Gerudo Forest (Work in Progress)
by Imacetra
Summary: Waking in Hyrule, Melissa finds herself taken prisoner by the Evil Lord Ganondorf and the Gerudo thieves of the desert. With no clue as to why or how she has ended up in a fictional land, all she wants to do, is find a way to escape and make it home. But soon, she finds a bond forming between her and her captor, as her destiny is entangled in a battle of good and evil. GanonXOC
1. Chapter 1

:1:

As the sound of shouting drifted to her ears, her groggy mind was brought out of what had been a restless sleep. She felt even more exhausted, than when she had went to bed, and she knew she should be concerned, but her mind was refusing to fully wake. All she could manage, was to lay there listening. Something was off, she knew that much, even before the strange hardness of where she rested, registered to her. It wasn't till she heard a dull pounding, which seemed to be drawing closer, that she reached over to shake her fiancé. He should be laying next to her, but for some reason, her hands could not find him. What she did find, was of a cold, smoothly worn texture, and a frigid breeze hit her legs. She shivered reaching for sheets, but to her dismay, they were no longer there. Had they been kicked off in the middle of the night, and what was up with her bed? It felt more like stone, than mattress.

It wasn't till the sound of clashing metal, being struck repeatedly, reached her ears, that she was finally startled up to look around. At first, all she could see was the darkness about her, but soon, a silvery light shown down upon her surroundings. What it revealed was not her bedroom at all. A black clouded sky, revealing a half moon, was looking back at her from where she sat, and the breeze she had thought was being created by her stand up fan, was actually the wind. Her bed had been replaced with a flat rock in the middle of a sea of sand, and to top her confusion off, Jimmy, her fiancé, was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok this just has to be a dream. Jimmy? Jimmy where are you?" She whispered slightly panicked, pinching herself, but it had no effect in bringing this strange delusion to an end.

As the shouting and metal clanging grew louder, she lifted her head in the direction of a large sand dune. To her, it sounded as if a full on battle was being waged, just on the other side. The pound of horse hooves could now be distinguished from the dull thudding, and a thought had just occurred to her. What if her fiancé was just over that ridge? Was he in the middle of that commotion? She just had to risk a look. It would do her no good to just sit there.

"Ok Melissa... just one look over that hill. No one will even know you were there." She spoke softly, in attempt to motivate herself to stupidly move in the noise's direction.

After slipping on the shifting sands a couple of times, she eventually managed to near the edge of the dune. Lowering herself to a crouch, she peaked over the edge trying not to be seen by whomever was down there.

From what she could see, two armies, that looked as if they had come right out of a fantasy movie, were facing off. The army closest to her was dressed in a heavy armor and chain mail. They looked to be composed mostly of men. The other army was drastically different. All of them were women dressed in what looked to be a light Arabian garb, and their blood red hair flowed behind them, as they slashed ferociously at their armored foes.

Watching the scene before her, she thought the lack of armor on the female warriors would have left them at a disadvantage, but the more she studied the event below, the more she could see that the armor was actually weighing the men down. They were sinking into the sand, making it harder for them to move, while the women were so fast and agile. For every blow the men would strike, the women were able to counter with three.

To the back of the battle, a fairly large troop surrounded a man, who must have been their leader. He sat on top of a white mare, covered in a golden armor, and she wondered who he was. Was he the good guy in all this? Why were they fighting?

She shook her head. This shouldn't matter to her. Her only concern should be Jimmy. Moving her attention back to the battle itself, she skimmed the crowd for her fiancé, and was relieved not to see him mixed in there anywhere. But if he wasn't there, where exactly was he?

Without warning, a blast of flame and ice struck the group of armored men, shocking her out of her thoughts. She watched them fly in all directions, as if in slow motion, and a gleeful cackling came from above. Looking up just in time, to her astonishment, she spied two little old women flying away on brooms. They seemed thoroughly happy with the destruction they had just caused, and by some miracle, avoided being hit by the volley of arrows being sent their way. Her gaze could do nothing but follow the impossible flying brooms, and she noticed that the clouds had moved in once more. Lightning flashed from them, allowing her to see the brooms coming to a stop, finally, after crossing a good distance.

Even at that distance, she could see "_Him" _when the lightning would flash. A man on a dark armored horse, his cape whipping around him in the wind. Flanked by more of the female warriors on horseback, the dark figure of the man pointed towards the other forces. It was all the signal his troops needed. They raced their horses forward, striking at any enemies that crossed their path, in their rush towards the opposing leader.

Her eyes watched the riders intently, and in all the chaos, she failed to notice two shadows move silently over her. It only took one raspy shriek from above changed that. Melissa's gaze swung up in terror, as the two witch like women hovered above her. They shouted at her, but she didn't recognize the language at all.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a word your saying. You wouldn't happen to speak English would you?" Melissa tried, backing slowly away, unsure if they would understand.

The two old crones just stared at her for a moment, before starting to talk amongst themselves. They sounded as if they were bickering about something. Melissa couldn't understand them, but at least they weren't trying to kill her. At least that is what she thought, till one shouted at the closest group of horseback women. By the time she realized what was going on, it was a little too late to run. She almost felt silly about doing so, but as she watched the horse galloping towards her, she panicked and made a mad dash away.

Even as she ran, she knew she wouldn't actually be able to out run a horse. She truly expected to feel the sharp sting of a blade at any moment, but was surprised by a sharp tug at the back of her night shirt. The rider was definitely stronger than she looked, and lifted her up into the air effortlessly, slinging her over the horse uncomfortably. Melissa struggled to roll off and get away, but that only earned a rough knee to the side, and a fist of her hair being yanked. The woman growled at her movements, and was probably cursing her, as they crested over another dune, leaving the fight behind.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, after bouncing painfully against the horse's side, for what seemed an eternity. "Could you at least tell me where I am? What are you going to do with m-?"

The woman only cut Melissa off in her strange language, and though she couldn't understand what was being spoken, something about the woman's tone made Melissa go silent. This was fine, for her attention was soon drawn to a monstrosity sticking out of the desert. A huge stone woman, with her palms stretched out, sat before them, carved straight from the rock face of a lone building. Melissa stared in awe of its beauty till, without warning, her captor threw her from the horse, causing her to land face first in the sand.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" She objected, spitting out a mouthful of sand, but the rider ignored her, and dismounted beside her with a thud.

Jerking her roughly to her feet, the woman began to drag her across the courtyard, and up the stairs into the entrance. Melissa already knew struggling would do her no good, so for now, she would bide her time and wait for an opportunity present itself. Till then, they traveled swiftly through the maze-like hallways, and Melissa found herself feeling lost already. The halls, being so dark, and without much in the way of identifying markers, didn't help, but on occasion she would see a crate or two. If she was able to make an escape later, she would keep a mental note of these areas, and hope that it would be enough to help keep her from getting turned around.

Eventually, they stopped within a rather dismal hall. The stone walls were cracked, and few of the doors lined upon it, hung off their hinges in odd angles. Was this their prison? Was she to rot here? She was starting to feel that panicked feeling again, and now the woman was digging her fingers into her shoulders, pushing her through a gnarled, and rough wooden door. Melissa cringed at the rough treatment, and turned to protest, but the door had already slammed shut, and the sound of a lock clicking could be heard. Now she was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how many time she played the night's events over in her head, she couldn't figure out how she had ended up in this strange place. She had gotten home from work and made some ramen for dinner before popping on a scary movie just so she could cuddle with Jimmy. After that a bath then bed.

She had done nothing out of the ordinary and this was just making no sense. How had she gotten here? Even if she had somehow started sleep walking, there were no deserts where she lived. How long were they going to leave her in this room? Did she dare to try and escape? She pondered all this until her head hurt.

As she started to pace the floor she looked into the mirror that hung on the wall in front of her. For some strange reason her long red hair, usually a copper auburn, looked a bit brighter in color, as well as a complete mess. She looked at it a bit closer, but shook off her weird feeling, thinking it had to be the lighting. Instead, she tried to comb out the knots with her fingers. It tangled so easily on her and would take some work to fix.

Dropping her hands to her sides, she noted there were bruises marking her pale skin where the woman had gripped her arm. She also saw her night shirt had been ripped by the pull onto the horse. Lack of sleep had also caused her bluish gold ringed eyes to look haunted.

Pushing her glasses up the ridge of her nose she decided to look some more around the room. Nothing in here could really be used as a weapon. There was a small cot in the corner, and an empty dresser with a water pitcher and bowl on top. It was a plain room with a small window that looked out in the direction from which she had came. The breeze coming in felt frigid as she walked to the window and looked down. It was definitely too high up to climb down from.

"I wouldn't know where to go even if I did escape." She commented to herself.

Even from here she could hear the sounds of battle and couldn't help but wonder who was winning. Soon, the bright flashes lighting up in the distance lulled her already tired mind to sleep in the chair beside the window.

It didn't seem too long after, that she woke to the sounds of whispers and the feeling of being touched. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the faces of the two little broom-riding women. Now that they were in front of her, with the light of the morning sun spilling through the window, she could study them better. They must have been twins and both were the same olive tan that seemed a little darker than the other warriors'. Their faces looked as though the sun had turned their skin to wrinkled leather and their gray hair was pulled back and reminded her of a treasure troll. Each had a gem on their forehead. One blue. One red. They reminded her of characters from a video game. If only she could just remember which one. Slowly, her attention returned to what they were doing and she realized they were pulling back her hair and touching her ears, mumbling to each other.

"Is there something on my face?" Melissa inquired recoiling back a little.

"Be Quiet. We will be asking the questions." the one with the blue gem replied sounding very angry.

"You speak English!" Melissa exclaimed with relief.

" EnGliSh?" the one with the red stone responded, like she had never heard the word before.

To her dismay, the twins looked back at each other and started to talk in that strange language again.

"We are Koume and Kotake. We do not know this EngLish you speak of. We are currently speaking ancient Gerudo." They responded turning back to her.

Koume? Kotake? Gerudo? Something about those names nagged at the back of her mind. She felt she should know them from somewhere, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm Melissa." She finally spoke up after a minute of silence.

"Well, Melissa, how is it you speak the ancient language of our people? It is only used by us who use magic in the tribe now." They spoke in eerie unison.

"Magic?" Melissa repeated unsure what they were talking about.

"You seem very confused so let's start with an easy question. Where are you from?" the one with the red gem asked.

"I am from a little city called Macon." she replied to them unsure of why this was important.

"Macon? I have never hear of such place. Tell the truth! Your a hylian spy aren't you!" the one with the blue gem spat.

" Hold on sister. She looks too odd to be Hylian. She maybe pale like them but look at her hair. Look at her ears. You cannot deny that she might have just a little Gerudo in her." Said the other trying to calm the blue one down.

Hylian? Another word that she knew she had heard somewhere. Why couldn't she remember where?

"She even speaks our ancient language. Very fluently I might add. "The red one said giving Melissa a small smile.

"So she's a well studied spy. Anyone can learn a language. It doesn't matter if she has our blood or not." the blue continued to argue.

"Excuse me but what do you mean about my hair and ears? Your ears look the same as mine and I didn't think red hair was that uncommon a color. This language is pretty much what everyone speaks where I am from. Please believe me. I'm not a spy." Melissa said trying to defend herself.

Where had she ended up? Just how far from her home had she been spirited away? Why would they think her a spy? She was unsure how to prove that she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The red one listened to what she had to say and could see her worry and confusion. "Please don't mind Kotake. She has just been on edge because of the battle last night. There is nothing wrong with your hair and ears."

So the blue one was Kotake and the red was Koume. Melissa decided she liked Koume. She seemed the more understanding of the two even if this felt like they were playing good cop bad cop.

"Look last night I... I just don't... I don't know how I even got there." Melissa just blurted out. "I went to sleep in my own bed and just woke up in the middle of a desert. Can you please tell me where I am?"

Koume gave her a pitying look. "Well I can't answer how you got here, but I can tell you where you are. This is the Spirit Temple of the Gerudo desert. Our tribe moved from the valley and had to make this our home due to the advancing of our enemy's army."

That made Melissa stop and think. Hylian...Gerudo...Koume... Kotake... The answer that had been eluding her finally crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. The reason she kept hearing things that sounded as if they came from a video game is because she was in one. Did that mean the dark man she saw in the distance yesterday was... She shook her head. She didn't have time to think about this.

"Are you really believing all this rubbish?" Kotake asked throwing her hands up in disbelief and upset that Koume was explaining things like she believed what Melissa was saying. Koume on the other hand, seemed to be ignoring her sister. It seemed there was more on her mind than she was revealing to anyone.

"So everyone there speaks this language and your hair and ears are common." Koume spoke to herself, deep in thought, before turning back to Melissa. "I have never heard of this city you speak of but that doesn't mean it's not real. So tell me, now that you know where you are, is your city very far from here?"Koume questioned.

Melissa was unsure how to tell her that it was a whole other world away. Best to leave them in the dark about it.

"I'm not really sure. I have never seen a Gerudo Desert on any maps." Melissa said truthfully.

"That's probably because it's some city in Hyrule." Kotake said with great disgust. "I guess our land isn't even good enough for their maps."

"What's a Hyrule?" Melissa asked feigning ignorance.

"Wha?! You haven't heard of Hyrule either?" Koume said with slight surprise.

This seemed to shock them even more. The two witches eyed her for a minute before Talking amongst themselves again in the same strange language.

"Well I don't know if you're telling us the truth or not, but it's about time for the morning meal." Kotake said bringing Melissa's attention to how hungry she was.

"We will send someone up with some proper clothes." Kotake said looking her up and down, making Melissa very self-conscious about the fact she was only wearing a night shirt. " When you're done, she will take you to the main hall to eat. After, I am sure our Lord will want to question you as well. Also, while outside your room you will stay with who we send at all times. Is that understood?"

Melissa nodded and the mention of their Lord sent a shiver down her spine. If they were speaking of who she thought they were, she would rather stay locked in this room.

They turned to fly out, but Kotake hesitated by the door. "Oh and if you think you can just run away, don't think you will get very far. There are guards at every entrance and exit. You don't fool me at all, but your fate is sadly not up to me. Our King will know exactly what to do with you." Kotake gave a menacing smile before closing the door behind her and once again locking it.

These event left her even more confused than before. How was she to get out of this? She didn't want to meet their king and the prospect of it was starting to make her sick with worry. She paced the room trying to think of what to do. After a while she heard the sound of the lock being opened.

"Hello?" said a young short haired girl with yellow eyes. She peaked around the edge of the door.

"You can speak English to?" Melissa asked relived.

"Not so fast. I can't speak as well." the girl said shaking her head.

Melissa bowed her head in apology which only made the girl chortle.

"My name Chara." the girl laughed studying her.

" And I'm Melissa." Melissa replied introducing herself.

The girl nodded and set straight to work. Melissa was unsure about stripping in front of a stranger, even if it was only to her underwear, but Chara gave her no choice. The girl just yanked the shirt off of her and handed her a set a clothes.

"The desert very hot. You thank. You see." Chara said chuckling as Melissa clung to her old shirt.

The garb she was handed, looked like the warrior's outfits from the night before. It was a beautiful shade of green and somehow who ever had picked it out had gotten all the measurements right. It fit her perfectly and surprisingly suited her frame when she finally put it on.

"Now we eat." Chara said heading to the door after Melissa had finished inspecting herself. "Follow please."

Melissa had no choice but to do exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa tried to learn as much as she could about where she had ended up from Chara on the way to breakfast. The soldiers that fought yesterday ended up retreating leaving the battle a draw. Many of the Gerudos had been injured, but the same could be said of the Hyrulian soldiers. So hopefully they wouldn't be back for a while. No one seemed to know why Hyrule soldiers were being sent. True the evil king Ganondorf was the villain and usually the instigator of all the bad that befell this world but according to Chara he hadn't done a thing. Melissa didn't believe her though. He wasn't called the dark lord for nothing and Hyrule wouldn't be sending soldiers unless they suspected something. She kept these thoughts to herself though.

So if Ganondorf was real that would mean Link was also out there. Probably gathering items and powers to fight Ganon once more. She hoped she could get a glance of him and smiled to herself. Her sisters would be so jealous if she actually got that chance. That is if her sisters believed her.

"You teach me speak ancient?" Chara asked.

"Sure if I can." Melissa agreed distractedly now trying to think of ways to stall her meeting with the evil king but all her plans were for not because as they entered the hall there _He_ was.

She had hoped he was too important to even be here with the rest of the tribe and Melissa knew she would stick out like a sore thumb. Being so pale compared to everyone else of course it wouldn't take long to be spotted. She tried not to look at him as she followed Chara to a seat. The other Gerudos watched her as she passed by. Some looked curious. Others had looks of hatred. Melissa brushed her hair over her ear and there was a collected gasp from the women watching her. Just what she didn't need. She spared a glance at the throne where Ganon sat and just as she feared he was now staring directly at her. Melissa turned her head as quickly away as she could while Chara had found them a spot uncomfortably close to him. Even sitting with her back to him she could feel his gaze bearing down on her. No one was giving her hate looks anymore though.

She tried to forget everything and just eat. The food didn't look to appetizing so she grabbed a piece of bread and nibbled on it. It was so hard and tough to chew. She worried about how silly she was looking trying to rip pieces off. It took a little gnawing to even get a piece small enough to swallow. She heard some of the gerudos around her giggling so she abandoned her bread. Her drink reminded her of the agave cactus juice she used to get at the store. It almost tasted like apple juice. Melissa tried to make small talk with Chara, but realized that most of the girls were very quiet. Melissa thought it must be _His _presence that left a hush in the room.

"Our great lord would like to see you."She heard a voice behind her say.

It was Kotake and Melissa tensed up wanting so desperately to stay where she was. She was too close to him as is but with the prodding from the witch behind her, she reluctantly made her way to the throne where he sat. He said something to her but she couldn't understand a word of it. She was scared to look up at him and could only stare down at her feet.

"Look up!" Kotake hissed at her elbowing her in the back.

She didn't want to but what choice did she have? Lifting her head slowly she tried to compose her face to something a little less fearful. Her gaze met a pair of brooding yellow eyes. To her he looked a lot like the version of Ganondorf from Twilight Princess sporting the same beard and weird hair style that he had in the game. She noticed Koume was hovering around him busily. They had taken off his armor revealing his muscled chest and torso which Koume was busily wrapping a bandage around. He must have been wounded last night. Secretly she thought he probably had deserved it.

Melissa just stood there silently as Kotake flew to his side and spoke to him. She wondered what she was telling him. He looked almost disinterested with what the witch was saying but perked up after a second.

"This Hylian can speak Gerudo?" He responded raising an eyebrow giving her a skeptical look.

"Yes my son." Kotake said bowing and moving out of his way as he stood up.

Melissa wondered if he had switched to speaking ancient so to test if she truly could understand him. Wait had Kotake just called him her son?

"So is Zelda so short on soldiers that she is now sending little girls?" Ganondorf asked letting out a deep and menacing chuckle.

Melissa stepped back which only made him laugh at her more. Her fear seemed to amuse him and Melissa could only watch helplessly as he descended the stairs to where she stood. There was nowhere to escape so she tried her best to calm her nerves but couldn't stop herself from shaking. He came to a stop in front of her and she felt so small standing in his shadow as he towered over her. He studied her mumbling to himself. As he walked around her he reached out to brush the hair over her ear but Melissa recoiled away before he could touch her.

"I won't hurt you… yet." He said chuckling finding entertainment in how uncomfortable his presence was making her.

He reached out again and this time Melissa stood her ground. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Before he could touch her she pulled her hair up revealing both of her ears giving him a defiant glare.

"Your ears do not appear to be pointed... how interesting. " He said ignoring her stare. "I thought you said she speaks." He said turning away to look back at Koume and Kotake.

"She does my son." Koume said coming to their side.

Wait Koume was his mother to? How the heck did that happen? This was starting to get very confusing.

"Well... Speak. " He commanded looking down at her making her jump out of her thoughts.

"I- I don't know what you want me to say." She stammered.

"Then let's start with what tribe you are from."He offered.

"Tribe? I'm not from any tribe as far as I know." Melissa responded meekly.

"Well if you are not apart of a tribe then how do you know our ancient language? It is not easy to learn and is only taught to those of us who use Magic. It is not something you can learn from just anyone." He demanded crossing his arms as he stared her down.

"It is one of the main languages of where I am from. I guess you could say my parents taught it to me."Melissa said nervously backing away only to bump into Koume making her jump once again. "Look I just want to go home. I don't know how I got here. I... I..." Melissa stopped with tears in her eyes on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Enough of your hysterics." Ganon barked glaring at her. "I'm not quite sure if you are Gerudo or Hylian and at this point it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that your fear shows you know who I am. So tell me... where do your loyalties lie? Who do your people swear allegiance to?"

Of course Melissa knew who he was. She was sure that even in Hyrule, even if they had never personally seen this man, they would know who he was right away. As far as loyalties went she knew that she would side with Link and Hyrule because they were always the side of good but he didn't have to know that.

"I don't really know. My people don't live anywhere near this place or Hyrule. So I guess we are on no one's side." Melissa said trying to be diplomatic wiping her eyes.

That seemed to peek his interest. Ganon began to talk in the same weird language again to Koume and Kotake. Melissa wondered what they were discussing because they kept glancing at her. Would they believe her? The girls around the room seemed to listen intently to what was being said which made her feel left out. Koume said something to which Kotake seemed to be vehemently against. Ganon just looked thoughtfully at Melissa not really listening to the two of them now. She could see the cogs in his head turning which made her very wary and even more so when a smile spread across his face. He stepped closer to her leaving the two witches to argue amongst themselves.

"What magics do you know?" he asked more softly.

"Magic isn't real." Melissa said confused before she remembered where she was which made her feel stupid.

"I assure you you it is quite real." He said frowning.

"What about your parents, your people? Surely they know something of the arts." He asked brows furrowing.

Melissa could only shake her head which seemed to disappoint him. Why would he even want to know this?

"We could see if she could be taught." Koume offered.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Melissa asked confused.

Would she try if given the chance? She knew it could be a means of escape but doubted she would be able to do it.

"The hylians have recently taken over our home in Gerudo Valley. This last battle has left a lot of us wounded. We need numbers before the Hylian's restock and heal." Koume said trying to explain their situation.

"I have no intention of fighting anyone, and I doubt anyone from where I am from would want to either." Melissa responded before she thought about what she should be saying.

She felt no sympathy for their predicament. They had most likely brought this upon themselves and though Melissa liked Koume just a little she knew better than to trust anyone here.

Ganondorf glared and scoffed at her. " If you won't fight with us then you are of no more use to me."

Melissa didn't quite know how to take this statement. Did that mean he would kill her? Melissa looked around for a way out but knew even if she managed to escape she wouldn't know where to go. There was no way she would make it across the desert and what's worse was he knew it. He waited for her to answer his threat but Melissa, no matter how scared she was of him, wasn't about to take this crap from him. If he was just going to kill her anyway why should she?

She turned around and just started walking to the exit. Another volley of gasps was heard from the surrounding tables. Melissa guessed that he probably wasn't told "no" much but didn't care. She got almost to the door when she heard heavy footsteps coming up fast behind her and she spun around in time to face him. He was so close and she noticed he was trying to conceal the fact that he was out of breath. His wound must have been worse than Melissa first believed.

"How dare you turn your back on me?" He said anger flashing in his eyes.

Usually Melissa was meek. She didn't even know why she felt the strong urge to fight with him. Knowing his history it was just plain stupid. He could strike her down where she stood.

"What do you mean how dare I? I might ask you the same thing. I might speak your language but I am not one of your subjects you can just boss around. You expect me to just bow to your every whim? Well let me make this clear! I will NOT be pressured to do anything I wouldn't normally do. Not by you or anyone else." Melissa found herself yelling at him.

He pushed her forcibly against the door just behind her knocking the wind out of her. As he held her there the Triforce on his hand began to glow. Melissa thought maybe he was about to obliterate her using the Triforce of Power but when she looked at his face he looked just as surprised as she was scared. She took this moment of confusion to twist the door handle and try and escape from his grip.

As she fell through the door so did Ganon who ended up landing on top of her. He was quite heavy. After the initial shock wore off he realized what had happened and rolled off her. The door had closed behind so this scene was just between the two of them. Melissa broke out of her daze as he struggled to his feet. She ran down the hall not even paying attention to where she was going.

"Stop!" she heard him yell after her but there was no way she was going to do so.

She didn't know how many corridors she had ran down but she wasn't going to stop till she was sure she had put some distance between her and Ganondorf. What would he do if he caught her? She was starting to get tired and couldn't seem to find her way out of this place. She thought maybe if she could sneak out and steal a horse maybe she could get away.

She slowed as she reached a big pair of double doors. Could this be the exit she was looking for? Approaching it a red glowing pattern started to trace its way up it right before it opened on its own. She stood there knowing that she probably shouldn't go through. A door as fancy as that usually had a boss creature lying in wait to kill the unsuspecting hero.

As she pondered whether or not to enter she began to hear heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around to see an angry looking Ganon standing at the beginning of the hallway and this time he couldn't hide his panting. She didn't even think about it as she ran through the doors. The door closed fairly quick behind her leaving her in the dark. She just hoped it was quick enough that he had no time to follow but to her dismay she heard his deep voice call from within the darkness.

"I said...*huff**huff*... Wait." His breathing was so labored.

Next thing she heard was a thud. Had he collapsed? Was he dead? She doubted that but what should she do? She couldn't see anything at all. What if this was a trick to make her think she was safe? What if it wasn't? She couldn't hear anything now and it made her worry. Melissa moved back till she hit the wall and followed it till she made it back to the double doors. Feeling around for a handle she found none. She tried pushing against it but it wouldn't budge either.

She sank to the floor giving up. She was now locked in a room with a very dangerous man. She still couldn't hear anything from Ganon and she was pretty sure if he was conscious he would have found her by now. A desperate thought occurred to her. Maybe if she tried to help him he would spare her life. It was a long shot but it was all she had. She would rather live. Besides waiting for him to regain consciousness only to find her cowering in a corner didn't seem like it would do her any good either.

"Where are you?" She called to him just in case he was awake enough to guide her to him only to be met with silence.

She dropped to the floor and started feeling around searching for his body. As soon as her hand touched his bare skin the Triforce lit up again. It was bright enough to light up the room which looked to be a crypt of some sort. She looked at Ganon lying on the floor and saw his eyes were closed. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths proving he was still alive and breathing. She lifted his head and cradled it in her lap. She may not like him but she would do this if it meant she might live another day. She hated to admit this but even though he was the bad guy she didn't like to see anyone hurt. She could see blood starting to seep through his bandage and she guiltily thought about letting him bleed to death before applying pressure to it to try and staunch the bleeding. If he died she might not be able to get out of this room and he might know how to open the door that wouldn't budge for her.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but her leg was starting to fall asleep. His bleeding seemed to have stopped and his breathing had seemed to improve greatly. The light glowing from his hand cast an eerie glow on their surroundings and she could see some major cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. She prayed they weren't from a skulltula. Thinking about that was a big mistake because being in a crypt made her think of all the creepy creatures she had fought in the game. She knew she didn't want to run into any gibdo or re-dead down here. Those creatures scared her the most.

At that thought Melissa heard a groan that made her look around startled before she realized it was actually Ganondorf. He began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her rather confused for a second but finally realized his head was lying in her lap. He tried to get up but couldn't seem to do so on his own. Melissa pushed him to a sitting position and held him there till he steadied himself before letting go of him. The light faded and they were plunged into darkness once more.

When she felt something wrap around her wrist she let out a scream. The light flooded the room once more and she saw it had been Ganondorf. Instantly she felt silly for being such a girl. When she looked at him he was staring at his hand muttering to himself.

"Why does it do that when you touch me?" she finally asked breaking his train of thought.

He looked at her with even more interest now. "The Triforce is reacting to you." He said lifting his hand then putting it back on her testing the phenomenon.

She didn't have time for him to play around. "I noticed that! What I meant is why?"

She could see him thinking about it for a moment and if he had any answer he didn't reveal it to her.

"How did you get this door open? It hasn't been open since the reign of the last King." He asked instead.

He seemed to be patiently waiting for a response. She thought he would have still been mad at her for running away but he showed no signs of anger. Had opening the door been so significant that it could cause him to forget what had just happened? She guessed she should answer him. She didn't want to give him any reason to be angry with her again.

"I don't really know. A pattern just started to glow on it as I got close and it just kind of opened by its self." She admitted not understanding the importance of it and really wishing he would let go of her.

At this new news Ganon went back to his thoughts and Melissa stared around her ready to leave this creepy place. That is if the door would open. Ganondorf on the other hand didn't seem worried about it in the least and seemed to have other intentions . He stood up and jerked her with him grasping her wrist tight as she tried to pull away. He began examining the room dragging Melissa behind him.

"I'm not a flashlight you know." Melissa said upset that he was jerking her around just for the light. "Can't you light up your hand by yourself?" but he ignored her and just kept methodically checking every nook and cranny of the room.

After not finding what he was searching for he started pushing open the tops of the sarcophagi.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" she asked "I mean not only is it disrespectful but what if there are Poes or Gibdo in one of those?"

"Are you scared?" he said turning with an evil grin. He let her go letting the darkness fall back around them.

"Ok this is not funny." Melissa said reaching out to try and find him.

She started walking towards the back of the room holding her hands out searching trying not to panic. It was weird how just a few moments ago she didn't want to even be close to him, but now she was trying to find him like he was some kind of lifeline.

"There is nothing to fear as long as you are with me." She heard him call from somewhere in front of her.

She noticed as she got closer to the back of the room the same pattern appeared on the back wall. She reached out and touched it jerking back when she felt the stone move beneath her fingers as if it were alive. Torch light spilled through the new hole in the wall. She could now see Ganondorf standing not too far away from her.

"That wasn't very nice." she said realizing how stupid that comment sounded as he gave her one of those evil smiles again.

Maybe this new passage would get her out. She crawled through with no hesitation and found herself in another hallway. Looking back she noticed Ganondorf was barely squeezing though the hole. It apparently hadn't been meant for someone his size and his broad shoulders were making it a difficult squeeze. He definitely wouldn't have been able to get through if his armor had still been on.

He clutched his bandage as he twisted to get through. A look of pain crossed his face as he straightened up and dropped his hand. She could see that his wound had opened up again.

"You really need to be a little more careful." She said looking at the blood seeping through the bandage.

Not really knowing why she walked up to him and put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding again which caused him to grunt in pain. Why was she doing this? Surly he would kill her once they got out of here. She shouldn't be doing this but the weirdest thing was he was letting her. She peaked up at him and thought for a moment he was actually looking at her kindly. His expression changed to fast to be sure though. It must have been her imagination.

"Enough of this. Let's get moving." He said pushing her away looking down the hall.

He grabbed two of the torches off the wall and handed one to her.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked curious.

"There is said to be a sword. It was rumored to be passed down from king to king. "He replied as they walked. "It will help us greatly in our battle against those high and mighty Hylians. They think because they own the most fertile land that they can rule over us. It won't be that way forever though. With the Triforce of power and the Sword of Kings I will finally have the power to teach them a lesson. I will have Hyrule!" He said with a lustful look in his eyes.

She knew it had to be something like that. Ganon would never change. No matter how often he was bested by Link he would always crave the power to dominate every living thing.

They rounded the corner and there it was. Huge and bulbous. Its eight hairy legs took up most of the hall. She figured with all the webs she had seen down here there had to be at least one skulltula. It spotted them and let out an ear piercing screech. Ganon handed his torch to Melissa and pushed her back.

"Stay behind me." He ordered.

Was he actually protecting her? She stepped back as the humongous spider charged at them. Even with his wound slowing him down Ganondorf was fast. She now realized how Ganon had kept up with her. Pulling out a dagger he drove it back and flipped it over revealing it's soft unprotected underbelly. It screeched again as he stabbed it a few times. It twitched for a few seconds before it went limp.

"Is it dead?" She said slowly moving forward as he kicked it for good measure.

It didn't move so she guessed it was. Melissa had never really been scared of spiders but even dead this skulltula made her uneasy. To continue she was going to have to climb over it and the thought of even touching it was too much for her.

"Well come on! I don't have all day." Ganon said waiting impatiently for her on the other side of it.

Would he leave her if she didn't move? She inched closer to it repulsed but she had no choice. She grabbed one of it's hairy legs to pull herself up an onto its abdomen. She was having a hard time keeping steady because she was having to carry two torches in her other hand and it's wounds were leaking a fowl smelling liquid which she guessed was the arachnid's blood. She slipped down to the other side and inched around the rest of it. She hesitated as she looked into it's eyes. They seemed to almost watch her. From it's jaws dripped more of the fowl substance. Quickly she ran to Ganon's side to get away from it.

He looked amused again and shook his head smiling which quickly turned to a frown. He drew his dagger and Melissa gasped. Was this it? Had he really made her climb over the stupid spider only to bring him his torch so he could have some light with which to kill her by? He rushed at her causing her to let go of the torches like an idiot. Melissa put her hands up not that it would do any good against a dagger. Shutting her eyes she waited for the final blow. She should have used the torches to defend herself but stupid her had to drop them. She hadn't even had time to scream before she realized he had wrapped his arm around her. She felt him thrust upward which made her eyes shoot open. She had expected it to hurt but when she felt nothing she looked around and saw the reasons for his actions. The spider apparently wasn't as dead as they had thought.

So Ganon hadn't been trying to kill her. Instead he was protecting her... but why? What reason did he have to keep her alive? He pushed her behind him and thrust the dagger at the skulltula once again but it knocked it from his hand. It seemed rather smart for a spider but the loss of a weapon didn't seem to bother Ganon in the least. Fainting to the left ,as the spider lunged at him, he rammed his fist right down on the spiders head with as much force as he could muster causing it to explode. Melissa looked at the mess disgusted by the bug innards that had splattered everywhere.

Ganon wiped his hand off on his pants and picked up the torches handing her one. "I told you as long as your with me you will be safe."

Melissa didn't quite know how to respond. She just stared at him as he retrieved his dagger also cleaning it on his pants leg. She noticed his bandage was a little more soaked with blood. It was probably caused from him moving his arm so violently down on the bug's head. She kind of felt a little indebted to him for saving her life but she would never admit it to him.

"You should be more careful when you are wounded." Melissa finally said coming to his side. "You don't want to lose all your blood and pass out again do you?"

He looked down at his chest. A line of blood was dripping from under his bandage. She went to try and put pressure on it again but he smacked her hand away.

"What are you? My Mother?" He said sarcastically wiping the line of blood off.

He applied pressure himself this time as they traveled down the tunnel in silence. It eventually opened up into a mid-sized room with more coffins which ended up a dead end.

"There has to be more." Ganon said to himself searching the room. "I don't see the king's tomb anywhere."

Melissa decided to let him search by himself. She didn't know how powerful this sword was but most likely it wouldn't be good if he got his hands on it. Surely it wasn't stronger than the master sword.

She walked the walls and stared at the pictures that someone had painted beautifully upon them. It almost looked as if it were depicting Gerudo desert but as a beautiful forest. She wondered if maybe once this land had been more than a barren wasteland. She reached an odd section of the mural that seemed to stick out from the wall and had the shape of a door but it had no handle. As she drew close to inspect it the same pattern traced its way up the wall again.

"Another hidden door? " Ganon exclaimed turning to the sound of the rock grinding back.

As he peered through the opening a look of triumph crossed his face but it was short lived as a familiar groaning began to fill the room. It was the sound a re-dead would make when it was close by and she recognized it from all those times playing ocarina of time. Slowly the corpses from the coffins he had opened began to rise. She had never been so scared in her life. A hand fell on her shoulder causing her to jump. She hadn't even realized Ganon had walked to her side.

The creatures were now climbing out of the coffins and heading their way. The image of them would probably be ingrained into her nightmares for sometime to come. If their rotted skin, gaunt figures, and eyeless sockets weren't scary enough they were doing this creepy head twitch. The one closest to them opened it's jagged toothed mouth letting out an ear piercing scream as it drew close. Melissa knew that it was supposed to have the power of paralysis so she had covered her ears before it had done so. She looked to Ganon who had apparently done the same.

"Go!" he said pushing her through the opening as the monster leapt and grabbed a hold of him sinking it's rotten teeth into his shoulder.

She could only watch in horror as Ganon grappled with it and to make matters worse the opening slammed shut. She was now alone in a place she didn't want to be not knowing if the only person who was protecting her at the time was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

She just started crying. Was he okay? She pressed her ear to the stone to see if she could hear anything but it was silent. No sound could penetrate the thick stone. She didn't quite understand why she was crying for him but for some reason she just couldn't help it. He was Ganondorf so surely he would be okay but he was wounded and the fact that he had passed out before made her worry for him. She had to repay him somehow but she couldn't do that if he was dead.

When she finally got a hold of herself she lifted her head to look around. She spotted what looked to be a throne carved out of a smooth red stone. On it was a skeleton. A crown had fallen around its neck. Whoever it was must have been the last ruler of this temple. She realized this must be the tomb Ganon had been looking for.

She wasn't too keen on being too close to the skeletal remains just in case it ended up being a stalfos. As she turned to try and find another way out she heard a man's voice calling to her. Was it Ganon calling to her from the other side of the wall? She put her ear to the wall again and heard the voice once more.

Realizing it was coming from behind her she turned to see that the skeleton had been replaced by a smiling man. He was transparent like a ghost wearing white armor and a red cape. Somehow the crown had moved from his throat back to his head where it belonged. He had kind wizened eyes that had that same yellow color that Ganon's did. She hoped this wasn't some trap.

"Hello Melissa." The ghostly man said to her. How did he know her name?

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

"No not personally." He said sadly. "Let me introduce myself." He said making a kingly bow. "I am King Midas. The former king of the Gerudo people and lets say for now that I am a friend who wants to help lead you in the right direction." He smiled kindly at her before continuing. "You are a descendent from our great tribe."

She stared at him. "How is that even possible?" She asked unsure that he was telling the truth.

"It is possible because your many great grandmother was sent to the planet you now call home." He responded.

She turned to find a way out. She didn't have time for lies. Ganon could be dying on the other side and as much as she hated to admit it she cared about what was happening to him.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" He asked surprised that she wasn't remotely interested in what he had to say.

"I don't have time for this now." She replied. "My friend on the other side of this wall is probably being mauled to death."

Had she heard herself right? Did she just call the King of evil her friend?

"If I save your friend will you listen to my story?" He asked.

Melissa thought about it for a second before nodding and for a minute the ghost vanished. He reappeared again shortly smiling once more.

"It is good to see you consider our current King your friend. Not many would call him that." This he said with a frown. "He has unfortunately lost his way and I'm afraid his mother's haven't helped either but you... you could change all that." He said smile returning.

"How could I possibly change someone like him?" Melissa asked unsure of what he was implying.

"You see you come from a long line of special Gerudos. They are called the Sword of Kings. None of my people even remember this now and I guess it is my fault." He said with a sad look.

So the sword of kings wasn't an actual sword at all.

"Really and truly the sword of kings is the guardian of the King, and one of the guardian Dragon of the Triforce as you will. All three pieces have guardians. Not only were you transported here that night but two others were awakened to this world just as you were."

So Melissa wasn't alone. Two others had come to this world as well.

"Wait what do you mean dragon? Other Gerudo Kings possessed a piece of the Triforce? I thought Ganon stole his." She asked confused because the game had said nothing of this.

"He didn't steal it per say. The sages locked up the Triforce thinking it would be better if everyone were equal. Our young king just felt that they had stolen his birth right and went to reclaim it. I do agree that he went the wrong way about it. As far as the part about being a guardian dragon… well you will find that out sooner than you know." He responded. There was a long pause before he started again. "It was my fault." He finally said burying his face in his hands but he straightened himself regaining his composer. "I could have saved our people, if only I hadn't sent the guardians away." He continued with the saddest look on his face. "Please listen to my story well." He begged to which Melissa could only nod.

"Long ago this land was peaceful and beautiful. Not the dry ocean of sand you see now. Our towns rivaled that of Hyrule's royal city. My queen, your many great Grandmother was the guardian of the Triforce of wisdom. My sword of Kings." A single tear slid down his face.

"Wait she was your queen to?" Melissa asked trying to make sense of what she was being told.

"Yes she was. You have her eyes." He said looking at her softly. "We had no clue the danger that was coming. He just appeared suddenly. He claimed to be a humble traveling wizard from the north. His name was Agahnim. He said that he only needed a place to rest for a few days, and even though my beloved warned me there was something not right with that man, I ignored her. Why didn't I listen?" He said shaking his head. "We had no reason to believe this man would have the power to destroy our home. It only took a few days to see the results of the curse he had placed on our land. The plants withered and the water dried up. We could not stop the spread of ruin he had brought upon us. Not even with the Triforce. What ever his method was it was beyond my power to stop."

Well that explained why the paintings in the other room depicted this place differently than what it was today. She wondered why, if he had loved her grandmother so much, would he send her away. She didn't have to wait long till he answered that question.

"He came to me and my wife one day in our audience hall. He confessed to the destroying of our land and told me that if I sent the Triforce guardians to another dimension that he would stop the spread of the desert that was consuming this world little by little. I just couldn't see how I could send my love away like that, but my wife had such a big heart. Even though it was too late for our land she was determined to save the rest of Hyrule. After months of pleading she convinced me. I sent her and the others to the planet you call earth. I don't know what the wizard planed to gain from it but the desert stopped consuming the land. I do know the absence of the guardians made it possible for the thievery of the Triforce pieces." He looked so filled with grief.

"So how did you know my name?" she asked feeling pity for him." I kept an eye on my descendents." He said trying to manage a smile. "Though you were not born from my blood you are still of hers." He paused again "I must implore you to break the curse with the help of the other guardians. Bring prosperity back to our land. Stay by our kings side and guide him."

"What do you mean stay by his side. I want to go home. I have a life on earth. I have family and a fiance' that loves me." She said feeling he asked too much of her.

"Give him a chance. You might find him to be a wonderful mate." the ghost king said without a hint of joking.

Now he was stepping over the lines.

"What part of I have a fiance' don't you understand. Did you bring me here?" She asked upset he would even suggest this.

"This is the way it has always been. You are the sword of kings. You must be at his side. And no I did not bring you here. I do not possess that power anymore." He said calmly trying to explain.

"I don't want any part of this. There is nothing special about me. I'm no dragon or sword." She shouted hysterical.

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot send you home. I am dead you see. I no longer have a piece of the Triforce to send you back. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Melissa just started crying again.

"Could _He_ send me back?" she asked looking toward the sealed passage trying to hold onto a shred of hope.

"Well he hasn't had the time the other kings have had with the Triforce. He has not the skill to perform that technique yet." He responded.

She hoped he was lying. "I will find a way home. First chance I get I am going back home to my _Love." _

He had a look of guilt on his face after she said that. "I will transport you and your companion back to the entrance." He said trying to hide how much her last comment had hurt creating a mysterious light on the ground.

With a wave of his hand the wall opened revealing Ganon waiting for her on the other side. He stepped into the room not looking too worse for wear other than a bite mark on his left shoulder in a shape of a crescent where the re-dead had latched on and maybe just being slightly paler than his usual dark olive tan.

He studied the room and she was sure he was hunting for the sword of kings. He had no way of knowing that instead of it being a sharpened blade, it was the weakling girl standing in front of him the whole time. He looked disappointed when he saw no trace of it.

"You may leave through this portal." Midas said to Ganon pointing to the glowing spot on the floor.

Ganon looked once more around before he stepped into the light and motioned for Melissa to follow. Not seeing the sword he must have given up.

"Give him a chance." the ghost whispered into her ear as she passed by.

"Never!" She whispered back before stepping into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

They appeared just outside the big double doors. The nerve of the old ghost asking her to do such a thing. She could feel the heat of her anger spreading through her. Jimmy had been hurt once before. She promised it would never happen again and she had meant it. She would cause him no pain just because someone thought it was her duty.

Ganon started escorting her down the hall. He gripped her arm as if he thought she was going to run off again.

"Where are we going?"She asked curiously.

"Some place we can talk." He replied apparently upset he hadn't found the treasure he was looking for.

"Don't you need someone to look after your wounds first?" She insisted.

"No! We will talk first." He sounded agitated so she didn't say anymore.

They walked in silence for a while. She had a feeling he was going to be asking her about what the ghost king had said to her. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. She needed time to think herself. All she knew is she wouldn't be mentioning the sword of kings to him anytime soon.

The closer they got to the main hall the more she could hear people running around and shouting. As they came into view of everyone the Gerudo stopped. They stared from their King, to Melissa, and then back again.

"What is the Meaning of all this commotion?" Ganon barked at them.

Koume and Kotake flew into view.

"Where have you been?" Koume asked.

"We were worried about you." said Kotake.

When they spotted the new wound they gasped and gave Melissa an evil look. " Don't look at me. I didn't bite him." Melissa said upset they would even think she would do something like that.

"Then how did he get it?" Kotake said pointing a finger at her in anger.

"Oh no your bleeding again. I just bandaged that." Koume said fretting over him again.

"Do I look a child to you mother?" Ganon asked angrily. " I have business to attend to with this one." he said pointing at Melissa.

"Well you're not doing anything till we get you patched up again." They said together.

Koume started ushering a pissed off looking Ganon down another hallway. He glanced back at Melissa before he was pushed down a different hall.

"Chara" Kotake called to the group of girls. Chara stepped out of the group and bowed awaiting orders.

"Take this one to her room."Kotake commanded with that she flew off to join her sister.

It was a silent trek back to her room. Chara wouldn't even speak to her. It was okay though. First thing she did when she got in her room was plop down on the cot. The old ghost didn't know what he was talking about. She was just a regular nobody. Not a sword or a dragon or whatever else he had called her. She just couldn't believe it. What did he mean she would find out soon? Her stomach was turning in knots so she decided to just take a nap. Maybe with a little luck she would wake up in her own bed.

She woke to the sound of the door opening. Opening her eyes she saw Koume and Kotake enter. She turned over to face the wall. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Melissa." She heard Koume speak softly to her. "He wishes to see you. He has some question to ask you."

When Melissa didn't respond Kotake yanked her by the hair.

"Owwie!" Melissa objected rubbing her head.

"Get up now and come with us." Kotake said firmly.

Though Melissa really didn't want to she did what she was told and followed them as they led her down the hall which by now was becoming a little familiar to her. They went past the main hall and down the hall Ganon had been ushered through before. A little ways down they stopped in front of an ornate door. Koume opened it and gestured for her to enter.

His room looked like nothing she would have pictured him in. Rows of thick tomes lined the wall. It was like a library. Not that she didn't think he read, she just couldn't picture him sitting down and taking the time to do so. They turned past a stack of books and walked up to his bed where he laid looking paler than the last time she saw him. She noticed that the bandages were still soaking up blood from the wound he had gotten in battle.

"We have brought the girl." Kotake said shaking his arm trying to rouse him.

His eyes did not even open. Was he still even breathing? Kotake looked worried at Koume.

"Did you try sewing up the wound?" Melissa asked and they looked at her like she was crazy. "He has lost a lot of blood. If he continues at this rate he will die." The two just looked at each other not really understanding what she was talking about.

Melissa got a crazy idea. If she hadn't felt she owed him for earlier she would never have even contemplated doing this. She started to look around the room for anything she could use of course not seeing what she needed.

"Ok. I am going to need some help if we are going to get him stable." Melissa continued. They just kept staring at her.

"I need one of you to sew him up." She repeated.

Kotake snapped out of it and went to get what she hoped was a needle and some thread.

"Koume?" Melissa said turning to the witch who had yet to move. "I need to give him a blood transfusion." The silence was thick in the room. "Koume?" Melissa said urgently. "Do you want him to live?" That seemed to snap the other witch out of her trance.

"What's a blood transfusion?" Koume asked.

"I don't have time to explain. I need two tourniquets, a tube, and two hallowed out needles that can attach to the tube." Melissa said worried they wouldn't be able to find some of the equipment she needed for this.

Surprisingly Koume was able to conjure up exactly what she needed within minutes. Kotake Had already started sewing him up and Melissa could see just how deep the wound really was. It looked as though someone had tried to impale his heart but only knew which side it was on. They had missed it completely which is why he had lasted as long as he had.

He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness but would wince every time the needle pierced his skin. She wondered if he could see them, or if he was even aware his wounds were that serious. Melissa sterilized the needles in a candle flame by his bed. It was the best she had to use at the time. She tied a tourniquet around both their arms just above the elbow so as to make the vein easier to find. Koume just watched her as she worked. Melissa had never done this before. She was so worried she was either going to do this wrong or that his body would reject the blood she gave him. It didn't help that she had a fear of needles. She had already committed to saving his life so no turning back now.

She winced as she poked the needle through her skin and into what she hoped was her vein. Sucking on the other end till the blood moved up the tube gave her a very odd sensation. When that was done she attached the other needle to the end and waited for the blood to fill the entire tube so as not to inject an air bubble into his arm. Now it was his turn to be poked. His went in easier and she wondered if he had even felt it. By now Kotake had finished and had joined her sister watching her.

"Now we wait." Melissa said unsure of how much she could give him without giving too much.

She tried not to worry about it. All she could do was watch him. She had just noticed that they had taken off his crown and undid his hair. Long waves of bright red hair fell around his face and shoulders. She didn't know why she hadn't realized that the ridiculous hair style he wore used a lot of hair. It actually looked good down. She brushed the strand of hair back that had fallen over his eyes.

What was she doing? She stopped when she realized she had been stroking his face. The only reason she had noticed what she had done was because the Triforce had started to glow once again. Her hands had been on auto pilot and she felt ashamed for it.

After a while color slightly started to return to him and Koume had found her a chair to sit in. She was grateful for a place to rest because she was starting to feel drained herself and wondered if that meant she should stop. Koume and Kotake kept asking her questions. Like "Where did you learn to do this?" and "Why hadn't they heard of this technique?" She tried to answer them as best she could but she knew they wouldn't quite get the idea of what a TV was.

"My mom works at a hospital so she tells me a lot." Melissa decided to tell them.

This of course brought a new volley of questions. Melissa was starting to feel light headed and guessed she had probably given her limit. She detached the tube from his arm and hers. Holding pressure on both their arms till the bleeding stopped. He at least looked better and a little color had returned to his face.

"I think he will be okay. It looks like his body is taking the blood." She mumbled more to herself than anyone.

Just then Melissa's stomach growled. Kotake looked at her and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Would you like to come and get some dinner" Kotake asked being a little nicer to her.

Food sounded really good to her at that point. Melissa nodded and went to stand up. Big mistake. No sooner had she left the chair than her head began to spin. She fell forward and barely managed to catch herself before her head smacked the floor.

"Oh My!" she heard Koume say.

They helped her back onto the chair.

"I will bring something to you then." Kotake said giving her a worried look.

"I'll be okay." Melissa tried to convince her.

Kotake nodded then took off to find her something. Melissa looked back at the Ganon sleeping beside her.

"We are even now." She whispered to him. "I owe you nothing and you owe me nothing."

She thought she saw his mouth twitch. Was he pretending to be asleep? Oh well. Let him who cares. Koume moved to the other side of the bed to hold her son's hand. She looked relieved.

"So…" Koume started. "Tell me. What are your feelings toward our son?" Melissa tensed at the question, but she guessed she had meant that she was curious about when Melissa had caressed his face. Not that she knew anything about her many great grandmother and the role that the ghost king was expecting her to fill.

"Uh… "Melissa said pausing not really sure herself.

Since they had met this morning she had found him to be rough, arrogant, self centered, pig headed, and power hungry but he had also saved her life. She didn't hate him quite as much as she thought she would if that was what she meant.

"I don't know what you mean." Melissa finally replied.

"Do you have feelings for him?"Koume asked her bluntly.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?" Melissa stammered. "I have only just met your king plus I have a fiance' back at home whom I love and miss." It felt good to her to say that.

Once again she thought she had seen Ganon's face move. It must have been a trick of the candle light. "A fiance' …" Koume repeated to herself looking at her son again.

Melissa's eyes teared up. She missed Jimmy so much. She wondered if he was okay. If he was searching for her. Melissa knew the witch hadn't meant any harm but the mere subject of her feelings for this man before her was already becoming a sensitive subject. Koume looked at Melissa strangely and she felt she should explain just a little.

"I'm sorry." Melissa apologized." It's just something that ghost… I mean past King told me that is getting on my last nerve."

Koume looked very interested then. "Oh? What did he say?" She asked curious.

Melissa decided to tell a little of what he had said. "He basically told me that I should forget about my home…my friends… my family… my love…" She left out the part about the ghost wanting her to marry their son.

"I see." said Koume. "Did he say why you were to forget?" She asked trying to gleam information from her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Melissa said flatly. "That is between me and the ghost king." And Melissa left it at that.

She looked back at Ganon laying there on the bed. His face almost looked as though he was disappointed. Melissa wished he would just stop pretending to be out cold and just get the questioning over with so she could go back to her room and break down. She noticed that his hand was still glowing even though she wasn't touching him. "Why do you suppose his hand is doing that now?" Melissa asked using this opportunity to change the subject.

"Koume looked down at his hand. "I don't know." she said picking it up to examine the Triforce mark. "Maybe it's because of your blood."

That could make since Melissa thought. If just touching him made it glow certainly her blood would as well. Just then Kotake came back with a tray of food for everyone. She was using magic to levitate them in front of her. Koume went and grabbed two of them and passed one to Melissa. She was too hungry now to worry what it looked like and chowed down on what might have been a Cucoo drum stick. Kotake set a tray beside the bed for Ganon if he woke up. She figured he would wait till she left tough. Melissa finished the meal feeling a lot better. She could actually stand without teetering over.

"It doesn't look like he is going to wake anytime soon."Melissa finally said after they had waited for a while. "I think I want to go to bed." Melissa said standing up brushing off her clothes.

"I guess we will guide you back to your room then?" Koume replied.

Melissa got up and they made the trek back to her room.

"We shall see you in the morning." They said as she entered her room.

She could hear them lock the door again but it didn't bother her tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day and though she had no idea what curve ball she would be thrown next she felt she might be able to manage somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa woke up in a sweat and had to kick the covers off. The room had become very warm and for a second she had forgotten where she was. She looked around and everything that had happened the day before came rushing back to her.

What was she to do now? She needed to figure out what her next move was. She didn't really think Ganon would send her home even if he knew how. Nor did she think he would feel obligated to help her find a way even if she had just saved his life. At least she didn't feel indebted to him. Her conscience was clear. She would just have to find someone else who could help her but who that person was she wasn't quite sure yet.

Melissa stood up still feeling a little drained as she walked to the water pitcher. It seemed someone had filled it while she had been asleep. She poured the water into the basin and washed her face. At least the water still felt fairly cool.

There was a knock at the door before she heard the lock being opened. She tensed up thinking it might be Ganondorf coming to ask questions but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Chara. She had come to take her to breakfast and Melissa had to admit she was quite hungry.

As they walked Melissa tried to keep track of which way they went. If she was to escape eventually she would need to know where she was going. Soon they got to a bit of hall she recognized. Melissa looked down the way to Ganon's room and wondered if he was still recovering or if he would be in the dining hall.

As they arrived at their destination she looked to the throne but it was empty. No sign of Ganon and strangely she didn't know if that made her happy or sad. Chara was beckoning her to come and sit beside her and apparently whatever the Gerudo had thought of her yesterday seemed to have vanished in the night. Actually they seemed to be pretending she wasn't there which suited her fine.

Without their king brooding over them the hall was full of life. There was laughter and shouting. A few of them were playing instruments in the corner while another group practiced dancing. Melissa sat beside Chara and just stared at her food. She didn't know what the animal was but its head was still attached. Melissa pushed the bowl away grossed out by the eyeless holes staring at her.

"You no hungry?"Chara asked giving her a funny look.

"I am." Melissa replied "But it is hard to want to eat something while it is staring you in the face."

Chara laughed. "You are funny person." She said and proceeded to eat a chunk of hers. "You better eat. You will need the strength today. Rumor is that you will be taught."

"Taught what?" Melissa asked not sure if she liked the sound of that.

"Taught things." Chara said not being very helpful.

"Such as?"Melissa pressed.

"Magic of course." Chara said like it was common place.

Melissa wasn't going to complain if they were going to provide her means of escape.

"It is strange for you to be taught because usually there is only one apprentice per teacher." Chara continued between mouthfuls.

"Who is the apprentice now?"Melissa asked curious.

"Me of course." Chara said grinning back at her.

"I can see why they want to train you. Your ancient is flawless. Unlike mine." She said frowning.

"I think you speak pretty well." Melissa said trying to cheer her up.

Chara smiled at that. Melissa was still unsure she would be able to do a thing but she would give it a try.

"Eat." Chara said pushing her plate back in front of her.

Melissa just picked at it. It wasn't the worst thing she had ever tasted. Just the creepiest. When they had finished Chara proceeded to lead her to a room they used for magic practice.

"So… any news on how the king is doing?"Melissa asked trying to be respectful.

She wasn't sure if it was right to call him by his name. Chara looked at her like she wanted to say something but then looked away in thought.

"He is sick and resting."Chara responded flatly looking to the side as she had said it.

That usually was a sign of deception but Melissa guessed it wasn't really her business what happened to him now. She had done her best to help and that was all she could do. They entered the room and Koume and Kotake were already there. The weird thing is they were talking to a young man who looked to be Gerudo but she knew that had to be impossible.

He had the same tan skin, yellow eyes, beard, and red hair which was even pulled up the same way that Ganon's was, but there was no way. A male was born only every 100 years. He looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. He almost had Ganon's build. Their faces even looked similar now that she thought about it. His pants were black and had almost the same style of the women's. His shirt covered over one shoulder leaving the other one bare where she could see a feint crescent scar. The shirts black fabric clung tightly to his chest showing of how muscular he was. A band of leather also went around his chest like if he wore a scabbard but there was no place for a sword. Instead it was more decorative. On it was a gold metal imbedded with the biggest looking red ruby she had ever seen. At least she thought it was a ruby. It had been cut in the shape of a triangle. She guessed it stood for the Triforce for some reason or another. He also wore fingerless gloves. Though she didn't understand why he would need them. Must have been a fashion choice she thought. All in all he wasn't a bad looking man.

"Who is he?" Melissa whispered to Chara.

She didn't seem to know how to respond once again.

"Uh he is…"Chara stalled seeming to be either thinking of the word or of an answer for which to tell her.

"A prince or something?" Melissa offered trying to help?

"Not quite." Chara said once again looking away.

"So he is Gerudo?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yes." Chara said still not looking at her.

"But aren't men born like every 100 years?" Melissa asked again.

"You ask too many questions." Chara said now looking annoyed with her.

"That's because I'm such an idiot." Melissa said sticking out her tongue.

They both just started giggling. This brought the witch twins and the man's attention to them.

"Ah! You're here." Koume said flying up to them.

"We didn't here you come in." said Kotake.

Melissa started to feel very nervous. What if she couldn't do any magic at all? She didn't want to disappoint them but she felt she was going to. She thought back to all the times her and her sisters had pretended to do so when they were little and nothing had ever happened then.

"So as I am sure you know by now," Koume said looking at Chara. "There is usually only one apprentice at a time here. But…" She smiled at Melissa. "Due to your knowledge of our language we have decided to see if you can be taught gerudo magic.."

Melissa felt the butterflies filling up her stomach. The man finally joined them. He had that same kind of walk that Ganon had like he owned the world.

"Only I will be your teacher." the man said with a deep familiar voice.

Chara looked like she was jealous. Why would she be jealous of this? Who was he?

"I am Armos."He said like he had read her mind.

He gave her a small bow. Well at least he was polite.

"We will use this side room for your training." He said ushering her away before she could ask any questions about how Ganon was doing.

Well Koume and Kotake looked happy so he must not be doing too bad. He opened the door for her to step through. The room was fairly big. It looked like it had seen some major magic practice. Holes pocked the walls. The only thing that had seemed untouched was a carved statue of women with a snake winding around her. There seemed to be a second level held up by huge pillars, but the stairs looked to have been a practice target to. Armos walked to the middle of the room and waited for her to catch up.

"So…" Melissa said letting out a deep breath trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "I didn't know there were any other men here. I thought your king was the only male."

He didn't answer.

"Um… Speaking of him… how is he? They said he was feeling sick but didn't tell me if he was doing better." Melissa was unsure why she wanted to know but her mind kept drifting back to thoughts of him. Maybe she thought if she knew this answer it might stop.

"He is fine." Armos said quickly studying her. "I was told of what you did last night. Where did you learn that from?"

"To be honest I had only heard of it. I didn't even know if his body wouldn't reject my blood. Nor how much I could spare." She admitted.

He looked at her with that same amusement she would see on Ganon's face. "So you risked your life for him."He stated bluntly.

"I guess I did." She replied looking away from him embarrassed she would do something so foolish.

They stood there in silence for what seemed an eternity.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now…we will see what you can do." He replied.

They tried for hours. He showed her how and she tried to copy. Nothing happened of course. She didn't think it would. She couldn't even make a fire ball which he had told her was one of the easiest things to do.

Every time nothing happened he would yell at her. She was starting to hate this. She couldn't help she hadn't an ounce of magic in her and after being berated three more times she had had enough.

"Look if I can't do magic I can't do it." She said angrily at him. "I know you said this language has something to do with it but I have spoken nothing but this since I was little and nothing even remotely magical has ever happened to me. Everyone at home speaks this language and magic is still a myth."

He looked thoughtful at this news. "Maybe I am going at this all wrong then." He sat down and started to think of a new strategy.

"After all this I don't think I want to learn." Melissa said tired of being berated before turning and leaving. She didn't really think he would follow her.

Chara was still practicing when she exited. She had what looked like a ball of fire in her hand and was throwing it in the air and catching it. When Kotake and Koume approached her Melissa didn't even slow down.

"How did it go?" they asked following her.

"I bet you were a natural" Koume said.

Melissa stopped. "I'm not anything."Melissa replied turning around to reveal tears running from her eyes.

She was just so frustrated and just wasn't in the mood to see the disappointment that spread across their faces. Chara on the other hand looked pleased with this news. Then she spotted Armos by the door.

"You could teach me?"Chara said with a smirk on her face.

Melissa just needed some air. She didn't stay to hear his reply and strangely no one tried to stop or follow her. After yesterday they must have figured out she wasn't much of a threat.

She searched for what seemed hours before she found the way outside. She needed badly to just get out and feel the fresh air and as she walked out she looked around. The courtyard was full of activity. A lot of Gerudos were practicing sword technique and horseback archery. The heat was horrible but the breeze made it bearable. She spotted a pool of water on the other side. She decided to walk to it to try and calm down. This pool might be one of the last remaining bits of the way this land used to be. The water was so cool. She decided to walk in. Who cared if her clothes got wet. They could probably use a washing anyway.

Nobody even paid her any attention. The middle looked deep but she couldn't tell how much. She had waded till the water was up to her neck before she felt hands grab her from behind. She struggled as the invisible person pulled her backward. She elbowed whoever it was and they let her go. She dove under the water and resurfaced a little ways away from her would be attacker. When she had cleared the water from her eyes she saw that it had been Armos.

"Are you trying to drown?" He asked upset that she had hit him.

"I can swim." she replied back and swam to the middle and floated there to prove her point. She guessed not many Gerudo could swim living in a land without much water.

"I thought you were trying to…" he started but Melissa cut him off.

"Do I look suicidal?" She said all calm the water had brought leaving her.

She dove down into the water while holding her glasses so as not to lose them and resurfaced behind him. The water was too clear to have snuck up behind him. So she splashed him as fast as she could before diving and swimming off. When she resurfaced he looked like an angry drowned rat. Melissa laughed at how comical he looked. But he hadn't found it as amusing as she had.

He started gathering a ball of water in his hand. It got to the size of a watermelon before he hurtled it at her. She knew she could have dived to avoid it but had frozen in a panic. As the ball reached her a high wall of water sprung up. They stared at each other surprised.

"You blocked it." He said realizing what had happened.

"What? No I didn't." Melissa said confused as to why he would think that.

"Well there is one way to find out." He said with a mischievous smile crossing his face.

This time he sent a volley of balls her way. Once again the wall of water blocked it. This time she felt a drain from her. When he stopped she felt so tired she could barely swim. She almost didn't make it back to the shallows. She stood there shaking trying to catch her breath. He smiled pleased at his discovery.

"What if that had been a fluke?" She asked out of breath. "You could have killed me." She said angrily.

Her legs felt like they were about to give out they were shaking so badly.

"This drain of energy you feel is natural." He said going back into teacher mode.

"I told you I don't want to learn. Just leave me alone." She said starting to walk back to land.

All the Gerudos had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Out of the water she felt heavier. She just couldn't stand anymore. Armos caught her as she fell.

"That is the end off your lesson for today." he said swooping her up in his arms.

"This isn't right." She said looking up at his face as he carried her back in.

She could hear whispers as they passed.

"How so?" He said a look of amusement crossing his face again.

"How could I be doing magic and not be aware of doing so." She could barely keep her eyes open now but she wanted to hear his answer.

"I don't know."He replied" but I will tell you this, not many could pull off the spell you just did on their first day. Actually even your friend Chara for all the magic she has mastered couldn't pull that off."

Melissa let a smile cross her face and then passed out in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Her clothes had been removed and were hanging by the window to dry. She hoped Armos had gotten someone else to do that. She felt as if someone had hit her head with a hammer. She got up noticing the food they had left for her on the dresser.

Once again she had missed dinner. She wondered if Ganon had felt good enough to show up. He had wanted to ask her questions the night before but hadn't bothered to re-summon her to get the interrogation over with. She didn't like having unfinished things hanging over her head, and until he did so she would worry. Melissa grabbed the tray of food and brought it to the window where a little more light from the moon was coming in. She munched on it a little but wasn't too sure what most of it was once again. Where did they get their food? The desert wasn't really the best place for a garden.

She looked outside to see Armos. Now what was he doing out there? Even from this height she could see the perspiration glinting off his skin. He had waded into the pool and looked like he was trying to copy what she had done this afternoon. He got the water to rise above his head and she could make out the concentration that lined his face as he willed it go higher.

How long had he been out there practicing? As she watched Armos she let her mind drift off. She thought about home, Jimmy, her family, even her work place. Surly they were worried about her by now. She could see her picture being on the news. "Has anyone seen her" the caption would read, or quite possibly "Girl kidnapped from her own home." Was Jimmy searching for her now? Her eyes teared up knowing he wouldn't find her. She was in a completely different dimension.

She straightened up. What was she doing? No amount of crying was going to get her back. She wondered if maybe she could get an audience with princess Zelda. If anyone could send her home she decided it would be her. All she would have to do is learn how to ride a horse, travel to Hyrule castle, and keep her ears covered. She might be able to pull it off.

She got up and paced. She wasn't really in the mood to go back to sleep and there wasn't really anything to do it this room. Melissa tried to think of anything she could do without success. Melissa felt her clothes and found them mostly dry. She put them on and paced a little more for lack of anything better to do.

Her thoughts returned to Ganondorf. Why couldn't she stop thinking of him. His face framed by long red hair kept popping up in her head. She tried to shake it out feeling embarrassed but it only changed to thoughts of Armos. Who was this mysterious man and why had Chara acted so funny earlier? She knew Chara was hiding something from her but she would just have to wait for them to tell her what was going on. That is if she stayed long enough for that to happen.

Melissa finally stopped her pacing in front of the door. She turned the handle out of nothing better to do and to her surprise the door swung open. Had they forgotten to lock the door tonight?

She peaked her head out and looked down the hall expecting to see guards but there was no one. Should she stay where she was? If she was caught wandering the halls without an escort they probably wouldn't be too happy but maybe she should try to escape. She had seen a poorly built structure that some of the gerudo's had been leading horses in and out of when she had been outside. Maybe she could steal a horse. Only problem was she didn't exactly know how to ride one. Well she wouldn't know if she didn't try.

Working up her courage she eventually decided to go. She tried to remember which way Chara had taken her and kept getting turned around. It was much harder to find her way due to the halls being dark. The torch light was hardly any help and kept making shadows jump around her. It made her very nervous because she hadn't seen a single guard and each shadow could have easily been one.

Making her way through the halls she ended up in front of Ganondorf's doors. She hesitated. She really didn't know how she felt about him and, even though it had been one of the most stupid things she had ever done, she didn't regret helping him. She didn't trust him but he had protected her the other day and she really wanted to know why. She also felt she should thank him for not letting the spider eat her though it probably wasn't the smartest thing to pop into her head.

If he really was too sick to join his people this morning, he was probably still too weak to kill her for interrupting his sleep. She knocked on the door. No answer could be heard. She tried again several times. Still no answer. She cracked open the door and peeked in. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" she called in.

No answer. Where had he snuck off to? She knew she shouldn't but she started to poke around his room. There were several books open on the table open to various pages that all had the same theme on them. A dragon, a sword, and the Triforce were illustrated on the sides of the pages.

She wished she could read them. What was he studying? The writing wasn't any alphabet she had ever seen before. Picking up the book something fell catching her eye. It was a scroll that had been hidden under the books. She pulled it out carefully. It looked to be real old and she didn't want to damage it. It was very ornate and as she opened it she saw a very familiar hand writing. It was in English. She was so excited she unrolled the whole thing. Inside was another paper with the strange Hyrulian alphabet. Maybe Ganondorf was trying to decipher it. She skimmed over the scroll. It didn't really tell her anything she hadn't already heard from the ghost king.

It talked mainly about the sword of kings though. She didn't like the idea of Ganondorf knowing the sword was actually a person. If he figured that out he might figure out who it was. If that happened would he come after her when she escaped?

After thinking about it she decided to hide the scroll and paper even if it might get her in trouble later. If he hadn't translated it all she would be safe. She looked around the room for a good hiding spot. It wouldn't be hard considering his room was a pig sty. Didn't he ever clean? After searching for a few minutes she decided to wrap it in an old ragged cloth he had thrown on the floor. She threw it behind one of the book shelves. He wouldn't find it there unless he moved the whole humongous book shelf. He would probably be too lazy for that, she judged, by the state of his room.

She left the room feeling that she had accomplished something. Her secret was safe for now. She rounded a few of the hallways now trying to find her way out and didn't notice the dark shape in front of her. She bumped right into him and jumped back not realizing what she had walked into.

"What are you doing out of your room?" She heard the deep voice say.

At first she panicked thinking it was Ganondorf, but after the figure sent a fire ball at a torch lighting up the hallway she could see it was Armos. He looked tired and annoyed to see her standing there.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing out of your room?" he repeated with a scowl on his face.

She didn't know what to tell him. She frantically tried to think of something to tell him.

"I was bored" She finally said. "I didn't wake up till just a few minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep and when I found that my door was open I thought I would just take a quick stroll." It wasn't exactly a lie she told herself.

"Well you shouldn't be wandering the halls by yourself. I thought you were told not to leave your room without an escort." He said face softening a little.

Good he was too tired to yell at her.

" Honestly what harm do you think I could possibly cause just walking around?" She said sarcastically but he had actually taken her seriously.

Folding his arms with a frown as he looked her up and down as if sizing her up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked unsure.

He chuckled donning one of those evil smiles reminiscent of Ganon's. "Well the last time you went off on your own our king ended up ill."

"What are you talking about? He's..."She stopped herself before she gave away where she had just been but it had been too late.

He gave her a suspicious look and she was sure he knew what she was about to say. She quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"I have a question. Is there a place to take a bath around here?"She asked feeling how greasy her hair had gotten from two days without one.

"Actually." He said with a grin sliding across his face. "There is and under water hot spring that waterfalls down into one of the deeper chambers here in the temple." He gave her a sideways glance. "I was actually about to head there myself to rinse off. Want to join me?" He said raising an eyebrow and giving her a mischievous look.

Melissa blushed at the thought. "Uh… I think I can wait. Just show me where it is and I will use it later." She said looking away.

"Nonsense!" He said enjoying how uncomfortable this was making her as he pushed her down the hall foiling her attempt at escaping.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked a little ways till she heard the roar of running water and she knew it must be close. They turned into a door-less room and there was the waterfall he had spoke of. It ended into what looked like a shallow pool. Someone had tried to make it look fancy by stacking stones around the edges of it. The torches on the walls made the water dance with a yellow light and she could see tiny fish swimming around.

Armos stepped in to the water pulling the decorative leather band over his head and threw it to a nearby rock. He then pealed off his sweat soaked shirt revealing his well toned body. Melissa couldn't help but watch as he took his hair down letting it trail down his back. It actually went down to his backside. Much longer than she thought it would be. She wondered if Ganon's was that long.

He noticed her staring and put his hand on the top edges of his pants and pretended like he was going to pull them down. Melissa turned away quickly which made him laugh. It was a deep and beautiful sound that made her smile.

"Fine I'll leave them on for now." She heard him say from behind her. "You can turn around now."

Melissa didn't know if she wanted to. What if he was lying? Plus she didn't want him to see her blush again. When she didn't turn she heard him splashing away from her toward the waterfall. She guessed she would risk a glance to see if he had told the truth while his back was to her.

He had been true to his word and Melissa sighed with relief. He stood under the waterfall. The water slid down his skin as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it completely wet. She felt somehow dirty watching him. Well all she was doing was looking. She shouldn't feel bad. Right? Jimmy did it all the time. He had always said it wasn't bad to look as long as he came home to her which was as good an excuse as any because she just couldn't stop watching him.

"You didn't want to take your gloves off?" She called to him across the pool.

She had just noticed he hadn't removed them. He looked at her then down at his hands.

"I like them where they are." he replied nonchalantly. "Your turn." He said coming out of the water.

"I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you." She said looking embarrassed.

"They are not dry from the first dip today. Besides I don't have any shampoo."

"Shampoo?" He asked like he had never heard of the word.

"It's like soap for your hair."She replied."

"Oh." He said realizing what she wanted.

He went to the other side of the pool and brought back a bottle of a purple soapy looking liquid. "I think this is what you are looking for." he said tossing her the bottle. "Now you have no excuse." He said with a smirk.

She wasn't about to show off her body. He might not be ashamed of his, but Melissa had never felt that way about herself. She envied how good the other girls here looked.

"I'm not going to right now. I am sure my Fiance' wouldn't like it if I were walking around naked in front of other men."

He sat down on a rock and started brushing his hair with a comb he had found on the other side of the wall. He didn't say anything. He just watched her. Melissa decided to at least wash her hair. She leaned over the pool and dipped her head in wetting her hair. She opened the bottle it smelt faintly of flowers. Not overly strong which was good? She lathered her hair up then rinsed it out. After she wrung her hair out he motioned for her to join him. She sat beside him using her fingers to brush her hair out.

"Turn around." he said picking the comb up again.

She did and he proceeded to brush her hair. It felt nice and she almost wished he wouldn't stop. He found a tie from somewhere and proceeded to put her hair up in a pony tail showing off her ears. She turned around to face him.

"Very pretty." he said running his finger down her face and under her chin raising her eyes to look at him. "I never noticed you had gold rings in your eyes." He said taking her glasses off.

"I need those to see." she said turning her face away and he handed them back to her.

Had he really said he thought she was pretty or had she imagined it?

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Armos said playing with his hair absentmindedly.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked not thinking.

"You're next magic lesson of course."He said smiling. "You're magic seems a little different than mine, but I think we can figure it out."

"I don't want to learn magic." Melissa said deciding she didn't need another day of being yelled at.

"How about Horses?" She asked thinking this might be the perfect opportunity to learn so when she was finally able to sneak out she would have no problems.

"Horses?" he asked confused. "What about them?"

"Well…" Melissa said thinking of her plan. "I have never ridden one before. I thought maybe you could teach me that?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Never ridden a horse? What kind of backwards tribe are you from? Hmmm… " He looked down and thought to himself. "Every Gerudo should at least know that."

So he actually thought her a gerudo?

He turned back to her. "Are you still not sleepy?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Then I don't see why we can't go for a late night ride." He said flippantly.

"You mean right now?" She said looking at him unsure.

"No time like the present." He laughed.

He got up and held out his hand to pull her up. His gloves were soggy from the water and she really wondered why he never took them off. Once on her feet they started to walk to the stables.


	10. Chapter 10

The stables were made of plywood and cloth that was draped over the sides. She almost didn't want to go in for fear of it collapsing on her but followed him in anyways. It had that barn animal smell which she remembered from going to petting zoos at the renaissance festival. It was a mixture of earth, hay, and animal droppings. It didn't really bother her though. She had grown up in the country where their kind neighbor who owned livestock would let them visit and look at the cows and baby chickens when they were delivered.

There were many horses in here. She counted about twenty of them not including Ganon's horse. She figured Armos would probably saddle the first few horses he came to but he kept walking towards the back. He stopped at the black horse in the back. Ganondorf's horse.

"Hey there old friend." he said rubbing the horses nose." How do you feel about a run?"He asked it.

The horse snorted in response.

"That is what I thought." he said smiling at it. "This…" He said turning to Melissa."…is Trinexx."

Melissa approached the horse. It was the biggest horse she had ever seen. It towered over her. Its red eyes almost looked as if they glowed. Melissa reached out to pet him.

"Careful!" Armos tried warning her. " He only likes a few people. I don't think…" He stopped when he realized Melissa had ignored him and was stroking the horses head.

It had actually lowered it so that she could scratch behind its ears. It whickered softly at her. She didn't know what Armos was talking about. Trinexx was a sweetie. Surprising since it was Ganon's horse. Armos looked her over once again.

"I have never seen him take to someone that fast before." He said with a frown.

"I have always been good with animals. "Melissa replied still rubbing the horse's nose.

"I see." Armos said grabbing a saddle throwing it on Trinexx's back.

"What are you doing!" She asked mortified. "This is Ganon's horse. You can't just take his horse out for a ride."

"He won't mind." Armos said continuing to buckle the saddle on.

"Like hell he won't!" She said getting angry. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

Now she wasn't so sure she should have followed him. Really Melissa had been hopeful that she would have been able to ride a horse on her own and loose him somewhere on this ride. Aparently it wasn't meant to be because this black horse was the only one he had decided to saddle.

"I promise it will be fine."Armos reassured her as he jumped up upon Trinexx's back with little effort.

It was apparent that he had been around horses for a while.

"Come." he said holding his hand out to help pull her up.

He didn't even strain lifting her. He placed her in front of him and wrapped one arm around her. He gripped the reigns with his other hand.

"Now to get him moving say this." he said speaking a word she couldn't understand.

She tried the word taking several times to pronounce it right with Armos chuckling and coaching her all the while. When she finally said it correctly Trinexx shot out of the stall and they raced across the desert. Armos's hair flew behind him and the crescent moon hung above them as he spurred them faster.

"Here!" he yelled over the wind pushing reigns into her hands making her heart leap.

"What! Wait! I don't know about this." She shouted back but her words were lost in the air rushing around them.

They were going at a break neck speed and were heading towards a sort of canyon. She pulled on the reigns and the horse followed her tug. Was it really that simple? They galloped parallel to the canyon stars twinkling above them. Armos seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. His head tilted back laughing like a maniac. She had never felt so free and wild. His arms tightened around her waist as she had Trinexx jump a gap that split the sand. She was very aware of how close he was to her. She could feel Armos's chest expanding and collapsing against her as he breathed.

This wasn't right. She found herself feeling guilty for taking pleasure in his company. She turned Trinexx back to the temple and once they got back to the stables she pulled the reigns back bringing the horse to a complete stop. Pulling Armos's arms off of her she jumped down.

"What's wrong? He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing." Melissa said sitting on a rock with her back facing him.

He led Trinexx to a trough to drink and patted the horse's side.

"I thought you would be happier than this. "He said with a disappointed look on his face. "Did you not enjoy the ride?" He asked confused as to why her mood had changed so suddenly.

"I did…it's just that…"She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

She didn't deserve Jimmy she thought. What kind of fiance' would have gone on a moon lit horseback ride with a man who was really a complete stranger. She couldn't understand why now of all times she was attracted to another men. At home she had never turned her head even when a man she might have considered good looking crossed in front of her. She was spoken for and so had no need to. She wasn't like this.

Melissa started to feel cold. It was late and the temperatures had lowered quite a bit.

"I think I am going to go to bed now." she said standing up brushing the sand off her pants.

"You're tired already?" He asked as he took the saddle back off Trinexx.

"If you let me put Trinexx back up I can walk with you back to your room."He offered. "Thanks but I think I can find it on my own." She said with a half halfhearted smile.

She was a little dissapointed she hadn't been able to leave tonight but she had enjoyed the ride. Armos seemed nice enough even if he had yelled at her impatiently all day.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he asked unsure of what he could have done for her to be acting this way.

She was a little dissapointed she hadn't been able to leave tonight but she had enjoyed the ride. Armos seemed nice enough even if he had yelled at her impatiently all day. She didn't want him to think she was upset but she didn't quite know what to say to him. She just stood there facing the temple.

"well I was hoping we could talk for just a little bit." He said serious all of a sudden.

"Talk about what?" She asked flatly.

"Well there are rumors floating around."He paused to choose his words wisely. "When you disappeared with our king."

She guessed maybe the gerudos hadn't really forgotten about that day. They just couldn't ask her themselves.

"What about it?" Melissa said not thinking she would be getting this interview from him.

"They said you meet one of our kings of old." He pressed.

She thought of the old ghost and their discussion. She didn't trust Armos enough to tell him the whole truth… at least not yet.

"So?" She asked pretending this subject didn't bother her.

"Well what did he say?" He asked urgency creeping into his voice.

"I don't know why you would want to know that." Melissa said dancing around the subject.

He walked around to her front and lifted her head trying to read her face and Melissa turned her head away from his grip. It wouldn't hurt to tell him a little but should she? The look he was giving her let her know he wasn't going to drop the matter so easily.

"Ok if you must know… He told me the history of the Gerudo people."She stopped there.

"What about our history?" He asked trying to hide his impatience.

"Well he said this land used to be lush compared to the desert it is today. Something about an evil Wizard named Agahnim putting a curse on this land. Also something About Agahnim tricking him into sending my many great grandma away. Is that all you wanted to know?" She said keeping the other parts to herself.

"Really?" He said a look of disappointment clearly visible.

"What more do you want?" she asked.

"Did he mention a sword at all?" He asked hopeful.

" No." she lied. "Nothing about a sword. I know Ganon was looking for it the other day but why would you want to know?"

He looked angry now.

"Where could it be?" Armos started talking to himself pacing.

He wasn't even remotely interested in any of the other things she had said. For some reason Melissa was starting to get the impression that the whole evening had been a ploy to get her to trust him enough to divulge what she knew. She didn't really think he thought she was pretty. He was just trying to flirt to get answers. She truly didn't know a thing about the man yet a little more flattery and he might have gotten all the information he wanted.

She felt ashamed to have fallen for such a ploy. She just left him to pace. He didn't even realize she had left. She went to her room and decided that tomorrow what ever happened she wasn't taking classes with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was a new day Melissa told herself and she was going to get Chara to teach her Hylian if it was the last thing she did today. She had realized that if she were to actually escape she would still be unable to communicate so it was probably a good thing she hadn't had the chance the night before.

Melissa knew her door was open but she still waited to see if they were going to escort her down. She waited for what seemed hours before she decided to chance going by herself. She would hopefully be early enough that she could avoid Ganondorf or Armos.

She ate her portion, drank the cactus juice, then went in search of Chara. It didn't take long to find her. They practically bumped into each other in the hall where she pleaded with Chara to teach her. The only thing that had convinced Chara was if Melissa could speak Hylian she could teach Chara the ancient language.

"After magic practice" Chara promised but Melissa had no intention of going today.

"Don't be surprised if I play hooky today." Melissa told her.

"What's a hooky?" She asked.

"It just means I won't be there." Melissa replied not knowing what she was going to do instead.

Armos might come and look for her and she didn't want that. Then again he may think he got all the info he needed and not even care. She would just have to hide somewhere all day till practice was over. But where? She decided to go back to the stable and visit Trinexx.

When she got there the stable hands were busy cleaning out the stalls. Most of the horses had been taken out and gotten ready for whatever they were going to do today. Trinexx was the only one left alone. He neighed at her approach which caught everyone's attention. She didn't look at anyone as she made her way to the horse.

One of the Gerudo's grabbed her arm and pointed to the horse shaking her head. Melissa guessed she was trying to warn her about the horse but Melissa already knew Trinexx didn't mind her. She ignored the girl and went up to the horse. Trinexx whinnied and lowered his head for her to reach. She scratched behind his ears again which seemed to be the horse's favorite. The women gave each other relieved looks. One handed her some stall cleaning equipment. Melissa didn't mind. If she was going to hang here for a while she might as well help out.

She started cleaning out the stall and when she was done she found a brush. Trinexx seemed to really enjoy the grooming. After the cleaning was done the girls filled the water and food pails then left, leaving Melissa alone. She didn't care at all. She just stood there grooming Trinexx singing songs from home. The horse seemed to enjoy this as well nudging her when she stopped. Was the horse trying to encourage her to sing? She laughed at that thought. Who thought Ganon's war horse would love music.

She started to sing another song. Something she had heard recently by a group called Florence and the Machine. "A falling star fell from your heart, and landed in my eyes." She started singing."I screamed aloud as it tore through the midnight, it's left me blind." The horse seemed to bob its head in time with the song which encouraged her to continue."The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you've left me in the dark." Melissa was unaware of the figure behind her. She was too enthralled with her music and with brushing Trinexx. "No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart." She had always thought this song would make a good choice for a twilight princess music video but had never taken the time to make one.

"And in the dark, I can hear your heart beat, I tried to find the sound. But then it stopped and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became." Melissa sang with confidence resounding in each note and brush stroke.

"Really?" Said Armos's voice from behind her, shattering all her built up courage in one word.

She froze.

"No don't stop on my account." he said looking cross when she turned to the sound of his voice."It's not like you had practice this morning."

She was in for it now. Chara had probably told on her. Trinexx nudged her whickering. Fine if he was going to be a jerk she could just go on ignoring him. "The stars, the moon." She began to sing the refrain again. She turned away from him pretending he wasn't bothering her. "they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark, no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart."

Was he just going to stand there? She was sure he had other important things to do. She started to hum the middle part starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze."I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map, I knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness to. So I stayed in the darkness with you." She sang the last verse finishing with Trinexx and turned and walked past Armos without even looking at him.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

She yanked her arm back from him. "I have done nothing wrong!" she shouted back at him. " I helped clean the stables this morning and gave Trinexx a well deserved brushing for the wonderful ride last night."

Armos just folded his arms looking cross but he didn't yell at her. Instead he spoke calmly to her with a look of anger that he was keeping in check making her more nervous than if he had actually yelled. "I am sure he appreciates it but I have been waiting on you for a while now. I had decided to let you have a little more freedom but now I think that decision was a little to hasty. You still seem not to know your place here. I don't have time to waist on silly little girls."

What did he mean he had decided? He didn't have that authority... did he? The night before had made her feel as if she were just being used and she just couldn't figure out why, if he had gotten what information he needed from her, would he care if she learned anything?

"Why do you care if I learn magic so much?" She demanded. "You got all the information I knew yesterday. Don't think I didn't know what you were doing."

He looked taken aback.

"You can pretend all you want but I'm not stupid."Melissa said with a huff getting angrier the more she let herself talk. "All that flattery, pretending you thought I was pretty, taking me for a moon lit ride." She was just so angry at being used and she knew she should just shut up but she just couldn't stop herself. "I wouldn't tell you anything about the sword of kings even if I knew. It is none of your business anyway. The sword of kings is only for the king right? And you're not king."

She stormed away without letting him have time to speak. She probably shouldn't have said that last part. He could probably guess now that she did know something more but it was too late to take it back.

Melissa spent the rest of the day exploring what there was to do in the temple. She would find something to do that wasn't magic related. She had done magic by accident but already she knew she didn't like the draining feeling it put on her. There was a dancer's guild that entertained the king, Cooks that prepared the food, and the warriors outside. She couldn't dance…at least not in public, She usually burnt her food, and well she wasn't physically able to do the things the warriors were able to do.

She gave up discouraged. While walking she came across a room of mirrors. It was an odd kind of place why would they have a room like this. She stepped in and looked at herself. It had only been a few days here but already she had lost a little weight from a combination of stress, weird food, and the heat. Still not very pretty she thought. Of course she had never thought of herself that way even when Jimmy would tell her so. She dropped her head. She couldn't find a single thing to do. Now what?

She skipped dinner that night. She didn't want to run into anyone. Chara had come to her room that night to teach her and Melissa was actually getting the hang of it by the time Chara left. She was a long ways from being fluent but it was a start. Chara had told her that when she hadn't shown up Armos had been really upset. Apparently he punched a hole in the wall. Melissa thought by now he was probably thinking up a new way to drag the information out of her.

For the next few days she found ways to avoid Armos and his lessons. She kept a constant eye out for him and once he even spotted her but she dashed away before he could catch her. She had become much more familiar with the temple and it was getting easier for her to hide from him. She had been worried that because of this they might start locking her door again but they never did.

Several times he came to her room looking for her but she would just pretended to be asleep. Tonight he seemed particularly upset with her for not showing up but no matter how hard he shook her and how loudly he yelled she refused to open her eyes. She swung her arm at him pretending to sleep hit him and he stopped giving up. She heard him sigh and felt him brush a strand of hair from her face. His hand trailed the side of her face and paused at her lips. What was he doing? He sat like that for a while before planting a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes almost opened from shock.

She felt him get up and heard the door open and close. She sat up straight away putting a hand to her forehead. Wasn't he just mad at her? Why... why did he just kiss her? Melissa was more than just a little confused and couldn't help but blush.

The next morning she debated whether or not to go to the main hall at all. She hadn't seen Ganon since a few nights ago and wondered what had happened to him. Why should she care though? The less she saw of him the better right? The main reason though was the fact that she didn't know how to act the next time she saw Armos.

He wasn't a pretty boy but he wasn't bad looking either. She felt her face flush and felt instantly guilty. Was she attracted to this man? She couldn't be. She wouldn't let herself be. Jimmy was waiting for her at home and she would do what it took to get back.

Her hunger eventually won out and she trekked solemnly to the main hall. She ate as quickly as she could then went back outside to see Trinexx. Armos of course was waiting for her just outside the doors. She turned around to go back inside so he wouldn't see the blush creeping across her face but he wouldn't allow her to leave. He grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to magic practice. No matter how much she struggled he wouldn't let her free.

They entered the room and Koume and Kotake just watched them as they passed. He finally released her once inside the separate training room and locked the door.

"No more running." he said. "Magic is a part of who you are and I won't let you waist it." Acting as if Melissa hadn't called him on his behavior. "We will not leave here till you master the fire ball. So I suggest you listen well."

"Well then we will be hear till one of us dies because the chances of that are unlikely." Melissa responded angrily but no matter how angry she was she knew better than to disobey.

They practiced all day with the same results as the first training session.

"Are you even concentrating!" He yelled at her when she once again failed.

She felt so distracted. Her thoughts kept going back to last night but then she remembered she was angry at him. She felt so confused. She didn't quite know how to feel about him now. Not that being distracted had anything to do with her inability to perform a simple spell. She was pretty sure even if she was fully concentrated she wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was getting to be late before he had finally pissed her off so much something actually did happen. She guessed it was a combination of him barking commands at her, yelling at what she had done wrong, and being hungry. She tried one last time concentrating as hard as she could willing the fire to appear in her hand. What happened in stead was more than just a little fire ball.

Fire engulfed her making her yelp in surprise. It didn't hurt at all and she wondered if maybe she was dying. Surely she would feel some sort of pain but she only felt a tickling sensation as the flames licked her whole body. Her hair floated around her face making it almost look like fire it's self. Armos jumped back surprised. She lifted her arm to look at herself and the fire went out. Leaving her naked.

"Eek!" She screamed covering herself as quickly as she could.

She concentrated on the fire once more willing it to surround her, and it did. At least with the fire around her body it wasn't as visible that she had no clothes.

"I told you I didn't want to learn."She said now angrier from embarrassment than anything else.

He had that amused look on his face again.

"Your magic has a mind of its own." He observed.

"How is this not burning me and now what am I going to wear?" She asked trying to keep the flames up.

It was slowly draining her and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"I'll be right back." he said looking pleased with himself but didn't answer her.

He brought back a shirt and pair of pants that was way too big for her. She guessed it probably belonged to him.

"Turn around." she said giving him a stern look with which he complied wearing a lopsided smile on his face.

She dropped the flames and quickly pulled the shirt over her head. The pants ended up being too big as well but she tied them as tight as she could.

"You may keep these till you get some new clothes."He said laughing at how funny she looked in his clothes.

They smelled of him. It was a musty earthy smell and she hated to admit it but she kind of liked that smell. It reminded her of her being in the woods at her parent's house.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? She needed to stop these thoughts before they became something else.

"Now." he said. "See if you can focus it to your hand and not your entire body."

"Damn It! Do I have to? I don't want to be naked again." said Melissa irritated.

"Humor me." He laughed."You're so close. Do this and we can call it a day."

She looked at her hand then closed her eyes and tried once more. She opened them when she felt the tickle of the fire around her hand. Well it wasn't a ball but at least it wasn't all over. She smiled holding up her hand to look at what she had accomplished.

"Much better." she said to herself. "Can we get something to eat now?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright let's find some food." He chuckled unsealing the door and they walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

No one remained in the dining hall due to how late it was. They went to a side door that she guessed leaded to the kitchen. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling along with drying herbs and vegetables. A couple extra large stewing pots sat in the corner. Armos opened up the pantry and looked over its contents.

"Looks like it is getting to be that time again." He said with a sigh.

" What time is that?" Melissa asked curious.

"Our supplies are low again."He responded."We have to get most of our food from the cities in Hyrule. Nothing grows in this wasteland. " Armos said hitting the wall with his fist cracking it a little. "The hylians charge us exorbitant fees and now that Hyrule castle has been sending soldiers the prices have gone even higher. They have the best lands with abundant harvests. Yet they treat us as if we were beneath them." She could see the same hatred burning in Armos's eyes that she had seen in Ganondorf's.

It scared her a little. She touched his shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts. He lost his temper so easy. He grabbed a bottle of some sort of liquid out and pored a cup for both of them.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just drink it. You might enjoy it." He said tipping back his glass drinking it in one gulp and slamming the cup back down on the table.

She took a sip. It was tasty. She didn't taste any alcohol so she drank the whole cup.

"I guess I will have to take a few girls and restock." He said thinking out loud while pouring her another glass.

"Can I come with you?" she asked sipping on her drink.

This could be her chance of escape and she wasn't about to miss it. He thought for a moment.

"I guess it would be nice to have company." He responded.

"What do you mean?" She asked finishing her second glass.

It had an odd fruity taste that she couldn't place.

"I thought you were bringing others with you." She said confused.

"Did your mom not tell you what she usually did when she went to town?" He asked once again filling both their glasses.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked confused.

"Well usually when a Gerudo goes to town…" he stopped."Do you really not know?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

Then it dawned on her what he was talking about. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

"Ok seriously you look like you're about to talk about the birds and the bees here." She said laughing.

Oh my god he was!

"I have already had that talk a long time ago. Life where I am from isn't like that at all." She said unsure how much she should tell him.

Her head felt kind of funny.

"In what way?" he asked.

Why did she feel so funny? He waited for her to answer.

Can you keep this just between you and me?" She asked .

"I guess so." He agreed.

"I was not born here." She said not knowing if he would think her crazy.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a strange look.

"Well I don't know if this would be considered another world or even another dimension but I am from someplace different." She tried to explain.

Something in her head said she should stop but she couldn't help herself for some reason.

" I don't know how much I really believe that old ghost but he said something about being tricked into sending my many great grandmother, who was his wife, to the world I was born in. People there are of every color and all have rounded ears like the Gerudo. The closest person I have seen with pointy ears is my eldest sister and your ears make hers look flat." She said having just realized his ears were slightly pointed. "There is no magic there. Instead we have science and technology. It is very different from here."

He sipped on his drink looking slightly interested. He poured her another glass and this time she drank it slow.

"Where I am from Hyrule is a story. This place shouldn't exist."

What was she doing? She was saying way too much.

"So what stories are told of the Gerudo?" He asked.

She didn't really want to tell him because he might get angry.

"Well there really are many different tellings and stories, but all of them revolve around a boy named Link who is the hero of time and the princess Zelda. Almost all the time Ganondorf or Ganon is the villain." Melissa said dancing around the subject.

Armos looked at her with his arms crossed taking in what she had to say. "What do they say of our king then?" He asked very curious.

"Well..." Melissa said scratching her head." They say he is a power hungry king who wishes nothing more than to dominate and spread evil over the land."

"That's a lie." he said smashing his hand down on the table in front of him."Our king does what he thinks is best for his people. It is the royals of Hyrule who are the evil ones. They stole the Triforce pieces from its bearers and locked it away hogging all its power."

Melissa jumped back surprised at how bad he had taken it. She peaked up at him. He looked real angry now. He grabbed her chin and made her stare him directly in the face. His yellow eyes burned through her. They almost looked as if they glowed. Was she hallucinating?

"Tell me then…"He said. "Why if you know this about him did you try and save him?"

What could she tell him? Why was it that important?

"I don't know." She replied and he released her face.

Her head was spinning a little now and she was finding it hard to keep her train of thought.

"He wasn't the nicest to me when I got here but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" he asked intent on knowing.

She closed her eyes thinking of the events of the past days.

"He just seemed... I don't know... different than I thought. Yes there is a certain cruelness to him but he didn't throw me back into the desert and he gave me a place to stay. Without I surely would have died. Plus he saved me both from a skulltula and the gibdo. He did this even though he really had nothing to gain from it. I don't know... I feel I owed him that much... even if his actions have left me more than a little confused. Sometimes I wonder if he's going to wake up one day and decide I'm not worth keeping around." Melissa shook her head." I guess I'm getting off subject though. Anyways I treasure life and to let him die that way would have been dishonorable." Melissa finished looking down closing her eyes wishing her head would stop spinning.

He seemed okay with that answer and his face softened a bit.

"You're taking this too seriously. Besides they weren't talking about you anyway." She said trying to make him feel better. "Actually you have never been mentioned at all. Maybe this is a completely different Hyrule?"

He looked away. Was he hiding something?

"So you saved him because you owed him?" He said still looking away.

"Look Armos. I don't know what you want to hear. I had just met him that day. Not exactly enough time to become best friends or anything." She said frustrated. "I haven't been here long enough to make any judgment. I haven't seen him since I stumbled upon that stupid tomb. Why didn't that stupid ghost just tell him all the stuff he told me? I mean he left Ganondorf completely in the dark about the stupid sword."

"So he did say something about it?" Armos looked at her with a smile crossing his face.

"When the ghost guy let him in he looked all over the room for a blade. He has no clue the sword of kings is actually supposed to be a Gerudo from a special blood line with whom he is supposed to marry. She is also considered to be his guardian. To protect him and the Triforce piece he bares." She answered before she had even thought of what she was telling him.

"Is that so?" He said with a look of triumph.

Melissa just realized what she had done. Her Eyes went wide.

"What is in this drink?" she demanded.

Armos didn't answer. He had gotten her drunk and she hadn't even realized it. He stared at her.

"Would you consider us friends?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. "I haven't known you that long. I am seriously rethinking friendship after this. I mean you think I was going to be okay with being tricked into telling you what isn't any of your business?" She was livid.

"You didn't have to drink it if you didn't want to." He replied denying all responsibility. "So what else did he tell you? Friend to friend."He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Like I will tell you!" She said getting up to leave only her head was spinning so much she fell to the floor.

She saw a flash from the corner of her eye. Maybe she had hit her head causing her to see spots. Someone picked her up and held her.

"Let me go Armos!" She said twisting to break free except it wasn't Armos anymore.

In his place stood Ganon. The change back had ripped his clothes a little due to a change in body mass. It had been him the whole time. Why had he pretended to be someone else? She thought back to the way the Gerudos had acted around him. How Chara acted strange the first day she and Armos had met. She realized then that everyone had known all along who he was. Everyone except her.

"Maybe I don't need you to tell me anymore." he said with a cocky grin." I think I can figure out some of it now."

"Let me go!" she shouted squirming more. This only made him gather her in his arms.

"I think I can guess who is of the special line." He said bringing his face closer to hers. "You know. I meant what I said the other day." He said tracing the side of her face with his finger.

" I don't care what you think of me. I am engaged. It doesn't matter what some ghost says. "She said pulling her head away from his gaze.

He only smiled pulling her face back where all she could do was glare at him.

"It might be a while, if ever, before you see that world again." He said with that evil smile. "Your stay could either be comfortable or maybe you would prefer to be locked away. It is up to you."

Melissa squirmed some more trying to frantically break free. He roughly grabbed her face making her pause for a second having no choice but to stare into his eyes. They held a look of triumph and another emotion she couldn't quite place. Maybe excitement or something similar. She began to struggle once again not knowing even if she managed to break free if she would be able to make it to the stables before he caught her again. She felt so stupid. She had found that scroll and hidden it in hopes to keep him from finding out only to blab her secret to him all in the same day.

"Enough of this."He said and without warning he roughly pulled her face to his giving her a long deep kiss.

She tried to pull away but he held her fast. It seemed like eternity before he stopped. The more she struggled the tighter he held her.

"I have found you at last my elusive blade." He said finally releasing her from the forced kiss. "I will have new quarters made up for you tomorrow. For now you will stay in mine." He said walking with her in his arms down the hall to his room.

"Like hell I will!" she said smacking him as hard as she could but he only chuckled grabbing her hands.

She was still feeling the effects of the drink and it was making her vision blur. She didn't drink anything with alcohol so she had no tolerance for it. She didn't even remember making it to his room or him placing her in his bed. If she had more control over her head she would have summoned the fire to burn him. Of course she would be without clothes again if she had but it might have been worth it just to get the cocky look off his face.


	13. Chapter 13

She rolled over and felt someone beside her in bed. For a minute she had forgot about Hyrule, about the stupid ghost, about Ganon, and about the night before. She put her arm around who she thought was Jimmy sleeping next to her and arms wrapped around her as well. Then her memory returned.

"AHHHH! "She screamed pushing away from Ganondorf beside her.

"What's wrong?" he smiled drowsily.

She sat up holding her head. Great! Her first hangover. She would never fall for that ever again.

"Owwie!" Was all she could manage to say.

Melissa got up determined to put some distance between her and him. He just watched her as she moved to a darker place. The dark didn't make her head ache as much. He just left her alone. She didn't know what to do now. He probably wouldn't let her out of his sight ever again. How was she ever supposed to get Zelda to send her home with Ganon in tow? She would have to rethink her plan. She risked a look at him. He seemed to have fallen asleep again. She spotted a change of clothes for her though he had forgotten foot wear. Maybe it was his way of trying to keep her from leaving but Melissa had no qualms with being bear foot.

Now was her chance to at least escape his room. She grabbed the new set of clothes and headed to the door. Her head and heart pounded with every step. She opened the door as quietly as she could and he didn't rouse so she took it as a good sign. She then realized she was still wearing his clothes. Crud! She didn't want anyone to see her wearing them. It might start rumors and that was all she needed. She decided to sneak to her old room. She wasn't about to change clothes in the same room with him there.

The stone floor felt cool on her bare feet. She almost ran into a few girls on the way up but had been able to hide in time. She got undressed and quickly put the new clothes on. What was he thinking? It looked like her old outfit but there were gold embellishments dangling all over it with colored silk sashes around the waist. She guessed that he thought she would be impressed but she didn't need any clothes that would attract attention.

She pulled off the extras and wrapped them in Ganon's old shirt leaving them on her bed before leaving. Now was the time to escape if she was going to do so. She took off down the hall as fast as she could without drawing attention. As she neared the doors to her freedom she stopped. Guards had been placed in front of them and Melissa wondered if he had anything to do with this.

"Hey! I missed you last night and where are your shoes?" a voice called behind her.

It was Chara. She seemed to cheerful for it being so early in the morning.

"Practice lasted longer than expected." Melissa replied. "He wouldn't let me go till I could make fire appear in my hand. My shoes ended up burnt up... don't ask. Then after that he decided to get me drunk like the bastered he is. You wouldn't happen to know a cure for a hangover would you?" Melissa said rubbing her temples.

"No. Sorry." she shrugged."What did he give you?" Chara asked curious.

Melissa thought back to that night. "I think the bottle was blue with a tear shaped stopper. It was kind of plain looking. It tasted of fruit?"

"Oh I'm jealous." She said. "That was Zora made. You don't feel it at first but knocks you on your..."

"Yeah yeah I figured that out."Melissa said not wanting to remember last night.

"Well since we couldn't practice hylian yesterday would you like to do it this morning?" Chara asked.

Melissa looked back to the door. Once again her escape plans had been dashed.

"Sure where would you like to do it at?" Melissa asked frustrated at having to once again give up.

"Does my room after breakfast sound ok?" Chara asked not really noticing.

Melissa nodded as they walked back towards the dinning hall. Melissa didn't touch her food this morning. She felt a little sick and didn't think it would stay down even if she wanted to eat. She hadn't actually had anything to eat the night before and guessed that had been apart of Ganon's plan to get her drunk faster.

They got up to leave as Ganon strode in. He was wearing his normal armor now. He looked at her clothes.

"I rolled the un-needed junk in the shirt in my old room."She told him as she passed by noticing his frown.

"And where do you think your going this morning?" He asked pretending small talk.

"If you must know Chara is teaching me Hylian so I can talk to someone other than you!" Melissa retorted angrily.

"Seems the blade has already been sharpened this morning." He laughed.

"Please no freaking puns." She said even more annoyed."My head hurts and…and…" She stopped at a loss for words.

He grinned at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, but Melissa was so livid with him she couldn't put in to words how angry she really was at him.

"Wait here. I have an announcement to make." He said striding up the stairs toward his un-needed throne. Oh please don't let it be what she thought it was.

"We will need to go for supplies soon." He started. "I need several volunteers to help."

The language practice from the other day had paid off. She could understand most of what he said. Several women raised their hands.

Ganon nodded." Get ready for we leave tomorrow."

She was so relieved he didn't bring last night up. He walked back to where Melissa and Chara waited.

"Oh and by the way your getting your wish." He said smiling at her. "You're coming with me."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"My dear I wasn't giving you a choice. Be ready by tomorrow." He ordered.

"Not like I own anything here. I don't even own my clothes. What the hell do I have to pack?" she asked sarcastically storming off.

She could hear him chuckling to himself as she left. After a while Chara lead the way to her room. It wasn't too far away. Chara taught her Hylian and Melissa would tell her alternate English translations of words but all too soon it was time for Chara's lessons with Koume and Kotake. Melissa was unsure if Ganon was going to keep teaching her magic, but she followed Chara anyway.

Koume and Kotake didn't act any different to her so she guessed he hadn't let them in the loop yet. She figured everybody knew who Armos really was, but she didn't know if she should let on yet that she knew.

"Good morning." The twins said to the both of them.

"Is Armos coming today?" Melissa asked.

"I thought he was but I haven't seen him this morning."Koume said looking unsure.

"Did something happen last night?"Kotake asked her.

"You mean other than him taking advantage of the fact I have no tolerance for alcohol?" Melissa said angrily.

The twins gave each other a look.

"What is he doing?" She heard Kotake ask Koume in hylian." He doesn't tell us anything anymore." Koume said looking upset.

Melissa pretended not to understand what they were saying.

"I saw your son this morning."Melissa said seeing what else she might gleam from them. "He looked well." She said pretending she was still out of the loop.

"Yes he made a full recovery." Koume said with a smile but they said nothing else.

"Well I'm just going to wait in the room then. Maybe get a head start on practicing." Melissa said heading to the side room guessing she wasn't going to be able to get anything out of them.

"You could practice with us if you would like." offered Chara.

"No. I would only embarrass myself. Maybe when I get better." She said unsure if she actually would.

"Well if you change your mind we will be here." Koume offered.

Melissa nodded to her then entered the next room. She walked around the room once. She hadn't really planed on doing anything. Events from yesterday kept playing through her mind. The more she thought about it the more angry she got. She paced the floor. She stopped in front of the stairs.

What would she do now? She didn't have enough control over her magic to make Ganon let her go. She tried to make the fire engulf her hand, but nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. She felt so helpless. What if she was stuck here forever? She was about to leave and join Chara and the others when she heard him on the other side of the door.

"Have you seen the girl?" She could hear him say.

"She's in there waiting for you." She couldn't tell if that had been Koume or Kotake.

The sound of footsteps could be heard making her back away from the door.

"Wait you can't go in like that." One of them said.

"aren't you going to change?" asked the other.

"There is no reason for that now." He responded. "You, girl may leave."

She guessed he had directed that to Chara. Then there was silence. Melissa locked the door. She didn't want to be in the same room with him alone. "I found it." she heard him continue with excitement in his voice.

She was most definitely not an it.

"Really my son? Where? How?"

It didn't matter who was speaking now. He was telling them everything. Koume and Kotake would look at her differently from then on. Melissa knew the door wouldn't keep him out long. She looked around trying to think of a way to leave without them seeing her. Maybe she could climb the stairs. She heard the door handle being turned.

"Melissa?"He called from the other side. "Please open the door."

The handle jiggled and Melissa started to climb. The remains of the stairs kept collapsing and sliding under her but she made it to the top of the pile before she heard banging against the door. Melissa reached for the ledge above her that was just out of reach. Maybe she could jump and pull herself up.

The banging stopped. Not a good sign. She risked it. Jumping she caught the ledge and struggled to pull herself up. What was left of the stairs fell away beneath her and as she got up and over the door blew in. He walked in calmly as if he hadn't just exploded the door. What if she had been standing right there? He looked around. Koume and Kotake floated to his side.

"Was that really necessary?" Kotake asked but he ignored them.

"Where is she?" He said angrily. "Come out!" He yelled.

"My dear, you must be patient. She isn't going to come around if you keep this up." Koume said which made him turn to Koume. "She fights me at every turn, she has ignored my every advance, and I have been more than accommodating to her." He sounded frustrated. "Now where are you?" He said returning to his search.

Advance? Accommodating? Was that what he called his behavior towards her? Melissa shook her head. She decided it would be best to leave now before he decided to go search the next level. There was a door just a little ways up to where she tiptoed making as little noise as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

When she felt safe again she sighed in relief. She had found a room that had a walk out balcony. The heat from the outside was bearable because it was in the shade. She sat on the edge looking at all the activities going on below.

She guessed if he found her she could pretend she had gotten stuck up here and hadn't heard him. It was peaceful here. She looked to the side and noticed another door. It was ordinary looking except for the same red pattern that had been on the tomb. She went to examine it. It opened at her touch just as the others had. She peered in to see that the walls had the same glowing symbols that lit the way.

Should she risk going in to explore? Last time hadn't ended up so well but even as she thought this she felt an overwhelming urge to enter. Before she knew it she had made it halfway down the corridor and ended up in a room with the same statue of the woman and the snake. Though the snake looked a little different this time. It was horned with wings.

As she approached it, the statue's eyes opened. They glowed bright white and warning bells went off in her head. She needed to get out but a feeling of calm spread over her. She swore she heard a faint voice in the back of her head calling to her. She stood there unsure of whether to stay or run till memories of a certain movie called the "Never Ending Story" came to mind. The glowing eyed statues in it hadn't been very friendly . She rushed to get back to the door only to run face first into an invisible barrier. Crap she was stuck.

She turned around when she heard a female's voice. "Welcome new guardian."

Had the statue just spoke to her? The voice sounded warm and musical.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked unsure where the voice was coming from.

"I am the spirit of the Temple." It responded.

Great another ghost she thought.

"This is the only working statue left with which I can speak to you. I have been watching you with great interest."

" So you're a peeping tom?" Melissa replied jokingly.

" No my dear I am not." It laughed making her think of tinkling bells. "I had been hoping that you would find me. So I could lift the binding placed upon you."

"What binding?" Melissa asked unsure what it meant.

"When your ancestor was sent away a binding spell had to be placed on her. It would keep her from performing magic. King Midas made sure of her safety before she was sent to the world you call home. People there were unkind to those they considered witches." The statue went on.

Melissa thought of the Salem Witch Trials and kind of understood what she was saying.

"The seal then worked on each descendent if they happened to posses magic as well. Yours started to unravel the moment you got here, but it is still there making it unreliable. I wish to fix that for you."

Melissa thought about it. Did she really want to do magic? She felt it was giving in to what everyone here expected of her. To stay.

"I don't want my magic. You can leave me as I am." Melissa responded.

"I am afraid you have no choice in this matter. I can feel it approaching. A great evil is about to descend on Hyrule again. There will be a time that those powers will be needed. You are a guardian dragon just as the sword of kings before you."

Melissa shook her head. "I don't want any part of this. I just want to go home. Why doesn't anyone understand this? How can I be a dragon? I just want to be normal again. For everything to make sense."

"After the seal is broken you will change for the first time, But do not fret. It will last for only a short while and you will change back." The statue went on ignoring her protest.

"NO! I don't want to change!" But the statue had gone silent.

Melissa tried to leave. She banged on the barrier hoping maybe the next hit would free her. The statue's eyes glowed brighter and its mouth opened releasing a stream of white glowing smoke. Melissa had no time to react. It surrounded her and Melissa started feeling an odd sensation. It felt as if her head was floating. She felt a strange pressure in her head and on her back. She could feel her body stretching and bones shifting. It didn't hurt. It almost felt pleasurable. Like being cramped for a while then being allowed to stretch out. As the smoke dissipated she still felt groggy.

"It has been done." The statue announced.

She could now see the barrier from before. It moved into the walls and turned into a giant mirror. Melissa got a good look at what she had become. Her face almost looked feline her ears came to a point and was ringed with red feathers. Her neck as elegant as a swan's. Her hair had grown down her back. Large Red Feathered wings had sprouted on her back. Her tail also had hair on the end which was also red mixed with feathers. Red down and scales covered her whole body which looked like that of a slinky cat. Two black horns curled out from the top of her head. They almost reminded her of antlers. The whites of her eyes had turned completely black giving it the look of a wolf's. Her irises were still slate blue but the gold ring had become a glowing triangle which surrounded her cat like pupil.

She was huge and the room looked as though it had shrunk. She tried to speak but couldn't. In the back of her mind she could hear something it was soft at first. As she concentrated on it she could make out Ganon's voice. He was still looking for her. She could tell that much. Her mind must be linked with his because when she thought about saying hello to him she could hear him call back.

"_**Who is this**_?" He asked sounding hostile.

Melissa didn't have time to answer. She felt the connection getting weaker. She looked in the mirror and witnessed her change back to human. It wasn't too bad. At least it didn't hurt. Melissa was still upset that once again she was forced into something she wanted no part of but it was too late to worry about it now.

Of course her clothes had been tattered by the change leaving her naked once again. How was she going to explain this? The statue's eyes had closed back up and no amount of pleading could get the statue to reverse what it had done. Melissa did the only thing she could think of. She surrounded herself with the fire which leapt up to her command and exited back to the balcony.


	15. Chapter 15

The fire didn't drain her like it had before. She felt like she had a huge reserve of energy. It was Koume who found her first and she seemed startled to see Melissa surrounded with fire but when she realized it wasn't burning her Koume relaxed.

"Impressive." She commented. "And to think you were embarrassed to practice with us this morning."

It didn't take long for Kotake and Ganon to catch up with Koume. Kotake had the same look on her face that Koume had, but Ganon knew she could do this already.

"First you ruin them, and then you burn them?" He said angrily.

"I didn't burn them." Melissa responded defensively. "Something happened and I had no choice. Do you think I would do this intentionally?" She asked.

"Well then what happened?" he asked impatiently.

"Well if you're going to be that way I don't think I'm going to tell you." Melissa said coldly as the fire danced around her. "Why does no one care what I think?" She finally asked breaking the silence. "I mean first the ghost tells me I have to give up everything I have ever known, then you, and then this weird statue that claimed to be some great spirit of this temple…" She stopped not knowing how to explain what had happened.

"You talked to her?" He said sounding increasingly interested. "What did she say?"

"Well you know how we have been having problems with my magic?" She asked.

"I do." He said urging her on.

"Well she said I had some sort of binding on me. She took it off and I had a… weird reaction." Melissa finally said not wanting to tell him about being a dragon.

She felt like she was some kind of monster. "She didn't even give me a choice. None of you are." She said with a sob. "I have never, not been the master of my destiny. She told me something evil is coming and that we need to be prepared to fight it. I don't want to fight anyone. And you…" She said pointing at him." You forced yourself on me yesterday. You said the stories of you yesterday were a lie, but everything I have seen you do just proves them. You care of no one but yourself. All you want is the power to dominate. I will not help you accomplish it. I am not some tool to be used."

She just let all the pent up frustration and anger out. She didn't mean to completely take it out on him but she felt after the night before he deserved to be set straight. His face was blank. She couldn't tell if he was angry at her or not. He unsnapped the clasps to his cape taking it off.

"Here" he said holding it out to her.

Was he trying to be nice? It made Melissa wonder what he was thinking. Koume and Kotake looked pleased with the way he was acting. All her rage felt spent leaving her emotionally drained.

"I can't with you looking." She said embarrassed.

He put the cape on the floor and turned away. Did she trust him not to turn around? She dropped the flames and wrapped the cape around her as fast as she could.

"Wait a second." Kotake said looking at her back. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

Melissa could feel her tracing two lines close to her shoulder blades.

"Was that there before?" asked Koume.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Melissa said trying to look over her shoulder.

Ganon had turned around now. He turned her to look at her back.

"They are just scars." He said unsure of why it had interested the two witches.

Great that would be attractive she thought knowing exactly how she got them. The two witches just shrugged and Melissa pulled the cape back up. They made their way back down to the practice room. Melissa was the only one who had problems. Oh the Irony. She had wings but couldn't use them.

"Jump." Ganon directed.

"I can't" Melissa said scared she would break her legs.

"I will catch you. Now jump!" He ordered.

She guessed she would just have to trust him. She closed her eyes and took a leap of faith trying to keep the cape from coming open. He caught her with no problem.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He said his face inches from hers once again.

If he kissed her again she didn't care who saw she would become the dragon if she could and kick his ass.

"Why do you care?" She said looking away.

On that cue he put her down and they walked back to his room. Just where she didn't want to go.

"I took the liberty of packing things for you." he said when Koume and Kotake had left.

"Why do you even want me to come?" Melissa asked wondering if he actually felt anything for her.

He had kissed her twice now and it sort of made her wonder.

"If the soldiers came while I was gone and something happened to you I would be very angry." He responded.

"How is that any different than most of the time that I am with you?" She asked jokingly.

" Fate has made me who I am. I may have a temper but I promise I will make you happy." He said back seriously.

"Really?" Melissa asked annoyed not really expecting that answer. "Don't you give up?"

"I am also stubborn." He said smiling at her.

"Pig headed would be more accurate." She laugh at her own comment remembering how Ganon was either depicted as a man with a pig's head or his beast form was that of a giant boar like creature.

If he was anything stubborn was one of them. He showed her to the new room she would be staying in. It was a branch off of his so he could keep an eye on her.

"We will be leaving early tomorrow so I will wake you in the morning." he said leaving her to explore the new room.

It had an actual bed by a balcony. The curtains swept in with the wind. The dressers she saw were filled with clothes for her to wear. She guessed she would have to make sure he hadn't made them to gaudy. She noticed a door off to the side. It was a bathroom. She had never been so happy to see a bath tub.

Someone had filled it with hot water. She could see the steam coming off of it. She wondered how many trips whoever filled it had taken to get it full. She guessed she would go ahead and take a bath. She made sure her door was locked before she let the cape slide to the floor. She sank into the water feeling how warm it was.

How did things get so messed up? Who was the one to summon her here? There were supposedly others. She wondered if they were as equally confused as she was as to what they were supposed to do. She was sure that the others weren't told they had to marry their respected Triforce bearers. Just because it was Gerudo tradition, didn't mean she had to do it. She didn't really think that Ganondorf actually liked her. He just wanted to use her as the sword right?

She pondered all this as she bathed. He had told her he wanted to make her happy. She just didn't know what to think about that. The Ganon she knew from the games wasn't like that all. He was a cunning man who knew how to get what he wanted through manipulation. The room, the clothes, the bath all of this must be his way to buy her. He just didn't realize she wasn't that kind of girl.

It was already evening and the sun had started to set. She got up out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking to the balcony she could see the sky had turned a shade of pink mixed with orange.

"Beautiful..." she thought.

Where she lived at home she couldn't see the sun set like this anymore. Too many buildings blocked the way. She watched the sun sink and noticed lights moving toward the temple in the distance.

That couldn't be the Hyrule army could it? Should she warn Ganon? She sorted through the clothing as quick as she could and found the plainest thing she could and put it on. She opened her door and found Ganondorf resting on his bed. He looked so peaceful. She almost hated to wake him but the advancing army wouldn't wait for any one.

"Hey!" she said shaking his arm.

He woke quickly and had a blade to her throat faster than she could blink. When he realized who it was he quickly sheathed the dagger.

"Okay…" Melissa said. "Guess that wasn't the best way to wake you up.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily.

"Umm just thought you should know there are a whole bunch of lights approaching the temple." She said watching him place the dagger back under his pillow.

"What?" He said getting up. "Stay here!" He ordered. "They will pay for trying to take what little we have left." He stormed out to rally the warriors.

She rushed back to the balcony to watch what happened. Horseback riders rode off followed by warriors on foot. Ganondorf Koume and Kotake were behind them. Ganon turned Trinexx around to look at her on the balcony before Trinexx reared up and sped towards the battle.

"Very dramatic." she thought.

Soon Chara joined her on the balcony. They were apprentices. They hadn't the skills to fight yet. All they could do is watch and hope no one died. Secretly Melissa was hoping a knight would save her. Would that be too much to ask for?

"Hyrule just isn't satisfied with what they have! They have to take our land as well!" Chara said angrily.

"There has to be a reason they are doing this." Melissa stated. "Why would they want this temple? It just makes no sense." She said staring out at the battle in the distance.

Before she knew it she saw warriors of the Gerudo tribe retreating and the men in chain mail following behind. Some stopped to surrender. The knights massacred them all. It was barbaric. How could they do this? Did Zelda know about the senseless killing? The soldiers were now entering the building. Chara grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow as Melissa's eyes laid transfixed on the bodies of the women. They needed to escape or face the same fate.

Everyone was running around like their heads were cut off. They rounded a corner and had to crouch down suddenly. A soldier had a Gerudo suspended in the air with a choke hold. Her two children were crying in the corner.

"Where is it?" The soldier asked. "We know it's here. Tell us where and we might spare you and your children." He said with an evil laugh.

Hyrulians… Gerudos… It wasn't as black and white as Melissa thought it had been and she certainly couldn't leave the mother to die. Melissa stepped out of her cover finding a little courage.

"What are you doing?" Chara hissed trying to pull her back down before she was spotted.

"Stay here." she whispered back.

She walked toward the knight making sure her ears were covered.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her surprised to see what he thought was a hylian in front of him roaming the halls. "Were you a prisoner?" He asked lowering the Gerudo so she could breathe. "It's okay now. I'm here to save you." He said like he was some benevolent hero.

"Let her go!" Melissa ordered. In as good of hylian as she could manage. "What? Why would I do that?" he asked.

Melissa didn't have the patience for this. She let the flames wrap around her again. He yelped in surprise and dropped the woman who ran to her children and ushered them away.

"Now leave!" Melissa commanded.

He backed up a few steps then ran away. Chara came out a look of amusement on her face.

"Wow I have never seen that spell before. I thought you said you weren't very good. Now I really am jealous you got to train with him."

"He didn't really teach me this." Melissa replied. "I still can't make a fireball. This is just what happened when I tried." Melissa said honestly. "I am going to need clothes again." Melissa sighed. "I just can't keep a pair to save my life."

They both laughed at that.

Just then Ganon came around the corner. He was covered in blood sword in hand. He had a look of blood lust in his eyes breathing hard like he had fought his way up.

When he saw her he snapped out of it shaking his head.

"Again?" he asked eyes softening.

"We really need to find me something a little more flame retardant." Melissa replied.

They all had to laugh then.

"We can't head back that way. It is crawling with those Hylian bastards." He said angrily noticing Chara glancing the way he had just came.

They three of them ended back at Ganon's Quarters. She guessed he was going to try and take them all on by funneling through the bed room and she knew he might just be able to do it but Chara would be in danger if even one got through.

"Get in your room and lock your door." He commanded her, but Melissa was already formulating a plan in her head.

She ran into her room and grabbed his cape that she had dropped earlier and wrapped it around her before running back to the other room. No sense in wasting another pair of clothes. She grabbed a bag that had been strewn in the corner of his room.

"What are you doing? I have no time for this." he said agitated.

She ran back to her room and grabbed all the clothing that she could fit into the bag. She might need them later. Chara had run into the room behind her and was trying to lock the door.

"Don't !" Melissa said handing her the satchel. "Just hold onto to this and don't freak out ok." Melissa said reaching for the magic that would change her into the dragon once more.

She could feel it inside her and she concentrated on it. She felt the changes, slow at first. It still felt pleasurable as she willed it to go faster. Chara gasped as she watched what was happening. When it had finished she stretched her wings testing them to see if she could move them efficiently. Chara looked at her fearfully. She didn't have time to worry about it now. She focused on the connection between her and Ganon.

"_**Hey! Get your ass in here!**_" She said with all her might willing him to hear her thoughts.

"_**Who is this? What do you want from me?**_" He responded in her mind.

"_**It's Melissa. I have a plan to escape without risking your life. Now get in here.**_" she responded urgently.

He burst through the door.

"Okay how did you learn to do that?" He said and stopped noticing the feathered dragon in front of him.

He raised his sword unsure of what was going on. "_**It's me!**_" she called to him in her mind.

"How?" He spoke aloud forgetting he could speak to her mind.

She flashed him a toothy grin. "_**Remember when I told you there was a little side effect?**_"

A crash could be heard from the other room.

"_**No time left. Hurry you and Chara climb on.**_" She thought to him.

He looked unsure. Melissa lowered herself down so they could climb on. A banging was now coming from her door. It seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Get on." He ordered to Chara.

The door was starting to splinter. They climbed up on her back feeling light to her. She stood back up just as the door broke in. Standing there was the golden armored knight. He took off his helmet revealing a man in about his 30's. He had short silver hair with bangs that swept over one eye. His ears were long and pointed. His one visible red eye stared at her with surprise at first but then a smile of knowing spread across his face.

"My dear Guardian." He said bowing eloquently. "I did not expect to find you in the presence of this…" He paused giving Ganondorf an arrogant look like he was better than anyone in the world. "… Monster." He decided to finish with an insult.

She felt Ganon try to get off but she blocked him with her wings.

"_**Stay.**_" Melissa commanded of him. "_**Don't let him goad you like that.**_"

He stopped fighting her.

"I am the great wizard Agahnim! Leader of her royal highness's personal army." He bowed once again introducing himself.

"It couldn't be!" She thought.

He should be dead.

"I have been searching far and wide for you." He said with a hungry look in his eyes.

She didn't like this. This man was pure evil whoever he was. She could sense it radiating off of him. She knew they must escape now.

"Please let me rid you of your parasite problem." Agahnim said conjuring a ball of crackling purple energy.

Melissa didn't have time to think. "_**Hold on!**_" She thought to Ganon smashing through the opening of the balcony.

She spread her wings to soar through the air but with all the flapping she was doing all she could really do was glide. It kind of made her embarrassed. Even her landing was a little jarring.

"_**I'm sorry.**_" She thought to him. "_**This is only my second time like this. I haven't had any practice with flying.**_" She felt a hand stroking her side which she guessed was him accepting her apology.

She could hear Agahnim shouting at his knights from the balcony. The soldier tried to surround them but they looked afraid. Melissa charged at them and they scattered before her. She didn't look back as she ran. She was going faster than even her ride with Trinexx had allowed. She didn't talk anymore till she had left the whole scene behind.


	16. Chapter 16

"Turn around. Go Back!" Ganon tried to order her but Melissa had no intentions of doing so.

She had seen the massacre that was taking place. The Gerudos that weren't killed were being rounded up into cages just as all the horses, somehow including Trinexx, was being rounded up. She didn't know what they would do with them but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good. If she went back she risked all of them being caught.

"_**If we go back we can't help them later. We will be in the same situation as they are.**_" Melissa tried to explain to him. " _**At least we know who the great evil is.**_" She thought to him to which he didn't respond.

Melissa ran till her legs cramped up. She could feel what little strength she had left fading. She spotted a cave hidden in the side of a rock and decided to stop there. They could hide there till she regained her energy. Chara and Ganon slid down her back and she could already feel the changes reversing. Once human again she collapsed to the ground. She was so tired. She didn't even have time to worry about clothes. Her eyes felt heavy and she faintly remembered the feeling of something being wrapped around her.

She woke the next morning wrapped in his arms and cape. He must have picked it up before they had left. She could see the sun shining through the mouth of the cave. It muted the light the Triforce gave off. She could hear his heart beating in her ear that was laying across his chest.

"So He did have a heart." she thought to herself looking up at him.

He was still asleep. He had evidently cleaned the blood off of him last night. He really didn't look all that bad when he was sleeping. As she studied his face he opened his eyes looking down at her softly. Melissa looked away quickly.

"Morning." she said trying not to turn red from being caught watching him sleep.

He stretched and yawned releasing her. She took that opportunity to grab a pair of clothes from the bag. It was covered in trinkets that she had no need of.

"Honestly? Who picked these out?" She asked with a little laugh. "I'm not really a fancy kind of person."

Ganon looked down. So he had been trying to impress her.

"Hand me your dagger please?" She asked him.

"Don't cut them up!" He said outraged.

"Well if I wear them as they are it will attract too much attention." She tried to convince him.

He thought about it then begrudgingly handed over the blade. She made it as plain as she could. She handed the dagger back then walked behind a rock. Once dressed she came back out handing him his cape. She placed the trinkets in the bag. They might need them later to barter with. Chara came in from the outside. She had been scouting out where they were and to everyone's surprise Melissa had brought them fairly close to Gerudo Valley.

"I counted 30 soldiers. They have some of our people locked in the barracks." Chara said reporting what she had seen. "We haven't been gone but a few months but already they have moved civilians in." She said angrily. "The horses are tied up in the old archery range. Some of the horses still have the equipment packed on them." She said eagerly.

Melissa could see the cogs in Ganon's mind turning. "Here is what we will do. I will free whoever is in the barracks while you two get the horses."

It was a simple plan and it might work if Melissa could be stealthy enough. She knew Chara had the skills of a ninja but Melissa hadn't grown up a Gerudo. She would do her best though. As the three of them snuck into the village Melissa realized that Ganon and Chara were the only ones who stuck out. With Melissa's ears covered no one gave her a second glance. Maybe this would be possible. Ganon and Chara stuck to the shadows so as not to be seen. When they reached a low flat building they split up. Ganon looked back at Melissa pointing for her to follow Chara before disappearing inside.

Melissa watched which way Chara sneaked and followed her as inconspicuously as she could. They had to make their way through a market place. Vendors were trying to catch the attention of the people as they walked by. They sold a range of fruits, vegetables, and trinkets. On one table she saw the one of the outfits Ganon had worn as Armos. She could tell because the leather band with the red Triforce was with it.

"Oh! "Said the vendor noticing the garment had caught her eye. " You have an eye for quality there. Got this from the temple this morning." He said with pride.

Melissa tried not to show how much the thought of people looting the temple upset her.

"It's only 100 rupees for the set." He said with a smile.

"I have no rupees." She said disappointed she couldn't reclaim at least one thing that had been stolen. Then she thought of the trinkets she had cut off her clothes this morning. "I do have this. She said pulling a handful of them out of her bag.

"His mouth dropped open." Where did you get theses?" He asked clearly wanting what she held.

"I went to the temple this morning to." She lied with a smile.

He bought it. "Give me what you have in your hand there and you may have the set. I will even throw this leather band in." He said completing the outfit.

"Deal!" Melissa said handing them over and placing the clothes in her bag.

She knew that what she had given him was way more than what the clothes were worth but at the moment she didn't care. She had regained at least one thing. She turned to see Chara watching her in the shadows shaking her head. They set off again. They finally made it to the horses. Trinexx was in a coral all by himself. Soldiers were trying to break him but Trinexx was as stubborn as his owner.

"We need a distraction." Chara said looking at the two guards guarding the bigger coral.

"I think I can provide one." Melissa said with a smirk.

She gave Melissa a thumbs up before hiding in the shadows again. Melissa would reclaim Trinexx while Chara grabbed some of the others. When the Guards saw her approach they stopped.

"Hey girlie. What you doing here?" The pudgy one with a blond mustache asked.

"I just like looking at horses." Melissa said giving them a smile. "Where did you get this one? He's so beautiful." She said pretending to be curious.

"He was from the temple." said a brown haired freckled man in armor that looked too big for him.

"Rumor is this is the Dark Lord Ganondorf's war horse." Said the mustached man leaning closer like it was some big secret.

"Right now I am trying to break him." Said the one with freckles bragging.

"It looks more like he's breaking you." she said causing the one with the mustache and some of the others around them to laugh.

The freckled man looked upset. "Well I would like to see you do better!" He said indignantly.

"Could I really?" Melissa asked faking excitement.

"I don't know if that would be safe." Said the one with the mustache.

"Please!" she begged flirting with him.

Girls can always get men to do foolish things she thought when he agreed. They let her enter the coral. Trinexx didn't recognize her at first. He must be so scared she thought. She started to sing to him. Just for the fun of it she hummed Epona's song. When Trinexx realized who she was he came running up to her and nuzzled her face.

"Well I'll be!" Said the freckled man. "Bet you can't ride him though." He said trying to save face.

Melissa put her foot in the stirrup and barely managed to swing her leg over. She trotted Trinexx around the coral gathering speed.

"Impressive!" Said the one with the mustache.

Melissa saw that Chara Had gathered all the horses they needed and was signaling for her to get out of there so Melissa spurred Trinexx as fast as he would go making him leap the fence. She heard shouts from the soldiers as Trinexx galloped off with her on him. While Melissa led them on a chase Chara snuck the horses out a back way to wait for Ganon and the others to meet up.

After a while Melissa decided to lose them. Trinexx was happy to run as fast as the wind leaving her pursuers in the dust. Melissa exited the city and found Ganon waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she neared him.

"It is safer if we scatter for now." he said climbing up behind her taking the reins.

"Where is Chara?" Melissa asked looking around for her friend.

"She went with Koume and Kotake. Do not fret we will see them again soon enough." He said leading Trinexx into a gallop around the outer edge of the city and into the gorge.


	17. Chapter 17

He ran Trinexx straight through the gorge to Hyrule field and she could only wonder where Ganon was taking them. As they rode on Melissa began to notice that there were more towns than she remembered being in the game. They passed by a few before her hunger made her ask if they were going to eat soon.

" I am hungry to but we can't stop at a town. I am too easily noticed. " He responded passing the next village.

"Can't you change into Armos for a while?" She asked.

"I could but I have no clothes to fit that form." he said tapping his armor with one hand.

"Yes you do." Melissa said with a smile remembering she had his clothes in her bag. She pulled them out of the bag to show him.

" Where did you get these?" He brought the horse to a stop.

"They raided the temple." Melissa said with anger creeping into her voice. "A Merchant was selling them. I got them back for you."

"Well well. You did well today." He said approvingly. "You might become a good thief yet."

"I am not a thief!" Melissa said indignantly. " It's not thievery if it didn't belong to them in the first place. Plus I kinda used some of the bits off the clothes to purchase these back." She said the last bit a little more quietly.

He looked a little upset."The clothes I gave you have been passed down for generations. They are heirlooms of our people."

No wonder he was upset.

"I didn't know." Melissa said upset for not realizing. "I promise I won't tear any more of them up."

He looked skeptical but he dropped the issue. Jumping off of Trinexx he began loosening his armor letting it fall to the ground. As he took off the protective under shirt he began shifting before her eyes. Maybe shifting wasn't an accurate description. It was more like he was becoming younger. His armor must have been hot because she could see beads of sweat on his skin. He smiled one of those cocky smiles when he saw her watching him again. She turned her head and let him complete his change and get dressed before she looked again.

" You can look now." He finally said but Melissa didn't want turn her head.

She was getting too used to his company and seeing him shirtless was becoming way too common. When she had played the game she had never thought of him the way she was now. She didn't like it. She felt like she was losing control of her senses again.

She felt his hand on her face pulling it to look back at him. She was blushing again and he let out a deep chuckle in amusement. He had taken his crown and hair down. It draped over his shoulders. Beautiful wasn't usually a word someone would use to describe the man in front of her but at that moment it described him perfectly. He brushed her hair over an ear smiling before turning to gather his scattered clothes and armor.

After he had packed it into Trinexx's saddle bags they turned around heading back towards the last village. It was quaint and peaceful town. Something you would see in a painting really. They ended up having to eat at the local pub where they got a lot of stares from the patrons. Melissa was sure it was more at Ganondorf than her because he was so tan.

"So where are you from?" asked the waitress.

"Oh have you heard of Termina?" Melissa asked?

" You mean that city on the other side of the mountains?" The lady asked interested. "Yeah! I have heard of it. Isn't by the sea?" She asked.

" Yeah it is." Melissa said not quite remembering it being close to anything in particular.

"That must be where your husband got his tan. He has such unusual eyes." She said looking Ganon up and down.

" He's a fisherman by trade." Melissa lied.

Ganon just sat there smirking at all the lies she was telling.

" Well welcome to you both!" The waitress said with a smile. "What brings you to our city?" she asked.

Ganon frowned.

" OH! I'm so sorry for being nosy." The woman apologized. "We don't get many visitors. Especially ones who have traveled as far as you two." She bowed her head embarrassed. "How long have you been married?" She asked noticing the slight age difference between the two of them.

" Actually we are newly weds." Melissa lied.

That comment almost made Ganon choke on the ale the waitress had brought him.

"Well congrats to you both!" the woman said with a smile. " I am afraid you have picked a bad time to honeymoon in this area though." The waitress leaned close like she shouldn't be saying anything about this to them. " The castle has been sending soldiers to take care of the riffraff in the desert. They said the ones they captured escaped and are on the loose. Be careful as you travel. "

"Oh we will." Melissa said with mock worry.

Ganon looked like he was trying to keep from drawing his dagger to the woman's throat. She placed her hand in his to steady the shaking his was doing. Her hand was so small compared to his. It was rough but warm. She squeezed it giving him a glance. He looked back at her and seemed to calm down a little.

"Um.. Miss." she called to the oblivious woman before she left.

" Yes honey?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Do you have anything without alcohol in it? I don't really drink." Melissa said handing her mug back to the lady.

"We have some fresh milk. Would that be ok?" The woman asked.

Melissa nodded and the woman went off to fetch it. Ganon watch the woman walk off to the back before he turned his gaze on Melissa.

"Newly wed?" He said amused.

"Well it isn't like you were helping make a cover story." She said looking away. " Don't read anything into it." she said letting go of his hand.

" For someone born on another world you sure have a good knowledge of this land." He said changing the subject to something more neutral.

" I know that you won't know what a video game is but let's just say I own a fair few Legend of Zelda games. What I know about this place I learned from them. I didn't know if Termina was real here or not. It is a weird town that you had to save in three days or the moon crashes down on the city. It is actually one of the few your not in." She explained.

Just then the waitress brought her milk and their food. They ate slowly talking about the past few days. She hated to admit it but she was starting to think of him less as the dark king. When they were done eating it had gotten late. Ganon paid the tab and they were about to leave but the waitress stopped them.

"You can't go off after dark." She said with a worried look on her face. "Go to the inn and tell them old Telma sent you. You might get a discount." She said with a wink.

Ganon wanted to ride on but Melissa's backside was still sore from all the riding they had done that day. He begrudgingly gave in to her pleas to stay the night but laughed as a happy Melissa skipped toward the inn like a five year old.

"We would like a room for two." Ganon said staring down the man at the desk.

"Your name?" the meek little man said back with a squeak.

" Really Honey." Melissa said grabbing onto Ganon's arm. "There is no reason to be that way." She turned to the man behind the desk. " Miss Telma told us to come here to rest for the night." Melissa said giving the man behind the desk a polite smile.

This seemed to break the tension.

" We do have a room available but it has one bed. " He said still giving Ganon an uneasy look.

" Well lucky for us we are newly weds." Ganon smiled putting his arm around Melissa pulling her close.

He was enjoying the newly wed lie just a little too much but it seemed to make the man relax a little.

"I will still need a name. First and last if you please."

"It's Armos Dragmire." Ganon said not even stopping to think about it.

" Is that your real last name?" Melissa whispered to him as the man scribbled down his name.

He nodded. She never knew he had a last name. It shocked her so much she didn't even hear the man ask for her name as well.

" It's Mrs. Melissa Dragmire." He said giving her a loving look.

Hearing him give her his last name made her heart skip a beat. She had never seen him look at her that way before. That look had to be him still pretending she thought.

"All right." the man said handing the key over. "You are in room 4. That will be 10 rupees."

Melissa felt guilty when Ganon paid again. She would have to find a way to not be such a burden.


	18. Chapter 18

" Well Mrs. Dragmire welcome to your room."

He kept calling her that all night. She guessed he was teasing with her but he looked like he was enjoying giving her his last name. The bed was way too small and Melissa knew that she would have to lay against him if she didn't want to fall off tonight.

Melissa shook her head." I think I will sleep on the floor tonight."

"Nonsense. We can both fit." He said with a smirk.

Melissa grabbed a pillow and ignoring him as she laid on the floor closing her eyes. She was still a little tired from the day before. It wasn't long before he came over and picked her up.

"God Damn it! " she said angrily. " I Said NO!" She struggled for a little bit with him laughing the entire time.

He threw her on the bed.

" Are you drunk?" she asked unsure what was bringing on this unnatural behavior.

"Stay there." he said pushing her back down when she had tried to get up again.

He turned and grabbed her pillow. She tried to escape the bed again but he was to fast.

"We can do this all night if you want." He said chuckling.

" Fine." she said giving up to tired to fight anymore.

She moved to the very edge of the bed and turned away from him. He got in beside her and blew out the candle. Melissa fell asleep pretty fast. She didn't think that she had been out long before she woke to the feeling of being touched. As if someone was stroking their hand down her arm. She could feel him shifting beside her as his hand went lower. He moved it down her leg then up again over her chest.

Why was he doing this? He repeated this pattern several times before it changed. Instead of going back up he slid his hand between her legs. She couldn't pretend to be asleep after that. She grabbed his hand and yanked it off of her.

"Never without my permission!" She said slapping him as hard as she could on the face.

He just snapped. He sat up, grabbed her, and forced her to the middle of the bed. She tried to get lose, to do something, anything, but it felt as though her strength and magic had both left her. He sat on top of her now pining her legs with his weight to keep her form kicking while holding down her arms with one hand.

" Why do you fight me?" She heard him hiss in the darkness.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. So he was drunk.

" I see you stare at me. I know that you want this to." he said trying to keep her still.

" I do not! Maybe I looked but that isn't an open invitation to rape me!" She said still trying to break free.

That made his grip lessen just a bit.

"Keep talking to him." she thought. Maybe he would see reason.

"If I can't be faithful to Jimmy what does that say about me? You are treating me like some common whore." He let her go.

It had worked and Melissa rolled off the bed and backed to a corner of the room away from him. He lit the candle. He looked in turmoil. Melissa was trembling a look of fear plainly on her face. He saw it and a look of anguish crossed his face.

"I'm sorry." he said with sadness in his eyes.

He got up and left. Did he just say he was sorry? She couldn't believe it. She wasn't quite sure what to do so she went after him.

She got out side and looked around. It looked as if he was walking out of town. Was he leaving her?

"Wait" she called to him.

He either didn't hear her or ignored her. She chased after him. Some Hyrule soldiers entered the town at the same moment he reached the gate. The soldier in front stopped him.

"Your not from here are you?" The soldier demanded. "What is your business in this town."

Ganon just stood there. As they surrounded him.

"Well?" The man shouted.

"Wonderful. I've been needing some practice." Ganon said with an evil smile.

"Whaaat?" The soldier said shocked.

Melissa had just caught up to them. " Honey." She said taking a hold of his hand. "I think we should go back to our room now." He shook his hand free of hers so she tried stepping between him and the guards. "Please don't mind him. He's been drinking and isn't quite himself." She tried to explain.

Ganon tried to shove her out of the way. It was plain that he wanted to pick a fight. She turned around to face him. His eyes looked hallow like he was on auto pilot. She got up on her tiptoes and grabbed his face.

"Look at me." She pleaded. No response. "Please" She said tears filling her eyes.

He just wouldn't respond. Next she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. She wasn't the best kisser but she tried with all her might to make it at least decent. She could feel him relax a little. Then he started to return her kisses. Tears streamed down her face as she drew away from him.

" Don't you scare me like that again!" she ordered.

The soldiers were so confused. They had no idea what had just happened or that she had probably just saved all their lives.

"I suggest you return to your quarters." The lead soldier said shaking his head.

Melissa grabbed Ganon's hand and lead him back to the room. He sat there silently not looking at her. Was he ashamed? That wasn't like him at all. Why did this Ganon seem so different from all his predecessors? Was he changing? She didn't think so. A man would only change if he wanted to.

" I want to tell you something so could you at least look at me?" She asked.

When he didn't respond she went over to him and lifted his head to look in his eyes. She hesitated trying to think what she should tell him.

"I admit I was looking but..." She paused not quite knowing where to go with that. "I... don't quite know how I feel about you." She stopped dropping her hand.

He was looking at her now. How did she really feel about this man before her? She was uncertain. She didn't hate him like she thought she was supposed to.

He put his hand to her face but she backed away blushing. Why was he having this affect on her? She had kissed him intentionally this time and he had kissed her back. She thought it had just been to keep him from blowing their cover but then why had it made her heart skip a beat? Did she actually have feelings for him? Was this why she was feeling guilty? He watched her as she grappled with these questions. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it unsure of what to say. Melissa just started to babble not knowing if he would get what she was saying or at all.

" I am sorry if you got the wrong impression. I made a promise to Jimmy. I won't hurt him like his last wife did. If it was you I had made that promise to I would still be fighting just as hard to keep it. Please understand." She finished not quite understanding why she was apologizing to him and felt stupid for doing so.

He was the one at fault. Not her.

He let out a sigh.

"Why are women so complicated." He finally said.

She was so relieved to hear his voice but her relief turned into exhaustion. The look on his face made her scared to let him out of her sight. It made no sense that after all that time of trying to escape from him she didn't want him to leave her alone. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. She didn't complain when he wrapped his arms around her. As long as he behaved she would put up with it. She fell asleep listening to the sound of him breathing very confused about what she was feeling now.


	19. Chapter 19

They snagged breakfast before they left. He didn't talk about last night at all and Melissa felt a little relieved about it. She just wanted to forget that night and the strange emotions had ever happened. To continue trying to find her way back home. One problem was she didn't know if where they were going would lead to that chance.

The other was that she didn't know where she even was? This version of Hyrule was so much bigger. They had already passed several towns she didn't recognize including the one they were in now. She had no money or a map with which to find her way to Hyrule Castle. So if she left him she would just get lost and probably starve to death.

Ganon seemed back to his regular self by the time they finished eating. He went to get supplies before they left leaving Melissa alone with Trinexx.

"What was he thinking last night?" She asked Trinexx with a sigh. Patting the horses side it seemed to whicker in response.

" Do you always talk to your self?" A girls voice asked behind her.

She turned to see A girl standing next to a man that could only be one person. It was Link! Just as dreamy as all his pictures wearing his signature green tunic and hat. The girl wore modern clothes of earth yet had pointy ears. She must be another of the guardians. If Melissa concentrated hard enough she could actually sense it. Question was could the other girl feel it from her as well. She stared at the girls wondering if they had changed when she had gotten here. Melissa hadn't noticed any changes about herself... well other than the magic but she was sure that was a common thing here so it couldn't really be considered a change.

"Have you seen the owner of this horse?" The girl asked impatiently tapping her foot when Melissa hadn't answered right away.

Melissa was unsure if she should be worried for Ganon or not. Melissa shook her head clearing her thoughts. Why was she even worried about him? He could take care of himself. Maybe Link could then take her to the Castle and she could finally get home.

"This is Link." the girl said proudly introducing her counterpart after Melissa still hadn't answered.

To Melissa the girl seemed a little bossy or maybe it was just because Link never said anything.

"Can you even speak?" the girl asked.

" I can." Melissa replied. " Um... do you mind if I ask why you want the owner of this horse?" She asked hoping it wasn't a duel to the death or anything like it.

Link didn't look like he had the master sword on him and without it surely Ganon would be able to defeat him easily.

"We are on a quest and need to speak with him right away. Now go fetch your master so we can get this over with." The girl said like Melissa was some servant.

She must not be able to tell who was a guardian like Melissa could. She wondered if maybe she was bound like Melissa had been. If anything Melissa could already tell she didn't like this girl. She seemed very full of her self.

"Anything you say to him you can say to me." Melissa said annoyed.

"And just who are you?" The girl said peeved when Melissa wasn't jumping when she snapped her fingers.

Link looked uncomfortable. Like he wanted to stop her but didn't think it was wise to get in the girl's way.

"My name's Melissa." She said trying to be nice.

"Well I've never heard of you. Probably just some generic retarded Ncp." the girl mumbled to herself.

" To be an NCP you have to be actually playing a game." Melissa retorted.

The girls mouth dropped open and Link smiled stepping forward to shake her hand. That wasn't quite the reaction Melissa thought would happen. When their hands touched his triforce piece began to glow just as Ganondorf's had. Link looked at the back of his hand surprised.

"How did you do that?" the girl demanded.

"I didn't do anything." Melissa said giving Link a smile. "It just happens."

"Well I can't do that!" The girl said upset.

Did this girl even know how childish she sounded? What did it matter if Melissa could do it and she couldn't? Melissa didn't have pointy ears like the girl but you didn't see her complaining.

At that point Ganondorf had returned with the supplies. Seeing Link he dropped everything pulling his sword out ready for a fight.

"Wait!" Melissa said running to him. "They said they wanted to talk not fight."

He looked at Link skeptically. Then to Melissa's surprise Link spoke.

" Things are not what they appear anymore. Hyrule has been taken over by an evil wizard. He might even be more powerful than you. The Princess has been locked up in the castle with her Guardian placed under an unnatural sleep. Before that she warned us of what was happening. She told us we must find you and your Guardian. It seems though you have found her already." Link said giving Melissa a quick smile. "She told us that the triforce has a hidden middle piece that was split in two. A dark side and a light side. The wizard has the Dark half but we must find the light half if we hope to defeat him."

"That was a lot to digest at once." Melissa thought to herself.

"I'm not interested." Ganon said clearly still holding some grudge against Link.

Melissa turned to Ganondorf.

"You do realize that the wizard they are talking about is the same who invaded the temple right?" She asked him.

She could see the light bulb turn on.

"Agahnim I think is also the same one who turned the Gerudo's home to desert, he tricked the past king to send the Guardians away, and has now taken what little home the gerudo's had left. You are going to tell me after all that your not interested in getting even?" Melissa asked before she even thought about what she was trying to convince him to do.

What was she doing? If she convinced him of this then she would probably be drug around with him for who knew how long. She didn't quite know how she felt about being stuck on a long quest with him. Then again Zelda was now locked up in the castle in a deep sleep and she had been Melissa's only hope of returning home. So if she didn't convince him she might be stuck here?

He frowned. "That would mean risking you and I can not do that." He said caressing her face.

"What?" said the girl who every one had forgotten about till now. "Ewwww! Your letting him touch you? You do know who he is right?"

Both Ganon and Melissa gave her death glares. Thankfully it shut her back up. It didn't matter who Ganon was this girls behavior was out of line.

"They can't do it without us." Melissa said not really wanting to risk her life but knew it was for the greater good. " I promise to be a good dragon." She said giving him a smile to which Ganon just chuckled.

"What do you mean dragon?" the girl piped up.

"Zelda didn't tell you that we guardians go by another name?" Melissa asked proud she knew more than the girl. "We are also known as the Guardian Dragons."

Ganon and link both looked at her.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Link said surprised.

" I had help from a couple spirits at the temple." Melissa said with a smile. " Anyway what ever your name is..." Melissa said looking at the girl. "I had to be unbound before I could access it. If you go to the Spirit Temple there is a statue that I think can fix that."

"I don't know if I want to." The girl said.

"It's not that bad " Melissa said.

"Well let me see then. If it's not that bad." She ordered of Melissa.

"Bring your cape ."Melissa sighed to Ganon as she took the girl's hand and led her into the forest near by the town.

It really wasn't that bad but Melissa still didn't like doing it. She felt embarrassed about changing in front of people. She knew it was irrational but she felt that way all the same. Really and truly she didn't want to really change in front of Ganon because there was no real rime or reason to the change. She was very self conscious of how she appeared to him for some reason.

Ganon and Link trailed behind them and as they entered a small clearing Melissa told the girl to stay there. While taking the cape from Ganon she walked behind some bushes. After Melissa had taken off her clothes and wrapped herself in his cape she went to stand in the clearing. She focused on the dragon part of her trying to will the changes to come at the time of her choosing. At first she had no control. She had actually grew a couple feet before she willed the wings to grow first. She held the change there spreading her wing for the girl to see.

"Beautiful." She heard the girl whisper.

Next she allowed the tail to grow and her ears to change after that she just let it come as it may. The changes stopped and the girl walked up.

"Will I look like this?" She asked.

Melissa couldn't answer her so she thought the answer to Ganon. "_**Tell her I don't know.**_"

He did and she looked at him funny.

"How do you know what she is thinking." She asked like talking to him was above her.

Melissa didn't like the way she treated people. Melissa let out a growl and the girl jumped back.

" It is because we are somehow connected." He said calmly and Melissa could feel his dislike for her as well.

The girl looked intrigued by the idea of being connected to her companion and secretly Melissa felt sorry for Link.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

Melissa and Ganon looked at each other. She could feel his curiosity as well.

"_**Actually it doesn't feel bad at all but you don't have to tell her that if you don't want to.**_" Melissa said embarrassed to admit she liked how it felt.

"She says it doesn't." He said keeping the rest to himself.

"Can you fly?" she asked again.

Melissa was tired of the questions now. She changed back slowly making sure the scales and feathers kept the important parts covered so she could quickly put her clothes on before letting her self reverse the change completely.

"I need some practice, but yes I can fly." Melissa said wearily.

"When can we go?" The girl asked excitedly to Link.

"When your ready." He replied already looking exhausted by the idea.

"Let's go then!" She said trekking off.

"Wait what's your name?" Melissa asked but she was already to far away to hear her.

"Her name is Heather." Link said sighing.

" Did Zelda say how we were supposed to find the triforce?" Melissa asked to which Link shook his head sadly.

"She didn't have time to tell us. Agahnim got to her before she could. We do have a lead from the sage Rauru." He said hopeful. " Some suspicious activity has been going on at Death Mountain. The Volcano has become active again and no one knows why. Also no one has heard from anyone at Zora's Domain in a while. There are temples in both places. Agahnim has taken over the forest Temple already. We are not sure what he is searching for but he seems very interested in these places. We Have been to Death Mountain already, but feel free to check it out." Link said looking after Heather who had strayed a ways from him now. " Maybe you will find something we missed." Link said giving Melissa a dashing smile that made her want to go into fan girl sqeeing mode.

Ganon gave Melissa a frown then glared at Link when he saw how she was looking at the boy. "Maybe you better keep up with your Guardian." Ganon said with a growl trying to get him to leave.

Was he jealous?

" Yeah I better." Link agreed but paused. " Sometime I think I ended up with the wrong one." He said comparing how Melissa acted compared to Heather's spoiled attitude.

That made Melissa smile just a little and Ganon put his arm around her possessively.

Link gave him a funny look. " Do you...?" He started but stopped shaking his head.

Heather was calling for Link now. She had just realized he wasn't following her.

"I better go now." Link said with another long sigh.

They watched the two leave before they made their way back to Trinexx. Luckily no one had stolen the items Ganon had dropped earlier. He packed them then picked Melissa up and placed her on Trinexx's back.

" Where are we going now?" Melissa asked unsure of what she had gotten herself into.

"I guess to Death Mountain." Ganon said looking upset to be dragged into this quest as well.

So they were really going to do it. She couldn't picture Ganon being the hero for once but it looked like all the triforce holders would have to work together to beat this boss.

"Well you ready?" He asked looking toward the dark clouds surrounding a tall mountain in the distance.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Melissa said hoping this would not end in disaster.


	20. Chapter 20

It took a few hard days ride to make it halfway there. They had been sleeping under the stars but they finally reached a village. It was big and looked to have a lot of wealthy people living there. They didn't think they would be able to afford to stay at any of the hotels there but Melissa wanted a bath so much. She was used to taking one every day before getting to this world.

Ganon didn't see why it bothered her so much. He of course was used to traveling without having to stop. Rinsing off in the lake they found along the way hadn't really helped much. She eventually convinced him that they could use some of the pieces from the outfit she ruined to get a room.

" That's what I get for taking a woman with me." He joked with her.

He seemed in good spirits lately. Cracking jokes and telling her stories of when he was younger. He hadn't had it easy at all. Melissa found herself feeling sorry for his lack of a childhood.

They got a room at the cheapest place they could find once again pretending to be on honeymoon. To their amazement it actually got them a discount. Apparently this city was a popular place for couples who were just married and was renound for being the city of Love. Even though this hotel was cheep the room was very nice.

Melissa decided once she got done with her bath she would change her outfit. She dug through the bag looking for one that wouldn't attract too much attention. Melissa had been wearing a red one but the dirt had made it look a rusty brown color. The one she held was that beautiful shade of green her first outfit had been. The back of it was open. Perfect if she wanted to use her wings she thought. It was actually very plain. Why hadn't she seen this one before she thought. The only fancy thing about this one was the red sash that tied around the middle. The sash looked to be silk and embroidered with red beads and gold thread. Charms in the shape of golden triangles dangled from the ends. It looked very nomadic she thought.

Ganon had went to see about putting Trinexx up for the night so she decided now was the best time to get a bath. She hoped he would be gone long enough for her to finish. She soaked in the tub enjoying the hot water. It soothed her aching muscles. She wasn't used to riding so it hurt to do so for the long periods.

The day was still early so maybe they could see what the city was like before they moved on tomorrow. She had plenty of time to dry off and get dressed before Ganon got back. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail while letting her bangs fall around her face. She stood in front of the mirror. Even though she had just spent a week or so in the desert she was still pale. Her genetics just wouldn't allow her to tan at all. She was more surprised though that the sun hadn't burnt her to a crisp. She sighed turning this way and that before sitting down to wait for Ganon.

He returned shortly after. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing one of the outfits and hadn't torn it up for once.

"So would you like to explore the town?" he asked like he had read her mind.

She was excited to do something relaxing for a change and they walked the streets. The buildings were so grand. There was gardens and fountains everywhere. Couples were walking hand in hand everywhere. She blushed when Ganon took her hand in his as they walked. They stopped for a while by a particularly large fountain. It had a statue of a fairy on the top. Water pored from it's eyes. Couples were tossing rupees in and Melissa guessed it was either for good luck or wishing. Ganon smiled at her as he threw a rupee in.

This was nice. Just pretending nothing was wrong or that she wasn't really walking around with the Dark King of the Gerudo. Would this be considered a date? She didn't want to think about it. It would only make her feel guilty again. She pushed it to the back of her mind as they entered the market next.

There was a lot of booths meant for tourists there. They passed a florist booth and Melissa had to stop and look at the flowers.

"I worked at a florist shop back home." She told him. "I mostly drove the delivery vehicle but when we we were really busy they would let me do arrangement between driving. I don't recognize any of the flowers here except the rose and the one that looks like a double headed lily." She said inspecting the different blooms.

They must be pretty common to be in both worlds she thought. Ganon picked up the one that resembled a lily. It was deep crimson in color that faded to a deep purple. It was such an unusual color for a lily.

"This..." he said coming to her side, "...is a desert lily. One of the few flowers that bloom in the Gerudo Desert." He placed it behind her ear. "It suits you." He said giving the vendor a green rupee.

She hated to admit it but she was enjoying his company a lot today.

"So you worked with flowers. It seems fitting." he said with a little laugh.

" I enjoyed it till the economy went to hell." Melissa responded. "Flowers are a frivolous item. People don't use florists hardly anymore. I hardly have any work hours anymore." She started walking again and he followed." Same thing is going on where Jimmy works. He repairs watches and Jewelry is another one that is going under. We barely make ends meat."She said looking sad at the next booth.

"So you are poor?" He asked with an understanding look.

" Well I wouldn't say poor. As long as we can pay rent on our apartment and afford to eat it's okay." She said picking up an ornamental dagger examining it.

"If you were to give up on returning you would never have to worry about that again." He said still trying to convince her.

She felt bad for it but liked the fact he was still trying. Almost flattered.

"This is very pretty." She said showing the dagger to him trying to change the subject but he gave her a look and she knew he wasn't going to be distracted so easily.

"It doesn't really matter that we have no money." she said with a sigh. "As long as we have each other I am happy." She said thinking of Jimmy again.

Ganon gave her a sad look. " This man...," He said stopping, "He's very lucky to have found someone so devoted."

She couldn't see his face anymore. He had let go of her hand and was standing with his back to her.

"You okay?" she asked reaching out to him.

"Oh I'm fine." He said turning around giving her a dashing smile.

That was totally unlike him. Was he hiding something? They stopped at a quaint little restaurant. It had fair prices so Melissa didn't feel as bad with him paying for her food.

" I really need to find a way to help out. I feel bad you pay for everything. I'm used to paying at least half of everything at home." Melissa admitted as they waited for their drinks.

"Well we will figure out a way for you to pay me back later." He said with a smirk.

Melissa just rolled her eyes. Just then the lady brought him his ale and her some of that cactus juice she had at the temple.

"You actually like it?" He asked surprised.

" I do." she said taking a sip." We had a drink like this back home. They stopped making it after a while though. It always tasted like apples to me."

He nodded. They split a meal this time. Melissa wasn't really hungry today and he seemed to have no problem with it. She noticed he didn't drink as much this time.

"Your acting funny." Melissa commented.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Ganondorf I know of isn't like this at all." she said bluntly.

" Then you don't really know me." He growled startling her. " Is nothing good enough for you? How would you have me act?" He said frustrated.

"I'm sorry." She said looking ashamed for even bringing it up." I meant no harm. You are just being so nice to me. I know the stories and I know how you acted when we first met. I truly don't know which is the real you. It's kind of confusing me." He looked thoughtfully at her but didn't say anything. "I am having a good time with you." She said trying to fix the mess her comment had made. "I like this side of you but if your just pretending I would rather you be truthful. Just be yourself."

" You don't want me to be myself." He said still looking away.

"Sure I do! I don't want a fabricated you. You should like a person for who they are. For their good, their bad, their strengths, and their weaknesses. No one is perfect." She said with a smile.

He looked at her funny.

"What no one has ever told you that before?" she asked.

They sat there awkwardly for a little bit before he got up. "I'm going to go pay. Stay here." He ordered.

She sat there for a while but he didn't come back. She looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. Did he ditch her? After a while she got up. And looked out the window. Where was he? She started humming and singing to herself as she waited.

"You have a pretty good voice." said someone behind her.

She turned around to see her first Zora. He was one of those who looked more like a puffer fish.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I over heard you and had to introduce my self." He bowed to her. " I am the manager of the music group The Indigo-Go's. Maybe you have heard of them?"He said pointing to the stage where she saw some more Zora's setting up the stage.

"I have heard of you." She said wondering why he was even talking to her. Shouldn't he be busy with the band? "Thank you for the complement." She said bowing back to be polite. "I'm not that good though. All I did was hum." She said being humble.

"Your probably wondering why I am talking to you." He said looking nervous. "You see our lead singer has a cold and so we are going to have to do this performance without her. I was wondering if you might be able to fill in for her?" He asked pleading.

"I don't really know any of the song good enough to sing them." she said apologeticly.

" That's okay." He said with a smile. "All you need do is sing the melody of any song you know well to the boys and they will be able to play it no problem." He said smiling.

Melissa didn't think she could sing in front of an audience with a group as famous as the Indigo- Go's.

"I'm not good with crowds. Plus I should be looking for my friend who has apparently left me high and dry." she said getting angry that he had done this to her.

Well she had told him to be himself she thought. She was getting what she deserved for trusting him.

"It's not that bad. You won't even see the crowd when the lights are on you. You would get a percentage of the cut if that helps." He said still trying to convince her.

She thought about it. "Well if he has left me I guess I am going to need some money to live off of." She said really hoping he had only stepped out for air or something.

"That's the spirit! " The Zora said happily.

He led her over to the group. The manager introduced her and informed them there would be a change of music. They had a little while to practice before the performance. Melissa sang the melody portions of her favorite songs and they played them easily.

"Where are these songs from?" the one on bass asked. His name was Mikou she thought.

"They are popular where I am from." Melissa said trying not to reveal where exactly that was.

"Your weird looking for a hylian. "said the drummer and Melissa went to cover her ears.

She had forgot that she was different.

Mikou moved her hands. "Don't worry about your ears. No one will even notice when your up there with us."

She nodded and let her hands fall back to her sides.

"You ready?" the manager asked peaking his head around into the practice room.

Everyone got up and headed to the stage. Melissa hesitated in the door.

"It will be fine." the Manager said pushing her through to the stage.

She didn't know how much time had passed but she could see it was dark outside through the windows. On the stage she could still see the crowd. The manager had lied but it was to late to go now the band started playing and she was going to have to sing. They went through a whole bunch of songs. She sang songs like "The Willow Maid" by Kate Covington to more modern pieces like "Help I'm Alive" by Metric.

As they finished the last song there Ganon showed back up. He walked through the door and looked as though he was worried. He seemed to be franticly searching the crowd. Was he searching for her? She was still kind of angry at him but she wondered if she should shout to him. The crowd was demanding an encore so she had no time to. They made her huddle with them to discuss the next song.

"What can we do?" They asked her.

One song popped into her head. She didn't even know why. It was the song "Savior" by a group called "Light". She hummed it and once again they picked it up fast. She scanned the crowed as the music started he was still there searching. When she started he stared wide eyed at the stage.

The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
>And I´m down on my knees and I know that something is missing.<br>Because the back of my mind is holding things I´m relying in  
>But I choose to ignore it because I´m always denying them.<p>

I´m a bit of a manic when it´s not as I plan it  
>Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic<br>Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it  
>Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?<p>

I don´t want to know

I just want to run to you  
>And break off the chains and throw them away<br>I just want to be so much  
>And shake off the dust that turned me to rust<br>Sooner than later I'll need a savior  
>I'll need a savior<p>

It won´t ever change if you want it to stay the same  
>I really hate it but I know it´s hard to choose if you´re chained<br>And when it´s all you control cause you´ve got nothing less to hold  
>You´re getting tighter and tighter it´s getting harder to let it go<p>

I don´t want to know

Stand me up and maybe I won´t be so small  
>Free my hands and feet and maybe I won´t always fall...<br>Save me 

He just watched her sing. He looked so relieved to see her. She felt the same way to see him. She didn't even wait for the end of the song she ran down before she got trapped up there again. She threw her arms around his neck tears falling. She she sang to him now. He was the only one that mattered to her in the room. 

I just want to run to you  
>And break off the chains and throw them away<br>I just want to be so much  
>And shake off the dust that turned me to rust<br>Sooner than later I'll need a savior  
>I'll need a savior<p>

She finished and he held her as the crowd just cheered for the band on stage.

"It's ok now." He said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Where were you!" she demanded upset he had left her like that.

"I needed some air." he said flatly. "I told you to stay and when I got back I couldn't find you."

He had apparently went back to the hotel thinking she had left but when he didn't find her there he came back.

"You should have told me." she said upset. "I was here the whole time waiting on you before they convinced me to fill in for their sick singer."

The manager approached them and handed Melissa a big bag of what she guessed were rupees.

"Because of you we made a good bit tonight. I'm glad that you found your friend." he said happily but abruptly turned giving Ganon the eye. "You ought to keep better care of her." the Zora said to him.

Ganon just returned his glare.

" Anyways," the zora said turning back to her, "Feel free to sing with us again. I would love to hear you sing with Lulu sometime."

Melissa thought of something.

"How is Zora's domain?"She asked curios. "They say no one has heard from anyone there in a while."

"We travel so much we don't make it home as much as we should." he replied. "I'm afraid we haven't heard anything either." He said with a worried look on his face. "We don't usually allow many visitors but you are welcome anytime." He said with a smile."To get past the waterfall sing this." He said and then started to sing something reminiscent of the serenade of water.

"Thank you I am honored." Melissa said with a bow.

When the zora left the Melissa couldn't help but sing the "DA da da Da!" that always would accompany finding an item.

She laughed when Ganon gave her a strange look. She tried to explain it to him but he just shook his head.

"Let's go back and get some rest." he said looking worn out and she gladly followed him back.


	21. Chapter 21

She woke early and couldn't get back to sleep. Too much was going through her mind. How much time had really passed since she had come here? Did Everyone think her dead at home? Would Jimmy grieve? Would he be okay till she found a way back? Then she thought of the man laying next to her. Did he really like her? Why? Did He think with her being the sword of kings she would grant him some special powers or something? Could there be more than that? She didn't think he could find her physically attractive. He acted so strange around her. It was like he was at war with himself. Maybe he was actually trying to be nice like he said. He was so rough on the outside but maybe it was all an act. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

She got up and walked to the window. The sun was rising up and over the city. The lily he had given her was still fresh even though it hadn't been in any water for a while. She had placed it in a vase that was in the room when she had gotten back. It really was a beautiful bloom. It's fragrance smelled like the shampoo he had let her use at the temple and she wonder if they had used this flower to make it.

White birds flew past her window. It made her look at the sky longingly. To be as free as a bird would be nice for a while. She let her wings come forth and stretched them out before opening the window pane. She was glad and maybe even a little proud of herself for figuring out how to control the transformation.

The wind blew over her feathers filling her stomach with butterflies and she looked back to the bed to see Ganon still asleep. Maybe she shouldn't do this but if she didn't crash she would be back before he even woke up.

She stepped to the edge of the window. It was much easier to jump last time because it was a matter of life and death. Now the thought scared her. She let her toes hang over the edge looking at the empty streets below. There was no way she was going to let that bossy girl Heather learn to fly before she did so she swallowed hard and launched herself out. Once again she found herself struggling quite a bit to keep afloat. She ended up falling painfully on a near by roof knocking the wind out of her. It took a few moments before she could sit up.

She sat there catching her breath and an idea occurred to her. The wind picked up so she stood up and tried something different. Spreading her wings she moved them into different positions to see how the wind reacted under them. She watched birds flying over head and copied the movements as well. When she thought she had figured it out mostly she tried again. It was a little easier this time but she still couldn't quit figure how to achieve the lift she needed though. She landed a little more gracefully on another roof. Why couldn't she get higher? Then she realized what it could be.

Birds bones were hollow. Maybe as a dragon hers were to. She concentrated on just making her bones hollow. She thought she felt something happening but wasn't quite sure if it had worked.

"Let's try this one more time." She said to herself taking a deep breath and taking a running jump.

It had worked! She felt lighter and as she pumped her wings she went higher and higher. It was thrilling to soar on the warm thermals around the city. She flew back towards the hotel and saw Ganon looking out the window at her.

So he had missed her. Had he been watching her practice? She pointed for him to move so she could get in and he disappeared back through the window. As she neared the window she tucked her wings in and barely made it through. Crashing to the floor she rubbed her knees that she had ended up scraping. She was happy with her progress.

"Couldn't sleep anymore?" he said with a deep chuckle.

He still looked tired to her.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Melissa said with a nod before giving him a worried look. "You still look like you could use a little more."

"It's probably the magic taking it's effect." He said with a sigh.

She had forgot he was using his magic to stay as Armos. He hadn't changed back since the first village.

"Well maybe you need to give yourself a break."She said understanding how exhausting a spell could be.

He shook his head. "Not quite yet. The triforce will give me enough power to hold this for a while more if I wish, but maybe after we leave here and get back on the road I will ." He said.

They packed up their stuff and Melissa put the flower back in her hair not wanting to leave it behind. He noticed and smiled to himself.

"How much further do you think it is to death mountain?" she asked as they left the room.

"Maybe another few days ride. We should have enough food to last us till we get there." He said still trying to calculate things for the trip ahead.

They checked out and retrieved Trinexx. As fond of the horse as she was Melissa was not looking forward to the soreness a few more days would bring. As they made their way to the gate to leave they noticed a crowd gathered there. Beyond the crowd Hylian Knights blocked the exit.

"By decree of her royal highness. No one may enter or leave. We are searching for some escaped criminals who have been rumored to be traveling this way." said a chubby knight in silver armor.

A murmur started to spread over the crowd.

"After searching the city thoroughly the gates will be open once again to the public." The chubby knight went on.

" But I need to get back to my wife and children." She heard a man shout from the group.

"As I said no one shall leave until the search is over." The knight said turning to his brigade signaling them to close and lock up the gates.

"Now what are we going to do?"Melissa asked worried.

She knew she could fly them out maybe but she didn't know if she would be able to carry Trinexx. Leaving the horse behind was not an option.

"Well we can just blend in till they leave or I could give them what they want." He said with a smirk.

"Oh No! You will do nothing of the sort. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said sternly.

"You treat me as if I were a weakling." He said looking a little cross.

" Well excuse me if I care about you." She said indignantly.

He just scoffed. It seemed anything could set him off.

" Ok Mr. Cranky. Go ahead massacre them all. I won't be there when your done though. See what good that does you. They are only following orders plus you will signal them to where we are. I thought you had more tact than that. I am really getting tired of this weird male PMS thing you constantly have going on." She said folding her arms.

That only made him look angrier but he relented.

"What's PMS?" He asked as they turned to go back to the hotel.

"You there!" a knight said approaching them.

They froze.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the knight asked.

"I'll show you tact." Ganon whispered to her before slipping his arm around her waist.

He swung them around to face the knight. Ganon's face had changed from it's usual brood to a very relaxed handsome smile. He bowed politely to the armored man in front of them before speaking.

"My dear sir I am Armos from Termina and this is my lovely wife. We came here for our honeymoon but have found ourselves stuck it seems. When do you think the gate will be open again? You see I'm a fisherman by trade and must get back soon before my crew leaves me behind." He said making a convincing lie.

Melissa just rolled her eyes. Tact her ass. He was just using the same lies she had made up on their first day on the run. The knight relaxed. Had he been suspicious? She noticed that the knight kept looking at Trinexx. It was hard to mistake Ganondorf's horse for any other but, maybe he was a rooky and wouldn't figure it out.

"Do you mind if I search your saddle bags?" The knight asked giving them a look of being sorry. "I'm sorry it's just mandatory and my superior is watching me."He said embarrassed.

Ganon didn't skip a beat. His smile never wavered.

" Of course you may." He said motioning him to his horse.

What was he thinking? His armor was in there. Melissa was sure the knight would notice that. Trinexx didn't look happy with this stranger being so close to him and tried to nip at the knight several times. This made the knight skim through instead of search.

"All clear." The knight said with a smile backing away from the horse as fast as he could. " The gate should be open within the next few days if not tomorrow." He said before saluting to him and walking off to question others around the gate.

Melissa was just dumb founded. "How did he not see your armor?" She asked asked as they walked.

Ganon smiled. "Do you not remember the magic we Gerudo posses? We craft our items and imbued them with magic. My bags only show what I want them to. It's an anti-theft spell. "

Melissa found that quite funny and when she laughed he looked confused.

"What is so funny about that?" He asked turning back to his broody self.

"It's just the fact that the King of the Gerudo Thieves uses an anti-theft spell." She said unable to hide how funny it was to her.

He just laughed as they neared the hotel and went to get another room.

" So you never told me what a PMS was." He said and Melissa knew that was going to be a long and weird conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

They opened the gate up the next day. Melissa knew they were going to have to be very cautious when going to villages from then on. Agahnim was looking for them and possibly the escaped Gerudos. She wondered how the others were and hope they were well. It was odd that she felt a kinship to them now even though she hadn't known them long.

As Trinexx sped away from the village she thought about how nice staying there had been. She almost wished they could stay there and forget about everything else. Melissa would constantly sneak looks at Ganon. He had a look of fierce determination staring straight ahead and she wondered what he was thinking about. He was so focused on the path in front of him it took a few moments for him to notice when she turned and leaned into his chest. He just looked so serious and she wanted to see him smile. She saw his face relax and he wrapped his arm around her. Strangely enough she felt safe with him.

"Do we have a game plan for when we get to Death Mountain?"She asked shyly, fully aware she should probably not be getting so close to him.

"Well I guess we will have to ask the gorons what they know first." He said brows furrowing.

Melissa had completely forgot that the gorons lived at the mountain's base.

"Are gorons friendly? Last tales I had heard was that they were untrusting of outsiders." She said worried.

"They understand strength and it might come to a match but it shouldn't be a problem." He said with a smirk.

He looked like he was itching for a fight and Melissa hoped it wouldn't come to that.

They stopped that night by a clearing surrounded by trees. A river ran through it and the trees created a perfect screen from prying eyes. It was very beautiful place to spend the night.

After starting a fire Ganon striped off his shirt and rinsed off. Melissa averted her eyes feeling that she should give him some privacy. Fireflies sparkled in the woods and she watched them twinkling listening to the sound of the running water. It gave her a sense of peace.

When she turned back to see if he was done she found that he had reverted back to his old self. He had changed into the under layer of clothes that went under his armor and looked quite relaxed With his hair in a ponytail. He tended the fire and went to making something for dinner.

She noticed that he had tossed his dirty clothes to the side of the river and decided to try and clean them with some of the soap she had nicked from the hotel room. He had made fun of her when she insisted on taking it but it was going to come in handy. Melissa washed them thoroughly and hung them on a branch to dry. They should be ready by the morning.

He never even noticed and seemed deep in thought. Melissa didn't mind. She wanted to feel like she was pulling her weight so next she took care of Trinexx. She brought him to the river to drink and found his brush in the saddle bag dipping it in the water to clean him off. Trinexx seemed to enjoy the cooling water. Melissa hummed to him as she brushed till she felt a hand on her back and froze. She should have known it was Ganon because Trinexx made no fuss.

When she turned to Ganon he looked unsure. He had been acting strange since the night before. He seemed to be in a good mood but a lot of the time she found him quiet and deep in thought. He would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking and would turn his head quickly when she would look his way. What was causing this weird behavior? Had she done something wrong?

" I didn't mean to startle you. It's just dinner is ready." He said looking back to the fire.

She nodded and tied Trinexx back up before coming to sit beside him. As Armos he wasn't quite as imposing. She guessed that was why most people didn't realize who he was even though both forms looked so similar. His true form made her a little more nervous. You couldn't pretend he was someone else then. He seemed to notice her unease.

"Have I done something?" he asked looking at her confused.

She shook her head and decided to try and get over her fear. He was the same person no matter what he looked like. If she felt safe with him as Armos she should still feel just as safe with him in his true form.

" Everything's fine." she said grabbing the plate he had prepared for her. " I was just thinking about stuff." she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she decided not to tell him what about.

" So what was the song you were humming? It sounded familiar. Like a song I used to hear when I was a child." He asked curious.

Melissa looked at him surprised. She didn't realize that some of the theme music might actually be songs here.

"It is the song played for Gerudo Valley in the game." she said facing him.

He looked reminiscent. "I think it was a tune played on the night at my coronation. I was so young back then. Too young to be a king maybe, but it has always been tradition. I remember a big bon fire and a lot of dancing but not much else. It was a simpler time back then. That song hasn't been played for me since." He said with a wistful look.

Melissa smiled and started to hum it again for him. He stood up suddenly and held his hand to her.

" Would you care to dance for me?" He asked.

Melissa didn't really dance in front of people. She really didn't want to embarrass herself.

" I don't know any dances. Besides I can't sing and dance at the same time. I would only look a fool if I tried." she said thinking about it.

" Well we will have to remedy that when things are back to normal." He said deep in thought once again.

He looked kind of disappointed. What the hell. Why not.

" You ready to laugh at me?" She asked getting up. " I will try and dance if you sing the song for me." she said trying not to chicken out.

She liked to make him smile and if this didn't do the trick nothing would. He looked at her amused and nodded. She didn't actually think he would agree. Could he actually sing?

When he started she couldn't believe it. His voice was a beautiful deep baritone.

He stopped when she hadn't moved.

"Aren't you supposed to dance?" He asked smiling at her shock.

He started over and this time she was ready. She tried to mimic what she had seen the dancers in the hall do but ended up tripping a lot which caused him to cringe at how bad she was. After that she decided to do her own thing by incorporating her own style in. It was easier that way. To pretend certain movements were on purpose. He looked to be enjoying it after that. When he finished the song she stopped out of breath.

" You have a wonderful voice. I wasn't expecting you to sound that well." She said huffing and grinning at him.

" And I wasn't expecting you to dance that well. " He responded. "You didn't do so well in the beginning but the second half was wonderful. Where did you learn it?" He asked curiously.

" I made it up." She admitted.

"You have potential. Something I would expect of a future queen." He said testing the waters of the subject once again.

Melissa didn't know how to respond. He was getting the wrong idea again. Maybe she was being too friendly.

" You know I can't marry you." She said with a frown.

"Why not?" he asked getting up walking to her.

"You know why!" Melissa said crankily.

"Ah yes the other man." he said with a growl.

Something about the look in his eyes made Melissa pray the two would never meet.

"Why did you have to ruin a perfect evening?" She asked trying not to be agitated at him. " We were having fun and then you had to bring it up. Can't you just drop it? I know it's Gerudo tradition, but do you think Link and Zelda are going to marry their Guardians? I don't. Which means we don't have to. There are plenty of women out there who would want you. I just don't understand why you would want me over any of the other Gerudos. I'm plain compared to the rest of them."

Strangely he looked sad at her remark. " You should give yourself more credit. Besides you have qualities they don't. I have lived with them all my life and yet none make me feel the way you do." He responded.

"I just don't understand. What do I make you feel?" Melissa asked frustrated.

He shook his head and looked at a loss of what to say. Instead he put his hand to the side of her face and searched her eyes. Melissa didn't quite know what to do.

" See... you can't even answer that question." Melissa said lowering her head.

As Melissa began to back away he roughly grabbed her by the arm.

" Don't you understand how hard I've been trying to please you?" He asked looking just as frustrated as she.

As he held her there she had to admit that this Ganon was a little different than the other versions of him had been but was it just deception? Was he just trying to convince her he was someone completely different or was he changing a little? Was this what the old Ghost had meant? She didn't want to think it was her causing this change in him.

He let her go and sat back down at the fire with his back to her when she didn't respond. He stayed quiet and Melissa worried she had done it now. She sat beside him and tried to talk to him. To try and fix the mess her stupid mouth had caused but he just ignored her eating his food in silence.

"Come on. Talk to me!" she pleaded.

He turned to her finally. "Why should I? You have obviously made your decision. You are so obsessed with getting back to that other world that you won't give your true home a chance. No matter how long your ancestors have been in that world you are still gerudo and I am your king." He seemed to have spent most of his anger. "I could always order you to be my queen." He said holding her gaze for a moment.

"Do you really think I would obey you?" she said looking down.

His expression softened as he thought about it. "No. I guess you wouldn't would you." He chuckled. " I don't know why but it is one of your infuriating qualities that I like. Most are so afraid of me that they only tell me what I want to hear. You on the other hand either like to flirt with danger or are ignorant of the peril you are putting yourself in."

Melissa was unsure how to take that. He liked that she resisted him? It made no sense. Many questions popped into head and she could have asked him anything but what came out of her mouth surprised even her.

"Exactly how old are you?" She asked him trying to change the subject.

He looked unsure.

"Is this a matter of age? Do you find my appearance displeasing? " he said looking at the fire.

Did he really think she would judge based on what he looked like? "It's not what you look like at all. Men only get more distinguished as they age. You have character. If I was that shallow I wouldn't be with Jimmy. I like the strange ones." she said with a grin remembering the joke her and her fiance always shared. " I just meant that I am in my mid 20's. I wanted you to be aware of the age difference was all." Melissa said biting her lip.

"How old do you think me?" He finally asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew." She said not really wanting to answer in case it would offend him if she said the wrong answer. " I have always liked older men if that helps." She said with a giggle.

He looked a little shocked at that bit of news.

"Jimmy is probably around your age." She admitted. " Most people frown on our age difference but age is only a number. You can't help who you fall for so why worry." Melissa said with a shrug. "I just didn't know if it was the same here." Melissa said twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

He seemed pleased that she thought that way. She just worried he would think this an advantage in convincing her to stay.

It was starting to get cold and Melissa started to shiver. Even though the fire was warm it didn't protect her exposed back. He noticed and moved closer wrapping an arm around her trying to warm her. She should have pushed away but she really did like the attention he gave her... at least sometimes. It was truly unfair of her to let this go on. It would only confuse him, but she couldn't make herself do it.


	23. Chapter 23

That night she dreamed of Jimmy. He gave her a sad look and Melissa tried to explain what was going on but before she could she had become the dragon. Jimmy's expression had changed from sadness to fear. She tried to find a connection between them to tell him not to worry. That she loved and missed him. That she was still fighting to come back to him but there was no connection between them for them to communicate. Instead she heard Ganon's voice.

"_**What's going on?**_" She heard him say before appearing in her dream. He stood there unsure of what was happening, but then he noticed jimmy. "_**Is this him?**_" He asked turning to look at her.

"_**How are you in my dream?**_" She asked.

"_**I think you may have brought me here.**_" He said laughing as he began walking around Jimmy who didn't seem to notice him. "_** He looks scared of you.**_" He remarked. "_**Are you worried of what he will think of you now?"**_

" _**Why would I be worried?**_" Melissa said wanting him out of her head. Her dreams should be private.

" _**Dreams reveal what are bothering us most.**_" He said giving her a look.

"_**Just get out of my head!**_" she shouted at him before cutting the connection.

She didn't remember anymore of her dream after that. She woke feeling guilty for having yelled at him and still wasn't sure if he had actually been in her dream at all. He was already up when she woke and was packing up their stuff.

"Morning." she said grumpily. "Were you really in my head last night or was that just a part of my dream?" she asked when he didn't respond. " I'm sorry but I just don't like the idea of someone walking around my head." she said worried he was mad.

He sighed. "You shouldn't take your lack of control out on me." but that was all he said.

He stayed silent the the whole way to Death Mountain and they arrived sometime around mid day. Ganondorf had to of course change again before getting closer and his clothes smelled much better after the wash she had given them the night before.

The sky was dark due to the cloud above the volcano. Ash was falling and a rumbling could be heard now and again. As they neared the gate she saw two gorons guarding the entrance. They looked exactly like the game had depicted. Kind of like a yellow sumo wrestler with rock like growths protruding from their backs. As they neared the two guards blocked the way.

"Halt!" said the smaller one.

"No visitors are allowed in due to the recent volcanic activity. It is unsafe for humans." said the big one.

Melissa knew that Link was probably in good standing with the gorons and figured a little name dropping wouldn't hurt. Melissa dismounted and bowed to both.

" Greetings. My name is Melissa. We were sent here by the a man named Link to check up on his findings of why the volcano has become active again."

"You know Link?" The big one said impressed. "Well then that's a different story." The big Goron relaxed a little.

"You are welcome here. Any friend of Links is a friend of ours." said the small one eying Ganon.

"Do you mind if I ask if anything has changed since Link last visited?" She was hoping they could learn at least something to make this trip worth it.

"Nothing has changed much but the chief might know a little more. Beware though if you go to visit. He has been in a bad mood." The big one offered.

" Thank you for your help. Where might he be located?" Melissa asked hoping they would catch the Chief in a good mood.

"I can schedule a meeting for you." The little one said.

" I would appreciate that. Is it okay for us to enter?" Melissa asked wanting to get past the gate at least.

They stepped aside to let them pass.

"I will find you when it is time for you to see our chief Darunia." the little one said as Ganon pulled Melissa back up on the horse.

Melissa nodded in thanks before he lead Trinexx into the village. The village was built into the mountain its self. They dismounted at the main entrance and Ganon tied Trinexx to the post before they proceeded to walk in.

Inside it was dark and cool. Torches lit the tunnels ahead of them as they made their way to the center. The goron seemed unaffected by the active volcano. Every so often Melissa could feel tremors under her feet and it made her uneasy. Everyone else walked around like it was normal. Melissa wasn't sure what to do now that they were here so she just grabbed Ganon's hand and let him lead her around. There really wasn't much to do there so they searched for the entrance to the fire temple, but Melissa was pretty sure it would be in the room with the chief.

After a while they gave up stopping at the only shop in the entire village. Ganon browsed the wares scoffing at the simple weapons on the counter. Melissa spotted a red tunic on one of the shelves. It was the fire proof tunic of the Gorons. She was sure it didn't come in her size but it didn't hurt to ask. The Goron at the counter noticed her gazing at it.

"That wouldn't happen to come in other sizes would it? "She asked the goron.

"We do not have anything in your size now but if you give me a little time we could make you one." The goron said with a gap toothed smile.

"Could you make something similar to what I am wearing?" She asked.

It would be nice to be able to wear something that she wouldn't have to worry about burning.

"If we had a pattern we might." The Goron responded.

Melissa looked at Ganon who hadn't noticed their conversation and was looking the other way. She fished out the red outfit she had messed up the other day. It was very close to what she was wearing now. The main thing she liked was the open back.

"How much to make something like this?" She said handing it to the shop keeper.

He studied the garment and Melissa wished he would hurry up before Ganon noticed.

" I would say about 900 rupees." The goron said looking at her.

She pulled out her pouch the zora had given her and counted out the 900. She gave it to the Goron who looked in shock that she even had that much. That had depleted about half of the bag but it would be worth it in the long run.

"I thank you for your business." The goron said with a bow. "It should be ready in two days." Melissa nodded and went to join Ganon who was still oblivious.

"I have to come back in two days." she informed him.

"Why would you do that?" He said apparently not impressed with the shop.

"Well I ordered something and it takes that long to make so we can't leave the village till then." Melissa responded relieved he was talking to her again.

"So what did you buy?" he asked curious.

"You'll see." She smiled kind of proud and excited. It would be the first thing she truly owned here.

He gave her a raised eyebrow look. Let him wonder she didn't have to tell him everything. Just then a roar could be from out out side the shop. Melissa and Ganon both looked at each other before leaving the shop to see what the commotion was. They stepped out to see a couple dozen hyrulian knights in the middle of the city. They had surrounded a particularly large goron. Then she spotted the golden armor. She recognized Agahnim immediately even without him taking off his helmet. Melissa froze and grabbed Ganondorf's arm.

"What are you doing?" Ganon said turning to her looking annoyed.

"It's him." she whispered scared.

"Is it now?" Ganon said with a smile crossing his face.

He yanked his arm away and started to the crowd gathering in the center.

"Wait!" she called after him.

She didn't know about this. She was worried Ganon was going to blow their cover. As they neared she could just make out what the angry goron and the evil wizard were talking about.

"Just give us access to the temple and I promise no one will be hurt." Agahnim said calmly.

The Goron look pissed beyond belief. He gazed at the crowd of Gorons who had now gathered.

"You would dare threaten the mighty Darunia?" the gorons voice boomed. " I was sworn brother to the King. How dare you puny knights treat me in such a manner." Darunia looked like he could take the guards on but Melissa knew Agahnim wasn't some typical soldier.

" I will only ask you once more. Give us entrance, or face my wrath." Agahnim said patience now getting thin.

Melissa had lost Ganon in the crowd and scanned the area but she didn't see him anywhere. She didn't like being left behind not knowing what he was up to. She would just have to try and lay low till he came back.

"You think you can beat me?" Darunia laughed looking down at the wizard.

It happened so fast no one had time to react. Agahnim punched Darunia in the stomach throwing him through the crowd knocking down gorons and knights alike.

"Any more questions?" Agahnim said still sounding calm and reserved as he extinguishing the purple energy surrounding his fist.

As Darunia pushed himself up he staggered there trying to clear his head. Agahnim strode up to him and with one well placed kick the goron fell down on his back again.

"Now." The wizard said bringing his foot down on Darunia's neck crushing his windpipe. "Where is the entrance?"

Darunia said something indistinguishable. Agahnim removed his helmet and gave the goron a disdainful look.

"What was that?" the wizard asked lifting his foot and stepping back.

The Goron rolled to his stomach coughing trying to fill his lungs with air. It was so hard to believe the small wizard was besting the giant goron. It proved how much power this evil man possessed. Melissa also knew that he was probably only using a fraction of his power. It sent a shiver down her spine.

If they could separate Agahnim from his dark half of the triforce would he still be this powerful? She couldn't help but wonder if Ganon was any match for this man. If the wizard was as old as the stories made her believe, he had definitely had more time to master his piece off the triforce.

"Well? Where is it?" Agahnim demanded composer cracking.

Darunia stood up and surveyed his people but stayed silent. There were a few knowing nods from the gorons.

"So be it." Agahnim said shaking his head disappointed.

The wizard raised his hand and gathered the evil looking energy in his palm. Could nothing be done to stop this madness? Melissa stood there eyes transfixed on the scene unfolding before her. She just couldn't look away.

Agahnim aimed the energy ball at Darunia's head as a ball of fire came from out of nowhere knocking the wizard off balance. This caused the purple ball to rocket towards the ceiling causing a rain of rocks to pelt the crowd. Melissa dove out of the way trying to find a safe place to hide. When the rocks had stopped falling almost half of the knights had been knocked out.

Everyone turned to the sound of laughing. Ganondorf sat perched on beam sticking out of the wall. He had changed back into himself which Melissa was glad of. If Agahnim knew of his other form it would make travel a lot harder. Melissa wondered how he had gotten his armor on so fast. The gorons seemed confused and Melissa figured it was because they didn't know which man to be more terrified of.

" Well if it isn't the former King of the desert." Agahnim said turning around sneering at Ganon.

Ganondorf frowned at the mention of being former king, but kept his composure.

" You can take our land but as long as my people live I am still King." Ganon said calmly standing up.

The two watched each other closely.

"So if your here that would mean your guardian is somewhere close by." Agahnim said with a smile creeping across his face.

Melissa was glad she had hidden during the rock shower. Agahnim searched the crowd looking for her. He had no clue what she looked like but was probably sure the first human he saw would be her. As his gaze crept closer to her way she ducked down behind some crates. She could still see him through the cracks and she noticed his gaze lingered over her hiding place.

"There!" Agahnim said pointing to where she was.

How had he known? She was sure he hadn't seen her. Agahnim motioned to the guards and Ganon jumped down between the guards and where she hid. Darunia took this moment of confusion to gain the upper hand. The goron swung his giant fist at the back of the wizards head but the Agahnim seemed to sense the attack coming and jumped out of the way.

From that one action all hell broke lose. The gorons fought the knights while Ganon and Darunia went after the wizard. Agahnim was still able to hold his own even with two attackers and after most of the knights were knocked out Agahnim let loose a shock wave of some sort knocking most off their feet. Ganon somehow blocked it and went into a fighting stance once more.

"Enough!" The wizard commanded motioning for the soldiers to collect their fallen. "Don't think this is over." he said to Ganondorf as he glanced back to where Melissa hid.

She felt so stupid. All she had done was hide. She should have tried to help at least but, she had been so afraid to show herself. She could sense the evil radiating off of him. Ganon moved into his line of vision blocking him from her.

Agahnim scoffed at him and the gorons around them before a light flashed so brightly Melissa had to close her eyes. When she opened them again the wizard and his troops were gone and Ganon was standing over her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ganon was holding his hand out to her as she tried to blink the spots out of her vision.

"Are you hurt?" He asked pulling her up and examining her for injuries.

She had been so frightened that her first reaction was to cling to him.

"I'm so sorry." she cried into his chest.

"What for?" He asked stroking her head.

"I should have helped you somehow. I didn't know what to do. All I could think to do was hide." Tears streamed down her face.

"It's all right. As long as you are fine." He said wiping her eyes. " Now stop crying." He ordered giving her a stern look which turned into a playful smile.

Was he trying to cheer her up? His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ahem!" She heard a gravely voice clear behind her. Ganon looked up and tensed like he was ready for a fight. Melissa turned around to see much of the goron community staring at them. Darunia stood before them giving Ganondorf the eye.

"I never would have in all my life expected aid from you." Darunia finally said.

Then the goron looked down at Melissa still wrapped up protectively in Ganon's arms. His eyes were completely black and his stare unnerved her a little.

" So this must be your guardian." Darunia said examining her.

"How do you know of the Guardians?" Melissa squeaked regretting opening her mouth. She felt so dumb.

"I know of you because I have talked with Link and his guard. Please don't be afraid of me little one. This is your first time seeing gorons am I correct?"

Melissa nodded.

"Come with me." The goron said to them both.

A group of gorons also followed behind as a kind of escort. Melissa guessed they didn't quite trust Ganondorf alone with their leader. As they entered the chief's quarters

Darunia turned to them. " I will ask her questions first then you."

Ganon didn't look like he liked that at all. She guessed maybe he didn't want to be left out of any crucial information but to Melissa's relief he didn't argue. Two of their escort waited outside with him while the other two flanked their leader.

"Now tell me. Why are you here?" Darunia asked.

Melissa wasn't really sure what they were looking for other than the triforce half. She knew they needed to search the temple for something but what they would find there was beyond her.

"We were told to come check out the temple by Link. He asked us to see if we could find anything he could have missed and to hopefully find what that wizard is after before he does." Melissa said shyly looking down feeling so small.

Darunia contemplated her answer.

"Why should we trust you to enter our sacred temple?" The goron then asked her.

What could she say to convince him? Ganon had a reputation and it was going to make it very difficult to gain trust. She thought on it a moment and decided to tell him of the history she had learned about Agahnim and the gerudo and on what she had been through since she had gotten here. She didn't know if it would help but it certainly couldn't hurt and the goron seemed to understand most of what she said.

" That explains a little but it still doesn't answer my question." The goron said shaking his head.

"I don't really know what to do to convince you we are here to help." Melissa said at a loss of what else to say.

"It really isn't you who needs to convince me though." Darunia said looking to the door. "I know from meeting Miss Heather that you were not born here. I don't know how much you know about this world and I know you can't help who you were paired with, but I warn you. Do not trust that man." Darunia said very serious.

She couldn't blame the goron for the way he thought of Ganondorf but why was he telling her this?

" I know more than you think and I know this doesn't excuse the bad things Ganondorf has done in the past but, I have seen both sides do unspeakable things. I thank you for your concern but, I trust him with my life."

Did she hear herself right? Was she actually defending Ganon? Melissa knew this wasn't what the goron would want to hear.

Darunia let out a long sigh. "You seem taken with him. Do not let him fool you. He is a cunning man who will do anything to accomplish his plan."

If Darunia felt this way now she was certain nothing Ganon would say could change his mind. Wait! Had the goron just accused her of being in love with Ganon? Where had he gotten that impression? She didn't know why but his accusation made her feel defensive. She didn't like him that way... did she?

"What do you mean taken with him!" Melissa asked haughtily. " I am engaged to be married. All I want to do is finish this quest and go back to my world."

She knew she had started feeling more comfortable around Ganondorf but to accuse her of falling for him. She jumped a little when Darunia laughed. It was warm sounding which was a good sign. She didn't want to piss him off.

" There is no reason to get so defensive. I meant no harm. It was just an observation. Hold that feeling close and maybe I will have nothing to worry about." Darunia said with a wink.

Just then the small goron from the gate entered.

" Chief." The goron bowed. " Everything is clear. No sign of them anywhere."

Darunia straightened all seriousness returning to his face. "Good! Will you take this young lady to her quarters? And please send in our other guest." Darunia asked a scowl crossing his face at the mention of Ganondorf.

Before she could protest she was being led out the door. They didn't even give her time to talk to Ganon. She only had time to glance at him as the guards led him in and her out. She knew she shouldn't worry. Ganondorf could handle himself no matter what happened. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

She was taken to a small room with one small bed in the corner. She wondered if this meant she would be sleeping alone tonight. It would be nice to stretch out for once. The room was warm which made her wonder if there was lava on the other side of the wall providing the heat.

" Am I being locked up?" Melissa asked the small goron who was already trying to shut the door.

"No but I would refrain from exploring on your own. We are not completely sure if the wizard has left. When Our Chief has decided what to do I am sure he will send someone for you." The goron responded before leaving her completely alone.

She didn't like this. She felt cut off from everything. She wasn't really claustrophobic but she was starting to feel boxed in and short of breath. She paced the room worried and lost track of how long she had been there. It felt like eternity before there was a knock on her door. She froze as the door creaked open. A small goron that looked to be a child peaked in.

"Hello!" It said when it saw she was awake. "I am sorry to disturb you but I brought you some dinner." It said bringing in a small tray of what looked like a soup, with a small slice of bread, and a glass of what looked like milk.

She wondered what was in the soup. She knew the gorons survived on a diet of rocks so it seemed strange that they would keep regular food. Melissa guessed that since she was getting food sent to her that she probably wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon. Melissa nodded to the little goron and took the tray. She sat it down on the bed and tasted a bit of the soup. To her surprise it was delicious. The little goron watched as she ate.

" I don't know how you people can eat that stuff over yummy rocks." It said looking at the food in disgust sticking out it's tongue.

That made her laugh. " My name is Melissa." She said introducing herself.

"I am Darmani. My dad is the chief of the village." the little goron said bragging.

It was a name she recognized. Darmani was a great hero of the gorons.

"So your dad named you after a the Great Darmani." She said smiling.

"How do you know about Darmani?" The little one asked impressed.

They talked while she ate. She hadn't realized she had been so hungry till she had finished the whole thing. She wondered if things were going okay. She was getting really bored being in this room but was thankful for company.

"So what do you do for fun here?" she asked hoping there would be something she could do other than waiting here.

"Well sometimes we have races. There is a big track outside. I have only won a couple of times." He said rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe you could show me." She said jumping off the bed.

She was so ready to get out of this room.

" I wish I could but the track has been ruined due to to the volcano acting up. " Darmani said upset.

"Well does anyone know why the volcano has woken up? No one can seem to tell us anything." Melissa asked frustrated.

"I overheard Dad talking about it a little. He doesn't really know for sure but he thinks it is connected to the temple. Supposedly there is a room that hasn't been open since the last great war. No one really knows what is in there. Even our strongest couldn't get the doors to budge." Darmani shrugged.

That sounded like the doors at the Spirit Temple. This news made her excited. She wanted to find Ganon and tell him what she had just learned.

"I wonder if your dad is done talking with my friend yet." she said as she headed to the door.

"He has been done for a while now." Darmani admitted causing Melissa turned around.

"What? Why wasn't I told? Where is he now?" Melissa asked upset they hadn't told her.

The little goron looked hesitant.

"Actually I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He looked nervously at her.

"Well where is his room? I want to talk to him." She said opening the door to a very dark hallway.

She hesitated. After the events of today the dark scared her just a little.

"It's late now. You'll see him in the morning. Don't worry this place is a part of my family's personal quarters. It is safe here." Darmani said grabbing her hand to lead her back into the room.

She was starting to become antsy and she wondered if it had anything to do with being separated from Ganon. Had she really become so fond of him that she couldn't spend one night away? If Ganon had been worried about her he would have found a way to get to her. She gave in to the pulls of the little goron. He could probably use a night off from her anyway. So she ended up talking a little while more. Before long Darunia came in to put his son to bed.

"I hope you are comfortable." Darunia said holding his already sleeping son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm good." she said with a sleepy nod. "Where is Ganondorf? Did he behave himself? I really wanted to talk with him before I went to bed." She said getting up.

" You should rest now. You will see him tomorrow." He said looking at her sternly before shutting her door.

Why was she being treated like a kid? It felt like they were trying to keep them apart. Oh well she was tired and would worry about it tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

She had problems sleeping that night. Her dreams kept turning into nightmares. She could almost swear that she felt the same dark sensation she got from the wizard just as she woke up but it would disappear soon after. Was Agahnim messing with her dreams? She tried to shake that thought off but she couldn't drop the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

How had he known where she had been hiding? She was sure he hadn't seen her but, he pointed out her location like she had been standing in plain sight. Usually she enjoyed staying at a village. Now all she wanted was to move on and keep moving. Agahnim knew where they were and the longer they stayed there the bigger the risk of being caught.

If it came to it they might have to sneak into the temple without permission. She was pretty sure at this point that the door was in the chief's audience chamber. She had noticed that the decorative statue in the back of the room had looked like it had been moved forward recently then placed back against the wall. Who ever had moved it had forgotten to rub away the drag marks.

She started to wondered what time it was. The room had gotten too stuffy for her liking and she just couldn't take it anymore. When she opened the door she found that the torches were lit again. She hoped that meant it was morning. She kind of remembered the way she had been brought the night before and attempted to find her way back out.

When she finally made it to the village center she found that only a few gorons were walking about. They paid her no notice as they went about their business. She decided to check on Trinexx. She hadn't even thought about the poor horse since they had gotten inside and wondered if he was hungry. She found her way to the entrance easy enough. Trinexx was still right where they had left him and Ganon was sleeping next to him. Had the gorons not even offered him a room? She envied how peacefully asleep he looked.

Now outside, where she could breath, her lack of sleep was catching up with her. It was still dark out but it looked like the sun would be rising soon. She rubbed Trinexx's head and just teetered there not knowing whether to fight it and stay awake or just collapse right there. With Ganon near she felt more at ease and all lingering dread from the nightmares had vanished. After she could fight it no longer she lay on the ground next to him and snuggled against him.

His eyes shot open for a moment and she was groggily aware of him having a worried look on his face. He pulled her into him and heard him asking why she was outside and not in the room. She was so tired and comfortable there in his arms she didn't even have the energy to answer. She felt him stroking her face as she drifted off to sleep. There were no more nightmares. She didn't know how long he had let her sleep but she woke to the sound of arguing in the stuffy little room.

Opening her eyes she saw Ganon sitting in a chair by the bed with his head propped up on his fist. He was looking angrily at Darunia and when she turned over on her side to watch them the bed let out a squeak. They stopped what ever they had been talking about to turn their attention to her. The look on Darunia's face told her she was in trouble.

"Why did you leave your room last night after I told you to rest?" Darunia sounded furious.

"I was having nightmares. I just need some fresh air." She responded trying to explain about the weird sensations she was getting after each dream but the goron just didn't understand.

"What if you had run into that wizard? What would you have done then?" The goron demanded.

Melissa didn't even want to think of it.

"Well if you hadn't separated us maybe it wouldn't have even been a problem. I mean how much sense does it make for a guardian to be kept away from the one person she is supposed to guard." She said defensively.

"You are but a child and are not fit to protect anyone. Miss Heather at least had some training in what she called Karate." Darunia said looking down his nose at her. "For this reason I am not giving you permission to enter the temple. It has become over run with monsters and is no place for you."

She didn't like being treated like this.

"I am not a child!" She said irritated. "For your information I am 26 and last I checked that was plenty above the age of being a legal adult. True I may not have much knowledge in the way of fighting but, I still have skills that can get me out of trouble if I need them. Since I have gotten here people have been telling me what to do. If I want to risk running into monsters that should be my own business." She said giving him a defiant glare.

Darunia just wouldn't budge on his decision. "If it makes you feel any better I have given permission to Ganondorf to do a quick search with my supervision." Darunia said looking uncomfortable about his own decision.

She looked to Ganon but he remained silent.

" Come on help me out!" she pleaded with him.

Ganon just shook his head.

" The Goron and I have talked about this already. As much as I hate to agree with him on anything I believe it would be better for you to stay here. Yesterday proved you are not ready." He said giving her a look that told her not to argue with him. "We will resume you magic lessons soon but until then I will not knowingly put you in danger." He said ending the argument.

Darunia nodded to Ganon who got up.

" Darmani will bring you some breakfast in a while. Please refrain from leaving this room without an escort." The goron said to her looking very serious about it this time.

"But wait! I have something I need to tell you!" Melissa pleaded to Ganon.

"It can wait till I get back. Do not worry I can handle this." He responded before shutting the door.

Why wouldn't he listen to her? She had vital information he would need. She knew that they were going to need her to be there. Ganon would never get the door open without her that much she knew. She guessed she would just have to sneak in then. They could just be mad at her later.

She waited a few minutes after they had shut the door before she chanced sneaking out. As she peaked around the door she saw the coast was clear. She snuck as quietly as she could down the halls eventually catching up enough to the two that she could at least see them. She was careful not to be seen by anyone as she followed them back to the audience chamber. Just where she thought it had been. Only problem was that there were guards at the entrance. How was she going to get past them?

" I thought dad told you to stay in the room." she heard a voice say behind her.

"Perfect!" She thought to her self as she turned to see Darmani walking up behind her with the tray that was supposedly her breakfast.

"I know he did but they are going to need my help." Melissa said hoping he wouldn't get her caught. "You know the door you talked about yesterday night?" she asked.

"Yeah. I remember." The little one said with a nod.

"Well I have come across doors similar to the one you spoke of at the Spirit Temple. I might be able to open it but your father wouldn't even let me explain it to him." She tried to explain. "Maybe if we can get in then the volcano would die down enough that you could show me the race track." She said trying to appeal to his love of racing and it had worked.

The goron didn't even ponder that for a second.

"Wait here while I distract them. When they follow me hurry and get inside."Darmani said with a smile putting down the tray.

She felt bad that she had talked him into doing this and hoped this wouldn't get him in trouble. As soon as the guards moved and she was sure no one was watching she ran into the room and shut the door. The statue was still pulled away from the wall thankfully and she slipped behind it and into the next room.


	26. Chapter 26

The heat hit her like a wave. Everything had a red tint to it due to the huge lava pit that filled the bottom floor. The layer she was on was made of metal platforms connected by rope bridges. She looked around for any sign of Ganon and Darunia and spotted them a layer below her. Ganon had just finished taking out a few fire kesse like they were flies.

Damn they were fast but she could catch up easily if she took a short cut. She smiled at having the opportunity to spread her wings and jumped off the side of the platform. She aimed for a stack of crates closest to her. As she glided she noticed the heat had made little currents that wanted to take her in the wrong direction.

It took a little effort but she managed to reach her goal and landed a little harder than she had intended. She hoped they hadn't heard her less than graceful landing. She peaked around the boxes and couldn't see them anywhere. Had they already moved to the next room? She listened for the sound of footsteps but only heard the sound of lava bubbling below. As Melissa crept forward she kept a watchful eye out for where they could have gone and for any creatures that could be lurking about.

As she neared another tall stack of crates she saw the door. It looked exactly like the one at the spirit temple. Shouldn't Darunia be showing Ganon the door? Maybe Darunia was keeping what Darmani had told her a secret. Darunia still didn't get that they were on the same side and was hindering the quest. It was starting to make her angry. She needed to find them and address this issue now.

As she moved past the crates something slammed into her hard and held her back against them. Her head had hit the box behind her making her vision swim. The hand that she felt tight on her throat loosened after a second. Melissa was having problems focusing her vision but she was kicking furiously at her attacker.

"Stop that!" she heard a familiar deep voice say.

"What are you doing here! We told you to stay in your room." said another.

Melissa stopped realizing who it was. Ganon released her and she just slumped to the floor.

"Are you okay? I could have killed you." She heard Ganon say worriedly when she didn't get up.

Melissa's head hurt and she could already feel the bruises forming on her back. Her vision was slowly returning and she felt him brush the hair out of her face.

" Are you alright?" He repeated lifting her head to look at him.

"I think so." She finally said when her head stopped spinning.

Ganon was kneeling beside her checking how badly she was hurt. She could tell he was upset at what he had done just by the look in his eyes.

"See this is what I was talking about! It isn't safe for her to be anywhere near you." Darunia said not helping the situation.

Ganon gave her a sad look. Was this what they had been arguing about in her room? She lifted her hand to his face and tried not to wince.

"You didn't know it was me. Don't worry I'm fine." She knew that he hadn't done it on purpose.

He had thought her a monster or possibly even one of Agahnim's lackeys. She wanted to smack the hell out of Darunia for even saying such a thing. Ganon still looked upset with himself but it was enough for him to be able to compose his face into something more neutral before turning to scowl at Darunia. Melissa realized he was hiding his emotions now. She had noticed that even around the gerudos he tended to do the same thing. She guess he had an image to uphold and was grateful that he didn't hide all of them from her.

" We need to take her back." Darunia said giving her a disappointed look.

"No!" She almost shouted it at him. "I am not going back." She got slowly to her feet then started walking.

" Where are you going?" Darunia called after her. She turned to him and pointed to the door which had the same familiar glowing symbols that were now tracing there way around the outer edge.

"What's going on?" He said looking at the door astonished.

Melissa stopped in front of it and waited for them to catch up. Darunia touched the glowing symbols tracing the pattern.

"It's never done that before." Darunia mumbled to himself.

The goron put his palms on the door and pushed with all his strength but it wouldn't budge. Melissa just stood by and watched the goron as Ganon approached her from behind. She stifled a cry as he put his hand on her shoulder and he gave her another worried look.

"You shouldn't have come." He said moving her hair to look once more at the damage he had inflicted.

"Leave me be. I'm fine." She said pulling her hair back over her neck.

"Why are you being so stubborn? If you had stayed put this wouldn't have happened. We could have figured this out." He sighed.

" Yeah and how did you plan on getting the door open?" She asked indignantly.

"Well I didn't know there was going to be one. Wait! How did you know about the door?" He asked now confused.

"I talked to his son the other night" she said pointing at Darunia who was pushing the door so hard it looked like he might bust a vein.

"It seems our friend has been keeping things from me." Ganon said turning to watch the goron as well. "How long are you going to let him struggle with that?" Ganon said chuckling.

"If I could? Forever, but I guess we couldn't move on then could we?" she smiled back.

As they approached the door Darunia had given up. All it took was a single touch and it swung open beneath her hand. The goron stood there dumbfounded. She took great pleasure in it.

Ganon led the way and Darunia guarded the rear from then on. After all the comments of her not being strong enough she felt she needed to prove herself on this trip but they never let an enemy even close to her. She wondered what they would run into this time. So far it had been torch slugs, and keese. It almost seemed insulting that they didn't think she could take down something as basic as that.

The further into the maze like hallways they went the more she felt as if she were being pulled by some unknown force. Twice they had stopped at a crossroads to decide which way to take and both times they ignored her suggestion. They would end up at a dead end and then have to backtrack. She wasn't quite sure how she knew which way to go. It was like she could hear a little voice in the back of her mind calling her to the center of the labyrinth. Next juncture they ran into had a four way split. This time they turned to her.

"Well which way do you think this time?" Darunia asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Melissa huffed still agitated they had been treating her like a child. " You have been doing such a good job so far. Why would I want to interfere?" She continued with sarcasm dripping from her words. "Fine! Fine! Shesh!" She finally said when Ganon shot her an impatient look.

She started to walked past each one till the voice in her head told her to stop at the middle one to the right.

"I think what ever it is we are searching for is this way." She said looking down the hallway.

She was wishing she was wrong though. Out of all the tunnels it had the creepiest vibe. All the tunnels seemed to be just as dark and full of cobwebs as the others so why was this one making her feel that way?

"You coming?" Ganon said stopping at the opening noticing she wasn't following.

"Uh... yeah. I'm coming." she said giving the hall a hesitant look. "It's just that I am getting some serious bad vibes from that direction."

Ganon walked to her side and gingerly put his hand on her shoulder so as not to put pressure on her bruises.

"Remember what I said the first day we met?" He asked bending down to her eye level.

"You mean I won't hurt you… yet?" She asked jokingly.

He didn't take it the way she hoped he would. His composer cracked a little letting her see a glimpse of how he was truly feeling. She was hoping to make him laugh. Instead he looked pained but he pulled his composer back in a blink of an eye as if nothing had happened.

"I am sorry about earlier." He said looking at her seriously. "It will not happen again. I promise I will keep you safe." He whispered in her ear.

"I know you will." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his forehead. He looked at her tenderly for a moment and placed his warm hand to her cheek which caused her to blush. She found herself lost in his golden eyes for a second before coming back to her senses. She shouldn't be feeling anything for this man and yet she was.

"What are you two doing?" the goron said impatiently tapping his foot rudely interrupting her thoughts.

Ganon straightened back up. "Just stay close to me."

She nodded and followed closely behind him. Darunia gave her a look as they walked past and continued down the hall.


	27. Chapter 27

The further in they traveled the more overwhelming the feeling of dread got. How could they not feel it? A couple times she had to resist the urge to cling to Ganon and hide under his cape. She figured he would probably find that amusing but it would only make them think her weaker. Instead she stuck as close to him as she could without making her fear so obvious.

The tunnel was dark and she had to refrain from putting her hand to the wall to guide herself due to the heat radiating off. Even Darunia made a comment to how hot it was starting to get. Where was this leading them and what would they find once they got there?

As they rounded a bend in the tunnel they could see a red glow at the end. Entering the next chamber seemed to have brought them to the very center of the volcano. An old unsafe looking rope bridge connected to a lava ringed island of rock that rose from the middle. Ganon put his arm out halting her and Darunia. Melissa could then see the source of all the unease she was feeling. Agahnim and a few nervous looking guards stood in front of a statue that looked reminiscent of the statue she had seen in the Spirit Temple. Instead of a woman this time it was a goron holding the dragon like snake.

"Get back into the tunnel." Ganondorf whispered to her.

She was more than happy to oblige. From her hiding spot she could see the wizard searching the surface of the statue.

"It's just like the other." She could here Agahnim say more to himself than the three guards that stood behind him. "I am so close but how do I retrieve the piece?"

Melissa guessed the wizard must have liked to hear the sound of his own voice because he was doing a lot of thinking out loud.

"How did he get here before us?" Darunia whispered with a incredulous look on his face. Melissa had a guess at how. She remembered seeing the drag marks on the ground the other night. It didn't take much for her to figure out there had been something hidden there. Agahnim could have snuck in at anytime from last night to this morning.

"Sir shouldn't we hurry? What if the gorons figure out we got in?" said a soldier uneasily.

"Silence your prattling. I am almost done." Agahnim said hovering his hand over the statue.

With out warning the wizard punched the statue shattering the goron portion from the chest up using the strange purple energy he had used to send Darunia flying. The saute's head flew and almost landed on top of one of the soldiers. Melissa could feel the sensation of fear worsen as Agahnim searched through the wreckage . The little voice that had lightly called to her mind on the way here was now screaming for her to find what they were here for before the wizard.

" How dare you!" Darunia shouted coming out of hiding blowing their chance of taking them by surprise.

"Ah! Here for round two? Well I'm afraid you will have to wait. I have more pressing matters at the moment." Agahnim said turning giving the goron a cold stare before turning back to his search.

"Stay." Ganon said to Melissa pushing her further down the hall and out of sight before joining Darunia who was now fuming at being ignored.

Melissa inched back to the opening of the hall to watch. As the two made their way across the bridge where the soldiers rushed to meet them. Ganondorf and Darunia made short work of them and threw their unconscious bodies to the side. The commotion had drawn the attention of the wizard once more. She like the wizard were now watching as Ganon strode to the center of the island followed by the goron. No words were spoken. Agahnim just let the most evil smile spread across his face.

Darunia was the first to charge with Ganon backing him up shooting balls of energy at the wizard. In the chaos her perception of the events unfolding slowed down as she watched. It was almost like watching a scene from the Matrix. Agahnim was incredibly fast and Ganon seemed to be keeping up with him fairly well. Darunia on the other hand was having difficulty even landing a blow. If anything the goron's presence distracted the wizard enough to help Ganon land a few well placed punches. Agahnim seemed to be catching on to this though.

He grabbed Darunia and tossed him at the statue breaking the head of the snake dragon. It left the goron out cold.

Once again she heard the voice calling. It's screams of panic filled her head. It almost felt as if it was saying "Look! I am here! Find me!" It had a sense of urgency that she just couldn't shake. What did the voice want he to see and find? She craned her neck searching for what it could be.

As her eyes scanned the area she spotted a shimmer of something gold protruding from the section of neck that still remained attached to what remained of the statue. That must be it! The voice echoed a confirmation of her thoughts. "See me! Retrieve me!" The voice urged but how was she to do that with the the epic battle now taking place between her and her goal?

"Hurry!" The voice shouted in her head once more. She didn't have the luxury of thinking on it anymore. If she thought on it she would just chicken out. She searched for courage within to do what needed to be done. She reached for the power within to become a dragon. She could feel the changes slow at first but willed them faster as the voice called once more encouraging her to do what she feared.

This time it hurt like hell. She wondered if it had something to do with the injuries she had gotten from being thrust against the crates. She ignored it the best she could. Luckily the hall was big enough to allow the change in size. Once it had stopped she took one more look at the two battling. Agahnim's back was to her and though it gave her little courage as she sprinted forward taking a flying leap towards the statue. She landed on the severed neck and quickly ripped the golden piece out of the rock with her teeth hiding the piece in her mouth.

Instantly the voice died down and a feeling of peace came over her. She knew that there was no way to miss a dragon flying over your head but she had hoped by some miracle she had been missed. Hopefully Agahnim hadn't seen what she was up to.

She turned quickly and faced the two fighters who had stopped to look at what had rudely interrupted their duel. Ganon didn't look at all pleased that she had once again ignored his orders and she knew she would be in for it later. Maybe he would forgive her when he saw what she had found.

"So good of you to join us this time." Agahnim said evil smile once again spreading across his face.

Perched on top of the statue she still didn't quite feel safe. Even less so when the evil wizard was grinning at her. Ganon used this distraction to place a strong energy blast to the wizards gut which threw Agahnim a little ways back. When the wizard stood he looked livid. He clutched where he had been hit. The blast had created a hole in the wizards fancy armor.

"Impressive. Your power has grown since we last fought. Guardians are truly handy indeed." Agahnim spat then turned eying her.

Melissa let out a growl surprising even herself. What had he meant by that comment? Did her presence give him a boost?

" Why not join me?" He said returning his gaze back to Ganondorf ignoring her. " For your loyalty I would give you and your people a fertile expanse of land to live upon. Think on it. No more scrounging out a living in a forsaken desert." The wizard tempted him.

She could see Ganondorf thinking heavily on it.

"Don't listen to him! He is the reason that the gerudo live in a desolate wasteland in the first place. There has got to be a way to change it back. King Midas said there was a way." She thought desperately to him.

Ganon looked to her then back to Agahnim.

"All you need to do is serve me and you will have what you desire." The wizard said with a smile that gave her the creeps.

Ganon shook his head. " I am King of the Gerudo's. Bearer of the triforce of power. I serve no one." and with that Ganon sent another bolt of energy his way.

Agahnim even with his wound jumped gracefully out of the way. The wizard didn't know Ganondorf very well if he thought he could control him.

"What about you then?" The wizard said turning to her now. "I could send you home. Don't you miss your friends? Your Family?"

Melissa didn't even have to think about it. She knew better than to trust this man even if it was a very tempting offer. She would find a more reliable way back home.

"I could help you. All you have to do is help me." Agahnim went on trying to convince her.

She growled at him once again giving him the most menacing look she could muster.

"You both are fools!" The wizard hissed. "I am offering you what you want and still you want to fight."

"Tell him he can stick his offers where the sun don't shine." Melissa thought to Ganon jumping to his side showing her teeth without giving away what she had found.

Ganon laughed at that and went back to fighting stance. The piece of what ever it was started to get uncomfortable in her mouth and she couldn't wait to spit it out.

Agahnim just held up his hand." Maybe I should give you time to think upon it. In the meantime have fun with my little friends here." He smiled cockily.

He raised his hand toward the three soldiers who were still unconscious. An evil glow spread over them and then flashed brightly making her have to close her eyes. She heard frightened screams from the men. When she opened them again the soldiers had been replaced by a huge monster and Agahnim was nowhere to be seen.

Melissa was mortified. Agahnim had transfigured the three soldiers into a giant ugly centipede looking creature. It writhed as if it was in pain and rolled into the lava. How could the wizard have that much power? She almost felt bad for the men but didn't have much time to ponder the events. An ear splitting screech pierced the air startling her out of her thoughts.

"Get ready." she heard Ganon speak in her head.

The monster exploded from out of the lava sending it spraying in every direction. It was truly grotesque. It had one large red eye that searched the room till it found them. It's mandibles clicked in agitation. It had large praying mantis like claws that held it to the platform.

"Move." Ganon yelled as the centipede arched back ready to strike.

Melissa launched her self into the air and flew out of range while Ganon jumped back just far enough that the monster face smashed into the ground. It looked as though it was stunned and Ganon took the opportunity to gouge out it's eye. It shrieked in pain and thrashed around blindly as it pulled it's self out of the lava and coiled it's entire body around the perimeter of the island.

Melissa worried about Darunia being unconscious in the middle of all this. She soared down and tried to lift him finding it imposable. He weighed so much he could have been a huge boulder. The best she could do was stand over him and act as a shield.

At this point Ganon was busy dodging it's claws and each claw strike sent down a rain of rocks from the ceiling. Luckily they weren't too big but she was being pelted badly and the bruises she already had were making each hit feel ten times worse. Where was the monster's weakness? She looked it over the best she could. Every dungeon boss always had a weak point. They needed to solve this soon because she didn't know how much more of the rock fall she could take. She spotted something on the tail of the monster gleaming in the red glow of the room. It looked to be a black swirling jewel. That had to be it.

"Attack the tail!" She called to him.

Ganon jumped back and came over to where she was. The lack of Ganondorf slashing at the creature made it stop. It's head perked up and she could almost swear it was listening for the sound of movement.

"Look do you see that black thing on the tail? I think that might be a weak point." She thought to him pointing her head in the direction she wanted him to look.

He nodded and sped off toward it. The sound of his foot falls caught the monster's attention. It shrieked and lunged following the sound. Soon Ganon was to preoccupied with the front of the creature again that he couldn't reach the tail. Another shower of rocks hit her making her hiss in pain. She had enough of this Darunia would just have to live with a couple rocks to the head. She tried to take off but her wings had been so badly hit it was pure agony to even attempt to fly. She would have to make a run for it. The centipede seemed to hear her and sent a claw her direction.

"What are you doing!" Ganon yelled at her but she just sped on.

She pulled her wings in close to her body and slid across the ground barely making it under the claws swing. Pushing herself back up she ran once again to the tail and took a running jump at the gem. The giant bug didn't seem to like that at all. It let out scream and tried to lunge her way. Ganon blocked it bringing his fist down on it's head reminding her of the skulltula he had protected her from.

It's tail thrashed about and she could hardly stay on. Gripping the gem she pulled with all her might . It came loose cracking the it's exoskeleton. The crack spread up the centipede's body making it writhe in pain.

"Throw it here!" Ganon called.

She threw it his way and he caught it easily. Taking his sword he smashed it to pieces which caused the cracks in the centipede glow. The light grew stronger causing the monster to shatter. Finally it had been defeated and she could relax.


	28. Chapter 28

"You did well." Ganon said with a look of pride but Melissa didn't feel like she had done much at all.

Most of the battle she had just stood over Darunia.

"What are you talking about? You did all the work." She thought to him feeling upset that even as a dragon she was a weakling.

She was exhausted and ready to get back to normal. Trudging back to the hall she spit out the piece and shifted trying to ignore the shooting pain it caused. Redressed she returned to Ganon's side to show him what she had found.

"What is that?" he asked looking down at what she held.

"I think it's what Agahnim was after." She said turning it over in her hand.

Darunia began to stir.

"What did I miss." the goron asked as he sat up.

Putting a hand to his head the goron let out a groan before he shakily stood and joined them to look at what she held.

"I wonder what it does." She said feeling it's smooth edges.

It looked to be some sort of gold colored metal. It wasn't any particular shape. Maybe it was apart of something much bigger. As she held it close to her face it began to light up.

"May I look at it?" Ganon asked holding out his hand expectantly.

"I guess so." She replied even though she felt strangely attached to it.

She reluctantly agreed to let him hold it but before she could hand it over it turned into a white mist which floated around them and disappeared. They all looked at each other surprised for a moment.

"What the hell! All our work was for nothing?" She complained feeling a little more than disappointed.

After all they had went through they were still empty handed.

" Do not discourage. The shard has been transferred to it's temporary bearer." They heard a male voice boom.

They all turned around searching for the source. Melissa then spotted the head of the goron statue. It's eyes had that same eerie glow that the Spirit Temple statue had. She approached it wondering if there were statues like this at every temple that could talk.

"Shard of what?" She heard Darunia ask.

"It is a shard of the fourth triforce piece. Many years ago an evil sorcerer set his sights on it and when he touched it it became two. The evil man absorbed the dark half but could not take the light half being so corrupt. To keep the other half safe the sages broke the light half into pieces and sealed them away. One for each Temple." The statue responded.

"Why could the sorcerer not take the whole piece? I have never heard of a piece that would split in two." Melissa asked curious.

"This piece is different. There must be a balance to the one who touches it. The man lets pure evil rule his heart. Therefore he can not possess the whole piece." The statue head answered sounding weaker.

Even the glow from it's eyes seemed to be fading.

"So it's kind of like ying and yang. One must be good and bad?" Melissa asked confused.

" The piece is neither good nor bad. It is a harmony." The statue said not really making any more sense than before.

"Before you said the piece had returned to a bearer. Who is this person and how may we find them?" Ganon asked bringing the subject to the main point everyone was wondering.

"Time is short for me and I am afraid all I am allowed to tell you is that three pieces have already been reclaimed. One from the forest, one from the desert, and now from fire." The statue's eyes barely had any light to them now. " You need not seek the bearer for they are already..." The statue cut off not having the energy to finish.

Even though it was an inanimate object she couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"Already what?" Ganon said kicking the head to see if her could jar it back to life and have it finish the sentence.

It was no use though. What ever spark of life the statue had held was already gone.

"So when he said that three have been reclaimed... does that mean that Agahnim has two of the pieces?" Melissa asked looking at Ganon.

"I don't know. He does have control of both the Forest Temple and our Temple." He responded looking just as confused about what they had learned as she.

This was starting to feel hopeless. If Agahnim truly had those pieces she had no clue how they would get them back. The three of them made there way back to the village. Darunia was to exhausted to argue when Ganon wanted to stay in Melissa's room. When Darunia had tried to get him to leave Ganon just sat in the chair by her bed and gave him a just try and move me look. The goron sighed and let him be. Once alone Ganon got up and insisted she show him how bad he had hurt her.

"I'm not going to undress in front of you! Forget it!" She said tensing as he came close.

"I have ointment to treat you. Would you rather be sore?" He asked pulling out a bottle from the saddle bag he had left in her room. "Quit being unreasonable." he said grabbing her arms sending a jolt of pain through her.

He lessened his grip when she winced.

"I promise you this is for your own good." He said rolling her on her back and slipping her top down revealing how bad it really was.

He said nothing but went straight to massaging the fowl smelling substance onto her back. It stung at first but as he worked it started to feel better.

" I did not mean to hurt you." He said quietly.

"I said it's okay. Most of what you see now is probably from all the rocks that pelted me." She said turning her head to the side to look at him.

He had that serious look on his face again. The one he used when hiding how he was feeling. He had stopped rubbing and just stared at her back. Melissa pulled up her top the best she could without showing anything.

"Why are you so forgiving of me?" He said when she finally sat up.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

" Never mind. It doesn't matter." he said looking away.

"Are you okay?" She asked getting up pretending to check his temperature.

He gave a halfhearted laugh but then looked down at his hands. She wondered what he was thinking. Then she got an idea.

"Your turn." She said with a grin.

Grabbing his hands she pulled him to the bed and he looked confused as she started trying to unhook his armor.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed at her irrational behavior.

Removing the armor proved difficult but she figured it out eventually. She then stripped his shirt off letting her eyes linger maybe longer than she should.

"Turn over." she said giving him a warm smile and he obligingly turned onto his stomach getting the idea.

She proceeded to massage a few knots out of his shoulders as he lay there. When she could massage no longer she continued by raking her fingers up and down his back singing to him. He let out a contented sigh which made her happy that he was finally relaxing. He eventually drifted off to sleep with that peaceful look she loved. She wondered how he could look so at ease after the fight they had just been in.

She sat in the chair and rested her arms. She hoped that Darmani wasn't getting in trouble for helping her. She had noticed that the tremors had stopped. That was good news for the little goron. They could finally repair the track without worry and Darmani could finally race again.

She couldn't believe all that had happened today. Her mind drifted to the three soldiers that the wizard had sacrificed. He clearly needed to be stopped but then she wondered if he had told her the truth. Could he really send her back? She knew better than to trust someone as evil as that so she pushed the thought from her mind.

Deciding to rest her eyes for just a little bit she fell into another nightmare. It started out as a normal dream but soon changed giving her that same feeling the others had.

In the dream she was standing in a glen. An ancient tree stood before her. It dwarfed the surrounding trees it was so big. It's root system wound into the surrounding earth creating an almost Celtic pattern that seemed to form what looked like the gerudo symbol. It's branches on the other hand were full and the beautiful shade of green that you usually saw after rain fall. They arched to the sun as if it longed to be free from the earth and were reaching for the sky. Sun rays filtered down to the ground showing it carpeted with moss and desert lilies sprung up here and there. Could this possibly be a glimpse of what the gerudo desert was like before the wizard destroyed it. It was beautiful and she wished she could share it with Ganon. She called to him but got no response. She wanted him to see this. He needed to see this.

All of a sudden the wind picked up and the sky turned dark blocking the sun with menacing clouds. About this time she started to feel the fear creeping up her spine. She spun around looking for the invisible foe in a panic. She called desperately for Ganon but there was still no response. She had called him into her dream a few nights ago so why couldn't she do it now? A hooded figure now stepped into the glen. It laughed evilly. She tried to run but her feet were now glued to where she stood.

Why was it, when faced with something scary in a dream, that you either seemed to run in slow motion or that you couldn't move at all?

It approached her and stopped only hands breath away.

"Finally we meet face to face so to speak." the figure spoke.

She recognized the voice which only made it worse. Lifting his hood Agahnim peered at her with his one visible red eye. Finally able to move she started to inch away.

"What do you want from me?" She said stumbling backwards over a root that came out of nowhere.

"Why my dear don't you already know?" he said with pretend kindness.

"You have something that belongs to me." He said looking at her expectantly like she should know.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said truthfully.

"I know you found a fragment. If you give it over to me I can send you home. Don't you want to go home?" He said closing the gap between them.

He must have meant the triforce piece. She wasn't about to tell him anything.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person. I really don't know what your talking about." She said feigning ignorance.

Agahnim glared at her. She knew he wasn't falling for it.

"Don't mock my intelligence." he said angrily causing the ancient tree to burst into flames which in turn spread to the other trees.

This left her stuck in the center of a ring of fire with the evil wizard.

"You try my patience guardian." He said seizing her by the neck

Even in a dream it felt awfully real. All she could do was scream. She woke to being shook by Ganon.

"Melissa! Wake up!" She heard him shout.

When she was awake enough to realize where she was she clung to him.

"We need to leave. It's just not safe here. He's invading my dreams." She said sobbing into his chest.

"What are you talking about? Who's invading your dreams?" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Agahnim. He's been giving me nightmares since last night." She then told him about the dream she had.

When she had finished he looked angry. Not at her of course. Just angry that he had no way of protecting her from this.

"How am I ever going to sleep again? Ever since the day he pointed me out behind the crates he has been making my dreams turn sour."

He tried his best to soothe her. "It will be okay. I promise." He said lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

In his arms she felt safe and her fear began to ebb. She was very aware of how close his face was to hers and blushed the dream all forgotten. He traced his finger down her jawline chuckling as she looked away. Picking her up out of the chair he laid her down on the bed positioning himself over her. He paused hesitantly before leaning in to kiss her. When she didn't resist he kissed her again this time longer and deeper.

What was she doing? She should stop this but for some reason she didn't want to.

He let his kisses go lower moving down her neck before she came back to her senses. She put her finger to his lips to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her longingly.

"You shouldn't be doing this. Please just stop." She said pushing him up off of her.

"And why should I do that?" he asked running his hand down her thigh with a playful smile.

" I just had a horrible nightmare and you think this will make me feel better?" She asked rolling away from him to the other side of the bed which wasn't far to go because of how small it was.

"I don't know. Is it?" He smirked.

She didn't dare admit to him or herself that it kind of did.

" Just stop it." She said moving to get up but he wouldn't allow it.

Gently he pulled her back to him chuckling as she squirmed. Grabbing her hand he put it to his chest holding her trembling hand over where his heart should be. She could feel each strong beat under her palm.

" You can deny it to yourself but even the goron can see it. I know you feel something for me. The wizard even offered you a way home yet you did not take it." He said trying to read her expression for some insight on what she was thinking.

"I just didn't trust him is all." She said taking back her hand holding it to her own chest.

She could feel her heart beating as well. It was fast and wild threatening to escape from her chest. She wondered if he could feel it as well.

"I thought myself incapable of feeling this emotion because it was a weakness, but now I am unsure. This is all because of you." Ganondorf spoke softly now holding her attention.

What was he trying to tell her? That he liked her? That couldn't be right. Not in the short amount of time they had spent together. He just wanted the sword of kings right? This had to be some trick and even if it were true she was not free to love him back.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" he asked looking a little frustrated.

She understood pretty much but what could she say to him? He could see the turmoil in her face and sighed.

"Stubborn woman. How long will you make me wait?" He asked lifting her lips to his giving her a gentle kiss which was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She didn't really want him to leave her as he got up to answer the door. Was she really developing feelings for him like everyone was telling her she was? She pondered these question while Ganon spoke with the goron at the door.

When he came back to her side he held two garments. It was her outfit she had ordered. She sprung up excited everything forgotten for at least the moment. Grabbing the new one from Ganon she held it up to give it a proper look.

"They didn't do half bad." She heard Ganon comment.

"This is the first thing I can truly call my own." She said with pride.

He laughed at her silliness.

"It's not the only thing." He said giving her a look.

She blushed again and tried to mask her feelings which only made him laugh more.


	29. Chapter 29

Not wanting to go to sleep again so soon after having her dreams so rudely invaded she decided to find Darmani. When she was sure Ganon was asleep she put on her new clothes. It fit rather well and was extremely soft even though the material looked rather rough. It wasn't her favorite shade of green but it was by far the prettiest shade of red she had seen. She didn't even think the tunic at the shop had quite the lovely shade of her new clothes. It also breathed better than the other clothes she had worn. The best part about them was she wouldn't have to worry about catching them on fire. Leaving Ganon to rest properly in the room she snuck out and down the hall.

She wasn't sure where she would find the little goron but the village wasn't that big. How hard could it be? Apparently it was harder than she would have guessed because an hour later she was still looking. None of the gorons she talked to had seen him and she hoped he hadn't gotten grounded. She wondered if maybe he had gone to the track. The only problem is she didn't know how to get there herself.

"I guess I better ask." she thought to herself.

Luckily for her a goron passing by was more than happy to show her the way.

"The race track? It isn't open yet. They are restoring it right now." The goron said confused as to why she wanted to go there of all places.

"Well I'm looking for Darmani and since I couldn't find him anywhere here. I thought he might be helping fix the track." She explained.

" Ah well. Let's see if we can't find him then." The goron said with a gap toothed smile.

This was the last place she would look before giving up and hoped it wasn't far. They walked all the way to the village entrance and to a hallway she didn't remember seeing before.

"It was blocked off before." The goron told her seeing the confusion on her face.

As they walked through the new hall she could see a light at the other end. They exited into a sort of crater that opened up showing the sky. The sun was starting to set and gave the clouds a pinkish orange lining. She could see the remains of the track. It had been badly damaged. Landslides had taken out a few areas and she could also see where lava had spilled out of one of the volcano's vents creating a wall in the middle of one path. Scores of gorons were diligently working to repair as much as they could before the sun dipped out for the night.

"Hey!" She heard Darmani's voice call.

She looked around for the source and saw Darmani waving near a group of gorons who had nearly removed all the debris from the first section of the track. He rolled into a ball and shot up the path to where she was spraying dirt and rocks behind him.

"Well if you don't need me anymore I shall take my leave." Her guide said bowing.

"Thank you so much for your help." she said bowing back before he left.

Turning back to Darmani she had many questions she wanted to ask him but wasn't sure what to ask first.

" I'm glad you found me. Did you get in trouble with my dad?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." she said laughing. "I didn't get scolded to bad." she said with a smile. "Did they find out you helped me? I was worried you would get grounded or something." She figured since he was here though it meant no one had.

"Nope they didn't." he said with a mischievous grin. "So what happened? You look pretty black and blue. Dad wouldn't tell me a thing." He questioned.

Did she? She had no mirror so she hadn't seen what she looked like yet.

"Well if your dad doesn't think you ought to know maybe I should wait tell he tells you first." She responded kind of disappointed.

She had hoped Darunia would have talked to his son of the goings on. That took out a huge chunk of questions she had since Darmani didn't know anything yet. Darmani looked just as disappointed as her when he figured out she wasn't going to say anything on the matters of the temple.

" So how long do you think it will take to get the track back to the way it was?" she asked changing the subject.

" Well they are saying it might take one month to three but I'm keeping my fingers crossed for one." The little goron said bouncing in place.

" When it's finished I would like to watch you race." She said with a smile.

" I could send you an letter." The goron said exited already planning for the race in his head.

" How will the letter find me? We are traveling around. I have no place of residence for you to send it." she admitted sadly thinking of the Spirit Temple.

"Oh that's okay! The postman can find anyone no matter where they are." the goron said happily.

She laughed thinking of the scrawny postman from the game and nodded. They climbed up a large boulder that had fallen off the ridge and sat there watching the sun sink over the ridge. The night brought a coolness to death mountain which was no where near as cold as a night in the desert. Laying back she stared at the unfamiliar stars above them. They twinkled and seemed so vivid. She would never be able to see stars this clearly back home.

Thinking of home brought tears to her eyes. She felt so unsure of where she really wanted to be now. Her thoughts kept returning to what had just transpired. Did Ganondorf really have feelings for her like he claimed or was this a trick? She couldn't understand how he could feel that way for her when he barely knew her. What bothered her was she was starting to want it to be true. She knew Jimmy loved her for real. She shouldn't even be thinking about this but, she kept finding herself contemplating the idea to stay now and it worried her.

"What's wrong?" Darmani asked noticing her wiping her eyes.

" It's nothing." She lied.

He just shrugged dropping the subject. " It's about dinner time." Darmani said getting up.

"Oh? Ok." She said lazily.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." She responded pushing herself up.

They made their way back into the warmth of the village. Dinner time was livelier than she thought it would be. The center of the village had been turned into a place for everyone to come and eat. There was a group of gorons laying out a beat on drums setting the mood. They must be celebrating that the volcano had finally quieted down. Tables had been placed to the side and she could already see a fair few gorons chowing down on rocks. Darmani led her to the table where Darunia sat. To her surprise Ganon was sitting next to him. He motioned to her to sit next to him. Luckily there was proper human food waiting for her.

" You feeling better?" Darunia asked looking around Ganon as she sat down.

"Yeah fresh air does wonders. How about you?" she asked making small talk avoiding looking at Ganondorf who was watching her.

She could feel her face get hot under his stare. She felt so self conscious she was unsure if she could even eat.

"I am tougher than I look." Darunia joked then frowned when no one laughed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at Melissa, who was picking at her food, then to Ganon who was watching her do so.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine. The food's good." She responded watching some of the gorons getting up to dance to the beat of the drums.

Darunia gave up with her and talked with Ganondorf for a while.

" I heard you were leaving tomorrow. Where is your next destination?" Darunia asked.

"What do you think? Ganon said nudging Melissa to get her attention.

" Owwwie!" she said rubbing her arm snapping from her thoughts.

"Sorry. Looks like you might need a little more ointment." he said with a mischievous look that only Melissa noticed.

She tried to pretend she hadn't heard him.

"Well the statue said the pieces from the spirit, fire, and forest temples have already been claimed so that leaves the water, and shadow temples right? Also I'm not quite sure if this is an actual temple but there is mention of a Temple of Time sometimes." She replied not looking forward to the shadow temple at all.

"The Temple of Time is real but it lies in castle town. It is usually inhabited by the six sages." Darunia confirmed.

"Probably best to leave that one for last." Ganon said distractedly.

She wondered what the look that had briefly crossed his face was about but thought best not to ask.

" What do you mean usually inhabit?" Melissa asked lifting what looked like mashed potatoes and sniffed them.

They smelled weird and not quite appetizing. Definitely not mashed potatoes she thought putting her spoon back down.

" Well not all of us live there now." Darunia said with a smile.

It took a few minutes to realize what he had meant.

"Your a sage." Melissa said slapping her forehead. " I should know that." How could she forget that Darunia had been the fire sage.

Darunia looked confused. "What do you mean you should know that? Not many know the identity of who the sages are. Why would you know?"

Should she tell him about the game? She didn't think he would believe her anyway. It was apparent that Heather her fellow guardian hadn't said anything to him. She was curious if she could name all the sages though.

" Ok correct me if I'm wrong but there is you, Ruto of the zora's, Saria of the kokiri, Impa of the sheika, Rauru who I think is hylian, and Nabooro of the gerudo." Darunia's mouth dropped open and Melissa noted Ganondorf look away at the mention of Nabooro.

It made Melissa wondered if the rumor of Ganon and Nabooro being an item was true. Deep down it made her feel a little jealous. Just a little.

" You got most of them right. Rutulla is the water sage so you were close but how do you know the name of my fellow sages?" Darunia asked when he had recovered from his shock.

" Does it really matter? You know I came from a different world. Is the fact I know the name of the sages really that shocking?" she responded.

"I guess it doesn't." Darunia said frustrated she wasn't really telling him anything.

Melissa figured she had eaten all that she was going to and watched the dancing gorons trying not to giggle at how silly their dancing looked. She was also noticing Ganon drinking a good bit of what she figured was alcoholic beverages. He seemed to have gone back to being broody again. Had it been the mention of Nabooro that was bringing on this behavior?

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

"Never better." He said right before he chugged down another mug.

She gave him a worried look but who was she to stop him. In addition to the dancing she saw a group of goron children which included Darmani sitting in a circle with an elder goron. She guessed the elder was telling stories to the young ones before they would make them go to bed. Darmani waved to her and she waved and smiled back. Maybe she should go listen to the stories to. It would be a good chance to learn a little more about this place.

As she went to get up Ganon grabbed her arm. " Don't go yet." He said slurring his words a little.

Uh oh! She thought. Last time he had gotten drunk it hadn't turned out so well and he had definitely had more than last time.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked looking at her intently.

"You want to dance in that condition?" she asked unsure if he just didn't know how drunk he really was.

"What condition?" He asked getting up pulling her with him in one strong motion.

For being drunk he still had pretty good motor function.

"Come on." He said gracefully pulling her to the dance floor cape whipping out behind him.

"Wait!" she protested but he just yanked her arm whipping her around to face him.

She tried not to cringe as a jolt of pain went up her arm. He positioned her arms around his shoulders the best he could because of how short she was compared to him and placed his around her waist.

He started dancing as if the gorons were playing a waltz which they weren't of course making the dance completely awkward for the song. He didn't even seem to notice and eventually even she couldn't hear the beating drums. She giggled when he twirled her around which made him smile. Even with her bad dancing skills she managed not to step on his feet but once. This didn't seem like a dance the gerudo would perform. She figured as king he would have to know other dances for diplomatic purposes. Most thought of Ganon as just a thug but, from what she could tell about him he was a well educated man. She wondered why she was just now coming to this realization.

The alcohol must have been taking more affect because his dancing was slowing down. Eventually they ended up just slow dancing in place. She placed her head on his chest sighing. There was something she just had to know and it wouldn't leave her alone until she asked him.

"Is there something wrong? I kind of noticed your reaction to Nabooro's name and was just wondering if you and her..." Ganon stopped at hearing her question cutting off her last sentence.

He pushed her away looking grumpy. " You shouldn't ask things that are none of your business."

Melissa realized that she should have just kept her mouth shut. Somewhere inside she knew this would be a sensitive subject but she had already opened the door and wouldn't let his moodiness detour her.

" Were you two a couple?" She pushed.

He turned and walk away. What was he hiding?

"Wait! Why are you so upset? You should be able to tell me anything. Why are you running away?" she asked chasing after him.

He ignored her until she put her hand on his arm trying to make him stop and face her. She knew that she wouldn't actually be able to make him stop if he didn't really want to. Her touch seemed to make him snap.

" I run from no one! I said it's none of your business. " He spat at her. "You are to never ask me about her again! Understood!" He growled snatching his arm back.

The look of anger on his face made her step back. He grabbed her shoulder squeezing it harder than he had meant to.

"Do you understand!" he said again.

Something in her just snapped as well. She pulled away from him mirroring his look of anger.

"You know what? Screw you! I have had enough of you and all the bad stuff that keeps happening since I came to this place. Maybe I should have taken the wizard up on his offer." Melissa yelled at him before running off leaving him watching after her.

She hadn't really meant it but he didn't have to be a jerk. How hard would it have been for him to say "Yes I am upset and yes we were a couple". She didn't even have to hear his answer to know. The way he was acting said just as much. She just wanted to hear it from him. She didn't want to go back to the room because she didn't want to sleep. So the next best thing was to go outside and sit with Trinexx.

The horse seemed happy to see her. In the fresh air she could clear her head. Her anger was now fizzling out and she felt stupid. She knew her anger at him not wanting to talk about Nabooro was irrational. She shouldn't be so angry. She sighed throwing her arms around the horses neck.

"What am I to do Trin? I didn't mean to make him angry. I said somethings I didn't mean. I don't even know why I wanted to know so bad." The horse whickered in response. She sighed feeling like arguing was all that she seemed to do with him. She had never argued this much with Jimmy. She sat there stroking Trinexx not knowing what to do. It was getting late now but now and she didn't want to go back to her room in fear of running into Ganon.

Maybe he was drunk enough he wouldn't remember her asking in the morning. She realized they had never actually picked out which temple they were going to next. The prospect of going to the Shadow Temple scared her. There were lots of creepy things to run into there. Dead hands, wall masters, gibdo, redeads, and stalfos were only a few of the creatures she didn't want to see. She guessed if he asked her again she would probably push for the Water Temple. Mulling over things in her head she could feel her eyes get heavy. She fought it for a while but ended up deciding to go back to the room and face the music.


	30. Chapter 30

She didn't really even remember making it back to the room that night or whether Ganon had been there when she had arrived. Luckily that night her sleep was dreamless leaving her felling more rested. She realized that where ever she had fallen asleep she was crushed up against something warm. When she tried to move it held on to her tightly. Opening her eyes she found herself in Ganon's arms once again. He was awake and had been watching her as she slept.

She should be used to this by now but it threw her off for a second. When she remembered the night before she automatically felt guilty. She stared into his eyes not seeing any of the anger from the night before there. They stared at each other silently for a while before they both blurted out a sorry. She had decided the night before she would try and make up for her intrusiveness but she hadn't expected him to apologize to.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was the one who was drunk. I over reacted. I am just not ready to bring up that part of my life just as I am sure there are things in your life you haven't told me about. It is a period of my life I am not proud of." He said searching for understanding in her eyes.

How could she argue with that. "I shouldn't have asked. My gut told me not to and I pushed it too far anyway. I don't want you to feel you need to hide anything from me. The sad thing is I probably already know the answers to my questions. I didn't mean what I said last night. Please forgive my stupidity." She blurted out just wanting to put this all behind them.

He crushed her in an embrace. " It is forgiven." And just like that everything was as it back to the way it was.

"How was your sleep?" Ganon asked while they were packing.

"I didn't have a single dream." she replied. "

Good then it works." He smiled.

"What works?" She asked now curious.

"The goron elder instructed me on how to ward off bad dreams. I really didn't think that goron magic, as primitive as it is, would really be that effective but it seems to have served it's purpose quite well." He said busily checking the room in case they forgot something.

Had he done that after she had run off last night? Even after she yelled at him? He had been angry at her yet he was still thinking of her safety. Though he had already forgiven her it still made her feel bad. Not seeing anything else they made their way to the entrance where Darunia and a few of his guard waited. Darunia handed a pouch of something to Ganon which he took with a nod before mounting Trinexx.

"Hey!" Darunia called to her as she took Ganon's hand to mount. "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" He said a hand behind his back as she turned back around.

"I'm sorry I feel just a little scatterbrained this morning. Thank you for putting up with me. " she said embarrassed.

She had almost left without showing a little gratitude. He just laughed and placed something in her hand with the hand he had hid behind his back. She looked down to her hand to see a round flat red object. It almost looked like the fire medallion.

"This might help get you access to the Temple of Time. Be careful on your journey." He said quickly looking at Ganon.

Did he still not trust him?

"I can't thank you enough for this." She said giving him an appreciative hug.

"Well you better get going." he said giving her a hard pat on the head.

When she finally mounted Trinexx Ganon had barely given her time to put her arms around him to keep from falling off before he sped the horse forward. She could see Darmani on the ridge where she guessed the race track was located. He waved goodbye to her as they passed and she barely managed to wave back.

What was the hurry? she wondered as they flew over the landscape. Were they running from something? She looked back to be sure not really seeing anything. A couple of times she had thought she had heard the pounding of hooves behind them but with the wind blowing in her ears it was hard to tell.

Maybe Agahnim or a group of his lackeys were trying to follow them to see where they were going next. She never saw anyone though. She would just have to trust Ganon to know what he was doing. She hugged herself to him trying to keep warm. It was still early morning so the air hadn't quite warmed up to the pleasant temperature that Hyrule's land usually had.

As they made it to Hyrule Field he began to let Trinexx slow. The field seemed to still be covered in an early morning fog that provided cover.

"What was the hurry?" Melissa finally asked.

"Hush now. I need to know if we are still being followed." He said moving Trinexx to hide in a little grove of trees that were still shrouded in a thicker patch of fog.

So they were being followed. Ganon had probably known about them even before they had left. The horse moved more silent than she had thought possible. They came to a stop and waited.

She strained her ears listening. Slowly but surely the steady beat of hooves became louder and louder. Then all at once shapes could be seen in the fog racing past where they hid. Mist swirling around them. She could barely make them out which was a good thing because then she knew the riders couldn't see them. A rider who was positioned in the back stopped. She couldn't tell if it was Agahnim or not. She didn't get that feeling of dread from the motionless figure so she guessed the wizard was not with this group of soldiers. After a few seconds the figure surged his horse forward to rejoin his squad.

After waiting for what seemed like a silent eternity Ganon pushed Trinexx to a slow gallop going left past where the riders had crossed. She wondered where they were headed next.

He led them West for a bit and the sun began to warm them making the fog lift. They seemed to be following the same river that they had camped beside the night before they had reached Death Mountain. It seemed to stretch on for miles. Farther than she could see at least. By mid-noon they had traveled a great distance. They were nearing a long bridge that seemed to cross over a what she could only guess was Lake Hylia.

So they were headed to the Water Temple. She felt so relieved. Ganon stopped the horse about the middle of the bridge so they could have a sky view of how beautiful the lake was. Little islands dotted the calm surface. Most were connected by rope bridges. A building stood in the larger middle island. It looked to have a car pulley system that lead up further into the mountains.

The main mountain itself had waterfalls pouring down into the lake and it seemed to be the source of the fresh water that filled the lakes and rivers that flowed throughout this land. She figured that would be where Zora's Domain would be. She didn't think that they would have to ask where the Temple was this time. Ganon seemed to be eying the water.

"So Water Temple is next. If I am correct the Temple lies somewhere on the bottom of Lake Hylia." She thought out loud.

"And how would you know that?" Ganondorf asked curious.

" Well the Water Temple in "Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time" was at the bottom of Lake Hylia just like the Fire Temple was behind the statue in the chief's room in the game. I could be wrong though. Either way it will take some swimming." Ganon didn't look to comfortable with that.

She thought back to when he had tried to pull her out of the pool of water back in the desert.

"I know this is a stupid question but can you swim?" she asked concerned.

If he couldn't she was unsure what they would do. Would she have to go through the temple alone? She didn't like the thought of that.

"I can but not well." he said eying the water again.

Suddenly the shadow temple didn't seem so bad. Maybe they could find something in Zora's Domain that would let him breath underwater like the Zora's tunic. Then again she didn't think they would have one big enough to fit Ganondorf in either form.

"If it is at the bottom of the lake we will need a guide unless you know it's exact location." He spoke looking less up for this temple now that he knew he was going to have to actually get wet.

"Well let's get a ride up the mountain then." Melissa said breaking his thoughts.

He shook his head clearing out what ever he was thinking. Leading Trinexx the rest of the way across the bridge they neared the first rope bridge. A horse was grazing there and she recognized it immediately. It was Epona. So Link and Heather were already here. Trinexx stopped a few feet back from the bridge so she jumped down and started walking not even waiting for Ganon to do the same. The bridge swung a little under her as she crossed. The combination of that and the surface of the water made her feel a little off balance but other than that it seemed safe.

She turned back to see Ganon changing. She had forgot he would need to do so before getting close to anyone that might recognize him. She had gotten used to him being his natural self that it had never crossed her mind. She turned around to give him privacy once again resisting the urge to watch him undress. She giggled to herself. She would have never thought herself attracted to him in her wildest dreams. He definitely wasn't a pretty boy like Link, who she and her two sisters had crushed after for years, but he possessed other qualities that she found equally attractive.

She sighed to herself. To think she had been given this once in a lifetime chance to visit a world she had always wished she could travel to and she couldn't even fully enjoy it because of her stupid guilt. Guilt that her family and fiance' had no clue where she was. They might even think her dead. Jimmy had asked her several times to not pass away before him. That his heart couldn't take it. She had no control in that matter of course but she always tried to reassure him that the likely hood of that was very slim. If he thought her dead how was he holding up? She hoped he was ok.

She felt arms wrap around her and someone kissed her neck.

"You ready?" She recognized Ganon's voice behind her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah let's get going." She replied distractedly.


	31. Chapter 31

They made it to the building in the middle without any problems so far. Entering she saw no sign of the hero and his spoiled guardian. She was positive that had been Epona. Where were they? They approached the desk in the front and odd looking little man sat behind it. He wore face paint and looked like he was trying to be a clown with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"We would like to take a ride up?" Ganon said approaching the man.

The clown put down the paper he had been reading.

"I'm sorry but we are closed. The Zoras aren't allowing admittance and shut down the top station which is where the pulleys are powered from." the man replied nonchalantly.

"Is there another way up?" He asked but Melissa realized already why she didn't see Link or Heather.

They had flown to the top.

"Nope. This is the only way if your human." The man said returning to his paper.

"Come on. I know what to do." Melissa said grabbing his arm and leading him back out.

It only to minutes to change and be on their way up. The further up the mountain she flew them the colder the air seemed to get. From the bottom they couldn't see it, but a light dusting of snow seemed to cover the upper part where she spotted a twin to the building below. She landed them a little away from it so she could change back without prying eyes just in case there was someone watching.

Up here it was freezing cold. Why did Zoras Domain always get frozen? Was it Agahnim's doing or was it the fragment of the triforce acting up? Ganon pulled out his cape from a bag of things he had brought and wrapped her in it seeing her shivering.

" Thank you." she said through chattering teeth.

The cape helped a lot. She had noticed before that she had always felt a comfortable temperature in his cape. Even when in the hot desert it was comfortable.

"It has a spell weaved into it to be the right temperature no mater the climate."He told her when he saw her curios look.

She had wondered how he could wear a cape all the time.

"How are you not cold?" she asked as they trudged up the path.

"I'm used to the extreme temperatures of the desert. What was the weather like where you are from?" he asked making small talk.

"Well it is nothing like the desert. It is a temperate climate. In the summer it gets pretty hot and humid. Nothing as hot as the desert but still pretty hot. In the winters it can get chilly but we rarely see snow. My favorite seasons of course are spring and fall when the temperatures are in between. I'm surprised at how well I did back at the Spirit Temple. I don't usually do well in heat." She admitted.

"Just like my cape the clothes the gerudo wear keep us pretty comfortable in any temperature. The spell only works so much which is why you can still get cold or sweat but it absorbs a good bit of the heat or cold." He said keeping close to her to add his body heat to keep her warm.

The path lead up the mountain and the streams that came out of the sides of the rock face had a thin layer of ice that thickened as they got higher. It began snowing as they trekked and she saw no signs of life. She searched for any indication that Link and Heather had passed this way but the snow had already covered any sign of tracks if there were any. The world around them had turned into a wintery wonderland. The trees were laden with snow which made them sway under the weight. She could hear branches snap and the trees creaking.

As they got to the end of the path she finally spotted them sitting around a fire warming themselves. Link and Heather seemed to be discussing something. They sat on a bank near a waterfall that miraculously hadn't frozen over like the rest. The bank seemed to be paved with multi hued pebbles giving the ground a mosaic look. It formed a picture of the triforce in the middle. Standing stones etched with the zora's symbol ringed the perimeter.

"Brilliant plan. Now we are stuck out here in the freezing cold." Melissa heard Heather say haughtily to Link.

She hadn't changed at all. Still just as sharp tongued and selfish acting as ever. What did she expect? This was a quest not a vacation.

"Mind if we join you?" Ganon called to them startling the two.

Link stood up to greet them.

"You made it!" Link said apparently glad to have company to stop Heather from berating him. "Come warm yourselves." he said motioning to the fire.

As they approached Heather kept shooting her looks.

"How did it go at Death Mountain?" Link asked. "Well we ran into the wizard, fought a giant centipede, and found a piece of the triforce." Melissa said warming her hands by the fire.

"You found a piece? That's great! Can I see it?" Link asked.

"Well we can't exactly do that because it disappeared shortly after we acquired it. The statue said it had returned to it's barer who ever that is." Melissa said wondering if after all this they were going to have to search for this mysterious barer.

"Likely story." Heather said with anger in her voice. " Just like that statue that was supposed to be at the Spirit Temple."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked confused.

" We searched all over that temple and looked at every statue. None of them did anything." Heather spat.

"Did you go to the one that was behind the doors that had the glowing symbols? It was on a balcony." Melissa said unsure what she was being accused of.

"We found it but we couldn't get it to open. That is not her fault Heather." Link said trying to stand up for her.

"How do we know there was one in there? For all we know she lied to throw us off track. I mean look at the company she keeps." Heather shot Ganon a glare who returned it.

"Heather! Now stop this. We are supposed to work together to get through this. The Princess told us we must have faith and trust them. I for one trust the Princess's judgment." Link said chastising Heather on her rude behavior.

It shut her up but Melissa could still see she didn't trust them at all.

"Well you can obviously change because the only way up is to fly." Melissa said wishing she could slap the girl.

Why couldn't they get in? Shouldn't Heather be able to open the doors like her because she was a guardian? Surely it wasn't Melissa's fault that Heather couldn't do the same as she. Maybe Heather had different talents that Melissa didn't. That made more sense to her.

" I can. No thanks to you. I don't care what the Princess said. We don't need your help." Heather said indignantly.

Melissa decided to just ignore her.

"So why are you sitting around in the cold then if you don't need our help?" Ganondorf said giving Heather a smug look.

The girl stood up. "I'm not afraid of you! I kicked your butt many a time on the game and I can do it again." Heather said confronting him.

"The Zora won't let us in... and Heather please stop it!" Link said trying to answer Ganon's question while stepping between the two.

There looked like there was going to be a stand off and there was nothing Melissa could do to stop it. She then remembered the melody the Zora had hummed to her. That had to be the key. Maybe If she got them in the fighting would stop. Melissa walked just in front of the waterfall and sang the melody as loud as she could hoping the Zoras could hear it over the arguing taking place.

Before her eyes the waterfall opened up revealing a doorway leading into the mountain. Her companions hadn't heard her but at least the zoras had. She turned around to see that Heather had changed to her dragon form. She had the head and tail of a wolf with what looked like ram horns and spikes that traveled down her back to the tip of her tail. Her green wings looked more bat like and her body was covered in gray fur mixed with forest green scales. Link had grabbed her front leg trying to calm her but Heather was lunging and snapping at Ganon who gracefully dodged her attacks laughing the entire time.

"Hey!" Melissa shouted at them trying to get their attention but they were too occupied with Heather that they couldn't hear her.

She had no more patience for this. Changing quickly she pounced the snapping dragon throwing her whole weight into it pining her to the ground. Ganon and Link moved out of the way as they scuffled. Even though Melissa was smaller than Heather the wolf dragon couldn't seem to kick her off. When Heather was done squirming and had given up as far as she could tell she let her up and pointed a claw to the doorway. Heather just growled and sauntered off defeated to change back. Melissa decided to do the same behind a standing stone. Melissa proved to be the quicker of the two. She changed back into her clothes then stood angrily beside a proud looking Ganon.

"If you ever threaten Him again I won't refrain from kicking your ass!" Melissa said enraged as Heather came back to stand beside Link. The girl opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again as Melissa continued. "I don't know who you were before you got here but the impression I have gotten from you so far is that you are a spoiled brat who always gets your way through bullying and snide remarks. We have done nothing to you yet you have been hostile to us since we met. I have tried to ignore your rudeness but you just went too far." Melissa grabbed Ganon's hand. "I'm going in now. If your done acting like a 4 year old we have a quest to continue."

She didn't even bother to wait for an answer. She dragged Ganon behind her fuming and not looking at Link or his Guardian as they passed. Melissa wondered if maybe she had been too harsh on the girl but didn't regret taking her down a peg. Someone need to do it.

They were going to have to walk through the frigid water to get to the archway and she hoped her boots were water proof. Passing under the arch she could feel cold air blowing at them. If the zora were trapped under ice again she wouldn't be surprised. They walked down the tunnel to the blue light that danced over the walls showing that the inside wasn't as frozen as the outside. It opened up to a big cavern. Holes in the ceiling let sunlight shine down in rays to light the area. The air had a briney smell that was tolerable.

It seemed a welcome committee had gathered to meet them. The zoras waited for all four of them to reach them before The female in the middle stepped forward. She looked confused as to why they were there but smiled when she spotted Link.

"Ah hero how have you been? When we heard the song we thought the Indigo- Go's had finally returned to us but seeing you is a pleasant surprise as well. How did you know the entrance song?" The beautiful zora asked.

"What song?" Link asked confused.

"The song that must be sung to open the waterfall. Was it not one of you that sang it?" the Zora asked looking between Melissa and Heather.

"I did." Melissa said embarrassed.

The Zora looked her up and down.

"Tell me have you seen them? How are they?" The Zora said taking her hand.

"Seen who?" Heather asked confused.

"The Indigo-Go's of course." The Zora woman said smiling at Melissa.

"I met them in this tavern. Lulu was supposedly sick but everyone else seemed fine. I filled in for her and the manager taught me that song." Melissa said trying not to concentrate on how weird the zoras hands felt.

They had a very slick texture.

"I am glad to hear good news of them. They have been on tour for a long time and we don't allow many visitors now because of the weird weather that followed the last man who came. So unless one of us returns from the outside news is scarce. You must be a very trust worthy girl if he decided to teach you the Serenade of Water." Heather scoffed at the zora's words but the zora took no notice of it.

The bit about the man who visited peaked everyone's interest.

" What Man? Could you describe him to us?" Link asked.

"Well he was dressed in gold armor, he had silver hair , and his eyes shone red as fire. He was a very curious man as far as Hylians go. He asked a lot of questions about the Temple and when I wouldn't answer him he said we would regret it and that he would be back. So after the snow began to fall we feared the worse and blocked the way up." the Zora said with a look of worry crossing her face. "Each day it gets colder and I fear soon even our home will not be able to keep out the piercing cold."

Melissa had no doubt that it had been Agahnim but wondered if just like the volcano acting up that this cold front had something to do with the triforce piece in the temple. Like the pieces were trying to call attention to themselves so someone would find them.

"The man you speak of is an evil wizard that goes by the name of Agahnim. He has taken over the castle imprisoning the princess. If he is still interested in the Temple it means that he hasn't found it yet. Rutulla I implore you to let us into the temple. We need to find what it is he is after and fast." Link requested bowing respectfully.

Rutulla the sage! That made two sages she had met now.

"I don't know. You look ill equipped to traverse the underwater temple and there is nothing big enough for your larger companion to wear." Rutulla said eying Ganon's size.

She must mean the zora tunic.

" I need to think about this." She finally said to them. " and you must need to freshen up." The zora said turning to Melissa and Heather. "Please follow my attendants while I have a chat with your companions. There is much I need to know." Rutulla said motioning to two of the zoras behind her.

Melissa didn't want to leave Ganon and go anywhere with Heather but she guessed it wouldn't hurt to clean herself up. She probably looked like a mess.

"I won't be gone for long. Go on." Ganon said giving her a reassuring look seeing her apprehension.

Another scoff could be heard from Heather. Melissa guessed the girl would never change. She glanced back as she followed the two zoras. Link and Ganon followed Rutulla in the opposite direction.


	32. Chapter 32

They had been led to a room that looked to be her dream bathroom. The floor had the same pebble mosaic as outside had and in the middle was an in ground bath tub that looked more like a pool than for bathing. The mosaic of the triforce covered the bottom of the tub. A mural of the sea had been painted on the walls. Sconces that seemed to be made out of shells held candles that burned with a blue flame. A long decorative mirror stretched across the wall. It was absolutely beautiful and the two of them stood in awe of the room.

" So exactly how do they expect us to wash up? There is no soap or anything. Heather complained looking around.

Melissa just rolled her eyes pulling out from her satchel the soap she had left from her last bath.

"I don't think they need soap." Melissa said shaking the bottle in front of Heather. "So do you want to take turns? I can look away while you bathe first." Melissa asked.

"I just planed to bathe in my undies." Heather said already stripping.

"I guess that could work to but I would prefer to wash without them so they aren't wet all day." Melissa said handing her the soap. "So how did you wake up in this world?" She asked Heather trying to learn a little about this girl hoping maybe there was a reason for her bad attitude.

Heather seemed surprised that she wanted to know. "Well I woke up in the middle of a forest. I had no clue where I was. Searching the forest I ran into monsters who chased me right to Link. He saved me of course. We couldn't speak to each other at first but luckily he was on his way to see Princess Zelda who fixed that. She told us of what was going on and sent us on a quest. Right after that her and her guardian got zapped by that evil wizard and we fled the castle. We went in search of you guys but decided to go to Death Mountain on the way finding nothing and eventually we ran into you." Heather rattled on. "How about you? How did you run into big, dark, and scary?" Heather asked rinsing her hair out.

"Well I woke up in the middle of the desert where the gerudo's and hylian knights were waging full on war. Koume and Kotake found me watching and had one of the warriors drag me to the temple and lock me in a room. Just like you, I couldn't understand hylian. Strangely enough what we consider English is actually the ancient gerudo language. It didn't help much because only Ganon, the witch twins, and my friend Chara could speak it. I had to learn hylian."Melissa said hoping the gerudo were okay.

"Your turn. Promise I won't look." Heather said interrupting her story.

"Oh ok." Melissa said ready to take her turn.

"So were you scared when you first met him?" Heather asked.

Melissa thought about it before she replied. "He was scary to me at first but he's not as bad as you think. He's changed a lot since the first day we met." Melissa said knowing no matter what she said Heather would always have preconceived notions of the man she traveled with.

The water felt cold which was probably why it hadn't taken Heather long to wash. Melissa hurried then grabbed a towel that the zora had left for them. She thought it strange for zoras to have towels when they didn't really need to dry off themselves.

"Poor girl. He has you fooled. Ganon will always be a baddie no matter what." Heather said combing out her hair in the mirror.

Melissa resisted the urge to start another fight. It didn't really matter what Heather thought. Melissa could see the good in Ganon even if everyone else couldn't. That thought surprised her. She really could see some good in him. When had that happened? She hopped it was real and not him tricking her. Melissa guessed she would just have to have faith.

Melissa dried off and put her clothes back on. On the counter in front of the mirror there were two brushes set out for them. Another thing that would be considered odd for a zora to have due to their lack of hair. Melissa brushed out her hair which seemed to have grown a little since they started this crazy adventure. She hoped she could get it back to it's original length again. Melissa put her hair back so that it would dry without dripping on her shoulders.

She wondered if Ganon and Link were explaining everything to the Rutulla. Would Ganon tell her who he was? If he did it might keep them from being let into the temple. She guessed she shouldn't worry about it though. What ever happened it always seemed to work out.

When they were finished they exited the bathroom and followed another escort back to the main chamber and down the hall Link and Ganon had disappeared. The hall led down to where a lake filled the bottom. There were stone walkways that crossed the surface. She could see homes made of what she could only guess were giant shells of blue and pinkish hues. She wondered what creature was big enough to have a shell that size. Some of the homes were above ground but a good majority of them she could see were underwater. A few Zoras swam lazily under them as they traversed the walkways. One surfaced a little ways away from them to curiously watch them pass. A singing could be heard bubbling up from below. Standing stones poked up through the water and the symbols carved upon them glowed faintly. This place felt enchanted and peaceful to her.

Making it to the other side they walked through a decorative archway that lead to what she guessed was the zora throne room. Rutulla sat beside who she figured was the ruler of the Zoras. As they entered they were instructed to bow. After doing so Melissa returned to Ganon's side. He had a serious look on his face and Melissa wondered if something had happened.

"So these are your guardians? I welcome you to our home. My name is King Ralis." The slender zora sitting beside Rutulla said bowing his head to them. "I thank you for aiding this land in our time of need. We have debated and have come to the decision that the three of you shall be allowed to enter the temple." King Ralis said filling them in on the conversation so far.

"What does he mean three? Doesn't he mean four?" Melissa whispered to Ganon who remained silent.

"We shall help you the best we can and supply you with the means to traverse the temple." Rutulla continued.

"What do you mean three?" Melissa finally said a little louder interrupting the sage upset because Ganon wouldn't answer her.

They all looked at her and she instantly regretted being so impolite.

"Your companion can't swim so it is best if he stays here." Rutulla said trying to continue.

"But I don't want to go with out him." Melissa said worried.

Ganon grabbed her shoulder. "We will talk about this later."

"No. We should talk about this now. " Melissa said upset.

How could he let her go to the temple without him.

"I'm afraid this isn't up for discussion." Rutulla butted in but she just ignored her.

"I could teach you to swim. It's not that hard." Melissa said desperately.

"You haven't the time to teach me. It will be okay. You will have the hero with you." He said making her look him in the eyes.

"But I can't go without you." She pleaded.

He just laughed softly to her. "I am quite flattered but I know you have more courage than this. I will be here waiting for you when you return. Now hush and listen." He advised her.

Not that she didn't trust Link to keep her safe but she figured he would have enough problems just watching over Heather. If the wizard showed up would Link be able to handle him?

"Where was I?" Rutulla said looking annoyed. "Oh yes now I remember. We will supply you each with a tunic that should allow you to breath under water. I will guide you through the temple the best I can but we haven't entered in a long time so I am not sure what we will find. The worst we may run into are the biri or shell blades that have always made a home of the temple."

"I know what shell blades are but what are biri?" Heather asked not quite remembering the monsters from the game.

"I think they are the ones that look like jellyfish. If you touch them they shock you." Melissa said remembering the annoying creatures from jabu jabu's belly dungeon.

The jellyfish were always in the way and you couldn't kill them unless you had the boomerang. She wondered if they were vulnerable to fire. She would have to try if she ran into any.

"Oh those things. I always hated going through Jabu Jabu." Heather admitted.

"Me to. It always seemed one of the creepiest dungeons. Right up there with the shadow temple." Melissa said surprised to find some common ground with the girl.

"When were you near Lord Jabu Jabu?" King Ralis said mortified not understanding they were talking about the game.

They didn't even bother to explain.

"When do we go?" Link asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Rutulla replied.

"Alrighty then let's go!" Heather said.

Melissa didn't feel quite as enthusiastic.

"Follow me then." Rutulla said standing up.

Everyone but Ganondorf bowed respectfully to the Ralis before exiting. Instead he nodded and she guessed kings didn't bow to other kings. Melissa felt nervous as they walked back they way they had came. She didn't know if Ganon had noticed but he took her hand and held it as they walked. They stopped in front of another archway that led to a pool of deep water. Three tunics lay waiting for them.

"Just put them on over your regular clothes." Rutulla instructed.

Links tunic seemed to fit snugly to him where Heather's and her own seemed to be fit them like a bag. How were these supposed to help them breath? There was nothing to cover there faces at all.

"I don't know about this. Do I have to go?" Melissa said unsure.

"You showed me how brave you were at Death Mountain. What happened to the girl who entered the Fire Temple even though you were ordered to stay put, that even though she was scared showed herself to the wizard, and helped me defeat a giant monster. There is more to you than even you realize." Ganon said trying to instill courage in her.

"But that was because I knew you were there." Melissa argued.

He sighed putting his hand to her face. She could hear Heather making gagging noises. Did she have to be so rude right in front of everyone? Melissa saw a look of anger cross his face. He started to turn toward the girl but Melissa didn't want another fight like earlier to break out so she did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing his face and bring it back to her she got on her tip toes and kissed him. He pulled her into him with force placing his hand behind her head so that there was no escape and held her to his lips longer.

Her plan was only to give him a small peck but Ganondorf had changed that. She gave in more willingly than she thought she would. Her heart beat fast and her face got red. He smiled fondly at her as he let her pull away.

"You better take good care of her hero." Ganon said turning to Link.

Heather's mouth hung open in shock and Link just nodded.

"We should go now." said Rutulla who somehow had missed what had just happened.

The kiss only made her want to stay more. Link took her hand when she didn't move and coaxed her into the water. It was freezing. " This is a shortcut back to Lake Hylia. The temple is located on the lake bed. Alright stay close behind me." The zora said diving.

Melissa was a little apprehensive about this but she felt she had no choice. Taking a deep breath she dove down following the others. As the water touched her face she felt something spread across it and go over her nose and mouth. She was confused for a second and felt for what ever it was and found it was the tunic its self.

She wondered if she should risk a breath. She tried experimentally to find just air entering her lungs. The tunic must filter out the water she guessed. This was great! She didn't have to worry about drowning. She could stay under as long as she wanted. It was sad there hadn't been a tunic big enough for Ganon. He might have learned to swim if he had one of these.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her forward with them. It was very dark in the underwater tunnel and she couldn't really see anyone clearly. The tunnel ended up at the bottom of the center island that held the building with the pulley cars. It had been Link who had pulled her through the tunnel. Heather had an irritated look in her eyes the only part of the girls face that was visible. She was probably jealous.

"This way." Rutulla said pointing to a structure that stood near the left side of the lake.

Zoras must be able to talk under water but she didn't have time to think of how cool that was. They were already swimming to the temple without her. Her arms and legs were starting to get tired as she swam but she made it without having to stop. The temple was bigger than it had appeared and towered over them looking just as beautifully crafted as the inside of Zora's Domain. The entrance though was gated shut.

Looking around she saw Rutulla standing in another mosaic of the triforce that seemed to keep reappearing. Rutulla began to sing Zelda's Lullaby. Her voice as sweet as a siren's echoed around them and Melissa swore for just a second she could hear the same voice from the Fire Temple joining the song. It blended into the zora's creating a beautiful harmony. No one else seemed to notice the extra voice. Was she really the only one who could hear it? She looked at Heather who seemed oblivious. That was just weird. The song finished and the familiar voice vanished. The gate opened and they swam through. What lay in wait for them was unknown.


	33. Chapter 33

On the inside of the temple she had wondered if it was going to be dark but the walls were covered in a sort of phosphorescent underwater plant life. The brightest of the plants reminded he of underwater mushrooms. The light they gave of faded in between a bright blue to coral. Also little fish that reminded her of betas were attracted to the lights but darted around them as they moved through the tunnel. Even the fish themselves had a glow to them.

Exiting the main entrance tunnel they entered a cylindrical chamber that seemed to go up at least three stories. A tower like structure ran up the middle. There seemed to be a barrier of visible water flow blocking it's entrance. Melissa saw a few of the biri jellyfish things floating around but they didn't seem to notice them. Rutulla motioned to a door to the right and they all followed her to it.

Touching it an electric current ran from the zora's hand to the door. It slid open letting them through to the next room which had an entire floor covered in dexihands. The seaweed looking hands reached for them as they swam above. These creatures were another one of those creepy Zelda monsters Melissa had forgotten about.

Looking around Melissa saw that there were two iron gates blocking doorways on either side of the room. In the middle of the room was a platform with a switch just high enough up that hopefully the seaweed like hands couldn't grab anyone if they landed there.

"In each door there is a lever that drains the water from the main room. I will have to stay and power the switch while you get the levers. I can only power the switch for so long before I will need to recharge so you will have to split up and be quick." Rutulla ordered in her ethereal underwater voice.

Heather grabbed a hold of Links arm making a point of not being separated from him so Melissa figured she was going to have to go to the next room alone. It didn't seem fair but she would just have to deal with it.

Melissa approached the opposite gate and peaked down the hall through the bars. She didn't see anything that looked dangerous so maybe this would be a quick in and out.

Rutulla swam to the middle platform and activated the switch with a shocking pulse of energy. The gates rattled open with a piercing screech of metal against metal and Melissa watched Link and Heather go through their door before forcing herself to do the same.

A couple dexihands were attached to the wall but were easy enough to swim around. The hall opened up into a small room covered in a glowing moss. Holes dotted the wall and she wondered what had made them. On the back wall she spotted a rusted lever. She tried to pull it down but it didn't want to budge.

"Hurry!" She heard Rutulla calling from the other room.

In a panic she pulled again trying as hard as a she could to make it move. It shifted only a fraction but would not move anymore. Of course she would end up with the difficult switch. She kept at it till she felt something tap her shoulder. Freaking out thinking it was one of the creepy hands she turned to see Link. He motioned for her to swim aside as he opened a pouch that was attached to his belt and magically pulled out a humongous hammer. There was no way that thing could have fit in there. It was physically impossible. Then again it would make sense for him to have a magic pouch. How else had he carted around all those items in the game.

She moved out of the way allowing Link to bring the hammer down on the lever. It gave under the blow and a clicking sound reverberated from deep in the walls. Without warning skeletal looking fish with piranha like jaws erupted from the holes in the wall and began to swarm around them. Melissa didn't have to wait for instruction from Link to know to take off.

In her rush to leave a dexihand grabbed her wrist. She pulled frantically away making the monster tighten it's grip cutting into her skin. If she could have screamed she would have. Link was there in a flash and sliced right through causing it to release her. The blood was starting to attract the fish so Link grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the other room.

As soon as Rutulla saw they were through she stopped feeding power to the switch closing the gates and blocking any monsters from coming through. Melissa could see she wasn't the only one to sustain damage. Heather had bites on her left arm and was also bleeding. Melissa swam as far above the reaching hands as she could scared to be snatch a second time. If one of those got her she would be dead for sure.

Melissa then noticed the water hadn't drained yet. Had it not worked? Rutulla didn't seemed bothered by the fact nothing was happening. On the contrary she was already heading back to the door to the main room.

Opening the door caused a suction that pulled everyone through the door spilling them onto the ground of a now drained room. There were still pools that led deeper under the temple where most of the aquatic life had fled. None of the jellyfish remained in the drained room which was a relief. The tunics had retracted back since there was no water around them.

Link helped Heather up and pulled out some binding to wrap her wounds. He worked diligently and then hugged her when he had finished. Heather must have some redeeming qualities if Link could put up with her. Melissa looked at her cut. It didn't seem so bad. Even though it still stung a little it had actually stopped bleeding. Melissa dipped her hand in the pool closest to her cleaning off the blood.

"Where next?" Link asked looking to Rutulla.

"Now to the tower." The zora said bring Melissa's attention back to the tower's entrance.

The barrier was gone now allowing them access. She didn't know if any of them knew exactly what they were looking for so it was up to her to keep an eye out for the door. Stairs led up into the tower disappearing up into the dark. The dark made her feel nervous as they ascended the stairs. It became so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. She tripped several times her foot catching on the steps in front of her.

"Don't you have a lantern?" Melissa heard Heather ask Link.

"I think so hold on." He replied.

She could hear him rummaging through his pouch as things clinking against each other. She wondered how much stuff he actually had in there.

"Ah here it is." Link said triumphantly.

She heard him fiddle with it but nothing ever happened.

"Drat. I think the water affected it." Link said after a while.

How were they going to know if there was a door if they couldn't see? As soon as the thought had entered her mind she started to hear the voice from earlier. It started soft in the back of her mind singing the song the Zoras used to open the waterfall. It filled her with courage distracting her mind from her worries. She let the song fill her head and even began to hum along. As she hummed globes on the wall that they couldn't see before began to light up faintly as they passed.

Rutulla caught on and began to sing with her which caused them to brighten up to the point they could finally see where they were going. Did that mean the voice was helping them? It seemed Rutulla hadn't known about the song being able to light the way. They climbed up a few more flights before she saw the door she was looking for.

It was almost hidden in the wall. If they hadn't gotten the lights on she would have missed it and the group was still moving on having not noticed it.

"Wait! There is a door here." Melissa called to them making them stop.

"There is!" Rutulla exclaimed in surprise. "I have never seen this one before." The zora said putting her hand to it. "It doesn't seem to open though." She traced the pattern that began to glow as everyone came closer to it.

"It looks like the other mysterious doors we have seen in the other temples. No use messing with this one. They never open." Heather said giving Melissa a look.

Melissa was more than happy to prove her wrong. Melissa grabbed Heather's hand and held it to the door.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Heather said angrily trying to jerk away from her.

The door sprang open revealing another set of steps going back down. Melissa would have took more pleasure in the sight of Heather eating her words sporting a look of surprise and shock if she hadn't seen that they were going to have to go all the way back down. At least it was lit on the inside.

"It opened!" Link said being captain obvious.

" Do you have some kind of key?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"When at the Spirit Temple did you actually try touching the door yourself? " Melissa asked shaking her head.

"Well no but I figured if Link couldn't get it to budge surely I could do no better." Heather admitted.

"Next time try before accusing someone of being a liar." Melissa said entering the door.

Heather actually looked embarrassed. Melissa hadn't really expected an apology but it would have been nice. Descending the stair case Melissa finally knew they were on the right path.


	34. Chapter 34

It looked as if no one had entered this section of the temple for ages. The underwater plants had completely taken over and seemed to thrive above the water just as well as they had under. It almost looked like they were entering a glowing jungle all contained within a passageway. They had to be careful of where they stepped so as not to trip on the tangled mess of flora and fauna.

So far in this area they hadn't run into any more monsters but she was sure that wouldn't last for long. She was pretty sure Agahnim wasn't waiting for them at the bottom. At least that is what she hoped anyway. She couldn't feel him there so maybe that was a good sign. It felt as though they had walked farther down then they had up and Link stopped in front of them suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Heather who had been silent most of the way down asked.

She had seemed to be deep in thought and Melissa could only hope that was because she had shattered the girls perception of her and not because she had made her mad. It was odd that guardians seemed to be the opposite personality of the ones they were assigned to. Heather was definitely the opposite of Link. She was more outspoken than the hero. Melissa on the other hand had found more of a voice since she had been here but was still the more passive one of her relationship with Ganondorf even with her rebelling against his orders on occasion. She figured it was just him rubbing off on her. This made her wonder what Zelda's Guardian was like. Were they paired this way because it made them a more well rounded team or was this just that way by chance.

"The tunnel is flooded." Link said bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Why is that a problem? You are wearing the tunics." Rutulla said.

Had the hero forgotten they had just been underwater? It was one of those head slapping moments and all they could do was laugh which relieved some of the tension they had been feeling. They entered the water carefully keeping an eye out for anything dangerous lurking in the depths. It was weird that they hadn't run into any monsters since getting in here and Melissa wondered where they had all gone.

Swimming down the rest of the way took less time than walking. They could just float around the plants instead of climbing over them. The stairway finally ended in another massive cylindrical chamber and Melissa could see the same giant shells that the Zoras used to make homes on the bottom. Fish skittered around here and there and figured there were probably holes somewhere letting the fish from the outside in. Finally she spotted the statue in the middle of the room. This one was of a Zora holding the winged snake. The piece was there but how would they get it? She didn't want another of the statues to be destroyed just to claim it.

Rutulla, Melissa, and Link approached it while Heather hung back exploring the shells which seemed to be empty. Shouldn't she be helping? Melissa thought to herself feeling like the girl was loafing around. Oh well let her.

They floated around examining the stone zora and Melissa wondered if maybe the piece would be located in the snake like last time. She looked in the mouth of the snake and saw a hole big enough to stick her hand into. Could it be a trap? Something could be in there waiting to bite her hand off if the snake its self didn't.

She showed it to her friends who began to examine it. Both Link and Rutulla tried sticking their hands down the hole but they ended up being too big. If she was lucky maybe hers would be to and they could make Heather do it.

"Drat!" she thought when it was apparent that her hand would fit just fine.

She needed to be brave so they could get the heck out of this place. Hesitantly she put her hand through the hole. It felt slimy inside and she couldn't help but feel disgusted. She had to resist the urge to pull her hand back out it felt so nasty. What the hell was in there?

She shoved her arm through as far as she could reaching for anything. She could feel something smooth just at the tip of her fingertips. Just a few more inches and she could grab it. Trying to pull it out she felt some resistance.

It took The help of Rutulla and Link pulling her backwards for it to come loose. Strands of something black and nasty came out with the object she now held. It looked to be some kind of moldy like seaweed that had been clinging to the piece of triforce she now held. She cleaned it off so that the others could look. Holding the piece made her feel at ease like the last one had.

"Let me see it?" Rutulla asked her but before Melissa could the water began to drain from the room.

They looked around surprised. Heather got washed out of one of the shells she had been inspecting.

"Ouch!" Heather said landing on her backside hard.

"Served her right for not helping." Melissa thought trying not to laugh at her pain.

Heather's voice echoed around the room and a screech promptly followed it.

"What was that?" Heather said running behind Link like a damsel in distress.

They looked around the room to spot one of the huge shells beginning to move. Pincers and legs of what looked like a giant hermit crab emerged from the shell first followed by the crabs head. It's stalk eyes twitched this way and that watching them.

"No sudden movements." Rutulla whispered a warning to them. "Slowly back up to the stairs."

They kept their eyes on the monstrous crustacean at all times as they inched backwards. The farther away they got the faster the crab clicked it's claws irritated. Not noticing a divot in the floor Melissa tripped backwards.

"Crap!" She thought and the crab let out a shriek and charged them.

Of course she would have to be clutsy now of all times. Link pulled out a boomerang and threw it at the crab. The boomerang hit and severed the stalks holding up it's eyes which made it even worse. Blinded the crab rushed around the room smashing into the walls and striking out randomly with it's claws. They had to rush out of the way multiple times and Link was having to push them out of the way a lot as well.

Link couldn't do anything if he was constantly having save them so Melissa decided to change so she could fly out of the way on her own. Heather seemed to have the same idea. Having finished the change Heather took to the air drawing the attention of the crab. It could hear her flapping as she seemed to struggle to gain altitude making Melissa wondered if Heather hadn't had time to practice.

Heather landed on top of the statue probably thinking she would be safe there but she was wrong. The crab hurtled to where it had heard her land crashing into the statue shattering it to pieces. NO! She had wanted to ask it questions. They statues had seemed to know about what was going on and now that this one was destroyed she would have to wait till the next temple now.

The crab seemed to have knocked its self senseless for the moment. A roar echo around the room drawing attention to the fact that Heather had been thrown and had gotten trapped under a large piece that looked like the torso of the statue. By herself Heather couldn't budge it but with Melissa's help they were able to roll it off of her. Holding onto the triforce piece made it difficult but they managed. Heather gave her a look of thanks.

Rolling the statue had given Melissa an idea.

If they could roll the crab over it might give them enough time to escape. She just hoped Heather would follow her lead. Flying to the top so she could have as much speed as possible she dived at the crabs shell.

That knocked it off balance but the crab steadied its self before it fell. She looked at Heather who seemed to get what she was doing. It took Heather a bit to fly to the top but once there she dive bombed the monster like a pro. As it teetered Melissa gave it one last push avoiding it's claw as it snapped at her. It shrieked legs kicking at air trying to get up.

"Let's go." Rutulla shouted at them.

Melissa grabbed her clothes and let the Zora climb on as Heather did the same for Link. The stair way was just wide enough to let them through and small enough to block the monster. Melissa had a little more room to maneuver than Heather and could gracefully jump over the plants they had climbed on the way down. Heather on the other hand was having problems and eventually got tired of trying to squeeze around the plants resorting to slashing through them.

Poor plants. Did she have to ruin such beauty? But as bad as Melissa felt about it she had to admit their progress was a little faster. Melissa let out a sigh relieved when they finally made it back to the main room. Her arm where the dexihand had cut her was starting to throb and her head was starting to hurt. Letting Rutulla down Melissa leapt around the tower to change. She returned with triforce in hand.

"So that's a piece of the triforce?" Link asked looking at what she held.

"Let me see?" Heather said coming back from her turn.

Melissa held it out to her but just as the last time it dissolved to a white mist floating around them before disappearing.

"What just happened? Where did it go?" Heather said alarmed. "What did you do?" Heather said narrowing her eyes at her.

Why did she always accuse her of wrong doings?

"This is what happened before. The statue at the Fire Temple said that the last one had returned to it's bearer. So I'm guessing this is the same." Melissa explained just a little upset that the girl still thought she was trying to sabotage the quest.

"How can a statue talk? The one here didn't say anything." Heather said pointing the way they had just came.

"That's because you led the crab to it and let it be destroyed. I had questions I needed to ask it. Now I have to wait till the next temple." Melissa yelled back at her.

Her arm had begun to ache and she started to feel light headed from her little outburst. She needed to sit down.

"Stop it you two." Rutulla ordered.

Melissa let herself down to the floor feeling a little sick now.

" Are you alright?" She heard Link ask as she lowered her head.

She was unsure what was going on. She had been fine a second ago. She didn't feel like she could even answer or she might puke.

"What's this?" She heard Rutulla speaking above her.

Someone held up her arm.

"When did this happen?" The zora asked and she could hear worry in her voice.

"Well a dexihand grabbed her earlier but I didn't realize that it had cut her." Link explained.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner." She heard the zora say but her voice faded out.


	35. Chapter 35

Melissa didn't remember much of the days to follow. She would wake and shortly after drift back to sleep. Sometimes she would see people or zoras around her. Other times it was just Ganon holding her hand. Sometimes she could just hear talking. Someone had been arguing once or twice. On occasion they would prop her up and pour a disgusting bitter liquid down her throat. One time when she was all alone she swore she had seen a white mist hover over her but she went under again before she could make sense of it.

By the time she regained full consciousness she had no idea of how long she had been there. She sat up feeling weak. No one was in the room at the time and she felt utterly alone. She could see that Ganon had been sleeping in the room with her. A chair sat by her bed and his saddle bags lay beside it. Some of his things were strewn around the room making her laugh. He was turning this place into a copy of his messy room at the temple.

Her stomach let out a growl. She was so hungry. She wondered if she should get up. Pulling herself to the edge of the bed she let her legs dangle over the side. She felt so stiff. Stretching her arms and legs trying to get the tingling sensations to stop she noticed her arm was now bandaged. She resisted the urge to undo the wrappings even though it was itchy. Instead she decided to try and stand.

Big mistake. Her legs buckled under her feeling like rubber. Strong arms caught her saving her knees from slamming hard against the floor and she was placed back on the bed carefully.

"You shouldn't be getting up yet." Ganondorf said looking cross.

He had entered the room just in time.

" What happened?" She croaked.

Her throat felt so dry.

"You were poisoned by the creature that gave you that wound." He looked a little angry.

Was he mad at her?

"I didn't know they had that ability. They didn't do that in the game." She thought out loud.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Game? Our lives are not a game. You are lucky you didn't die. Rutulla rushed you here as fast as she could swim." He said holding her hand.

Melissa was grateful to the Zora. She would have to thank her when she could.

"What happened to Link and Heather?" She asked remembering the fight she and the girl had.

"They moved on already. There was news of the wizard making a move on the Shadow Temple so they went to get the piece of the triforce. Good riddance to them. Just one less temple to visit." He said anger intensifying in his eyes as he talked about them.

Melissa would have loved to see Heather at the shadow temple being chased by re-dead. She was even happier that they wouldn't have go there next. Had Link and Heather gotten the piece? Was that why she had seen the white mist? That just brought another question to mind. Why was she seeing it here? She must have just imagined it. That was the only explanation.

"Why do you look so angry? Did I do something?" she finally asked him.

"You did nothing wrong. I am more furious that Mr. Hero did not do his job. You shouldn't have been allowed to go alone." He said masking his face to keep her from worrying.

His facade didn't quite make it to his eyes though. She figured it best not to tell him that Link had been with her when she had gotten grabbed. It might just make him angrier.

"How long have I been out? She asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Just a few days." He said squeezing her hand.

He looked tired to her. Had he slept at all? She tried to sit up but pushed her back down.

"Stop that." she said smacking his hand away.

"I know you have been asleep for three days but you just woke up. Don't over do it. You need to rest." He said giving her a stern look.

"Well you look like you could use more rest than me." Melissa said irritated.

"Don't worry about me. I am fine." He said sitting down and propping his head on his fist.

"Can I at least get something to eat?" She asked .

"I will get you something. Don't get up. I will be right back." he said eyes softening with a sigh.

With that he left her again. Melissa didn't like being confined to bed but she was more worried about Ganon. She was definitely going to make him rest when he got back if she could.

She didn't have to wait long before he came back. She wasn't a big fan of eating fish or any other seafood but he had gone through the trouble of finding her something so she would eat it without complaints.

"So what did you end up doing while we were gone?" she asked in between bites.

He smiled and held up his finger for her to wait. He searched through his bag by the chair.

"I made this with the materials Darunia gave me. It will keep the wizard out of your mind if for some reason we get separated." He told her fastening whatever it was around her neck.

Melissa remembered the pouch the goron had handed him before they had left. She looked down and held up the charm he had made which hung on a thick rope string. He had obviously spent a great deal of time on it. The charm was circular and he had carved a symbol she recognized from the back of his cape.

"What does the symbol mean?" she asked already treasuring the gift.

"It is the symbol of our people." He smiled noticing her admiring it.

He looked proud of his handy work. After a while he yawned and Melissa put the plate to the side.

"Are you sure I can't try to get up or sit in the chair so you can have the bed to sleep?" She asked knowing he was waring himself down for no reason.

"Do I really look that tired?" He sighed again.

Melissa nodded.

"It's probably the spell. Don't worry about me just concentrate on getting better." He said sinking back into the chair.

At that point a zora came in with a cup of something for her.

"Your awake! King Ralis will be pleased to hear of your recovery." The zora said trying to hand her the cup.

"What is this?" Melissa said turning her nose up at the nasty smelling liquid.

It had a thickness to it and a blackish color that made her think of pond scum.

"This is medicine. You need to drink it to get better." The zora insisted.

"I think I rather not." Melissa said pushing it away.

"It would be better if you took it." Ganon said sternly from the chair with his eyes closed.

"Well I don't want to." Melissa said feeling like a child.

"I wasn't asking." Ganon growled opening his eyes wearily.

The zora could see the fight to come and was more than happy to leave the cup on the bedside table. She left with a bow leaving them alone again.

"Any other Gerudo who would disobey my orders as much as you would be severely punished or even killed. Why do you test my patience?" He got up to sit on the bed next to her.

" Maybe it just means I feel comfortable around you. I didn't grow up a gerudo you know. Why do you put up with it if it bothers you so much?" She said looking away from him.

" I put up with it out of love for you but do not think I will allow you to do so when it affects your health." He said bluntly.

Had he just said Love?

"You don't mean that." She said softly.

Part of her hoped he wouldn't hear her but another part of her prayed he would. She needed conformation that she wasn't just hearing things.

"I don't mean what? That I might punish you or that I love you?" He chuckled lifting her head to try and force her to drink the contents of the cup.

She remembered this stuff from when she had been out of it and she didn't feel like taking anymore. If he wanted her to take it she wasn't going to make it easy. He fought with her arms for a second before having to put the cup back down to grab them.

"Why don't you drink it if you want it gone so bad." she said staring him down.

She saw a light bulb turn on in his eyes. Crap she had just given him an idea and though she couldn't tell what he was thinking she didn't think she would like it.

Switching both her arms to one hand he grabbed the cup again. Melissa clinched her jaw shut but he just smiled. What was he up to? Melissa's mouth dropped open in shock when he drank the medicine himself. Placing his hand behind her head he went to kiss her. She knew better though. He was probably hiding the stuff in his mouth and was going to force her to drink it that way. She had to give him points for not gagging on the stuff though.

When she refused to kiss back or open her mouth he used his tongue pry her mouth open. The liquid was just as bitter as she had remembered. She wanted to spit it out but he wouldn't move from her lips. She had no choice but to swallow. It was either that or gag to death.

Even after giving in to him he didn't release her. His kiss only intensified. He let his tongue search her mouth. Should she kiss back? Was it wrong that she wanted to? Her heart pounded in her chest as he ran his hand through her hair and clenched it in his fist pulling her closer to him.

She closed her eyes trying to clear the doubts in her mind. How far would she let him go this time?

She slid her arms around him which only seemed to encourage him. He moved his hand down her face and stopped when he felt the tears that even she hadn't know she was crying on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you not enjoying yourself?" He asked confused.

"Minus the medicine maybe." she said with a shy smile.

"So your actually admitting it this time?" he said wiping her eyes with a grin.

" I'm not admitting anything." She said teasingly.

"It's to late to hide it from me." He said wrapping her in an embrace going to kiss her again.

She stopped him. Her heart pounding wildly.

"I... I need some air." She said pushing him off of her and somehow finding a way to steady herself as she stood up.

She ran from the room leaving Ganon with a confused look on his face but he wasn't the only one confused now. Melissa realized she had been falling for him. How could she have let this happen?


	36. Chapter 36

They ended up spending a few days more with the zora. When she had returned to the room he said nothing of her hasty retreat. She had needed time to think on how she truly felt for Ganon. The more she thought about what to do the more lost she felt.

Today he didn't fight with her when she got up. He seemed to be even more tired than the day before. How much longer could he keep the spell up? He really needed to go somewhere he could recuperate and be himself for a little while.

She still felt weak but at least her legs didn't give out underneath her. Her arm itched like crazy after they redressed her wrist and when she complained about it they just told her it meant the herbs used to keep out infections were working. They didn't force her to drink anymore of the nasty liquid at least.

Leaving Ganon to rest she decided to spend the day walking the stone walkways staring into the depths of the pool below her that filled the cavern. She thought of the day before and of what she truly wanted.

"You seem deep in thought. What troubles you?" a male voice said behind her.

She turned to see King Ralis behind her leaning against the banister.

"It's nothing I can really talk about." She said looking back to the water.

"Matters of the heart are rarely an easy subject." He responded casually.

"What makes you think this is a matter of the heart?" Melissa asked trying to play dumb.

"I see more than you think. You have feelings for your companion do you not." He said coming to stand beside her.

They watched a group of zora children racing and chasing fish beneath them.

" Why does everyone seem to say that? Did someone stick a sign on my back while I wasn't looking or something?" Melissa said watching the fish dart away just before the children could catch them.

The Zora laughed. "No it was clearly on your face when you were in the audience chamber begging him to come with you the other day. It's also the way he stayed by your side when you returned unconscious. It shows he feels the same way." He said with a smile.

"It's more difficult than that." she said leaning against the rail.

"Oh? How so?" Ralis asked still watching the children.

They now seemed to be playing a game of tag.

"I am promised to another who I love as well. How do I choose without hurting either of them?" She asked really needing advice.

She didn't think that he would be able to help her with her decision but it was worth asking.

"That is a predicament." The zora said giving her a look of pity.

"I don't know what to do. I... I think I love both of them equally." Melissa replied upset that she had let this happen.

" No one can really make the choice for you. You will know when the time comes who your meant to stay with. For now don't stress over it. If this helps in any way consider this. You were brought to this world for a reason. Because you belong here." And with that the zora left her to her thoughts again.

Did she belong here? Sure there were things she missed about her home but this world would also hold things she would miss if and when she left. She loved the slower pace of this place. She even didn't mind the lack of technology. Her mom had always said she had been born in the wrong time period. That thought made her laugh to herself.

She felt a step closer to making up her mind and having walked as far as she could she made her way back to her room to check on how Ganon was doing. He was still resting when she got back. She sat on the bed beside him watching him sleep. He looked content and at peace.

She placed her hand to his cheek and he didn't even stir. He must be really tired she thought. His face was warm beneath her fingertips as she traced the shape of his face. Was he the one she was meant to be with for the rest of her life?

He opened an eye and looked at her making her jump in surprise. Grabbing her before she could move further away he pulled her on top of him.

"Rest with me." He said closing his eyes again with a smile.

She had spent a lot of energy walking and didn't have the strength to protest. She laid her head against him as he stroked her hair.

There was something she wanted him to understand now that she was close to a decision. If she did choose to stay she wanted this done right. She still hadn't made her mind up but she needed to lay the cards on the table.

"Hypothetically if I choose to stay..." She stopped not knowing how to say this to him.

"What do you mean hypothetically?" he asked cockily making himself comfortable against her.

"Well aren't you full of yourself?" She joked making him laugh.

"Do you really love me or is this because your expected to? Is it because of the sword of kings? How do I know this is for real?"She asked needing to know.

"At first It might have been about you being the sword but it hasn't been that way for a while. Yes my dear. I Love You." He said with a loving look.

She saw no deceit in his face.

"But why? I don't understand why?" She said trying to come to grips with the fact someone other than Jimmy was actually interested in her.

Melissa knew she wasn't the ugliest person in the world but even in high school no one had ever shown any interest other than her Ex who ended up being gay and had used her as a guinea pig. It had always made her feel there was something wrong with her.

"You put yourself down when you shouldn't. Have more confidence in yourself." He said taking her glasses off to look directly into her eyes. "I love looking in your eyes. I love the feel of you next to me." He hugged her to him. "You don't treat me like everyone else. You know some of my past yet you are not scared of me. I can be more myself when I am with you. More so than I have ever been able with anyone else I have met. You accept me as I am. You have never tried to change me. I found myself changing on my own. Willingly for you. That is why." He said finishing.

He had given her more reasons than she had expected. She could sort of believe the part about her eyes because even Jimmy and her Ex had said that was one of the things they had loved about her but she was uncertain about the rest of it.

"So tell me about this hypothesis on staying." He said nuzzling his head against her yawning.

That brought Melissa back to the main point she had wanted to make. She had gotten sidetracked but she didn't regret doing so.

"Um... I just wanted to say if for some reason I did stay... Well I... I want to be married before I go all the way... with you." She said embarrassed.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"You would marry me?" He whispered in her ear toying with the necklace around her neck.

"I don't know. I have a big decision to make. I have been grappling with this for a while now. I am still not sure but I guess if I did stay... I might." She admitted.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Had she really just said might marry him?

"You know we are going to have to go to the Temple of Time next." Melissa said trying to change the subject thinking of the next destination.

"Don't remind me." He said with a sigh.

"We could always check another temple if your not ready to see her. We could go to the Forest Temple or even go to see if Link was successful at the Shadow Temple." Melissa offered trying not to say Nabooro's name.

"No... It's okay. We should get it over with." He said clenching his fist. "I guess it is time to tell you of Nabooro and I." He said a look of pain crossing his face. "I was King and she the leader and most skilled of our people. We were told we would marry." He said looking distant.

" So it was an arranged marriage?" She asked interested on what could of happened that he wouldn't want to talk about it.

He nodded. "She felt forced into it but I had never felt that way. She was the first women to intrigue me. I don't know if it was love or not but I felt for her at one time."

Melissa wondered who else had intrigued him if Nabooro had been the first.

"Did you ever get married?" Melissa asked curious.

" We never had the chance. Things at that time were hectic and when I found out that she was betraying me and our people I..." He stopped.

He looked away unable to finish.

"You used her. You made her fight against her will using sorcery. Using her as a weapon." Melissa finished for him.

He didn't deny it.

"What must you think of me?" He said placing his head in his hand.

When she stayed silent he continued. "I would never do anything like that to you. I was younger then and less in control of myself. As king my people expected a lot of me. I know it doesn't excuse what I did but the easiest way to gain their obedience was through fear. I had... have a reputation to uphold. As king I am not allowed to show any sign of weakness." He said with a look of sadness.

Melissa was unsure of how to respond.

"Please say something to me." He said worriedly.

Was he really troubled by what she thought?

"It isn't up to me to forgive you. That is up to Nabooro." She finally said trying to be diplomatic about it.

He studied her face for a moment. What was he looking for?

"You know much about me yet I know only a little about you."He said sitting up dragging her with him.

" Well there is not much to know." she said not really wanting to talk about herself.

She felt stupid saying stuff like how much she loved to draw or that her last favorite movie had been Avatar. That she had even dressed up like a Na'vi at the last convention she had went to. Blue body paint and everything. He wouldn't even know what she was talking about. She shook her head.

"Fine my mysterious girl. I have a lifetime to learn your secrets." He chuckled.

She was relieved that he dropped the subject.

"Very confident aren't you." she said pushing herself away from him to get up and tidy the room. "Your so messy but I guess I don't really have any right to judge since my apartment is always a mess as well." She sighed picking up stuff she hadn't even known he had packed.

Apparently he had even brought books from his library. Thank god this wasn't his real room or she would be at this all night.

"I can do that later." He said getting up placing an arm around her waist to still her. "You seem to be feeling better." He observed. "Do you think you would be up to moving on tomorrow? Trinexx is probably wondering where we went." He said with a tired smile.

"I'm ready now. Do we have to wait another night?" She asked ducking under his arm and resumed cleaning.

"What is your hurry?" He asked watching with a smirk as she rushed around the room putting stuff up .

She was starting to feel antsy. Like something bad was coming and she wanted to be gone before it did. She had never told anyone about the voices that guided her at the temple nor the feelings she would get when Agahnim was near. She feared they would only think her crazy but when this feeling came over her trouble was never far behind. Should she say something? She didn't think he would believe her.

"We just need to get out of here before you let that spell drain you completely. What if the wizard finds a way up here?" She said stuffing the last of his things into his bags.

"You worry too much. He can not make it up here and even if he did I could still take him." Ganon said confidently.

She frowned not convinced.

"Fine. As soon as I have gathered some supplies we will go. You might want to go thank Rutulla before we leave. Meet me back here when you are done." He said giving in.

Melissa forgot she hadn't seen the sage in a few days. She wondered if she would be with Ralis in the audience hall. Making her way across the stone bridges she felt her worry grow stronger. They needed to leave soon.

She ran into the hall. Startling Rutulla and Ralis who had been chatting but stopped as she she entered breathless.

"What is the matter?" Ralis asked alarmed by her entrance.

Once she had caught her breath she answered him.

"I came to thank Rutulla for saving my life." She said giving them both a bow.

"You are quite welcome." Rutulla said giving her a warm smile. "You seem to be feeling much better but why were you running?" She asked concerned.

" We are going to continue the quest as soon as my friend has gathered what we need for the journey. I fear the wizard might be on his way and..." She stopped when they gave her a strange look.

"How do you know he is coming?" The sage asked pulling her to the side.

"I... just have this bad feeling." She stammered knowing the zora wouldn't understand.

"Do you get them when the wizard is around?" She asked urgently.

Why did she want to know that?

" Recently yes." She admitted.

Well they weren't looking at her like she was crazy yet. The zora took her hand and let out a sigh.

"I should have known. Especially after the temple when you lit the lights. Do you hear the voices?" Rutulla seemed to know something.

"What is wrong with me?" Melissa asked waiting expectantly for an answer.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I fear for now it is better if you not know the answer." the zora said with a worried look.

What was Melissa supposed to do with an answer like that? This made her more uneasy than before.

"Be safe." the zora said urging her to go.

What was going on? The zora wasn't giving her anytime to ponder and was already ushering her to leave as quick as she could.

"I thank you for all you have done. After we leave just don't open the waterfall." Melissa said giving them one last look before running back to the room to wait for Ganon.

All she could do was pace the room till he returned. Every time she learned something new it always led to more questions. Why could she not get a straight answer? Ganon returned shortly and put what he had bought into the bags.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the look of frustration on her face.

She was so tired of people asking her that.

" Nothing's wrong. You ready to go?" She asked struggling to pick up one of his bags.

He gave her a skeptical look but didn't push it.

"Give that to me. I can carry the bags." He said lifting it from her shoulder effortlessly.

"Don't treat me like a weakling. I can carry something." She argued.

"Hold this then." He said tossing a key her way.

"And what is this for?" She asked catching it.

"That will power the rope car." He said with a smile. "I thought you might enjoy riding down."

"Did you steal this?" Melissa asked upset but not really shocked.

"We are just borrowing it. I don't want you straining yourself so soon after just getting better." He said defensively .

Melissa shook her head but couldn't help but smile. It was sweet of him to think of her like that even if it was wrong of him to take the key without permission. Oh well... he was the king of the Gerudo thieves after all.

"I promise it will be returned. Now if you are ready we should go before it is missed." He said opening the door.

They made it out without any complications. No one had noticed the key missing and Melissa hoped the zoras would forgive them for this. The weather seemed to have cleared up on the mountain. The snow had melted and even the trees and plants were budding out anew. She breathed in the fresh air as sun warmed her face. It felt good to be outside. Everything was returning to normal at least for the zoras.

Looking to Lake Hylia she could see dark clouds gathering. It might rain. Maybe she had picked the wrong time to want to leave. They made it to the station and opened the door. There was no one there to operate the car. Hopefully it wouldn't be hard to figure out. She didn't see controls anywhere.

"In here." Ganon said motioning her to the car.

Inside there was a lever and a hole for a key. She inserted the key he had given her and it fit perfectly.

"Alright let's go!" She said enthusiastically pulling the lever down and with a lurch they were off.

It traveled slowly giving them time to enjoy the sights below. Lightning flashed in the distance and the lake reflected it. It was almost as if they were getting their own private light show as they traveled down to the lower car station.

As they reach the bottom the clouds had rolled in completely and the rain was starting to fall. The clown man looked shocked when they stepped out of the car.

"Stay here." Ganon said dropping his bags with a heavy thud.

He went back in and pulled the lever sending the car and the key back making it impossible for anyone who was down here to use it. Is that what he considered returning? Oh well at least it was on its way back up. It actually made her relieved. She was worried that Agahnim might get a hold of the key and terrorize the zora.

"What did you do that for?" The clown asked.

"Cars are still closed." Ganon said not even bothering to explain.

Picking up his bags he walked to the door to leave ushering her along with him. Melissa spotted something on the wall. It was a wanted poster with her face on it. Just what she needed! She had been worried after Agahnim had seen her in the dream at Death Mountain. Next to her's was a picture of Ganon's real form. At least Ganon could still sneak into a village or two. She noticed the reward for the gerudo had tripled and she was hoping they were giving the wizard hell.

"Wait" the clown man said. "Isn't that you in the picture lady?"

They turned to see the man holding a dagger. Ganon just scoffed summoning a fire ball which mad the man squeak and drop his weapon.

"We could share the reward." The clown said trying to appeal to him which only made Ganon throw the ball at the man.

The man cowered under his desk after the fire ball barely missed him. Ganondorf seemed to be enjoy the man's fear. He even laughed at it.

"Can we go now?" Melissa said a little nervous at how much her friend was enjoying this.

When he saw how she was looking at him he snapped back to being serious. He held out his hand and opened the door to a wall of rain.

"We can not go back now." Ganon said seeing the look of apprehension on her face. "Come." He said hand still extended.

She grabbed his free hand and they stepped out into the storm.

As they ran across the bridges she kept an eye out for Trinexx. They found the Horse alright but it's reigns were being held by a figure. She had been so distracted by the rain and her thoughts of what Ganon had just done she hadn't felt the feeling of dread creeping up on her. Lightning flashed illuminating Trinexx struggling to break free from a man in a hooded robe. Though she couldn't see his face she knew right away who it was.

"Ah so this is how you have been avoiding capture." The man said dropping his hood staring at Ganon with red calculating eyes.

Ganon put himself between her and the wizard. This was not going to go well. Ganon hadn't even had time to regain some strength.

"Have you thought over my offers?" The wizard said with a vile grin.

"I'm afraid we will have decided to decline." Ganon said dropping his things shooting an energy blast trying to take the wizard by surprise.

Agahnim only deflected it back at Ganon who in his state was unable to shield himself. He collapsed to his knees but did not cry out.

"Stop it." Melissa said rushing to Ganondorf's side.

" Does he truly speak for you as well my dear?" The wizard said appearing behind her grabbing her by the hair. The wizard yanked her to her feet causing a scream to escape her lips.

"Leave her alone." Ganon snarled getting back to his feet but before he could get closer the wizard had a knife to her throat making Ganon stop.

"Don't be rude." Agahnim said send a wave knocking Ganon back off his feet.

" I was asking the young lady a question. You must wait your turn. Learn some manners." The wizard said with a creepy laugh.

She knew Ganon had pushed himself to far the past few days. She couldn't help but feel this was her fault.

"So my dear what have you decided?" Agahnim whispered into her ear.

She needed to be brave.

"He speaks for me." She spat.

He didn't like that answer and threw her to the ground beside Ganondorf who came to her side to make sure she was okay.

"So you choose this monster over your home?" Agahnim hissed at her.

"Your the monster!" She shouted angrily trying to pick herself up.

"Ha! Then you do not know this man at all. His heart is as black as the night. Would you like me to show you?" The wizard said letting an evil smile spread across his face again.

The wizard pulled out a black wedge shaped item from his robes. Lightning revealed runes crudely carved all over it. What the hell was it? It looked like a fragment of the black stone thing they had pulled out of the centipede creature. "

I will show you the monster he truly is." Agahnim said disappearing and reappearing behind Ganon stabbing the wedge into his chest.

Ganon cried out.

"No!" Melissa screamed throwing herself at the wizard grabbing a hold of him.

She let the flames cover her trying to catch him on fire and cause some sort of damage. The rain was making it difficult letting Agahnim push her off him. She could at least see she had burned him where her hands had been. A hand shaped burn marked his wrist and his robe. Raising his hand and moving it swiftly to the right put her flames out. She was no match for the wizard and she knew it. Ganon was writhing in pain on the muddy ground trying not to cry out.

"No more of that now." The wizard said grabbing her by the throat. " I will give you one last chance to reconsider my offer. I will not be so generous again." he said dropping her next to Ganon.

Surprisingly she saw no blood as she scrambled to his side. He was breathing heavily and wasn't responding to her touch. The wedge stuck out of his chest.

"Oh! Don't bother trying to remove it. It will only lodge its self deeper." Agahnim said with a smirk. "I must leave you for now my friend. Enjoy your monster." The wizard said turning to give Melissa a bow like he had done her some favor then disappeared.


	37. Chapter 37

Ganon was in so much pain. He had stopped writhing and had flipped onto his hands and knees clutching his chest moaning. The Bastard! How could he do this!

"What do I do!" she shouted at Ganon trying to get him to look at her.

He stretched his arm out and pointed to the saddle bags. Of course! He must have first aid or something in there. She ran to the bags tripping on the wet ground. She rubbed the mud out of her face and searched frantically through the bags for anything that could help. She found some bandages and what looked like the herbs that had been used on her. As she gathered the things Ganon began to cry out. She could hear a popping noise and was not ready for what she was about to see as she turned back to him.

His body grew and stretched painfully and she could hear his bones growing and rearranging themselves. Tusks grew from his mouth and his nose became that of a pig or a boar's. Fur sprouted on his arms and down his back and his natural hair became like a mane around his head. His skin had darkened even more than it had been before almost looking black and his screams became a roar that became lost in the thunder.

He was becoming the dark beast that she recognized from the game. She dropped what she held in a panic to reach him. His eyes were wide and wild. She grabbed his arm as he thrashed and he tried to throw her from him but she held tight not knowing what else to do. The changes stopped soon and he collapsed in a heap exhausted.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." She kept repeating to herself.

Did the wizard think this form would scare her? She had seen it before. Ganondorf looked almost like a giant boar. Instead of hooves though he had something similar to hands still. She wondered if they were functional. The rain had slowed down after the wizards departure to a light drizzle and she could still see the wedge in his chest. The wizard had said not to touch it. Should she risk it?

"Ganon! Can you hear me!" She shouted.

She heard an equivalent to a moan and figured that was a yes. She didn't want to get to close in case he decided to roll over. He had become massive and could crush her if she was too reckless. He was breathing heavily and when he opened his eyes they had an almost feral look to them but when he looked at her they became more focused. He looked as if he wanted to say something to her but she knew he couldn't.

"The wedge is still in your chest. The wizard said I wouldn't be able to remove it. Do you want me to try anyway?" She asked knowing it was the cause of his transformation.

He nodded and exposed his chest to her. She gripped the black thing with both hands. Even the slightest tug made it move further in and Ganon would roar in pain. She couldn't stand to see him like that and so she gave up sorry she had even mentioned the idea.

"Are you okay?" She asked frightened.

He groaned getting to his feet shaking himself as he did so towering over her.

"Can you change back?" She whispered knowing Agahnim wouldn't have made it that easy.

The wedge thingy would probably keep him stuck in this form till removed. He closed his eyes which she guessed meant he was trying. After a while he let out a angry growl which made her jump. He looked at her with sad eyes. In this state he couldn't talk to her.

He tried to spell something on the ground using his finger but she couldn't read Hylian. When she shook her head he looked even more frustrated. He tried again using the english alphabet. He was having problems with it though. After a several tries he was finally able to spell.

"PLES NO AFRAD." She got the gist of it.

" You mean Please don't be afraid?" She asked spelling it out correctly for him to see.

If he hadn't been trying to translate that scroll a while back he might have not been able to do even this.

"Yes." He spelled.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. Are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

He managed a nod.

What were they to do now? Nether of them could enter any villages now. How do you hide something that looked like Ganon did now. This was bad. She racked her brain for anyone she could think of that could remove the wedge. Zelda was out of the question. That only brought two other people to mind. Koume and Kotake. Who better than someone who knew the dark magic. Plus there were two of them. They had to know something.

"Do you know where the Gerudo went?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes" He wrote again.

"Do you think your mothers would be able to remove it?" She asked pretty much grasping at straws.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's worth a try." She said going to retrieve Trinexx who had run a little ways away.

He watched her as she worked. She was unsure how exactly to attach most of the bags and Ganon couldn't help her so she did the best she could. Trinexx somehow could still tell that the giant creature beside him was his master. The horse didn't seem skittish at all.

Melissa mounted Trin feeling weird being on the horse without Ganondorf.

"Alright! Lead the way." she called to Ganon who was waiting patiently.

The clouds had moved on showing the sun hanging in the middle of the sky. She hopped they could cover a good distance before they would have to make camp. That brought up another worry. What was she going to feed Ganon? He was probably going to need more than what they even had at this point.

He took off at a lope and as soon as she caught up they sped up. Trinexx could keep up pretty well at the pace they were going. It looked as if they were headed back the way they had came. Back to the desert. Would they really still be there? Maybe they could ride through the night to shave a day or two off the time it would take to get where they were going. As the sun set that day they had went past a couple villages they had passed but never entered. At least they had made some head way. Ganon was slowing and guessed he was getting tired. She was surprised he had lasted this long without a rest break. He was truly something.

They camped in the biggest patch of trees they could find. Melissa was scared to light a fire not wanting to attract attention to their location. The moon shone brightly that night and the air was cold. She searched the bag to find his cape to wrap up in and went to sit by him.

She looked up at him and he made a groaning noise. She was unsure what he was trying to get across to her. He didn't seem to be in pain.

"We need to work on communication." She said shaking her head.

He drew a picture of what she guess was a fire and what she guessed was food.

" We need to conserve food but if you really need something to eat I can attempt something." She said hoping he could have lasted till the morning.

"No. U ET." He scribbled.

"I'm not eating tonight ok? Oh and it's spelled You eat." She said writing beneath his.

"Eat" He wrote.

She didn't know if he was just practicing or ordering her to make something. She decided to pretend she thought it was practice.

When she didn't move he got up and went to Trinexx who didn't even move. He tried to open the bags but his hands were clumsy due to their size. It was funny to watch but she dare not laugh. After a while he gave up with a disappointed grunt and sat beside her once more. She snuggled between his arms.

"This wasn't so bad." she thought to herself.

He was warm and even more so when he pulled her closer.

"Nighty night." She said stroking his arm.

Day seemed to come sooner than she would have thought possible. Ganon had gathered firewood and was at it again with the bags. How had he gotten up without her noticing? She sighed getting up.

"Here." she said opening the satchel.

She still was unsure of what was considered breakfast food here so he would just have to deal with whatever she could find. She saw something that looked like sausage but felt that might be a little inappropriate. Digging further she found some fruit which she handed to him. He looked unsure what to do with it.

"Eat that for now till I can figure out what to make." She said giving him a look.

"No. I Eat Later." He spelled everything right this time. "You Eat Now." He wrote before handing her the fruit back.

She just put the fruit away.

"Eat" He wrote again and when she ignored him he nudged her with his nose.

"Stop that! Your nose is cold." She said wiping her arm.

The noise he made next almost sounded like a chuckle. It was sweet that even in this state he was trying to take care of her.

"Fine if you eat two of the fruit I will eat one. Now quit making me feel guilty." She said throwing the fruit back at him.

He caught both in his mouth.

"You have no choice. You have to eat them now. They are covered in your cooties" She giggled.

He just chuckled again but didn't chew until he saw her take a bite of the apple she held.

"How far is it till we reach them?" she asked hoping they weren't really going all the way back to the beginning.

He started to write something but scratched through it not quite sure how to spell what he needed to say.

"One more day? Two more days? More? Less?" she asked not helping.

He held up his hand trying to stop her.

"Okay let's try yes or no questions then. Are they still in the desert?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"Yes" he said confirming her fear.

How many days had it taken for them to get where they were now? Had she been here weeks? A Month? She wasn't sure now. She just sat down and put a hand to her head. This just felt hopeless. They didn't have enough food. Neither of them could enter any of the towns. Sure they could probably hunt but she didn't think she could handle having to prepare what ever creature they caught before cooking it. She couldn't even watch the shows on Animal Planet where they showed surgeries on animals. When she looked up at Ganon he had a look of worry.

"I'm fine." She said getting back up. "Let's just go as long as we can today ok?" She said with a weak smile.

He didn't seemed convinced. It didn't matter though. She mounted Trinexx and they set off again. Several times on the way they had to stop because of travelers passing their way. This time one of the carriages stopped close to where they hid. She peaked out to see two men and a woman. From what she could make out they were trying to figure out where they were going but it soon turned to gossip. It was the gossip that interested her most.

"Did you hear about what happened to Kakariko village?" The woman asked.

"Yeah! They said the town was in ruins and the village leader Impa is missing." The man closest to them responded.

The woman nodded.

"Have you seen those wanted posters recently? Well they have added another but this new one is an animal. They say it caused the destruction of not only Kakariko but some of the other villages. It gives me chills just knowing that beast is still out there." The woman said with a shiver.

"Oh I've seen that poster. It's some giant boar right? They put a hefty bounty on it's head." The other man spoke up. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Hyrule's best hunters already have it cornered." He continued putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

Melissa could hear Ganon snort at that comment.

" What was that?" The woman jumped.

Melissa turned to her companion giving him a stern look and holding her finger to her mouth. Was he trying to get them caught?

"I heard nothing. Your just worked up is all." said the other man making Melissa relieved. "Anyway a lot of people are traveling to Castle Town now to escape thinking their village is next. You know what's weird is no one has seen the Princess much since this new army was created. They're a scary lot if you ask me." The man went on.

"Hush your mouth! What if one of them heard you?" The man closest to them said clearly scared.

"I don't know what your talking about. Their captain Agahnim is so dreamy." The woman said clearly not knowing how vile the man truly was.

Melissa wondered how many more were fooled by him.

"Ack not this again! Honestly woman get a hold of yourself." said the man with his hand on her shoulder.

After talking a little longer they moved on.

"Can you believe this! Now the wizard is blaming you for his destruction." Melissa said outraged as she mounted Trinexx again.

Her stomach was starting to growl at her and she prayed he couldn't hear it. She saw his ears perk up but if he had noticed he didn't let on. They continued again hoping not to run into anyone else. If people were fleeing in panic they would be seeing more travelers. At this rate it was going to take longer getting back.

They kept going as long as they could even through some of the night before they stopped. She had wanted to keep going but he wouldn't budge. Once again she didn't want to light a fire afraid someone might stumble across them but Ganon had other plans. He went to work right away.

He found a little wood around them and lit it with a fireball. Good to know his magic still worked. She guessed she had no choice now but to make them dinner. She was unsure what things went together so she just pulled out a conglomeration of things and made a sort of soup in the small pot they had.

She tasted it first and satisfied it wasn't horrible she gave it to Ganon. He ate it without complaint but she could tell he didn't like it. She felt bad she wasn't a better cook.

"I'm better at making cakes and stuff." She said defensively.

"It was fine." He wrote but she knew it was lie to save her feelings.

His writing seemed to be improving. He knew a lot of simple words which was all they really needed to communicate right now but she found she missed his voice. There was a comforting quality in it that she hadn't realized till now. She would have never thought that when they had first met. She was amazed at how much of her opinions had changed since then.

Finding a nearby water source she was able to clean the cookware and let Trinexx drink. She heard a splash that startled her. Turning around she saw Ganon had gotten in the pool. She guessed he was trying to clean off from all the running he had done today. Coming out he shook himself like a dog would after a bath. She shrieked when it sent water her way. She could almost swear he was grinning.

"Hey that's not funny!" She said trying to look upset.

He just shrugged eyes still smiling as he sauntered off to the fire to dry. When she had finished she came back to join him. Oh what she wouldn't give for a water gun. It didn't take him long to dry which was good because she was very sleepy. He opened his arms for her to snuggle up to his chest and his heart thumped loudly in her ear lulling her to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

She woke to whispers. She almost hadn't heard them and drifted back to sleep snug against Ganon. She heard a twig snap and sat up alert in an instant. She could barely see over his arms

"Quiet. Do you want to wake it and ruin the trap?" She heard a voice whisper somewhere in the trees.

" I didn't mean to." Another voice replied.

Melissa nudged Ganon and he stirred lazily unknowing of the hunters around them.

"Crap it's awake!" A voice hissed.

That got Ganon's attention. He got to his feet pulling her up with him and then nudging her to get to Trinexx who had wandered to the pool.

"What do we do?" another voice asked.

"These hunters must not be the brightest." she thought.

She didn't even think they had saw her yet.

"Charge!" One yelled running out of his cover sword drawn only stopping when he saw her staring him down.

His friends hadn't had the courage to follow him though.

"There's a girl here!" He shouted shocked back to his mates who had yet to join him. The giant boar somehow forgotten.

"What are you talking about?" Another man said coming out with a bow pointed at Ganon's head followed by a boy with a sling shot.

They seemed like a raggle taggle group.

"I see her Da. Right in front of the beast." The boy said pointing at her.

The man with the bow looked surprised but then squinted his eyes.

"I recognize you from somewhere." He said now pointing the bow at her. "Your the girl in the posters as well."

"She must be some sort of witch to be traveling with a monster like that!" The dumb one with the sword said looking her up and down.

Melissa had never been called a witch before and didn't know if she liked they way they were eying her. She guessed Ganon didn't either because he let out a roar causing them to scatter. He nudged her again to get her moving.

Running to the horse, she should have tied up, she felt so irresponsible. Ganon charged them making them run into the woods.

"Wait!" she called as he followed them.

What if they had placed snares or traps? As she ran Trinexx after them she heard another roar but she didn't know if it meant he was okay or not.

"Hurry shoot it." She heard one of them shout.

Melissa panicked as she entered a clearing to see Ganon tangled in a net. The father was holding the bow to his head again.

"Stop it!" She said jumping off of Trinexx to get between them. Flinging herself at the nets she set them on fire allowing Ganon's escape before the arrow struck.

"You will regret that Witch!" the man said notching another arrow aiming it at her now.

He released it but it never made it to her. She had put her arms up to shield herself and to her amazement the vegetation of the forest came alive shooting up in front of her much like the water did at the Spirit Temple. Vines whipped out from the trees behind her wrapping around the wrists and ankles of their attackers. It couldn't have been her causing this but the only one else here was Ganon and she had never witnessed him doing anything like this before. She couldn't read Ganon's face well, but he seemed to be just as surprised about this as she was.

The wall of plants receded back into the earth showing the three hunters suspended in the air immobile. Vines began wrapping around their throats and waists choking and squeezing the air from them. She could see the boy turning blue and it made her afraid.

"Stop it!" she whispered but the vines just wound tighter and tighter. "Please! Stop It!" She cried.

At first she couldn't tell if anything was happening but slowly the vines retracted allowing the three to breath again.

"Let us go Witch!" The man croaked at her.

"I don't even know how I..." she whispered unsure what was going on.

Ganon who now stood beside her gave her a nudge toward Trinexx. She stood frozen staring at the child. She could see color returning to the boy's face. Ganon just shook his head, grabbed her in his mouth, and lifted her onto the horse's back. Melissa just felt in a daze. She couldn't even think to spur Trinexx forward.

Taking the horse's reigns in his mouth Ganon led them away. She could hear the hunters yelling at them as they ran off and then argue among themselves. After a bit Ganon didn't even have to guide the horse. Trinexx seemed to know to follow him even without directions from a rider. She just held onto Trin and the same picture of the boy being squeezed to death kept popping up in her head. She just wanted it all to go away. To go back to a time when this was simpler. She looked to Ganon leading the way wishing they could actually have a conversation at this very moment. For him to reassure her that it hadn't been her who had caused the vines to do what she had just witnessed. What she wouldn't give for him to be himself again.

After a while she started to see familiar landmarks. They eventually came to the village they had stayed at the first day they had fled Gerudo valley. She gasped in surprise as they halted. The town had been burnt to the ground. What had happened here?

"Is this Agahnim's doing?" she spoke aloud to herself.

She saw no people nor animal left there. She hoped no one had been hurt and that they had just moved on to another town for refuge. Some buildings still stood but were badly chard. It was pretty much a ghost town. Ganon scouted the area while she led Trinexx to the shell of the tavern. Really it was the only reason she had recognized this place. Maybe there was food left. She doubted it but it was worth a look.

The building creaked and seemed a little unstable. She entered praying it wouldn't collapse on her and found that the tables and chairs were blackened and burnt but still there. She walked back to the kitchen and miraculously it looked untouched by the fire. She search for anything they could eat but there was nothing that she could see anywhere. Her eyes then fell on a door. Could it be a pantry?

As she approached it she noted that it had a lock holding it shut. The town hadn't looked like it suffered from thieves so why would anyone lock a pantry? She pulled on the lock seeing if it would come off but it wouldn't budge.

"Is there someone there?" A voice came from behind the door making her jump.

There was actually a person in there. She didn't know what to say so all she could do was reply with a meek "Yes."

The one word answer made her feel stupid.

"Thank God! Do you think you could get the door open? We have been stuck in here for days." The voice said sounding relieved.

It sounded like a woman's voice.

"How many of you are there?" Melissa asked yanking on the door.

"Just me and a few kids." The woman replied.

Melissa could only wonder who would have locked children in a burning building. She looked for anything to pry the door open with wishing she had a crowbar or even better a bolt cutter. Things she would probably never find in this kitchen. Maybe Ganon could get it open.

"Wait right here I will be back." She said as she ran to find him.

He seemed to have noticed Trinexx by the tavern because he was walking her way.

"Um I need help. There is a woman and some children locked up in the kitchen. I can't get the door open." She called to him.

He nodded and followed her back to the door. Luckily he could fit into the room but had problems squeezing through the door frame. She pointed to the door and he studied it for a second. Slipping a tusk under the lock he snapped it off which let the door swing open. The woman that she recognized as the waitress Telma and two children screamed and cowered against the back wall when they saw Ganondorf standing before them. Melissa could tell that Ganondorf remembered the woman who had insulted the Gerudo the night they had stopped here and once again he seemed to be taking pleasure in her fear.

"Stop that!" she said elbowing him.

He gave her a sort of smile before leaving her to explain why a giant monstrous boar had just freed them. They stared after him as he left.

"Don't be scared. He won't hurt you." Melissa said getting their attention.

"It's ...It's you!" Telma said getting up giving her a hug. "I worried about you and your man when y'all left. Where is he and what was that beast doing with you?" Telma asked.

"It's kind of a long story and the beast your referring to was him." Melissa said not sure how much she should tell.

"What? How? You must have run into the dark king of the thieves." Telma said already making own version of the story before even listening to her.

"Yes … I mean No... Well actually we had a run in with a wizard named Agahnim. He turned him into this monster."

That news made Telma stop. A serious look crossed her face.

"That man came here looking for some people. A man and a woman." she said eying her.

Melissa stayed silent. Telma gave her a knowing look but did not pry.

"When no one could tell him anything he searched the village. After that he labeled the people of this town traitors and ordered us locked into our homes. He then set fire to our buildings. He is supposed to be a knight of the Princess! How could she allow something like this to happen!" Telma said outraged.

"Things are not what you think. Agahnim has taken over and the Princess has been locked up." Melissa informed her.

Telma looked alarmed at that. "Is that why he was after you? Because you know too much?" she asked but Melissa really didn't want to get into this.

Too many questions led to revealing the truth about who her companion was. No one ever responded well when they found out who she was traveling with. Best leave it to the woman's own imagination.

" Who are your friends?" Melissa asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh this is Talo." She said pointing to the boy. "And this is Anju." She said pointing to the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you."Melissa said giving them a smile.

The little girl who was still clutching the boys arm just started crying.

"Now what's this all about?" Telma said scooping the child up in her arms.

" Where is mama?" The little one sniffled.

Melissa's heart sank realizing that this child and the boy might now be orphans.

"Can we go look for her?" The boy asked.

Telma nodded and the two took off.

"Don't go too far now!" Telma yelled after them before turning back to her. "Did you see any other survivors?" The woman asked with an all business look now crossing her face.

Melissa shook her head.

"Most of the buildings are gone. Unless some were lucky like you I don't know." Melissa said hoping for the sake of the children that their parents had been no matter how unlikely it was.

Melissa heard the little girl scream from outside. They both looked at each other before rushing out to see what was wrong. Anju was once again hiding behind Talo and Talo was holding up a tiny wooden sword which he pointed at Ganon who was standing in front of them. Melissa let out a sigh of relief realizing there was no enemy to fight.

"We're not scared of you Monster!" the boy stammered.

Ganon just chuckled making the boy jump. Ganon walked closer and lowered his head to stare the boy in the face.

"You shouldn't be scared of him. He's a good monster." Melissa said walking up behind the children.

The girl turned to her wide eyed.

" I even bet if you ask him nicely he might help you look around." Melissa said kneeling down beside her.

"But he's so scary." She cried.

"You can't always judge someone on how they look. Come on I'll show you." She said holding out her hand.

"Wait Anju! How do you know you can trust her?" the boy protested when the girl took it.

Walking to Ganon Melissa shot him a behave or I'll get you later look which only made him laugh again. The noise startled the child but with a little more coaxing they had made it to him. Ganon lowered his face and Anju placed her hand on his nose.

"It's wet." She giggled.

Ganon let out a snort ruffling her hair.

"It's going to eat you!" The boy called still keeping his distance.

"No he won't! Will you Mr. Piggy?" Anju said petting his head like some kind of pet.

That made Melissa laugh. Ganon shook his head to answer her question.

"Will you help us look for our mommy?" Anju asked him stroking his arm.

He nudged her face with his nose gently making the girl laugh. Melissa just couldn't help but think of how cute this scene was. She would have never pictured him to be good with kids but he always found ways to surprise her. Now if he started giving piggy back rides she didn't think she would be able to let him live it down.

"Yay! Come on Mr. Piggy!" The girl said excitedly leading the way with Ganon following.

"Wait for me!" the boy called running after them forgetting he thought Ganon a dangerous monster.

They let the children search each hallowed out building before the children themselves gave up. They looked as if the world had ended but Melissa had noticed that she had saw no human remains. It was quite possible the villagers had escaped.

"Please don't cry Anju. She might have gotten away." Telma said cradling the girl.

"That's right!" The boy said trying to encourage his sister. "There is no sign of anyone here so she must have gotten away." He finished but Melissa could tell he didn't quite feel what he spoke.

Looking around Melissa noticed how late it was getting. She spotting Ganon looking oddly close at a tree. She walked to his side wondering why a tree could hold his interest.

"What is it?" she whispered and he pointed to a symbol that she recognized carved on the side of the tree.

It was the symbol of the gerudo's.

"Does that mean they have been here?" she asked to which he nodded. "Do you think they might have saved some of the villagers?" she asked trying to be hopeful.

Ganon shrugged. She thought if anyone would know what a gerudo would do in a situation like this it would be him but he seemed clueless.

"Your no help."Melissa sighed.

Ganon gave her a serious look making her regret her words.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong." she said putting her head against him. His eyes softened and with his hand he gently held her to him.

They lit a campfire using pieces of the burned down buildings. She felt a little awkward doing so but it was all they had at hand at the time. Telma had insisted that she cook for everyone making Melissa relieved that she didn't have to disappoint Ganon a second time with how bad her cooking was. Luckily for everyone the room that they had found Telma and the children in was a pantry and it was fully stocked. They ate well that night and Melissa was just happy that Ganon could finally eat his fill.

After Talo and Anju fell asleep huddling against Ganon for warmth Telma wanted to know everything. Who they were, What they were doing, and why they were being chased. Melissa didn't feel much like talking at all so she left it up to Ganon who wrote to her in Hylian.

Melissa ended up deep in thought over what had happened that morning. Her magic had never been that destructive before, that is if it was her magic, and it worried her. She had barely any control over what had happened. It had been like before when the water had sprang up to protect her but only much stronger. She never wanted it to happen again even if it was to protect her. The picture of the boy turning blue kept returning to her mind and she just couldn't help but cry. Sure the ignorant hunters had it coming to them but a child being strangled to death was just to much for her.

She walked away from the two before they noticed. She didn't feel like explaining it to either of them. Walking back to the tree with the Gerudo symbol she could barely make it out in the light the fire was casting. She tried to let her mind drift to more hopeful things. Surely if the Gerudo had been here and there were no bodies to be found it meant that they had saved most of the villagers. She tried to cling to that hope. That Talo and Anju might be reunited with there mother. The question now was, if they were alive, where were they now? Why hadn't they came back for Telma and the children. Were the villagers with the Gerudo now? Should they take the three with them? As always there were too many questions and never any answers. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

She looked back to Ganon at the campfire. They had apparently finished talking and Ganon was now just sort of watching her. She wondered what he was thinking. It was too hard to read his face most times now. Telma came over to join her by the tree.

"What's that?" The woman asked pointing to the tree. "It looks like the same symbol on your necklace."

"It's a symbol of the gerudo. It means they were here." Melissa responded.

"They were here? Wait why do you have a necklace with their symbol on it?" she asked Melissa giving her a strange look.

That was apparently something Ganon had left out of his explanation of the events so far.

"Your not from Termina are you?" he woman said narrowing her eyes.

"No. I'm not." Melissa said staring down at a rock that had suddenly become more interesting to her.

"Well you don't look like a gerudo." Telma said observing her light complexion.

Melissa pulled her hair back showing her ears. The woman stared at her for a bit.

"I have some gerudo heritage. Or at least that is what I have been told." Melissa said hoping the woman wouldn't judge her.

"So that means your man is Gerudo?" The woman said piecing the puzzle together.

Melissa didn't respond which only confirmed Telma's suspicion. It took a second but two and two came together making the woman gasp. The woman started to take off to the children worried but Melissa grabbed her arm.

"Please stop. I promise he won't hurt them. The Gerudo aren't as bad as you think. A lot of it is rumors. Plus he's changed quite a bit. You have nothing to worry about." Melissa said trying to calm Telma's fears.

"But he's the King of Evil!" Telma said outraged and confused.

"No he's not!" Melissa protested. "You just had a long conversation with him. Tell me did he seem evil to you then?" Melissa asked trying to make her see reason.

"Well no but..." Telma trailed off glancing at the kids sleeping peacefully beside him.

"There are no bodies left from the fire. I'm no scientist but even I know there would be remains of some sort."Melissa said bringing her attention back. "There is a Gerudo symbol carved into the tree and I know I am only speculating but maybe the villagers were saved by them. They might be with them right now as we speak. Did he tell you where we were headed?" Melissa asked.

Telma shook her head. "He only told me you were on a quest." she replied.

"Well we are headed to see them now. Hopefully they can remove the object from his chest so that he can change back. You could come with us to at least see if their mother is there." Melissa said.

Both of them looked to the children.

"What's the catch?" Telma asked eying her again.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked uncertain why she would even ask her that.

"What do you want in return?" Telma said with a grim look.

"I don't want anything other than Anju to see her mother again." Melissa said offended. "I guess if you could cook along the way it would be helpful. I am a terrible cook." Melissa said with an embarrassed smile.

"That's all?" Telma said with a laugh.

"That's the only thing I can think of." Melissa said wondering if this was a good idea.

"Alright you have yourself a deal. "Telma said taking her hand and shaking on it.

"Your not really like a Gerudo you know." Telma said studying her.

"How many Gerudo's do you know?" Melissa asked which made them both laugh.

They returned to the fire and Melissa spirits seemed to have lifted just a little. Melissa snuggled up against Ganon who had a serious look on his face. She was sure he had been listening to their conversation.

"It will work out."Melissa said feeling his emotions on the deal that had just been made before trying to change the subject. "So which would you prefer to have? A girl or a boy?" Melissa said looking at the children.

His eyes went wide but after a second he laughed softly.

"What's so funny." She asked unsure why he would find the question amusing till she remembered the whole thing about males being born every 100 years.

"Oh." she said with a sigh. "Well maybe it isn't quite the same with me. I mean my aunt had a boy and even my Grandma would have had a son if she hadn't had a miscarriage." Ganon looked at her but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Fine then don't answer me. I guess it doesn't matter then."Melissa said huffily when he didn't really respond.

She didn't know why the thought of not being able to have a son bothered her so much. Ganon could tell she was upset but Melissa didn't respond to him nudging her. It had been a long day and she fell asleep before she had even known she was tired.


	39. Chapter 39

She woke to the smell of food cooking. Ganon felt warm and soft beneath her and the sun shone brightly hanging in the sky. Ganon's eyes were fixed on her as she stirred. They looked golden like honey in the morning light. How long had he been watching her? She realized that he had placed her in the crook of his arm with his hand beneath her as if he was cradling her like a baby to him.

"Morning." She whispered holding her hand up.

He dropped his head down letting her place her hand to his face.

" Mr. Piggy! Mr. Piggy! It's time to eat!." She heard Anju call to him excitedly.

Melissa giggled and Ganon just rolled his eyes before lifting his head and letting Melissa get up. They ate breakfast and then went to get what supplies were still left plus as much water as they could carry.

This had solved their food shortage. The pantry had more than enough food to get all of them to their destination so Ganon didn't protest to the extra people now in their party. Maybe the food this morning had made him see that Telma would be beneficial to have around.

Melissa was surprised when Ganon agreed to carry the children on his back. Yep! She would never let him forget this. Telma rode with her. Trinexx put up a little bit of a fight against it at first but a little singing calmed him down enough to let the woman up. They had a little ways before getting to Gerudo Valley.

She could hear the kids excited yells over the rush of wind in her ears. Even Talo seemed to be better around Ganon. They had to detour a little farther away from the two villages they had passed on they way to death mountain so as not to attract attention . Melissa was glad they they hadn't been burnt to the ground. She felt partly responsible for the loss of Telma and the kid's village. If she hadn't insisted on staying maybe it would have never happened.

Melissa was never happier to see the gorge but as they approached they could see things had changed a little. They came to a stop in front of a wooden gate that had been erected at the entrance.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Telma said looking at the obstacle towering above them.

"Ram it." Ganon spelled to Melissa.

"What did he say? Telma asked.

"He said he wants to ram it." Melissa said wondering if that would be a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked him. "I mean we have no clue what's behind it. We might signal our presence to who ever built this gate. I think we should try something else." She said looking the construction over.

" You worry too much." he wrote.

"Can we at least try looking over it before we do anything too hasty? I mean if it's clear I might be able to unlock it from the inside." Melissa said trying to keep this trip as free from fighting as they could. Especially for the children's sake.

"How do you expect to open it from the inside?" Telma asked warily.

"If he quits being pig headed and agrees you will see." Melissa said giving him a look.

Ganon snorted to the pig headed remark but gave in.

"Alrighty let's get this done." Melissa said dismounting Trinexx. "Be good Trin and mind Telma till I get back." She said stroking the horse.

Trinexx snorted in response which she hoped meant he would.

"Where are you going?" Telma called as Melissa headed to the biggest and closest boulder she could find to have some privacy.

"I'll be back just wait there." Melissa said not stopping to look back.

Behind the boulder she undressed felling way too exposed and changed as fast as she could manage. As soon as it had started she felt Ganondorf's presence fill her head. She didn't mind. She had longed to hear his voice again. His thoughts were strong and she could feel a mixture of emotions from him.

"How you holding up?" she asked him even before she had walked around the rock.

"I am fine." She heard his deep voice reply.

Just those words were enough to make her heart flutter. She felt so silly and wondered if he could feel what she felt as well.

Rounding the boulder Telma and the kids gasped again.

"It's a big kitty!" She heard Anju exclaim.

She heard Ganon laughing as he was and in her mind.

"Hey at least I'm not Mr. Piggy!" Melissa pointed out.

That made him stop.

"How is this possible?" Telma asked looking at her.

Melissa shook her head because of course she couldn't answer.

"You explain it to her. I'll be back in a jiffy." Melissa thought to Ganon.

"Be careful." He thought back.

She could feel a little worry mixed in with his message.

"I'll be fine." Melissa said spreading her wings making Anju even more excited.

"Can we ride the kitty next?" The little girl called to Telma who shook her head.

With that Melissa took off with a laugh. Flying above the gate she saw what she would have never expected. There were Gerudo down there. Had they reclaimed the land while Melissa and Ganon had been gone? It wasn't long before she was spotted. She could hear them shouting and saw them pointing at her. A group of them came running with bows in hand.

"What do you see?" She heard Ganon call but she had no time to answer.

She had to quickly fly back over to avoid the incoming arrows. She roared out as one hit her shoulder. It hurt badly but thankfully it didn't affect her flying. She landed beside Ganon who saw it instantly. A look of outrage crossed his face.

"Those Hylian bastards will pay for what they did." She heard him think angrily ready to charge.

"Wait! It's not Hylians. There are Gerudo on the other side. They didn't know who I was." Melissa called before he did something rash.

Melissa feared more for the kids on his back than anything. He calmed a little but he still seemed infuriated.

"Then they will be severely punished for their actions." He replied.

"Please calm down. They didn't know. I don't want anyone punished. How about letting the kids off before doing anything stupid." Melissa pleaded trying to shield how much pain she was in from him.

At the mention of the kids she felt embarrassment radiating from him. In his rage he had forgotten they were even there. He let them down and they ran to Telma to tell them how fun their ride had been. Oh to be that oblivious Melissa thought before she ran back to get changed. She knew that if the Gerudo had truly taken over word of a dragon might reach Koume and Kotake. They would straighten this mess out but she would need to be able to talk to them.

She winced as she pulled her clothes on. With the arrow she couldn't slide her sleeve over her shoulder so she had to hold it up awkwardly. Luckily it hadn't gone to deep. Her scales had prevented that but she was still bleeding pretty bad.

Ganon looked in distress when he saw her up close. Melissa could only hope the Gerudo had doctors. They didn't wait long before the gates opened. Koume and Kotake followed by Chara and a few of the archers came out. As soon as they saw Ganon their eyes went wide and all but Koume and Kotake bowed. Ganon growled and they stood back up.

"My son! We are so glad to see you!"Koume said ecstatic. "Why are you in that form? Change back so we may talk." Kotake said flying up to him.

" He can't." Melissa grimaced holding her throbbing shoulder.

"Melissa!" Koume said smiling until she saw the blood and the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Oh my dear! You need to have that looked at." Koume said flying to her to examine the wound.

"Someone needs to help Ganon first. The wizard stabbed some object into his chest and now he's stuck like that. If you pull on it it moves deeper in." Melissa babbled.

"Yes. Yes. We will fix that but right now you need to see a doctor." Koume said motioning for Chara.

"Come on friend before you bleed to death." Chara said grabbing her arm and trying to lead her away.

"Wait what about our friends. They are looking for any survivors of the village that was burned not to far from the valley. The children need to find their mother. I saw the gerudo mark and wondered if perhaps they made it here." Melissa said trying to make sure everyone was taken care of before she was drug off.

Chara smiled. " Some of them did." Chara then pointed to the two archers . "Please show them around." She ordered in which the two nodded.

With that Melissa was being led to a horse. Melissa glanced back at Ganon who gave her a reassuring nod. Knowing everyone was going to be okay she gave in and let Chara take her away. Melissa wondered when Chara had gained so much authority. She was happy for her friend who apparently was moving up in the ranks.

Reaching the Gerudo village she saw none of the merchants or soldiers that were there before. Though to her surprise there were still some Hylians. Chara stopped the horse in front of the second entrance they came to. Melissa had to have help to get down because the pain traveling down her arm was now making it hard to move.

When they entered she was led to a small room where an old hylian man with coke bottle spectacles poured over papers.

"Hey old man we have a patient for you." Chara said making Melissa sit down on the backless chair.

"Oh? Who's hurt this time?" the man said turning around excitedly but frowned when he saw her. "Who is she?" The man sighed coming over studying the arrow.

" She is a friend." Chara responded flippantly.

"Must not be too good a friend if your using her as target practice." The doctor said experimentally yanking on the arrow.

"Ouch!" Melissa objected but he paid her no mind.

"Hold still and bite down on this." The old man said placing a ratty strip of what tasted like leather in her mouth.

She tried not to think of how many patients had probably used it before her.

"Alright I won't lie to you. This is going to hurt a lot so just bear with me." He said gripping the arrow shaft.

With a sharp pull the arrow came out. It almost felt like most of her shoulder had come with it. She yelped and her eyes began to water.

"There. Worse part is over now." The man said like that was any comfort.

He started cleaning and packing the wound. If this man was an actual Doctor she wondered how he had even stayed in business being as rough as he was. There was nothing gentle about his hands as he worked.

"You know Lady Chara this isn't what I agreed to stay here for. You said I would get to learn about the gerudo not play doctor." The man said wrapping her tightly with a bandage and Melissa cringed. "Instead I have wasted my time healing stray villagers you pick up. It might be worth it if at least one was a gerudo." He said sounding annoyed.

"Well then your in luck. This girl is gerudo." Chara scoffed.

It felt funny being talked about like she wasn't even there again.

"What are you talking about? She's as Hylian as I am." The man said finishing wrapping the bandage and fastening it.

"I promise you she is one of us." Chara laughed.

The so called Doctor lifted her head and studied her face. He started mumbling things to himself staring intently at her like bacteria under a microscope.

"She's too pale, her eyes are blue but there is a gold ring. Hmmmm... Unusual." He rattled off to himself. Lifting her hair to inspect her ears a smile spread across his face. "Hylian gerudo hybrid? Fascinating. You must let me study her." He said to Chara.

Melissa had enough of this. "Not that I'm not grateful for you fixing me up but I'm not some specimen in a jar." Melissa said jerking away from him wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

"But my dear you are a big discovery. You have proven one of my theories." He said now jotting notes down in a book.

Melissa looked to Chara for help but she just shook her head.

"Well you will have to come and have your wound looked at regularly. It wouldn't take too much out of your time." He said with a smile.

Melissa wondered if she could convince someone else to help her with her bandages everyday.

"Do I have a choice? I mean I don't know much about the Gerudo. I didn't grow up here." Melissa told him.

He looked a little disappointed.

"Look if it will get you to stop complaining at council I'll come with her every day and you can ask me questions." Chara said sighing.

The man smiled again snapping his notebook closed. "Then it is settled! It will be nice to have two of you for comparisons." He seemed all to happy about this.

"Comparisons?" Melissa said getting up angry.

The man hadn't heard her though he was already planing what he wanted to do next. Melissa would talk to Ganon about this. She would not be a lab rat. Melissa stormed out not sure where to go. Chara joined her shortly.

" Yeah he's a crackpot but he is good at his job. He is trying to write a book on us." Chara said shaking her head. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to." she added noting Melissa's agitation.

"I just want to go back to Ganon." Melissa finally said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea right now. They will need full concentration and we would only distract them. They will let us know when he is ready for visitors." Chara said leading them through the village.

Melissa had forgotten how hot the desert had been. She had gotten used to Hyrule's nice temperatures and felt a little parched realizing she hadn't had anything to drink all day yet.

"I'm thirsty can we get something to drink?" Melissa asked hoping it would be somewhere shady.

Chara nodded and they entered one of the buildings. A ramp led down into a room that looked to serve as the kitchen. They sat at the table in the middle of the room and Chara handed her a cup.

"So what have you two been up to all this time?" Chara asked curious.

"Honestly I don't know where to begin." Melissa said taking a sip of her drink. " I guess I can tell you the short of it though." Melissa proceeded to tell her a sum of the events they had been through.

"You have been busy." Chara laughed.

"Well what have you been up to?" Melissa asked really interested as to how the Gerudo had kicked most of the Hylians out.

"Well after we left we gathered all of the tribes we could find to drive out the Hylians. It feels good to be back home." Chara said with a smile. "Of course as you can see we allowed a few Hylians to stay like the Doctor and some villagers but some of them can be quite a headache." Chara said leaning her head on her hand reminding her of Ganon.

She hoped Koume and Kotake were able to remove the black wedge.

"So how did you end up saving the villagers?" Melissa asked trying to clear her mind.

It would do no good to worry but she couldn't help it.

"Well after we chased the soldiers out some of us tracked the one with the golden armor down and arrived to a burning village. We didn't know what else to do but bring them back. They do help us when we need supplies and such so it worked out." Chara replied.

Melissa hoped Talo and Anju had found their mother.

"Have the soldiers tried to retaliate?" Melissa asked knowing Agahnim wouldn't take this lightly.

He might even come down himself to crush this little rebellion himself. Just then A roar reverberated through the walls. She knew it had to be Ganon. What were they doing to him? Melissa got to her feet ready to rush to him but Chara grabbed her arm giving her a funny look.

"What's wrong? There's no need to be scared." Chara said thinking Melissa was trying to run in fear.

"Where is he? I need to be there." Melissa said feeling helpless.

"I told you. You would only be in the way." Chara laughed realizing it had been concern that had made her jump up. "I thought you didn't like him. At least that was the impression I got from you." Chara said eying her.

"What? I never said anything like that. I was angry at the way he was treating me at the time but I didn't hate him. A journey gives you time to get to know a person and I have become more fond of him than I would like to admit." Melissa said embarrassed.

Chara gave her a shocked look. "You have become fond of him? Your blushing says a little more than fond." Chara studied her face.

"What are you implying?" Melissa asked feeling the heat in her face.

"You love him." Chara said giving her a serious look.

What was she supposed to say in a situation like this? She couldn't deny it nor did she want to confirm it to Chara.

"You can't be serious!" Chara said outraged.

"Why are you so mad? I haven't done anything." Melissa said unsure why he feelings would make Chara upset.

"You don't know the slightest thing about our traditions or our way of life. You are weak. There is no way you could marry him! He would never choose someone like you." Chara said shaking her head.

Melissa wondered if the other Gerudo's would feel just as strongly about this. And here Melissa had been leaning to saying yes to him. Could she do it if she knew everyone would hate her for it? There was at least one thing she knew Chara was wrong about. He wanted her to stay and that in its self gave her comfort. Melissa yanked her arm away.

"Please don't be angry at me. I am only speaking the truth. You must stop your silly little infatuation before you end up hurting yourself." Chara said thinking she was just being a good friend so that Melissa wouldn't get her heart broke.

Melissa hadn't felt so conflicted in her entire life.

"I'm sorry I need to get some fresh air. Please don't follow me right now." Melissa said feeling upset.

Chara went to follow anyway but Melissa gave her a stern look.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't be mad." Chara said trying to apologize.

"I'm not mad at you. I just thought I had somethings finally figured out and now I don't know again. Besides it's been Ganondorf asking me to stay with him not the other way around." Melissa said with a sigh.

"He did?" Chara asked looking unsure. "He has never shown interest in someone before." She said with a look of disbelief.

Melissa didn't want to talk about this anymore. She left before Chara had even realized it. Ducking down some halls and going out another door she had made it back outside. Melissa knew she was weak in most aspects. Even though her magic could be strong it was never reliable nor had she control over it when it was. Just like the other day when they had been attacked by the hunters.

She heard another roar but she couldn't pin point where it had come from. The buildings were all connected to each other making it a labyrinth. She searched as much as she could narrowly avoiding Chara a couple times but she still couldn't seem to find where they had taken him.

Eventually she ended up on the roof of the tallest building there. Heights no longer bothered her like they used to. She hung her legs over the edge and watched the sun set. She guessed she would never find him without help or unless he came looking for her and it had been a while since she had heard his last roar. Maybe it meant they had figured out how to reverse what had been done.

It was peacefully where she sat. No one noticed her at all which was fine. The sun sank and with it came the cold of the desert nights. Melissa shivered but stayed where she was watching the figures below move indoors. The moon rose and the stars began to wink at her. She hummed to herself as her eyes grew heavy. She guessed she would just sleep under the stars since no one cared enough to look for her. Laying back she closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her.

Eventually she was aware of being lifted and wrapped in something. Melissa snuggled against who ever it was feeling warmth and something soft beneath her fingertips. She was still half asleep but her eyes would flutter open for a moment before closing again. Nothing made since to her sleepy mind. She barely remembered seeing a man's face but it seemed distorted in her not quite conscious mind.

The man's head seemed to be surrounded by a wild mane of reddish hair and she thought she had noticed two teeth that seemed to stick out oddly on the sides of his mouth. Everything was a blur. The man seemed to be really tall because she remembered feeling him ducking down a lot moving through the halls. She couldn't remember if she had tried to to talk to him or if he had to her. She felt she should know this person but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Somewhere on the trip she had fallen asleep again everything forgotten for the moment.


	40. Chapter 40

Melissa woke in a big comfy bed and sitting up she stretched looking around. The bed had a rich red canopy that went from a solid fabric down to a sheer letting her peek out. It looked as if the gerudo had moved all of Ganon's things to this room.

Just like Ganon's room at the Spirit Temple, minus the mess, half the walls were covered in books. Tapestries and ornamental weapons also decorated the walls. The floor was covered in thick persian like rugs and his reading table stood in the back near a large window which had drapes to match the canopy.

If some of this stuff had been in his room before she hadn't noticed it. She looked for Ganon but he was no where to be seen. She was alone. How had she gotten here? She remembered falling asleep on the roof but what had happened after that?

Then she remembered the strange man from the night before. She tried to think of where she had seen him before and then it clicked. She knew exactly who it had been but why had he looked so funny? Had her head just been playing tricks on her? Had Koume and Kotake run into problems trying to change him back? Where was he now? She heard a knock on the door.

"Are you up my dear?" She heard Koume call from the other side drawing her attention to the huge doors across from her bed.

The Gerudo symbol embossed the door's center in gold. This room was too much. Why had he taken her here? Melissa got up and walked to the door as Koume knocked again.

"I'm up. I'm up." Melissa said combing her fingers through her hair before twisting the handle letting the door swing open.

Koume followed by Kotake flew in and proceeded to sit at the table. Melissa just kept looking down the hall looking for Ganondorf.

"Well what are you staring at? Close the doors and come sit down silly girl." Kotake ordered.

Melissa's heart sank when she realized he wasn't coming. She closed the doors back quietly trying not to show how much his absence bothered her.

"Where is he?" Melissa asked trying to hold her composure together coming to sit next to them.

The two witches looked at each other for a moment before responding.

" At least tell me what happened. Is he okay? I mean I thought I saw him last night but I was so tired I'm just not sure." Melissa asked impatiently.

"He is okay. We removed the hex stone but the spell still lingers." Koume started.

"Well he could at least have came and let me know that in person." Melissa said a little upset he let someone else deliver this news to her.

"He would have but the spell is hindering his change back. He got almost back to normal last night before Chara barged in saying she couldn't find you." Kotake said eying her. "He went after you right away of course halting all the progress we had made. He doesn't want you to see him like he is now so he ordered us to come in his stead."

This answered why he had looked so strange the night before.

"I don't understand. If he made it halfway last night couldn't he just start again?" Melissa asked not seeing why he hadn't just tried to finish the change.

"We are out of some of the ingredients it takes to help loosen the spell. Once he stopped that was it. He will have to wait for the curse to go away on it's own now." Kotake said looking upset at Melissa.

She knew then it was her fault that he was stuck and felt guilty for having wanted a little time alone.

"How long do you think it might take?" She asked wondering how long Ganon was planing on avoiding her.

She just wanted to be near to him as strange as that sounded. Somehow on their trip she had become very attached to him. It almost felt as if there was something missing without him there. How could he think that she would care what he looked like?

"It might take days, weeks, or even years." Koume said uncertain.

"Well couldn't we get more of what ever you were using to help?" Melissa asked.

"The ingredients we use used to grow wild in the desert but have long since become extinct here. There is rumor that some still grow in the royal greenhouse at Hyrule castle but it is not for certain." Kotake said letting out a short breath.

"Do not worry. We have sent a spy to check the castle and bring back what we need if it's there. Everything will be okay." Koume said seeing the distress in Melissa's face.

"In the meantime he has asked that you be taught some things in your free time. Which I will let Koume tell you of. I must go and attend council." Kotake added giving a curt nod before leaving.

They watched her go in silence.

"So my dear. Our son has told us a great many thing of your trip." Koume said beaming at her. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Melissa knew exactly what she was asking but should she say anything? Melissa put her face in her hands.

"I thought I had figured out what I wanted but after talking to Chara yesterday I don't think I can go through with it."

A funny look crossed the little woman's face. "What did she say?"

" Well she seemed mad. She said I didn't know the first thing about being a gerudo and that I was too weak. If that is how people look at me I just don't think I could stay even if it is what he wants. The tribe's feelings matter to me and I know I would be undeserving. So now I just don't know." Melissa replied putting her head down on the table.

She felt Koume patting her on the back. "I am sure that many of them don't feel that way in the least. He's was right. You do worry too much." Koume said with a smile. "Respect is earned and you can't do it sitting in this room. Actually our son has ordered for you to be taught quite a few things. You will learn and in time not just the tribe but you yourself will see your not as weak and undeserving as you think." Koume said encouragingly.

Melissa was unsure if she would ever feel deserving but she would settle for being treated as an equal.

"What about the quest? Do we have the time to be dallying around? I understand he doesn't want to be seen stuck in between forms but the longer we wait the more time the wizard has to accomplish his goals." Melissa said worried.

"There is a time for everything. The quest is not going anywhere and besides you are not the only ones working on it. I am sure Hyrule's hero can handle it for now." the little witch responded.

Melissa had no doubt Link could. Then another question popped into her head.

" How do you feel about him and me together?" She asked shyly.

It felt weird to think about being married to him.

"Like any mother I wish my son to be happy. If you bring that to him I would not stand in your way. The fact you considered the tribes feelings before your own proves he has chosen wisely." With the next part Koume grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. " Do not break his heart."

Melissa was taken aback. "Break his heart? Surely I don't have that much influence over him." Melissa said unsure.

Koume just gave her one of those you should know better than that looks. They sat in silence for a minute before they spoke again.

"What am I to be taught?" Melissa asked with a sigh.

"Well we will be continuing your magic lessons. I was told your last spell got a little out of hand." Koume said needlessly reminding her of the vines.

Something she would rather forget.

" When your shoulder is healed a little more we will start training you with a bow and sword. He also requested you be taught dances. Only Din knows why." Koume laughed.

Melissa remembered the night they had camped just before reaching Death Mountain.

"He said I would learn to dance when things were back to normal. I don't think this would be considered normal yet." Melissa said hoping to get out of at least one thing she knew she would be embarrassed to do.

"I will not force you to do it but I believe it would be beneficial. It would get you acquainted to some of our customs and help you to build a stronger bond with the tribe. These are things you need to learn as a gerudo." Koume said giving her a stern look.

Melissa couldn't argue with her. Chara had said that was a reason she shouldn't be with him but she really didn't see how dancing would fix that.

"Fine I'll do it for him." Melissa sighed.

" Good! Now that is settled how about we get you something to eat and then have your bandage changed." Koume said beaming once again.

Melissa got up brushing off her legs and Koume mounted her broom.

"So is he really just going to avoid me till he's back to normal?" Melissa inquired.

"I don't know." Koume said thinking. "He is stubborn when he comes to a decision on something."

"Then can you give him a message for me? Tell him I don't care what he looks like. Please tell him I'm not that shallow. That if he doesn't come see me eventually that I will skip classes to look for him and if that doesn't work I might have to something a little more drastic. That is my decision and I can be just a stubborn." Melissa said the last part jokingly but Koume seemed to take it seriously.

"I will talk to him. Just please don't do anything to drastic." Koume said worriedly.

Melissa laughed and Koume just looked at her confused. Melissa noted every hall they took so she could find her way back later. They reached the kitchen finally after crossing over to several other buildings. The caldron in the back was bubbling with what looked like a soup of some sort. Heat radiated from it making the room a little too warm for her taste.

A few Gerudo were still eating at the table as she sat down. She felt awkward like she was in high school again. She didn't know any of the women here and due to the small size of the table there was no way for her to sit away from them. She realized Chara was really the only friend she had among the women here. The only problem was Chara wasn't there.

They glanced at her as she took the last remaining spot. Koume had already ate so she left Melissa to see what she had missed at council. Even after Melissa had expressed her discomfort about being left alone Koume told her she was just being silly and that she would return after she was done eating. Melissa just kept her head down and ate quietly.

" So your the pale thing I have heard of." A tall slender one spoke to her.

"Hush Azazel. She can't even speak Hylian." said the one with a sort of pixie style hair cut.

" Well they said she was going to be coming to dance practice. I just figured she would have to be able to understand if she was going to be able to follow orders." The girl Azazel said indignantly.

"Really? I'm glad it's your troupe and not ours. One weak dancer disgraces all of us." The pixie one said glancing back at Melissa.

Koume was wrong. They did think her weak. She couldn't finish her food. She stood up trying not to show any emotion. They all were watching her now making her feel self conscious.

"Uh oh! I think she did understand you Raiki." She heard the one next to her whisper.

Melissa just walked out silently. She felt stupid for leaving but what could she have said to them. She had never been good at making friends. At school she only had a few close friends with whom she had always had shared interests with like anime or video game crushes and so on. What were a gerudo's interests? She didn't know if she had anything in common with any of the girls in that room.

Melissa just waited at the left entrance to the kitchen hoping the girls would take the other out. She felt so alone and it seemed like eternity waiting for Koume to return. When she was with Ganon it was as if he filled her with confidence. By herself she felt awkward and so unsure. Sure it was easy to stand up to Heather. She could really care less if the girl liked her but around the gerudo it was different. She didn't think they would truly accept her but that was what she wanted none the less. Melissa just sank to the ground and put her head against her knees.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice beside her.

She looked up surprised to see Azazel standing over her.

"Can you understand me?" She asked with a kind smile holding her hand out to her.

Melissa nodded.

" I'm sorry about the girls. They can be a little judgmental sometimes." the girl apologized. "I'm Azazel."

Melissa took her hand and the girl pulled her up. "I'm Melissa." Melissa responded shyly.

The girl's smile only got bigger.

" I'm so glad you can talk. They said you were different but I didn't expect you to be so pale." The girl said examining her.

Melissa knew Azazel hadn't meant any harm with the comment but it only made her feel like more of a freak. Melissa looked down ashamed. Melissa knew it was her Irish and Scottish ancestry that made it nearly impossible for her to tan. She could burn easily enough but where her friends got darker after a sun burn she stayed just as white. She had once stayed with a friend at the beach for almost a week. They had sat out in the sun for hours everyday yet it had made no difference.

"I'm from a tribe further in the desert. When we got here they recognized my talent so I was assigned to the King's dance troupe. I know how it feels to be the new girl. Don't worry. They wouldn't have placed you with us unless you had talent of some sort." Azazel said proudly seeming not to notice her last comment had bothered her.

"The King's dance troupe?" Melissa asked confused.

"We entertain the King on special occasions and help perform certain ceremonies." The girl said giving her a look like she should know this already.

What had Ganon got her into? A group like that was probably well respected. She would only shame them and Ganon who put her there.

"You okay?" Azazel asked noticing the look of dread on her face.

"No. Not really." Melissa said feeling just a little queasy from nerves. "Why would he do this to me? He knows I don't dance in front of people. When he said he would make sure I would learn to dance I didn't think he would do this to me. I thought it would be just a little one on one training. Not this!"Melissa said sick to her stomach.

"Whoa! Calm down. Who is this he your talking about?" Azazel asked looking bewildered.

Melissa just shook her head. "You probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me." Azazel said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather not." Melissa said realizing that Koume, Kotake, and Chara were possibly the only ones who really knew of how much time she had spent with Ganon.

"Suit yourself." Azazel said with a pout which made Melissa laugh.

She decided telling the girl would probably not be the brightest thing to do. It would make her look like a liar and that really wouldn't be the best way to try and start a friendship.

"Well I will try my best not to hold the troupe back." Melissa said bowing her head.

"Honestly Don't worry about what Raiki said. It isn't as bad as she is making it out to be. You have plenty of time to learn." Azazel said encouragingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

At that point Koume had returned and smiled to see Melissa was actually talking to someone other than Chara. After Melissa said her goodbyes to Azazel they headed to the crazy doctor.


	41. Chapter 41

"It's good to see you are already getting along with Azazel. She will be in your dancing troupe." Koume said happily as they walked into the doctor's room where Chara sat looking quite annoyed with the doctor who was chattering non-stop asking her question after question.

"About that... We need to talk..." Melissa started but as soon as Chara saw them her sentence was cut off.

"Where have you been? I've been stuck with him chewing my ear off for a while now!" Chara said jumping up and grabbing Melissa by the arm yanking her down onto the chair.

"Great your here!" The man said exuberantly.

"Well I leave you to it." Koume said to the doctor. "Oh and Chara, please bring her with you when he is done." Koume said leaving with a wave.

"So how are you feeling today?" the man asked lifting her arm to unwrap the bandage.

The movement made her shoulder ache.

"It stings when you lift it like that." Melissa said aggravated.

He just nodded. "That's to be expected." He said tugging on the bandage.

The dried blood made it stick and she cringed when he ended up ripping the bandage away. He asked her all sorts of questions as he worked. Some seemed a little to personal and he always seemed upset when she would reply not really answering his question at all. It almost felt as if he was dragging this out which sucked because he wasn't being gentle at all. As soon as he had fastened the bandage again she was out of the chair and to the door.

"What's your hurry?" He asked looking miffed.

"We have somewhere we need to be." Chara said ready to leave as well.

"Tomorrow then." He said with a wave of his hand grabbing his journal again.

Chara grabbed her hand and they raced out. Melissa had never been so happy to leave a room.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Chara demanded as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"I went to the roof for some fresh air is all." Melissa said looking down.

"Well I got in trouble because of you. I panicked when it had gotten dark and no one could find you. I didn't know if you had run away or had been kidnapped." Chara paused looking upset. "I interrupted them last night. Now I am responsible for our King's condition." Chara said stopping angry.

" No it's my fault." Melissa said sinking to the stair below her. "I fell asleep on the roof. I didn't realize that you would worry that much about me." Melissa holding back tears. "I'm so sorry." Melissa said feeling extremely guilty wiping her eyes.

Chara looked at her for a minute before letting out a deep breath and sat beside her. "Then we are both at fault. Now dry your eyes. If they see you have been crying I will be in trouble again."

First Koume had acted strange when she had said she would do something drastic and now Chara was doing the same with her crying. Were they scared that if something happened to her that Ganon would be displeased with them?

"Surely I'm not expected to be happy every hour of every day." Melissa said drying her eyes the best she could.

"Of course not." Chara said eying her. "I stick by what I said yesterday but..." Chara paused, " I saw him yesterday. He knew if he left he would be stuck. Yet he left to find you without so much as hesitating."Chara stopped.

Melissa couldn't help but feel loved yet unworthy of it. They stared at each other silently for a moment before they spoke again.

"We are going to be late if you just sit there." Chara said pulling her up and they were off again up the stairs.

They ended up in a plain room. Koume and Kotake waited for them. In the middle of the room was a small pathetic looking potted plant. Melissa eyed it warily not liking where this was headed. If they were expecting her to recreate what happened in the forest they had another thing coming. She didn't care even if the plant looked close to dying in the desert heat.

"Is something the matter dear?" Kotake asked when they saw her hesitate by the door.

"No. Any spell but that." Melissa said backing up seeing the boy's face once again.

Chara gave her a strange look before turning to Koume and Kotake for an explanation. Ganon must have told them about the plants.

"You need to be the master of your magic. Not it be the master of you." Koume said beckoning her in.

"I wouldn't even know how to make it happen again." Melissa whispered unmoving from where she stood.

"Don't be silly. Now come in so we may start." Kotake said moving her hand which made the door slam shut behind her cutting off her retreat.

All she could hear was Chara's voice in her head calling her weak which was added to the vision of the boys face. She felt at odds with herself and now that the door was closed she felt more pressured than ever.

Koume came to her side. "Look he told us what happened. I promise you it won't be the same way this time. Just try a little and if you decide it's to much we will do something else."

How was she supposed to make it happen again? She could feel the magic for creating fire within but nothing for the plant.

"I don't even know how." Melissa said weakly.

"Well start by focusing on the plant it's self. Everything has a little magic embedded within. We are just able to manipulate it. Did he not teach you this?" Koume said pulling her toward the middle.

"He would just do the spell himself and tell me to copy what he did. I remember a lot of yelling but he didn't really explain the mechanics of what we were doing." Melissa said biting her lip.

"I told you he wouldn't have the temperament to teach her." Kotake said giving Koume a I told you so look.

Koume just ignored her sister. "Okay so I want you to focus on the plant. You will be able to feel it's spark. Once you have it you should be able to command it." Koume said making her stand in front of the plant.

Melissa focused on it but wasn't sure if what she felt was the plant or just her imagination. She felt their eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. Well here went nothing.

"Grow?" she thought to it.

It shot up violently making her fall back.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She shouted freaking out at how fast it was growing.

It's growth slowed to a stop to her relief but not before it had started growing into the ceiling its self. The pot had shattered and huge roots grew into the floor. It looked to be a tree of some sort. She almost felt bad for the plant. It would have no source of water here and would die where it now stood.

"Amazing but a little excessive." Kotake said floating around it.

"You need to slow it down next time but that was wonderful. Now try to shrink it." Koume said helping her get back to her feet.

"I don't know it might bring the roof down on us." Melissa said noting Chara's mouth hanging open.

"It won't if you do it slowly. I believe you can do it." Koume said encouragingly.

"Shrink slowly?" Melissa thought to it.

It seemed to be working. It couldn't really be that easy could it? When it got back to it's original size she made it stop. It looked healthier than it had before it had grown.

"Now tell me how you made it slower." Kotake asked like a teacher quizzing a student.

"Well I just thought shrink slowly and it did. Is it really that simple?" Melissa asked thinking their had to be a catch.

"The better you understand the ancient language the easier it is. Since you speak it fluently it should be very easy. Now how fast and how much it grew shows your strength. You seem to have a substantial reserve of energy that beginners do not." Kotake lectured.

"How do you know that?" Melissa asked her. "Because you would be quite tired now if you hadn't." Koume said with a smile.

"Well what happens if I don't have a lot of energy and I try to perform one that takes a lot?" Melissa asked actually getting into the lesson.

Not that she wasn't grateful to Ganon for getting her started but the two witches had more patience and were better at explaining.

"Well then it just wouldn't get as big." Koume laughed. "Did he really not teach you any of this?" She asked shaking her head.

"No this is the first I am hearing on how this actually works." Melissa replied thinking of how much yelling had gone on.

If he had told her one ounce of this maybe it would have been easier. After that they practiced with Chara and her together. Chara seemed to have also grown in strength. They explained where the fire came from when she finally learned to make a proper fireball. Kotake even showed her an ice spell. Which Melissa had some difficulty with.

Fire was easier to her and they explained that was because everyone has their own innate element that they could draw from without really being near a source. Apparently some were born with more than one like Ganon. They didn't elaborate how many he had but she already knew he could use fire and what ever the purple energy was. They taught her till Chara had drained all her energy. Melissa still felt pretty good but she was happy to stop for a break.

"That's all for today." Kotake said exhausted.

"If your wound was healed you would be learning the bow or sword next but for now you have a little free time." Koume said filling her in what her schedule will look like once she was better.

"Tomorrow you learn dance." Kotake said dismissing her.

"Can I take the plant?" Melissa asked wanting to replant it so it could live.

"If you really want it take it." Kotake said before the two of them left the room in a hurry.

Probably to check on Ganon. She wondered, if she were to follow them, would they lead her to where he was? Was she stealthy enough? Melissa yanked the little tree out of the floor and scooped up the dirt it had been in as fast as she could. She put it in a small bowl she found near what looked to be a station for making herbal remedies and such. She wonder if they would be teaching that as well.

She exited the room looking both ways for any sign of where they had gone. She was just going to have to make a guess and hope that she would catch up enough that she could see where they were going. She took the right path and walked down the corridor. At first she had heard voices and thought it them but it ended up being a couple guards walking her way. Two girl's looked at her funny as she turned the corner and nearly ran straight into them.

"Halt! Where do you think your going?" one said to her blocking her way.

"I... I was just trying to find my friend and got lost." Melissa lied.

She wonder why this hall would require guards. What was down there?

"Well your friend isn't this way." The other said shoving her back the other way almost knocking the plant out of her hands.

Damn why did they have to be so rough? Melissa decided then and there she was going to have to look for Ganon down that hall. If she could just find a way past the guards. Blocked for now Melissa just decided to head back to her room. Luckily she remembered which way they had went that morning.

Melissa placed the plant down on the reading table and using the water pitcher they had set out for her that morning she gave the poor thing some water. What exactly was she to do now that she was free for the rest of the day. She looked at the books that lined the wall. All them were in hylian so reading was out of the question. She sat on the window sill and leaned back against the side watching the people below.

She saw Anju and Talo running around happily with a woman she didn't recognize watching them play in the sand. It made her smile. The woman must have been their mother and it made her happy they had been reunited. The gerudo and hylians seemed to be getting along working together. It was nice to see that there could be peace between the two peoples.

She fiddled with her necklace wishing she could think of some way to sneak past the guards. She wondered if there was a way to make herself invisible. If in theory all she needed to do was think of a proper phrase to use and a corresponding element nearby maybe it was possible. What element could she use though. The hall the guards had been in had been dark except for the torches that had been at the end. Maybe she could use the shadows. The only problem was figuring out what phrase would work in hiding her.

She felt weird about practicing a spell without supervision but her want to see Ganon and tell him how silly he was being for hiding from her won out. She sat down and started writing out different words she could use. This had to work.


	42. Chapter 42

After Melissa had written out quite a few phrases to try she decided to go ahead and start practicing. She hoped that if anyone came to see her they would knock first before entering. The sun was sinking making the room darken and the torches she had lit cast shadows all over the room which was perfect for this little experiment.

Sitting herself in the darkest part of the room she searched for the spark within the shadows around her. When she found it she let it go immediately. The spark felt cold and fierce. Like it would swallow you whole if you dared to use it. It made her frightened. Maybe she should start slow.

She picked a book from off the shelf and placed it on the floor in front of her. As scary as the shadow's magic felt she needed to do this. Besides the witches had told her not to let the magic have control over her. Rewording her phrases just a little she attempted to make the book disappear.

"Cover the book." She ordered and watched as the shadows around her moved eerily around the object.

The drain of this spell seemed double than anything she had felt and the energy that radiated from it sent a shiver down her spine. When she looked at the book she saw it covered in a misshapen mass of black shadow. Well that wouldn't work. The guards would definitely notice a blob of shadow moving down the hall.

"Disperse." She thought to the mass and the blackness fell away and moved back to where they had come from leaving the book exposed once again.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Conceal the book." she though and this time it was better. The shadows slid over the book and laid flat over it.

She reached down to pick the book up and it came out freely from the shadow. So the shadow wouldn't follow. She would have to add another phrase to the spell she guessed. She placed the book back exactly where it had been and the shadows covered it once more.

"Follow the book." she tried next.

She picked it up and the shadow actually came with it. The only problem this time was that as she lifted it the shadow underneath trailed behind it still connected to the floor. Well if she hugged the wall maybe it wouldn't be a problem.

She played with it for a while pondering what words would give her the best result. Now she understood how it could be hard for people to learn and why they had wanted to teach her. If one didn't have a good vocabulary then they wouldn't be able to get their magic to do much. What she wouldn't give for a thesaurus or dictionary right now.

She thought of another word to try. "Enshroud the book." She said to the shadows.

This time when she picked it up it stayed around the book with out being attached to anything. It was simple and to the point. She was beginning to feel fatigued and decided it best to try it on herself tomorrow night.

She plopped down on the bed quite proud of herself for figuring this out on her own. She thought about her lessons tomorrow dreading having to dance in front of people. Having worn herself out she fell asleep forgetting dinner.

That night she dreamed of Jimmy again. He looked sad. She was unsure of what she could even say to him. She could no longer guarantee that she would make it back. After she admitted that fact to herself Jimmy turned into Ganon. She was pretty sure that this wasn't really him. Ganon stood in front of her, with that same cocky grin of his, arms opened wide. She felt terrible for wanting to run to him. Especially after the figure before her had just been her fiance'. Ganon wrapped his arms around her and then the dream changed again.

Everything became black and she could see flashes of lightning around her. When she looked back at Ganon for comfort he had been replaced with Agahnim. Was the wizard invading her dreams again? In the wizards arms she couldn't escape no mater how much she fought. She started to feel like she was being crushed. She remembered screaming over and over again before waking with a start.

Her head felt foggy and the torches had been put out. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her and shushing her. She felt even more tired after the dream. Someone was caressing her and at the moment she didn't care who it was. She tried wrapping her arms around the person only to find it impossible. She heard a sigh from in the darkness and felt what she guessed were fingers brushing through her hair.

"Who are you?" Melissa whispered curious.

She felt the person tense beneath her as she reached up feeling for the person's face. When her hand reached a cheek the person jerked away.

"No please don't go! I promise I won't do that again. I'll even be quiet. Just don't leave." Melissa said reaching out blindly.

She could hear the foot steps that had been moving away from her return. An enormous hand grasp hers. She let out a gasp realizing who it was.

"Ganon?" she whispered already forgetting her promise of being silent.

The hand let her go.

"Please don't leave me! She said springing up from the bed tripping clumsily to the floor.

She heard the door shut and realized he had left. How had he known she was having a nightmare? Had he been watching her sleep? Why wouldn't he stay? Was he really that worried about what she thought of how he looked?

She picked herself up unsure if she should follow. Rushing to the door she opened it peering down the hall. He was no where to be seen and though she felt tired she didn't want to stay in the room any longer. She knew she should probably sleep because in the morning she would have another lesson to attend. Falling asleep in the middle of it would not exactly be the best first impression to give. She would just go out for a little air.

She found herself returning back to the roof from the other day. All the gerudo seemed to be asleep except for the guards below that patrolled in the torchlight. The stars shined brightly above and she laid back to watch them in the cold of the night. She wondered if he had come to check on her. Had she been screaming in her sleep? Why did he not say a word to her?

Melissa looked around and content that no one was watching her she decided to try and changed a little. Maybe she didn't have to change all the way to open up a connection to him. Nothing too much just some scales and feathers so that unless she turned around no one would notice and freak out. It actually helped keep her a little warm. If someone did come she could change back before they saw.

"Why did you leave me?" She called to him. Silence. "Come on answer me! I know you can hear me!" She thought a little peeved.

She heard a fake groan in her head like he was pretending that he had been asleep. "Melissa? What's wrong?" He spoke in her head.

"You know exactly what's wrong." Melissa said not in the mood to play games. "I don't care what you look like! I just wanted you to stay a little while. Is that too much to ask?"

"I don't know what your talking about. I have been sleeping." He said playing innocent.

"You were in my room just a moment ago. Don't think me an idiot! Just because you didn't speak doesn't mean I couldn't figure out it was you." She said just getting more upset.

He was silent again.

"Please I just want to see you." She begged.

"You will see me when I am ready." She could feel anger coming from him as he spoke.

Was he upset because she had called him on his lie?

"Please!" She begged but he never replied after that.

She gave up feeling dejected.

"Thank you for being there when I woke at least." She said cutting the connection finally.

She cried into her hands. She knew he had to be frustrated because he was stuck but she had seen him as the dark beast and had not been scared. How could he think that after that she would feel any different. Tomorrow she would go to him and make him see reason no matter what happened.

Changing back to normal she went back to her room and lit the torches again. Something seemed out of place. A book laid open on the table. Had he been reading in the dark? How the heck could he see anything with no light? She picked up the book looking through it. She couldn't read it but she noticed diagrams and notes had been scribbled in it. Had he written them? She placed it back down not able to make heads or tales of it.

The breeze that blew in was cold and made her shiver. She understood now why the bed had such a thick comforter but it hadn't really donned on her till now. She ran to the bed and slid under the covers wishing Ganon was there to snuggle against. Once warm she fell asleep instantly.

It didn't seem long before the sun began to peak through the window. The heat was already beginning to climb making her pull the covers off. It was always one extreme or the other. This morning Chara was the one to fetch her. Melissa had a sneaky suspicion it was so she wouldn't be waiting for her at the crackpot doctor's. They went in and out as quick as they could and headed to breakfast.

Azazel and Raiki and some of the other girls from the day before were there. Once again Melissa sat at the end. Chara sat next to her and she was grateful that she had a friend to act as a buffer.

"She's back." She heard one whisper in a singsong voice.

Raiki laughed at that which made Melissa fell like just disappearing. Chara gave the girls a look.

"Hush up!" Azazel said standing up smacking the girl on the head.

"What did you do that for?" the girl said rubbing her head.

Azazel just stuck her tongue out at the girl and sat back down on the other side of the table with her Melissa and Chara.

"Hey! It was Melissa right? You ready to dance today?" Azazel said with a broad smile.

"No. Not really." Melissa said concentrating on the soup in front of her.

Chara stared at the girl. Melissa wondered if she was waiting for an introduction.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Azazel." The girl said noticing the look she was giving her.

Chara nodded. "I'm Chara. Your the new dancing girl from the tribe that visited recently right?" Chara asked politely.

"That would be me." Azazel said happily grabbing an apple from a bowl in the middle of the table and taking a big bite.

As Chara and Azazel talked of recent events Melissa's mind drifted else where. She wondered if Ganon was angry at her still. She couldn't understand why he was acting so foolish. If he was mad at her now would he be even more so when she came to see him unannounced? Maybe she should just leave him be. Was he tired of her company? But if that were true why was he in her room last night? So many questions now rattled around in her head that she thought it could explode.

"So you ready to go?" She heard Azazel say bringing her back from her thoughts.

Melissa looked down at her soup realizing while lost in her thoughts she had finished the whole bowl. It hadn't even tasted that good.

"You seem oddly quiet." Chara commented.

"It's just first day jitters." Azazel said pulling her up with a grin.

"Good luck." Chara said as The girl pulled her out.

She felt as if Azazel was dragging her to practice more than leading her. They ended up in a room almost identical to the room of mirrors in the Spirit Temple. So that is what the room had been used for. One question down a million to go she thought with a laugh. Several of the girls who had been in the kitchen followed in behind them.

"Hey Azaz!" a girl with eyes that looked more closer to orange than yellow greeted as they entered.

"Who's your friend?" The girl asked quizzically.

"Say hello to our newest dancer." Azazel said pushing Melissa forward.

The girl looked her up and down.

"They want us to teach a hylian?" the girl asked confused.

"Come on Hiba. I know you have heard the rumors of the girl they found in the middle of the desert a while back." Azazel said putting her hands on her hips.

"I heard something, but you know I don't believe in rumors." Hiba said with a shrug. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter. Welcome to our troupe. I am the groups leader Hiba. I will be in charge of your lessons." The girl said introducing herself with a bow.


	43. Chapter 43

After the introductions were over the real work began. A few of the girls who had followed them in were not really there to dance but to play the music. They had an assortment of bongos, flutes, and something reminiscent of a sitar. The music they played had an ethnic feel to it.

Hiba started the day off by getting the group to show her different dances and would tell her what they were used for. There were dances for ceremonies such as when they danced for a king's coronation or a dance for an occasional wedding which hardly ever happened. There were also dances to celebrate for when babies were born and dances for when a gerudo passed away. Then there were the dances that were purely to entertain the king.

The gerudos who danced seemed familiar and well practiced with each one. Sometimes there was a leader in the dance in which the rest would follow and then sometimes everyone had their own part to play. They all seemed intricate and complicated. Melissa doubted she would be able to learn any of them.

"Your turn." Hiba said letting the other girls practice on their own. "Let's see what you can do."

The music started and Hiba began to show her step by step how one of the king's favorite dances went. It reminded her of a belly dance almost. Hiba's body moved almost like it was a snake looking graceful as she moved. Melissa tried to copy her but it wasn't as easy as the girl made it appear.

Hiba eventually had to brake the dance into parts making it a little easier to follow when it was apparent that Melissa was getting confused. Melissa was unsure in her movements and Hiba would constantly get on to her.

"You must show confidence when you dance. Keep your head up! Don't look at your feet." The girl kept telling her but all Melissa could feel was shame at how clumsy she looked compared to the others.

She was aware of the other girls glancing her way now and then. Sometimes she would hear laughing which just made her want to give up on this whole crazy dance thing. They eventually got through the whole dance but Melissa was no where near ready to perform it.

"Again!" Hiba instructed and the dance started over.

Melissa was still doing just as poorly and she could see the frustration in her leader's face. Through it all though Hiba never gave up. She just drilled her and drilled her till she saw what she considered to be an improvement. Practice had been over for quite some time before Hiba actually let Melissa stop.

All the other girls including Azazel had been gone for hours. Both of them were drenched in sweat. She still felt depressed about her performance even if Hiba said she had slight potential. Melissa knew she was just being polite trying not to hurt her feelings. How had she gotten suckered into this?

"Whew! I'm soaked! I think we could both use a rinse." Hiba said pulling her hair back into ponytail.

Melissa definitely wouldn't object to that.

"Lead the way." Melissa said eager to have a bath before tonight.

They ended up walking quite a ways.

"How far is it?" Melissa asked curious as to where they were going.

" Not far now." Hiba said stopping at a dark entrance with two torches at the side.

Hiba grabbed one and handed the other to her.

"Why is it so dark?" Melissa asked eying the tunnel.

"It is because this goes through the rock face and cuts to the river. We won't need the torches as soon as we get there." Hiba explained.

They entered and as soon as they rounded a bend she noted that at the end other lit torches hung at a wooden door.

"Looks like some of the others are still here." Hiba said placing hers on an empty slot on the wall.

Melissa did the same. As Hiba opened the door Melissa had to close her eyes as the sun flooded the hall blinding her momentarily. When she opened her eyes she found that they were at the bottom of the ravine that was right before you got to the valley. Putting her hands above her eyes, to shield them from the sun that was beating down, she looked around. A path lead to the waterfall and Hiba was already walking in its direction. Melissa took her time following hoping that maybe some of the girls would leave before she got there.

She watched the strong current of the river flowing past her. How were they supposed to bathe in this? Melissa looked back and Hiba had disappeared. As she reached the waterfall she realized there was a fairly big open room behind it where water from the fall collected just before it joined the river. Azazel and one of the other girls from practice were lounging in their underwear within the shallow water. Melissa wished she could wait till the pool was empty before getting in.

"Water feels nice today." Azazel said tilting her head back basking in a sun ray that had somehow made it behind the waterfall.

Hiba was already undressed and in the water before she had anytime to blink.

"Well aren't you coming in?" Azazel asked and the girl whose name she didn't know giggled.

They stared at her making her uncomfortable. She felt she had no choice unless she wanted to look like a fool. She slipped her clothes off wishing she had a bathing suit. She felt out of place here.

"Ah! I'm being blinded!" The nameless one said joking only making Melissa feel more awkward.

Azazel splashed the girl causing the girl to giggle. Melissa got into the pool and tried to clean up as fast as she could. She even washed her clothes that really had needed it. When she got back to her room she guessed she would hang them to dry and use one of the gaudy ones Ganon had lent her.

"So I heard our Lord is back but I haven't seen him at all." The nameless one said.

"He is probably just busy." Hiba said leaning back.

"I have only heard stories of our King. What is he like?" Azazel asked.

"That's right. Your tribe was farther away than most wasn't it. So you haven't really met him before." Hiba commented thoughtfully.

"For a man he's not all that bad looking but his presence is quite intense. A harder to please man I have never seen before. He is quick to anger so you must watch your manners around him at all times."The other girl said starting to ramble on about how feared yet respected their leader was.

"There is more to him than that." Melissa mumbled under her breath.

"Oh? And how would you know? You have probably never even seen him either." The girl said folding her arms across her chest.

"I have to. True he can be intense but there is also a sweet and caring side to him as well." Melissa said smiling to her self reminiscing.

The girl and Hiba just burst out into fits of laughter.

"Who ever you met it certainly wasn't him. Someone must have been playing a joke on you." Hiba said wiping her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me." Melissa said getting up putting her wet clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Azazel said getting up doing the same.

Melissa had decided since she had a little time before the shadows would be abundant enough to try the spell on herself that she would take Trinexx for a ride. She hadn't seen the horse in a while and was sure he thought she had forgotten about him.

"I'm going for a ride to dry off a little." Melissa responded feeling how damp her clothes still were.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Hiba said getting up to join them.

"I was just going to ride alone." Melissa said uncertain about them seeing her ride Trin and not really wanting company.

"Well it doesn't matter because we want to ride anyway." Azazel said with a grin.

"Have fun I'm staying here a while longer." The nameless girl said stretching out now that she had the pool all to herself.

Hiba and Azazel seemed so excited about the prospect of riding that they seemed to be rushing to the stables. Did dancers not get to ride that often? She thought about asking but that required catching up and they seemed to be racing each other.

When Melissa finally reached the stable Trin was in the back as always. Azazel and Hiba hadn't been there that long and were looking at the horses making there way back towards him. Azazel had never seen the horse before and stuck her hand out to pet Trinexx before she could be warned. Trin of course wasn't going to have any of that and nearly bit the girls fingers off before Hiba pulled her back.

"That is our King's horse. Only our Lord has been able to ride him. He doesn't seem to like anyone else." Hiba tried to explain to a mortified looking Azazel.

Hiba led Azazel back toward the front to pick a tamer horse but stopped when they saw Melissa pass them headed to the back. Trinexx whickered as he saw Melissa which made her smile.

"Wait!" Hiba called trying to warn her but Melissa had already opened Trin's stall.

The horse still had his saddle on. Had no one been able to remove it?

"You ready to stretch your legs she whispered to the horse who neighed happily in response.

"Stop! What are you doing? That horse is dangerous not to mention he belongs to Lord Ganondorf." Hiba said now looking mortified herself at what Melissa was doing.

Melissa didn't care though. She mounted the horse causing the two to gasp.

"He let you up?" Hiba said confused and shocked.

"Believe me when I tell you Ganondorf won't care." Melissa said patting the horse's side.

"Well are we riding or not?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

" I thought you said no one else could ride him." Azazel said staring between Melissa and Hiba.

"Well until now I have never seen anyone other than Lord Ganondorf able to get near him. And for future reference you should refrain from using his name so informally." Hiba said looking at Melissa like she had just committed a crime.

Melissa shrugged once again not really caring. Melissa had earned her right to call him what ever she wanted with all the stuff they had been through together. Trinexx pranced about impatiently.

"All right Trin we're going soon. Just hold on." Melissa said calming the horse.

She really wished they would pick their mounts before she would need to return to her room. After they continued to procrastinate Melissa got tired of waiting. She sped the horse forward and Trinexx shot past the two girls into the sun. Melissa got quite a few stares as she rode the horse out into the desert and the two never ended up joining her. They were probably worried Ganon would come and punish her and anyone else involved in the borrowing of his horse.

She rode for a while out toward what looked like a ring of stones. The remains of a dead tree stood in the middle and around it grew the deep red lilies of the desert. This spot made her think of the dream she had about the beautiful forest before Agahnim had turned it into a hellish nightmare.

She wondered if it was actually possible to turn the desert back into a lush forest. She knew she would try her best at least for Ganon sake. It could open up new possibilities of peace for the gerudo. If the land could be fertile again and the climate more bearable maybe there would be no more need for them to be thieves or cause for fights with their neighbors in Hyrule. Melissa wished for nothing more than that.

Dismounting Trinexx she walked to the tree. It was quite possible the same one but just withered and dried up from the sun. Melissa picked one of the lilies blooming in it's shadow and placed it in her hair remembering how Ganon had given her one of these at the fancy village they had stopped at a while back. She prayed everything tonight would go smoothly.

The sun had moved a little and Melissa guessed by the time she had taken care of Trin and put him away it would be time to set her plan in motion. Jumping back upon the horse she ran him back as fast as the horse wanted to go. Trinexx really seemed to like to run and he almost didn't stop at the stables. She seemed to get more attention coming back with Trin than she had when she had left. No one stopped her to tell her she was in trouble so she decided not to worry. Putting the horse back in the stall she removed his saddle so he could finally relax a little and pulled out his brush.

The horse bobbed it's head when she began to hum and brush at the same time. It still amused her to no end how much the horse loved music. Ganon had a wonderful voice and it made her wonder if maybe he had sang to Trinexx on rides before.

As she finished Chara entered. "So your still here." She said sounding relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Melissa said closing the stall gate.

"Well there was a rumor floating around that you had run away on the King's own horse. It has even reached Lord Ganondorf who sent me to find you and confirm if it was true." Chara said all business like.

"Wait! So he will let you see him but I still can't?" Melissa said seething.

"Calm down. The only reason he called me was because Koume and Kotake are busy. Plus I am the only other who has seen his condition. He seemed genuinely worried about you if that matters at all." Chara said holding her hands up thinking she was taking this way out of proportion.

Melissa decided she wasn't waiting any longer. Screw the test run she was going to see him now.

"Where are you going now?" Chara called behind her.

"I'm going to see Mr. Piggy." Melissa said only making Chara confused.

"Who is Mr. Piggy?" She heard her call again but Melissa was already entering the building making her way back to the hall with the guards.

As she approached she heard the guards footsteps. Building up her courage She found the shadow's spark and with a deep breath she ordered it.

"Enshroud me." She thought.

The shadows slid around her giving her chills. It felt as if a cold, dark weight had been draped about her. It made her claustrophobic even though she could see easily out of it. Time to see if this would really work.

Timing it just right she entered the hall just as the guards turned away from her. Melissa followed silently behind them and stopped in the middle so to let them complete their trip down and then go past her again so that as she reached the torches at the end they wouldn't see her outline.

It felt as if she was waiting for eternity. She felt the drain of the shadow magic making her hope they would just hurry. She held her breath as they passed her and to her relief they didn't even notice her there. Melissa rushed to the door as quietly as she could. It was cracked a little and Melissa could hear arguing inside. She peek in to see a room with pillars that seemed mostly dark near the back. Melissa opened the door slowly hoping it would not squeak and draw attention to her arrival but no such luck. As it got just big enough that she could squeeze through it let out a loud groan. Melissa quickly leapt into the shadows behind the pillars in the back blending in.

"What was that?" She heard Kotake ask before the little witch came to the door and shut it completely.

Kotake didn't notice her either making Melissa quite proud. As the witch went back to where she had been before. Melissa moved to where she could see what was going on. A person that she could only guess was Ganon sat in the very back. He was truly stuck in between like they had said.

He still seemed massive in size with the wild mane she had noticed before. He still had some fur that covered him. The two odd teeth she had noticed before, as she now realized, were smaller remnants of the tusks. Somehow they had found a robe to fit him. At least he looked more like a man than a pig now. Why did he think this would bother her? He looked angry about something and Melissa guessed she would find out what before showing herself.

"I told you to watch her!"He said pounding his fist down on the huge throne like chair in which he sat.

His speech sounded awkward which was probably due to the tusks.

"We were watching her but we can't be everywhere at once my son." Koume said stiffly.

"If she has truly ran away it is no one's fault but your own. Kotake said indignantly.

Ganon apparently didn't want to hear that though. In a rage he stood up and threw one of the oil torches that stood before the chair which caused it to hit the side wall in a fiery mess. Koume and Kotake cowered before him.

"We told you she wanted to see you. She even said she didn't care what you looked like." Kotake said pushing him a little farther.

"She shouldn't have to see me like this. Besides I did go to her one night." Ganon argued. "Where is that girl!" he roared. " If your apprentice doesn't bring me news soon I am going to..."

Melissa didn't give him time to finish his sentence. "Disperse." She said to the shadows walking toward the three. They all just stared at her like they didn't believe their eyes.

"You leave Chara alone! What the hell is your problem! There is no need for this tantrum you are pulling. I didn't run away. I went for a ride. So quit pointing fingers." Melissa said angrily.

"How did you...?" Koume asked still in shock.

Melissa wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. All she wanted to do now was stop his foolish behavior.

"I would like to talk with him alone please." Melissa said to the two witches who now looked hesitant to leave.

"What?" she asked annoyed when they didn't move.

"Do you realize how powerful that spell was?" Kotake said eyes wide.

She wasn't going to let them distract her. "This can wait." Melissa said. "Right now I want to talk to this idiot." Melissa said pointing at Ganon.

The witches just grinned at each other before flying out.

Ganon looked angry to see her but after Koume and Kotake left his face softened. "Melissa I... You shouldn't be here." Ganon said sitting back down and covering his face.

All his anger from before seemed gone.

"Did you really think I would run away? Please stop hiding behind your hands." She said approaching him and touching his arm.

He lowered his hands letting her look upon his face.

"I can't figure out why you are so worried about what I think of your appearance. This isn't permanent anyways." Melissa said giving him a warm smile.

He just sat there silently.

" You don't even realize how much apart of my life you have become. I hate to be separated from you but I guess you don't feel the same." Melissa finally said looking down at the floor.

"That's not true." He said cupping her face in his hand. "Everyday I wished to see you but I never wanted you to see me like this or as I was before." Ganon said sounding sad.

Finally he was talking to her. "You truly do not know how special you are to me." Ganon said lifting her head searching her eyes.

Was he looking for fear? Understanding? Maybe love? She was unsure. He saw the lily and smiled.

"I may be stuck like this for quite a while." He sighed dropping his hand.

Melissa shook her head.

"Well what if we tried to think of a spell? Maybe we don't really need that missing ingredient. Melissa asked.

"It won't be that simple. Even my mothers needed aid of an ancient ingredient. Though I am quite impressed you were able to control the shadows with so little training I am sure you would never be able to handle a spell like that yet." he said not even willing to try. "Enough talk of my condition. How did your dance class go?" He asked with a smirk.

Melissa didn't care what he said about trying a spell she was going to try anyway. All she needed were the right words.

"Well they tried to teach me your favorite dance." She said feeling out with her magic to find the curse that was attached to him.

"Oh well then you will have to show me." He said with a smirk.

"I was horrible. We worked even after everyone else had gone." She said cringing as she found it within him .

A feeling the dark energy radiated off of it. It seemed ten times worse than the shadows. He noticed and gave her a strange look.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspicious.

She froze and he knew something was up right away.

"Would you like to see how badly I can perform it?" she asked trying to think of what to say to get rid of the curse and trying to distract him from what she was really up to all at the same time.

"No I want you to come here." Ganon said getting up not fooled.

She finally decided on the word she would use. She hoped it would work.

"You are not ready to tackle a spell like that." He hissed like he had read her thoughts.

She had already decided and he knew it. As soon as she opened her mouth he put his hand to her forehead.

"Sleep!" he uttered under his breath.

He was trying to knock her out.

"This is for your own good." Ganon whispered catching her as her legs gave out beneath her and her eyes became heavy.

"Dispel!" She whispered back before the sleep spell started to take over.

"What have you done?" Ganon said wide eyed falling to the ground with her still in his arms.

She was unable to watch him anymore because not only was the sleep spell working full force but she was being drained like crazy. Everything went dark and she could only hope that he would not be to angry at her when she woke.


	44. Chapter 44

Melissa woke with a splitting head ache. It hurt so bad she almost didn't notice Ganon next to her watching over her as she opened her eyes. To her amazement he was back to normal yet still wearing the robe from before which reminded her of how the Ganon in Wind Waker dressed. She was glad the spell had worked. Ganon on the other hand had a look of anger mixed with relief when she gave him a weak smile. Melissa knew she was in trouble for sure this time.

"Stubborn woman! I should reseal your magic myself." Ganon growled.

"Oh? Would you say I'm as stubborn as you?" She laughed moving closer breathing him in.

She closed her eyes feeling the heat radiating from him. He was finding it hard to stay mad as she snuggled against him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked voice softening just a little.

"My head hurts like the day after you tricked me into drinking that alcohol but other than that I think I'm fine." She said looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her with a chortle. "How long have I been out this time?" She asked stretching out.

"You just slept through the night. Your magic classes have been canceled from now on. You have proven that you know the basics well enough." He said giving her a stern look.

Shoot she only had one class and now she was being told she couldn't go? Well she had pretty much figured out how it worked anyway. She decided she could just practice on her own.

"I know this is probably pitiful of me to say but I really missed you." Melissa said holding herself as close to him as she could.

For some reason just being held didn't seem close enough anymore. She was starting to want more than cuddles but she knew better than to give in. He chuckled at how tight she held on to him and pulled her on top of him so that she was now looking down at him. The movement had opened the top of his robe revealing his well toned chest.

She let her hands caress his bare skin trailing her fingers upward as he closed his eyes with a contented sigh. As she reached his face he grabbed her and rolled them over so that he was now the one on top. He began kissing feverishly down her neck as if he was picking up where he had left off at Death mountain.

"Ganon!" She said alarmed as he started to go lower pulling at the straps of her clothes making her heart skip a beat.

"Shhhh." He said looking up putting his finger to her lips. "I know what your going to say. Don't worry there are other things we can do and not go all the way." He said calming her fears.

She trembled nervously at his touch as he slid her straps off her shoulders pulling her top down. He resumed where he had stopped planting gentle kisses down her body looking up at her from time to time to see if she was enjoying it. She could feel his warm breath upon her skin making her only that more aware of his presence above her.

What was wrong with her? She just couldn't stop shaking. Ganon seemed so sure of what he was doing.

"Relax." He said softly running his hand down her body.

The feel of him against her made Melissa crave to do more than she had ever dared. He held her trembling hand as she began to kiss him back which seemed to only encourage him. He explored her nipping here and there making her laugh.

"You don't know how much I want to make you mine." He whispered in her ear before he sat back up to look at her.

She felt so exposed under his stare. His eyes held no judgment and in this light they reminded her of liquid gold. He stared at her so lovingly. An expression, that before they had spent so much time together, she would have never believed he could show. Could he see her want as well? He moved back to her lips hesitating over them making her come to him.

As Ganon held her closely his kisses grew deeper and deeper. Her arms slid under his robe and around his broad shoulders and traced what she guessed were scars on his back. This felt so right to her and thankfully he was keeping to his word. If he had really wanted to take this further she didn't know if she would have the will to stop him this time. She almost tried to beg him to continue as he finally pulled away.

" Does this mean you forgive me for being utterly stupid last night?" She smiled.

He looked at her face thoughtfully playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I guess if I have to." He teased.

A knock on the door interrupted them. He kissed her again before getting up to see who it was and Melissa quickly pulled her clothes back up. God she felt so worked up now.

Ganon opened the door and Koume and Kotake entered.

"Is she awake?" they asked not even looking her way yet.

"Oh yes. She is quite awake." He said with a smile making Melissa blush.

The two turned to look at her. "She's red as a beet. Does she have a fever?" Kotake asked while Koume put a hand to her head to check her temperature.

"She feels fine."Koume said shaking her head.

He took great amusement in how this was making her squirm.

"We brought things to redress your shoulder today. We didn't know if you would be ready to get up today after last night. You have great skill." Koume said looking very proud of her.

"Don't encourage her reckless behavior." Ganon said crossing his arms letting Melissa know he was still a little upset about it.

"But son she has great potential. You can not deny that." Koume said happily making her turn over to undo her bandage.

"You seem to be healing quite fast."Kotake noted cleaning the wound again before packing it.

The witches seemed to be better at this that the actual doctor.

"I still think it is a waste for you to take her out of magic lessons." Kotake said glancing back at Ganon. "But you are our king. Do what you think is best."

"I will and I think now that she is almost healed her time would be better spent learning to shoot a bow." He said as they made her sit up to wrap a fresh bandage around her.

"Why the bow and not the sword?" Melissa asked.

She had really wanted to learn to fight with the sword more than learn to use a bow.

"You should learn the bow because that will put you further away from the danger of battle." He said giving her a stern look.

"But I wanted to learn..." She started before he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"You will learn the bow and that is final." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine... Whatever." She said turning her head away from him sulking.

"Are you two finished?" Ganon said turning his attention to his mothers who were watching how the two of them were acting around each other and smiling.

"We are if your done acting like an old married couple." Kotake said with a laugh making Melissa blush again.

Koume who noticed smiled and patted her hand. Ganon shooed them out looking exhausted just from their visit. He sank into the chair near the bed and rested his head on his fist in thought. Melissa dangled her legs over the edge of the bed thinking as well. She knew the other Gerudo's felt her a weakling but how did he look at her? He knew her better than anyone here in this world and all this talk of marriage made her start thinking of what Chara had said.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She asked looking down at the floor.

"Why would you ask a silly question like that?" He asked glancing at her.

"Well the fact that you are keeping me from learning magic and the sword makes me feel as if what Chara said was true." Melissa blurted out before she had thought about what she was saying.

"Oh and what did the old crones apprentice have to say?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question."Melissa said not wanting to get her friend in trouble by tattling on her.

"After all we have been through you think yourself weak?" He said shaking his head.

"You can't answer a question with a question. Just yes or no." She said getting frustrated.

He went to her side and kneeled down so they were eye to eye. Sliding his hand around the side of her face he brushed her hair behind an ear.

"You are not weak. Just reckless. I only want you to be safe."Ganon said tracing the side of her face.

"Do you really think they will except me?"Melissa spoke quietly.

A look of confusion crossed his face.

"Who do you mean?" He said looking at her unsure.

"The gerudo." She said looking down again.

"What does it matter if they do or not?" He asked not really getting where she was going with this.

"It matters to me. I was already told I wasn't good enough for you. If that is how everyone feels how can I..." She stopped not wanting to think of having to leave him.

"I am King here and if I choose you they can not deny me. It is as simple as that. Now stop your worrying." He said putting his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"But surely as king you have to consider what your people want as well." Melissa started but he just put his finger to her lips.

She could see the cogs in his head turning.

"Today is such a nice day as far as it goes for the desert." He said with a smile changing the subject. "I have a few things that I need take care of but when I get back we should be able to spend the rest of the day together. We could go out for a ride."

Melissa didn't know why but she felt as if he was scheming something.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

"No more questions." he said sternly. "Go get something to eat and I will find you when I am done." He gave her one more deep kiss.

She couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I love you." she whispered before she realized what she had said.

She quickly put her hands over her mouth with a look of shock.

A smile spread across his face as if this was all he needed to know before he left. Now left to her thoughts she got up. He didn't say I love you back. What did that mean? She shook her head. He had told her to stop worrying so she would try at least for a little while. She wondered what he had to do today. She knew he had probably skipped out on a bunch of things because of being stuck halfway as the dark beast. She couldn't shake off the feeling though that he was up to something.

She went to the water basin and pored a little water to wash her face with and then watered her little tree she had saved. She wondered what type it was. She hadn't seen a tree like it on their travels too compare it to. When it had grown in magic practice it had almost reminded her of the tree in her dreams. Maybe it was the same.

Exiting her room and traversing the halls she noticed that the gerudo seemed to be rushing around. She wondered what was going on. As she entered the kitchen it was so busy she couldn't even get to the table. There were many women cooking up a storm. Even some of the hylian women were helping. They all looked excited and happy. It was nice to see the two peoples once again working together. Were they planning on visitors or something?

She grabbed a slice of bread and left before she got ran over by one of the cooks. Sitting outside she watched more people rushing around as she was barely able to chew the stale piece of bread. They seemed to have gathered lots of wood and were stacking up several piles like they preparing to make bonfires. Telma who was helping some gerudo moving tables spotted her and came over.

"Long time no see!" the former waitress said with a grin.

"It's been a while." she beamed back. "So what's going on?" Melissa asked curious.

"You don't know? There is going to be a big celebration of sorts from what I can gather." Telma said happily.

"What are we celebrating?" Melissa asked even more curious now.

"Not really sure dear but it looks like something big is going to happen." Telma said with a wink.

Maybe they were finally getting to celebrating their king's return. The woman looked back at the gerudo who were now pulling out long benches to go around the tables.

"Can I help?" Melissa asked.

She probably had a little while longer before Ganon came for her.

"Sure! There is a lot to do before tonight so any help is good." Telma smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

They went to work straight away moving benches from what looked to be a room where most of the girls went to eat. She wondered why no one had told her this was here. She had been just going to the kitchen. Oh well she knew about it now. She recognized one of the women helping her carry the bench. She was the gerudo who the hylian soldier had been choking in front of her children. The woman seemed to remember her as well because she kept glancing at her as they placed the bench at the last table. Melissa tried to talk to her but everyone dispersed after their goal had been reached to start the next set of preparations. All except Telma who sat down wiping the sweat from her face.

"Wow I don't know how they do it. I am burning up." Telma exclaimed fanning herself.

"Well what did you expect? This is a desert." Melissa grinned feeling the same sometimes. "So I thought I saw Anju and Talo with someone the other day. Did they find their mother?" Melissa asked curious on how the two kids were doing.

"Why yes! There mother is quite grateful to you and..." Telma stopped not quite able to say Ganon's name. "The kids asked about you two just the other day. Anju still wants that ride." Telma said with a wink making Melissa laugh.

Melissa watched as Hylian and gerudo alike hustled here and there.

"He's not as bad as you think you know."Melissa said leaning back as a warm breeze blew past them but Telma hadn't heard her.

She stared behind her looking alarmed.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning around to see Ganon right behind her smiling.

He was wearing a smaller version of the robes that fit much better and he had let his hair down letting it drape over his shoulders. She guessed he was in relaxed mode. It seemed it wasn't just Telma affected by his appearance. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Was his presence really that overwhelming?

"Mrs. Telma. How has your stay been so far?" he asked courteously with a smirk.

She could tell he was still enjoying her fear.

"It has been fine." She responded timidly. "I just remembered I have something I need to attend to." Telma said backing up before leaving in a hurry.

He watched her leave then turned to Melissa with a shrug. Melissa guessed she couldn't expect the woman's feelings to change about someone she had learned to fear most of her life just like that.

"So how about that ride?" He said putting an arm around her waist and leading her off to the stables.

Everyone was watching them and it made her uneasy. She could already see them whisper. Ganondorf of course took no notice of it. When they had reached the stables Trinexx was already saddled waiting for them at the entrance. He placed her on the horses back and mounted behind her pulling her close in front of everyone making her embarrassed. All she wanted to do was hide as he directed Trin forward starting at a trot.

Why was he doing this? Was he letting everyone see them together on purpose? She couldn't figure out what he was up to. It wasn't till they reached the gate to the desert that he moved Trinexx into a gallop.

"Ok what the hell was that?" she yelled upset over the wind.

He just laughed wholeheartedly burying his head in her hair.

"I have something I want to show you." He said in her ear before straitening up ignoring her question.

What could he possibly have to show her in the middle of the desert? They were going quite a ways out and she still hadn't seen any sign of what he could possibly want her to see. She thought maybe it was the withered tree but they had passed that a long time ago and were now about to crest a sand dune.

He slowed the horse down so that they now overlooked a sort of flat plain that was covered in the strange red lilies of the desert she had picked the other day.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped jumping off of Trinexx to stand at the edge of the sea of flowers. "How can they survive here in such abundance?" She said gazing on the sight amazed turning back to Ganon who dismounted.

"Well one explanation might be that there is an underwater source here." He shrugged coming to stand beside her.

Melissa guessed that was possible.

"Come." He said holding his hand out to her.

She took it nervously as he led her to the middle of the field.

"I thought you might appreciate this place." he said with a warm smile picking a lily and placing it in her hair. "I used to come here when I was younger to just get away when things bothered me. Most don't know of this place and I would like to keep it that way." He said giving her a look.

She understood. This was just between him and her. She was kind of touched that he would share this with her.

"I can imagine being King at such an early age wasn't easy." She said sympathetically.

He nodded. "I was under constant pressure to be the best and my mothers would hardly give me a break. When I would disappear they would always search for me but for some reason they never came here. Of course I would be in trouble when I returned but it was well worth it." He said with a distant smile crossing his face. "How about you? What was your childhood like?" he asked returning to the present.

Melissa thought about it a little.

"Well what can I tell you?" She paused unsure of what he would really want to know. "I lived with my Mom, Dad, and two sisters and spent a good bit of time with our grandparents when our parents were at work. I can't really say my childhood was rough in anyway other than our dad had a temper now and then but he was mostly all talk. We were always taken care of and never went without."

He listened intently as she spoke. "I started school when I was six years old and graduated the twelfth grade with honors." She went on.

"What did they teach you at this school?" he asked curious.

" Well for thirteen years I was taught reading, writing, math, science, and history. How about you? Did they teach you anything like that when you were growing up?" she asked.

"Of course but I was also taught the art of the blade and bow, magic and thievery. Those skills are what keep our people afloat during desperate times." He said looking to the distance.

"Well maybe, if the curse is lifted and the desert reverts back to the way it used to be, things could be different. I would like to see the tribe be more independent and not have to rely on their neighbors to survive." Melissa said optimistically.

"Even if the curse is broken we may not see the outcome in our life time. Though I admit I would love for our people to thrive more and not just living off the scraps of those hylians." He said with a discouraging look.

"Well I would also like to see peace between the two peoples." She hinted.

"Do you truly think that possible?" He asked incredulously looking at her like she was naive. "Well I won't hold my breath on that. You saw how the woman reacted to me today." He said with grin.

"Well you can't expect someone as feared as you to suddenly be adored the next day. It takes time. As far as holding your breath I think your wrong. Already today I have seen the gerudo and hylian's working side by side happily for what ever this event is tonight. There is still hope." Melissa said trying to retain her optimistic feeling. "So... out of curiosity what exactly are we celebrating tonight?" She asked intently.

"Well you will find out if things go to plan." He said with a playful grin.

"What things?" she asked wondering just what he was up to.

"Well..." he said looking down anxiously fiddling with something in his pocket.

This was totally out of character for him. What was going on?

"Earlier today you finally admitted your love whether it was intentional or not and well I wanted to ask once again... will you stay...with me?" He pulled something from his robe pocket and when he opened his hand a necklace similar to the one he had made her rested in his palm.

This necklace though was made of what she guessed was gold and just like the other had the gerudo's crest upon it. She stood there not quite knowing what to say. Was this a marriage proposal? Her heart pounded in her chest and ears. She was uncertain what the gerudo's custom would be like. She thought about Jimmy. She felt like she had broken her promise to him just by what she had allowed this morning. Yet she might never see him again. Wouldn't he want her to be happy if she couldn't make it back to him?

Ganon stood there quietly waiting for an answer. She loved Jimmy a lot but the man before her was connected to her in ways Jimmy would never be. Although her fiance' was very open minded she didn't believe he would quite understand about her having magic nor being a dragon.

Her mind flashed back to what king Ralis had said to her the day before they had left. Maybe she had been brought here for a reason. Not just for this quest but maybe for the man who stood in front of her now. Maybe this was where she truly belonged. She was his guardian after all and she did honestly love Ganon with all her heart.

How had this happened? She wasn't supposed to feel this way for the villain. But he wasn't really the villain this time. He looked at her worriedly when she still hadn't answered and was standing almost frozen to the spot.

"The gerudo won't want me..." She whispered making one last weak attempt to keep things the same.

If she agreed her life would change completely and she was unsure if she was ready. He let out a sigh.

"For once could you stop all your worrying? I Love You and if what you said this morning is true then You Love Me as well. That is all we need." He said crossing the distance between them. "I will ask you again. Will you stay by my side and be my queen?" He asked taking her hand and getting to one knee.

She was unsure. Her head told her to do one thing while her heart was telling her to do another. Eventually she nodded weakly and he smiled triumphantly.

Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her with such passion that her knees felt weak. "You will be happy here. That I promise." He said pulling away and unfastening the old necklace and replacing it with the new one. "This necklace has been passed down from king to king to be given for engagement. Try not to sell it." He teased lightening the mood and making her laugh.

She realized that with this necklace around her throat there would be no way to hide what had happened between them. Everyone would know she was engaged to him.

"Let us head back. You made me wait so long it's getting late and you will need time to get ready before tonight." he laughed taking her hand leading her back to Trinexx.

Ganon placed her on top of the horse and when he wasn't looking she hid the necklace under her shirt. She just didn't think she would be ready for the questions and stares yet. She couldn't help but worry about what everyone would think.

They made it back to the valley just before the sun set. Koume and Kotake waited eagerly for them at the stables. He must have told them of his plans before because they both looked to her neck expectantly.

"Why do you hide it?" Kotake asked with a frown.

Ganon dismounted and looked at her chortling. " She is worried about what our people will think." He responded for her running his finger down her collar bone before hooking it under the necklace pulling it out with a playful tug.

"My Dear you should be proud of what you wear. You will be the first queen our tribe has had in a long time. They can not deny his choice." Koume said happily as Ganon lifted her down from Trin. He kissed her cheek before turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Melissa asked alarmed.

"I am going to get ready for tonight. Go with them. They will help you get ready as well." Ganon said gesturing to the two witches.

And with that he was gone taking her confidence with him. What had she gotten herself into?


	46. Chapter 46

Koume and Kotake gestured for her to follow them. She secretly snuck the pendent back under her shirt as they walked before anyone would see. The halls were quite busy still but it seemed during the day most of the gerudo had taken time to change into their best clothes.

Melissa had thought that they would be heading back to her room but they walked past it and down a side hall which dead ended. There was only one door in this hall and the witch twins stopped in front of it. Someone had painted a crescent moon and star with gold paint on the small red door. Kotake swung it open and Koume gestured her in.

"These are your new quarters. Since you were staying in his room and you two are now engaged it would not be proper for you two to stay in the same room till your marriage. We hope this room will suffice." Kotake informed her.

Melissa couldn't argue with them even if she had wanted to. Melissa looked around. A small comfy looking bed sat in the corner and on the dresser beside it stood her little plant. A fair sized window with curtains like the ones in the other room looked out toward the desert and she could barely see the Temple in the distance. In front of the window sat a table with some old looking scrolls. She walked to one and opened it. It was in english. It seemed to be a story of some sort.

"He told us you could read the ancient language as well . We thought you might enjoy reading these." Koume said with a smile and Melissa nodded in thanks.

There was a dresser and a mirror in the opposite side of the room. By the mirror they had placed a variety of makeup for her to use. Kotake opened the dresser and pulled out an outfit that was like the ones she had previously been given except it was white, heavily brocaded. It was way too flashy for her taste and was definitely not the color she would have chosen tonight. She would stick out like a sore thumb. To her it screamed look at me and that was the opposite of what she wanted.

"I know how to dress myself." Melissa said backing away when they started to try and undress her.

"Nonsense dear. We are here to help you." Koume said with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me. I'm a big girl. I have dressed myself for years. Besides shouldn't you be getting ready as well?" Melissa laughed at the idea of needing help with this.

"I guess we probably do." Koume said looking at her sister.

"Believe me. I can handle this." Melissa said really hoping they would take her up on her suggestion.

"Well I guess if you are sure. Then we will leave you to it." Kotake said reluctantly.

Melissa nodded and the little witch left with a bow pulling her sister out with her. Poor Koume looked as if she had been looking forward to turning her into their personal barbie doll.

When the door had shut Melissa let out a sigh of relief. Picking up the white outfit she put it back in the dresser and pulled out an outfit she had worn a while back. The one with simple sash around the waist. That was as fancy as she was willing to get tonight.

Sitting in front of the mirror she went through the makeup they had put out for her. Somehow they had found her a foundation that was pale enough for her complexion. She wondered if they had borrowed it from one of the hylian villagers. She stared at herself a little disappointed she hadn't darkened in the least since being here. What little gerudo blood she supposedly had must have been diluted down over the generations since her many great grandmother had arrived on earth. The most she had gotten was a few more freckles. She knew she would never look like any of the other girls.

Finishing with makeup she moved on to her hair. Should she let it just hang down or put it up? She played with it for a while before she ended up braiding it. She felt excited and apprehensive all at the same time. The moon rose and peeked through her window bringing her attention to the outside. She could see the bonfires being lit and the sounds of music and voices started to float to her room. Looks like the party was getting started. She wondered if she was supposed to wait for someone to come and get her or if she was supposed to go down by herself.

She ended up sitting at the table skimming through one of the scrolls. It told the story of how this world was created by the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. Pretty much a story she already knew but as she looked it over further she saw a passage that mentioned the of how the goddess created the three dragons. That peaked her interest a little.

It told of how in the beginning the triforce was a source of constant war and strife between the races of Hyrule. The pieces were easily stolen through magic and could easily corrupt the people who carried them. To stop the fighting the three goddesses pulled together to create another piece to the triforce which helped govern to whom the three original pieces of the triforce would go to from then on. It also helped in the creation of the three dragons.

The new piece was called the triforce of harmony and the three dragons drew their power from it. The goddesses then assigned a dragon to each barer to serve as a guardian. They were to keep their master's pieces from theft and act as a balance to keep them from eventually becoming mad from the triforce's power. When this was accomplished the triforce of harmony was sealed away protected and never meant to be possessed by anyone.

Well apparently the dark wizard had found a way to get his hands on at least half of it. She wondered if he was trying to posses both halves so he could control all the pieces. It made sense but was only speculation.

For all the things she had just learned from the scroll it didn't really explain how she and the ones before her had ended up as dragons. She knew that there was a special line of gerudo that was known for being guardians but how had that happened? She thought about what it had said about her serving as a balance. Is that why this Ganon was different now? Did her presence have that kind of effect? It said she was meant to keep his piece from theft but she was unsure how she was actually supposed to accomplish that. If she left to go home would his piece of the triforce dive him mad? Why did it seem Ganon was the only one who needed a balance? Zelda and Link didn't seem to have any problems with their pieces. At least as far as she knew.

Once again she ended up with more questions than answers. The scroll said nothing more on the matter and she wondered if she might find more old writings on it. She put the scroll down after a while and contemplated just how long she should wait before walking down herself. She could now smell food wafting through the air which made her hungry.

Looking in the mirror one more time she checked to see if everything was still in place and frowned changing her mind on the braid. Pulling it down and combing her fingers through it had made her hair wavy and she guessed it didn't look too bad. She still couldn't see any evidence of why he wanted her in her reflection but she was glad he did.

Jimmy's face floated in her mind. "I'm so sorry." she whispered to herself before she tucked the pendent once again under her shirt and took a deep breath before starting her journey to the merriment below.

Making it outside she looked for anyone she could recognize. Ganon looked as if he had been down here for a while and was sitting in a high backed chair that they had apparently moved out here just for him.

What did he mean he had to get ready? Besides putting his hair back up he hadn't done a thing. He was still wearing the same robes. Beside him sat another chair. Did he mean for her to sit there beside him? All of sudden she wasn't to sure about this. To just walk up there and sit beside him in front of everyone just made her feel afraid. She had agreed to the engagement so why was the thought of everyone knowing bothering her? She knew some of it was because she was worried the entire tribe would hate her for not being suitable enough for their King but another part of it was the finality of what sitting in it would mean. Was she really ready for this? She was unsure of what the best way to deal with her apprehension was.

One of the dance troupes was doing their best to entertain him, but he seemed restless and was watching the crowd resting his chin on his fist. Was he watching for her? As his gaze drifted lazily her way she ducked behind the closest group of people. She felt ashamed of herself for hiding. She knew that sooner or later the word would get out if it hadn't already. No one seemed to notice her so she guessed he was waiting to announce it to everyone.

"There you are!" a voice called behind her. She froze recognizing that it belonged to either Koume or Kotake.

Turning around she saw it was Kotake followed closely by Chara and Koume.

" Why are you wearing those? What happened to what we picked out for you?" Kotake asked rather sternly looking her over and shaking her head as she noticed the necklace had made it's way back under her garments.

Kotake had always seemed the stricter of the two twins with a no nonsense attitude and Melissa hoped she hadn't made her upset.

"It was just a little too much for me." Melissa admitted but she knew they hadn't really been looking for her just to discuss her clothes.

"It's too late for her to change now." Koume said to her sister.

"But she must follow tradition." Kotake started arguing back.

Chara just looked between the two trying to comprehend what they were talking about. Had they not even told Chara yet?

Melissa felt bad that she had already messed up. If she had only known the customs better maybe this wouldn't have happened but it was to late to fix it now.

The two argued amongst themselves drawing too much attention. Most of the people around them were already looking. Melissa looked to Ganon who had finally took notice of the gathering people. He stood up and his eyes searched the crowd. What was she to do? Should she hide again? Maybe if she could sneak off no one would have to know of her mistake. No such luck though. His eyes fell on her and she panicked.

Melissa ran ducking through the crowds stopping only briefly to look back at where Ganon had been moments before. He had vanished leaving her to wonder where he had gone.

She looked around frantically and saw him approaching on her left with an amused look on his face. Her heart beat fast as he stopped a few steps from her and spread his arms waiting silently for her to come to him. If she hadn't wanted to draw attention before she had sure done it now. She felt a little stupid. He might think she had changed her mind if she kept this up.

Her thoughts and worries were getting her distracted and he took advantage of it. Since she wasn't coming to him he closed the gap between them himself.

"Everyone's watching." Melissa said looking down ashamed of her own nervousness.

"And why should that matter my dear?" He asked taking her hand and politely placing a kiss on it making her heart skip a beat.

She didn't know what to say.

"You look beautiful tonight." He went on placing an arm around her waist to lead her back they way they had just came.

He seemed oddly formal with her tonight. Was it because his tribe was watching him?

"Do we have to go back that way?" She asked taking notice of the whispering that was going on as they passed.

"Then where does my future queen wish to go?" He asked playfully pulling the necklace out from under her top.

Melissa quickly clamped a hand over the pendent trying to keep the people around them from seeing.

"Do not hide it." He said giving her a stern look making her feel quite silly.

She let her hand drop and prayed no one would notice it. Her heart pounded louder and louder in her head as they approached the chairs. Even the combination of whispers and music couldn't drown it out.

"You know it's been a while since we have had a reason to celebrate." She could hear him say but she felt lost in her own frantic thoughts she couldn't quite concentrate on what he was saying.

If she sat in the chair there was no going back and she fought with herself trying to keep from bolting away again. He looked at her sensing her unease. He seemed to know right then what was bothering her.

"Still worrying I see." he said with a faint smile.

To Melissa's dread he cleared his throat.

" I have an announcement to make." His voice boomed over the noise of the party.

The music stopped and all eyes turned to them if they hadn't been there already. He pulled Melissa close and she could feel the heat creeping up her face.

"As you know our tribe has been without a queen for quite some time. Something that will soon be rectified." He said with a smile. "I have finally chosen a bride who pleases me." He said looking the silent crowd over.

She pleased him? That made her blush even more. She was so scared of what everyone must be thinking now, but she couldn't read their faces at all. She wondered if they could see how terrified she was.

"Soon I will be traveling once again to deal with the wizard who threatens our people but wedding preparations shall be made once this issue has been resolved." He said informing them that he planed to leave again but he had said I and not we which made her worry.

Was he planning on leaving her here? If that was what he was considering she wouldn't let him. In her thoughts she had missed some of what he said and it seemed his speech was coming to an end.

"But enough talk of this. Tonight we celebrate our engagement!" He said looking down at her with a grin. "Come sit." Ganon said with a smile leading her to the chair next to his.

Everyone watched as she hesitated. She felt so pressured to do what was expected of her. With great reluctance she sat down. Soon after the music started up again and the merriment resumed. If anyone was bothered by this news they hid it very well. Everyone seemed happy enough with their King's decision.

Ganon now sat beside her and could see her discomfort. He took her hand and held it to give her reassurance as someone brought them something to drink. She recognized the zora wine right away. She took a sip to be polite but did not drink anymore after. Ganon looked at her with a knowing grin and had no qualms with drinking all of his. He even got a refill. She hoped he would try and stay a little sober tonight. Melissa was starting to get quite bored sitting there so she ended up watching Raiki's troupe who had taken over for the last dance. The girl was very graceful in her movements.

She noticed that on occasion the girl would shoot her looks. That made her wonder what the girls from her troupe were thinking of her now as well as Chara's thoughts. Melissa knew mostly how Chara felt on this. She couldn't help but think her friend was probably mad at her now. She looked back over at her husband to be and felt excited yet strange to think of him that way. He had been watching her. Why did he gaze at her like that?

"Might we be able to get up and do something?" she asked feeling like they were missing out on the festivities.

"Well if your that restless then why not dance for me." He said chuckling at her look of discomfort.

"How about you dance with me?" Melissa asked not willing to make a fool of herself all alone.

He thought about it then nodded. Getting up he pulled her with him to the bonfire below. She hadn't actually thought he would agree. The dance troupe stopped as he approached and bowed. Raiki came up and also bowed.

"My Lord. Does our dance displease you?" she asked sounding a little distressed that they had interrupted their dance.

"No, but you are now dismissed." Ganon said not thinking about the fact this might insult the dancers to be dismissed during the middle of their performance.

Raiki looked almost offended but Ganon seemed not to notice. Melissa wanted to say something to let them understand that they had done well. That they were not being told to leave because of some flaw in their dance but it would probably only make it worse. She didn't think she had the authority here to speak. They would probably just scoff or laugh at her for even opening her mouth. She had no confidence in herself so how could she be queen?

"Yes my Lord." Raiki said with another bow and they left quickly with her group.

"You know you could have at least explained why they were dismissed. Did you even see her face?" Melissa said giving him a look.

"And why do I need to explain myself?" He asked putting his arm around her waist as the music started again.

"Because you upset them. They think you disliked their performance." Melissa said and he laughed at how it seemed to worry her.

"I don't see how it is funny." She said defensively.

" Well if you were that worried on sparing their feelings you could have explained it to them yourself." He retorted starting a dance she was unfamiliar with.

She went silent. She had wanted to but was too afraid to open her mouth and it bothered her that he had called her out on it so easily. Was she that easy to read?

She realized the song that was being played was the gerudo theme and it caused her to stumble. He caught her making the fall almost look like a part of the dance. He had great skill and it made her feel so inferior.

"How could you pick someone like me?" She whispered putting her head down on his shoulder.

He sighed. "If you don't relax I know where they keep the wine." He said teasing her.

"Is that a threat?" She laughed as he spun her around.

"No it's a promise." He said stopping.

"Fine if you want me to make a fool of myself who am I to deny my Lord?" She said feeling funny calling him that.

The look he gave her told her he felt just as weird about it. She knew she couldn't dance like the girls in the troupes but she could make up her own dance. She felt silly but he seemed entertained when she backed up from him and played around making up a new variant of his favorite dance.

After watching her for a moment he joined her. Somehow he knew exactly what moves to make so that their dance seem elegant. It was almost as if he could read her mind at times which wasn't as impossible a thought as one might think. Of course it helped that he recognized where some of the dance came from. As the music stopped the dance ended with them back in each others arms breathless. He seemed quite pleased with her and gave her a deep kiss as a reward.

She hadn't even noticed the clapping until he released her. They had drawn a crowd and she hadn't even realized it because she had been watching him the whole time. She even saw Hiba and Azazel in the crowd giving her approving nods. Embarrassed Melissa hid her head in his chest.

"None of that." He whispered lifting her head up.

She could hear some of the girls giggle and even an "Awww!" or two. Staring in his eyes the moment seemed to last for an eternity but was interrupted by her stomach which growled.

" Sounds like you need to eat." He said smiling before leading her off.

The crowd parted and she felt ashamed she couldn't look anyone in the face. If Ganon hadn't been there she probably wouldn't have been able to move at all.


	47. Chapter 47

She ate well that night. They had cooked large variety of food and it all looked pretty tasty. The dishes lined the table and she felt odd just grabbing what she wanted but she was hungry. They sat down and ate their fill.

"Wow you must have been lonely if this is how it always is." Melissa said observing everyone keeping their distance.

Nobody seemed to want to sit at the same table with them and it made her feel like they were being shunned even though she knew it was out of respect.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she guessed he must be used to it.

"You don't think this is kind of depressing that there isn't anyone sitting with us?" She questioned but he didn't really seem to understand why it bothered her so much.

She felt bad for Ganon. This is the way it had been everyday of his life. Would she be treated the same now? She hoped not. Well he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. As long as he wanted her company she would make sure of it.

"Are you okay with your room? I'm sorry to have to move you, but it's tradition for us to be apart before we are wed." he asked changing the subject.

"That's okay. It's a nice room. So what will we do when we head back out?" She asked really wanting to address whether he was trying to leave her behind.

He didn't look at her. Instead he stared intently at what he was eating.

"I have been pondering this for a while now and I think it would be best if you..." he started but she knew where this was going and she wasn't about to have it.

"If you think you're going to leave me behind you have another thing coming." She said cutting him off.

She didn't seem to have a problem speaking her mind to him so why was talking to others so difficult?

"What if I ordered the guards to keep you from leaving?" He asked giving her a sideways glance.

"You could break both my wings and I would still find a way to follow you. Even if it was only to kick your ass." Melissa said adamantly trying to hold a serious face but couldn't help but laughing when he looked aghast by her statement.

"I would never do such a thing to you." He said looking very serious. "You have been already hurt way too many times on this quest." He said looking pained by that fact.

"It's not your fault I'm so clutsy. Besides I am pretty sure Link and Heather haven't found the last piece of the triforce." Melissa said looking off to the distance.

"How would you know that?" Ganon asked.

Melissa wasn't quite sure how she knew it but she just did. "It's weird. When we were at the temples I would hear a voice guiding me to where we needed to go and every time we collected a piece the voice stopped and we would see the white mist. When we were at the Zora's Domain and I was still a little out of it I swear I saw a white mist over my bed. I have been getting these strange feelings that seemed to be connected to the pieces that I just can't explain." She said hoping he didn't think her nuts.

He looked her over and seemed to be thinking hard on something.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked worried knowing that even in this world hearing voices was probably not a good sign.

He shook his head making her smile. Even if he was just trying to spare her feelings it was nice of him.

"Do you remember the scrolls you left me to read?" She asked changing the subject and he nodded. "Well one of them tells the story of the creation of this world and I almost put it down before I found a section on the fourth triforce piece and the three dragons."

"What did it say?" He asked interested.

"Well it said that the fourth piece controls whom the three triforce pieces choose as their master and it is also where the dragons get their power from. Do you think that this connection has something to do with all the weird things that have been happening?" She asked wondering if Heather had noticed the same things she had.

"I don't know, but it is one possible explanation." He responded deep in thought.

She wondered what other explanation there could be.

"I have been trying to think of why the wizard has been after the half that rejected him. What if he was trying to collect the other half of the fourth piece so he can control the whole Triforce?"She asked.

He looked very interested in that prospect and though it worried her a little she had other things troubling her.

"If the dragons get their power from that piece does that mean he might try and control us as well?" Melissa whispered uneasily.

"He will never get that chance." Ganon said putting a protective arm around her to give her comfort. "I will make sure of it."

Melissa found it cute how he was trying to comfort her. She leaned into him happy someone in this world cared that much about her.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked curious if he still had it in his mind that she was staying.

He stayed silent thinking for a moment. "I really think you need to stay here but you're not going to listen to me are you?" He asked absentmindedly stroking her arm.

"When have I ever?" She smiled making him chuckle.

"Well if you insist on following me then allow me to request one thing. I wish you to learn to use a bow before we leave." He said making her look up.

"The bow again? Isn't magic enough?" She sighed.

"Magic is good but you can't rely solely on one thing. I would feel better if you had skill with a weapon as well." He said getting up pulling her with him.

Melissa yawned feeling to exhausted to argue. "Okay I will try and learn, but I can't promise I will be any good." She said stretching as they began to walk towards the outskirts of the party.

"Kitty!" she heard a girls voice call from behind her making her stop.

She heard Ganon laugh under his breath as she turned to see Anju running and Talo followed by who she guessed was their mother coming up behind them.

"Anju. How have you been?" Melissa smiled.

"We found our mommy." The little girl said happily taking her hand.

"Anju! You shouldn't. Come back here." Their mother said stopping short of them in a panic.

"It's okay mommy. This is the lady I told you about." The girl said not understanding why her mom was upset.

"Where is Mr. Piggy? We haven't seen him since we got here." The girl whined.

Ganon stepped up beside Melissa and smiled.

"Anju!" Her mother called worry plain on her face as Ganon knelt beside Anju.

"I'm right here." He said and the girls eyes went wide.

It was adorable to watch the scene unfolding before her.

"Mr. Piggy?" she said said unsure and he nodded.

The girl threw her arms around his neck giggling happily as he picked Anju up and put the her on his shoulder.

"So your their mother." Ganon said approaching the woman who seemed alarmed being face to face with Ganondorf.

The woman nodded nervously. "My name is Mina. I want to thank you for returning my children to me. I am in your debt." She said meekly averting her eyes.

"We are just glad you could be reunited. Have you been enjoying the festivities?" Melissa asked trying to break the tension knowing this must be awkward for the woman to be facing someone she had once thought as her enemy.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Can I go dance with Telma now?" Anju asked her mom from her perch.

Melissa laughed at the little girls short attention span as Ganon put the her down. Anju ran back to her mother who looked more relieved.

"Thank you again." Mina said with another bow before escorting her children back to the fires where a majority of the people were dancing.

"That was cute." Melissa giggled at Ganon.

"What do you mean?" He said scratching his head apparently embarrassed.

"You and Anju. I never thought of you as the fatherly type but that little scene might have changed my mind. I want a boy but you would be equally adorable with a little girl." She smiled at the thought.

He gave her a strange look and she realized once again that she might not be able to have a boy.

"Oh... I forgot..." She said with a frown.

Ganon just let out a long sigh. "It's too early to be worrying about that. It is up to the goddesses and who knows maybe we will have a son." He said holding her close knowing this bothered her.

"Do you think it possible or are you just saying that to make me feel better." She whispered.

He released her with a shrug.

"Before any of that can happen we still have a quest to finish and a marriage to plan." He said looking to the distance.

"Do you really think I can do this?" She asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Do what?" he asked unsure of what she meant by "this".

"Well I have no idea how to be a queen. What have I agreed to?" Melissa said sinking down to sit on the sand feeling all the stress converging on her at once.

"You will learn." He said with a smile sitting beside her.

"What if I can't? What if I mess everything up? I already broke one tradition. I didn't wear the white outfit they picked out for me. I am too naive and I'm way too soft spoken around people I don't know. I only seem to have a little confidence when you are with me. I'm not fit to have this kind of responsibility. I..." She babbled but Ganon cut her sentence short by pulling her to him suddenly.

He playfully nipped down her neck to serve as a distraction. It was quite effective because she couldn't stop giggling like an idiot. She laid her head against him glad to be away from prying eyes.

"So how is your shoulder?" he asked changing the subject.

"Other when the bandage is changed it doesn't bother me." she said relaxing against him.

"That is good. I worried about you when we separated. My mothers assured me there was a good doctor here to look after you." He said guiltily.

"Well he seemed to know what he was doing but I swear he had the roughest hands. Not to mention he is writing a book on the gerudo and was comparing me to Chara like I was some new species to study."She said aggravated.

Ganon tried to hide his amusement.

"My Lord. I am sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor at the gate." they heard a voice behind them call.

Melissa turned around to see one of the front gate guards running to where they sat. Ganon stood up as the girl bowed.

"Well did they say who they were?" He asked impatiently.

"No my Lord." The girl said apologizing profusely.

"What did they look like?" He asked .

"They wore a cloak." The girl replied.

"I will be back. Stay here." He said to Melissa looking towards the gate.

Melissa didn't like this but it didn't feel like Agahnim was near. She scoffed as he walked off following the girl.

"He doesn't really expect me to just stay here does he?" She said to herself getting up and following at a distance so he didn't see her.

When they stopped at the gate Melissa hid behind a crate close by. She couldn't really see much of what was going on where she was. Ganon seemed to be talking to someone on the opposite side of the gate through a window and after a few moments a look of shock crossed his face.

Damn it! She wished he hadn't excluded her.

Ganon signaled to the guards to open the gate and a cloaked figure stepped through. Ganon and the figure stared at each other for a moment as if sizing each other up. He said something and the figure nodded. They began walking off heading inside. That was all the cue Melissa needed to follow.

The two walked silently through the halls. Melissa tried to be just as quiet. She had been worried someone would stop her and then her cover would be blown, but luckily everybody was still celebrating and didn't even notice the new visitor's arrival.

Ganon seemed to be leading the figure to the room she had snuck into the other night that had the throne. Maybe it was an audience chamber of sorts. As Melissa neared the room she decided to pull the shadows around her just to be safe. She didn't want him to know she was there. Her strength wasn't a hundred percent yet but she could still hold this spell for a while if she had to. She snuck in after them hiding where she had the first time.

"You can remove your disguise now." She heard Ganon say impatiently and the figure pulled the hood off revealing a woman who Melissa recognized right away.

Nabooro stood there with her hands on her hips giving Ganon a defiant look. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at the Temple of Time?

"Why did you come here?" He demanded of her.

"I had no choice. Agahnim has taken over our Temple. I have had contact with the sages you apparently visited recently. They say you were traveling with a girl on some quest to save Hyrule. I don't really believe those are your true intentions but they said you seemed to have changed. I thought I would come and see for myself." Nabooro said indignantly throwing her cloak to the ground.

"Then does that mean the wizard has found the last piece?" Ganon asked eying Nabooro.

"It is well hidden. It might take him a while to find anything. Not that it is any of your business." She replied haughtily.

So the piece was safe for now. Melissa felt relieved to hear that but now that Agahnim had taken over the temple she knew it wasn't going to be easy to get into. Ganon stared at Nabooro silently.

"So it has been a while. You look like your doing well." He finally spoke after a while.

"I am no thanks to you." she responded coldly. "So where is this girl I have heard so much about. They said you two seemed inseparable." Nabooro said said advancing closer circling around him as if to see how far she could push her boundaries.

"She is hopefully doing what I asked and is staying put." Ganon said eying the shadows.

Melissa didn't know if he knew she was there and was hinting for her to leave or if he was just remembering last time.

"Oh? Is she a handful?" Nabooro asked with a laugh.

Ganon narrowed his eyes at her but sighed after a while. "She can be at times."

So he thought her a burden? Melissa had thought she was doing pretty well to hold her own. Ganon had even tried to reassure her before that she was doing well but apparently she wasn't and he was just trying to spare her feelings. This upset her just a little. She would just have to try harder.

"So I see your celebrating. What is the occasion?" Nabooro said coming real close to him and tracing a finger down her chest.

Melissa didn't like that. If this woman did much more she might have to blow her cover. Ganon brushed Nabooro's hand aside.

"If you must know we are celebrating my engagement. So if you have seen all it is you need to see then I suggest you leave." Ganon said walking towards the door.

"Oh and who is the lucky girl? It wouldn't happen to be the lady you were traveling with would it?" Nabooro asked sarcastically.

Ganon stopped and walked calmly back to the woman.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" Ganon said with a grin and Melissa could tell that ticked Nabooro off just a little.

"If she is stupid enough to take you then she can have you." Nabooro growled angrily.

It seemed like they were doing nothing more than taking stabs at each other and it kind of hurt that this woman was calling her stupid when they hadn't even officially met yet.

"I think it would be best if you left now." Ganon said holding his composer quite well.

It made Melissa feel quite proud of him.

"Unfortunately I can't do that yet. The other reason I am here is because the other sages sent me to be your escort to the temple and lead you to the last piece. Impa Is finding Link as well." Nabooro said finally admitting her real reason for being here.

"Fine then you may stay in one of the visitor's quarters. I guess we will need a guide to the Temple since I have no clue where it is located but we are not leaving right away. Don't get too comfortable while your here. " Ganon said crossing his arms.

Melissa decided to start edging towards the door. Melissa didn't know if they were nearing the end of the conversation but she figured she needed to get out and back to the party at least before Ganon so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Hah! This place holds nothing for me now." Nabooro said getting too close to him for Melissa's comfort.

She didn't know if it was her imagination but when Ganon didn't react to her jab she seemed a little impressed. She tilted her head to the side backing up.

"You do seem a little different. More like you were before but maybe a little more mature as well." She said studying him.

"I must get back now. You know where the visitor chambers are. I am sure you need no help finding them." Ganon said ignoring her last comment heading to the door.

Melissa took that as her cue to leave. She went as fast and quietly as she could back dispersing the shadows and running outside. She tried to get back to the outskirts where she had been before but the dancing had stopped and many were stopping to congratulate her. Ganon caught up to her before she had quite made it back but she was far enough away now that she guessed it didn't matter. As he approached the girls bowed to them and left.

"And you were worried. They seem fine with you." He said with a smile.

"If you say so." Melissa shrugged. "So who was your visitor?" She asked pretending to be curious.

"Just an old acquaintance. I will tell you later." He said looking back to where he had come from.

Melissa yawned feeling extremely tired now.

"I guess I'm still drained from last night. Today has been a big day." She said and he chuckled.

"Well then allow me to escort you to your room my lady." He said with a playful smile offering her his arm.

She took it and they headed inside. They reached her door and she bid him goodnight before going to open the door. He seemed a little put off that she hadn't invited him in.

"Your not even going to give me a kiss? What's wrong? You were really quiet the whole way here." He said pulling her away from the door in an embrace as she had tried to open it.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind. Plus I am very tired." She said giving him a peck on the cheek before trying to escape to her room.

He wouldn't let her go though. "You call that a kiss?" He asked before bringing his face dangerously close to hers. "Are you angry about being moved? I could always sleep in here and you can have my room." He suggested thinking she was upset about the room swap when she didn't react.

"No this room is fine." She said looking down.

She was more upset with herself than anything but she just couldn't tell him that she had eavesdropped on his reunion with Nabooro. He had thought her a handful and it was eating at her a little more than she wanted to admit. He could tell something was up and it didn't look like he was going to let her go until she told him what was wrong. He lifted her face and she tried to conceal her disappointment in herself.

"Well if it's not the room what is wrong?" He asked golden eyes searching her face for any hint on what she was feeling.

She stared into them feeling lost. "You already have enough to worry about. I will not burden you with my fears and insecurities. I am sure I will feel better tomorrow." She finally said not wanting to load more of her stress upon him.

"That's it. Your staying with me tonight where I can keep an eye on you." He said slinging her over his shoulder. She struggled a bit as he carried her back down the hall. "Hey stop it! Wait! You will be breaking tradition! We can't. I promise you I'm okay!" She said squirming making him laugh wholeheartedly.

Oh how she loved that sound.

"They will never know. Besides I have missed your company at night. It gets lonely sleeping alone." He admitted and that made her stop. "Yes even I get lonely sometimes." He said like he had thought she didn't believe him.

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him causing him to stop. It was nice to know he needed her even if it was for something as small as this.

"I Love You." She whispered pulling back to look at him.

He looked at her tenderly for a moment before he resumed his walk.


	48. Chapter 48

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Melissa was unsure if she would get used to how the girls treated her now. When she would go anywhere a hush would always follow. Melissa hadn't seen hide or hair of Nabooro since her arrival. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Maybe Ganon had told Nabooro to stay away from her. It seemed a silly thought but she couldn't help but wonder.

She had started learning the bow from a really strict woman named Kona who thought her incompetent. She was actually one of the few people who still treated her as a nobody and she was surprisingly grateful for that.

Melissa asked the woman about it once and she had responded that it was her job to be the best teacher she could be because that was what her king would want. That she couldn't do it if she had to constantly kowtow. When Melissa had told her thank you she gave her a funny look but laughed. She didn't take it any easier on her but she seemed to have a little more respect for Melissa.

She didn't feel she had made any progress under the woman's tutelage so far and had begun to get frustrated. She was constantly hurting her hand on the bow when the string would snap back and was getting blisters on her fingers. If she could just get a hang of compensating for the wind she might actually be able to hit a stationary target more than every once and a while. Moving targets would probably be even worse.

Today she woke early so that she could sneak out before anyone would catch her in Ganon's room. She had been secretly staying with him every night even though it was breaking tradition. He lay peacefully beside her this morning.

He had fallen asleep the night before wrapping her in his arms to keep her warm and apparently hadn't moved from that position all night. He gave off so much body heat and the room was already fairly warm making it uncomfortable for her. The sun had barely risen and it was already this hot? She cringed to think of how bad the heat would be today.

She wiggled free and she guessed that he must have been really tired because he didn't even stir. He had pulled his hair down that night and sometimes she wondered exactly how he was able to put it up by himself. She brushed a strand that had fallen over his face behind his ear giving him a kiss before leaving to her room.

No one was up yet and she was glad. It would make sneaking to her room much easier. She opened her door and shut it quietly behind her. To her shock Nabooro was sitting at her reading table. At first Melissa had thought she had been caught but as she looked at the woman she saw that she was leaning back and was quite asleep.

Had she been in here all night waiting on her? Why would she do that? How had she not frozen in front of the window without a blanket?

Melissa decided to let the woman sleep and went to water her little tree. It looked unhappy and a few leaves had turned yellow.

"Are you not getting enough sun? Well we will fix that." She spoke to it affectionately pruning off the bad leaves.

"Do you always talk to plants?" She heard Nabooro say groggily behind her.

Melissa turned around plant in hand to see Nabooro looking her over. Melissa walked slowly over and placed it in the window behind the woman.

"Not always."Melissa said smiling to herself before rounding the table to sit on the other side so that they were face to face. "So may I ask why you are in my room?" Melissa inquired politely.

"Well I wanted to meet the girl everyone was talking about. Plus this room used to be one of mine long ago when Ganondorf and I were arranged to be married." Nabooro said airily.

She had known Nabooro and Ganon had been together at one point but the thought that this used to be Nabooro's room had never even crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Melissa apologized feeling stupid.

Nabooro gave her a strange look standing up and looking her over. "Hmmmm...You don't seem his type. Are you really Gerudo like everyone says?" She said circling her.

"That is what I have been told." Melissa answered with a shrug. "So what is his type?"Melissa asked curious.

Nabooro didn't seem to know how to answer that question and thought about it for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. Melissa really wanted to know but apparently Nabooro had as much a clue about it as her.

" So um I'm Melissa and you must be Nabooro." Melissa said giving her a small bow from where she sat.

Nabooro sat back down next to her. "Yes. That is me. I have met with the two others who have came here just as you. A hyper young man and a rather bossy girl." Nabooro said making Melissa laugh.

Apparently Melissa wasn't the only one to think that of Heather.

"So you have met Zelda's guardian? I have met Heather and Link but haven't had the pleasure of meeting the other guardian and the Princess." Melissa said finally excited to hear something about the other two. "I heard that Agahnim put them in a deep sleep and has them trapped at the castle."

"Actually they are free now. When we sages escaped we found and released them. Right now they are in hiding with the other sages." Nabooro said resting her chin on her hand.

"That's good to hear. I almost wish I could see the look on that wizards face when he realizes they have escaped. " Melissa said with a relieved smile.

"Me as well." Nabooro laughed. "I have visited Rutulla and Darunia they have told me a little about your visits. So you have been traveling with Ganondorf all this time?" Nabooro asked studying her hard once again.

"I have been in his company pretty much since we were chased from the spirit temple." Melissa paused thinking back to the night they had fled. "They came one night and slaughtered many of the gerudo. I even witnessed one of the soldiers torturing a mother in front of her children. From that point I realized nothing was what I thought it was."

Melissa sighed remembering how shocked she had been to realize her black and white mentality of Hyrule was wrong and Nabooro nodded. "I think the original plan when we set out was to confront Zelda on the atrocities her personal army was committing but after we ran into Link... Well it became apparent she had nothing to do with what had happened."

"So tell me... how did you come to the decision to marry that vile man?" Nabooro asked.

Vile? Melissa guessed she could understand why the woman felt that way but she herself had never felt that much hatred for him.

"Well once I figured out I was in the gerudo desert I actually feared running into Ganondorf. I knew of his reputation and wanted nothing more than to avoid him. I was never more scared in my life when Kotake brought me before him that first morning here. He was cold and calculating. He also seemed to enjoy my fear, but as we traveled he changed. I know you probably don't believe me but he is different than when I first got here. Some of his old tendencies pop up now and then but that is understandable. I don't expect him to change completely into a saint." Melissa didn't mind some of it anyways. There was something about a bad boy. "I can't believe we are engaged!" Melissa smiled excitedly thinking of him.

"Poor girl if you were smart you would leave as soon as possible. He is not someone you want to spend a lifetime with. The things he has done to the people of this land including to someone that was supposed to be his fiance'! That man will never change! It's not something a girl like you needs to get mixed up with." Nabooro said looking worried grabbing her hand but Melissa pulled her hand away.

"I know more than you think. Even if I am from another world I know most of the history even with all the alternate hyrules that Nintendo has created. He didn't quite say what he had done to you but when I guessed the most of it he didn't hide the truth from me. Wait... what do you mean by "A girl like me?" Melissa said aggravated and tired of people telling her what to do.

"I don't know what a Nintendo is but I can tell you he is tricking you. Please believe me! I have lived with him most of my life. He is real good at manipulation. You think he has changed but he is only fooling you. I only meant you seem like a nice girl and I was trying to help you. I didn't mean any offense." Nabooro said still trying to make Melissa see what she thought was reason.

"Look you don't know what we have been through together. It has taken me a while to come to this decision. I did not decide this on a whim. I know his hands aren't the cleanest but everyone deserves a second chance. Even Ganon." Melissa argued to which the sage just shook her head.

"I only wanted to warn you." Nabooro said getting up looking upset her talk hadn't gone as planed.

"Look I love him and I am sure you mean well but I am getting tired of all the people who keep trying to split us up thinking it's for my own good. I have been told by a few people now the same thing you have just told me and then I have also been told I am not good enough for him. You may think I am stupid for wanting to be with him but I assure you I am quite capable of making my own decisions. Please don't be mad at me." Melissa said clutching the pendent Ganon had given her for comfort wishing she hadn't left his bed now.

"I am not mad but you will see. He isn't who you think he is." Nabooro said before leaving her all alone.

Melissa knew people were only telling her all this because they cared but she was really getting tired of it. Melissa left her room and headed back to Ganon's. She opened the door not worrying about being silent at all this time. Her entrance seemed to have woken him but she didn't care. Ganon sat up confused when he saw the upset look on her face. She crawled back in bed and snuggled against him burying her head against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Let them think what they want. This is all the proof I need." She said voice muffled against him and he silently waited for her to tell him what was wrong, but she wasn't about to let this morning's conversation ruin his day.

After he realized she wasn't going to elaborate on what she meant he let out a sigh stroking her hair. He stayed silent letting her work it out on her own. She felt as if she had been on an emotional roller coaster and it was starting to make her feel drained. The only time she felt okay was when they were alone together.

"Don't you have a class this morning?" Ganon finally asked when she lay there silently for a while.

"If it's dance class then you can forget it. I am as ungraceful as they come. I am tired of everyone deciding what they think is best for me. I am allowing you to request the bow lessons and even that seems hopeless. Kona couldn't think me any more inept. I really think your wasting our time making me learn this." Melissa said grouchy that he was so ready to make her leave.

"Your allowing me?" He said amused by her boldness.

He pushed her up off of him and Melissa groaned which caused him to chuckle.

" I will not take it easy on you just because you are my wife to be. Now get up." He said removing his robe as he got up to change his clothes.

Of course this caused Melissa to blush. "A little warning might be nice." she said averting her eyes shyly rolling over so that she was facing the opposite direction.

She wondered if she would ever get used to any of this.

"I said get up." He said again before she was pelted with a pillow making her giggle.

She threw a pillow back at him blindly.

"We are to be wed and you can't even look at me?" He said amused at her fear to look. "This just won't do." he said playfully as he rounded the bed.

She rolled over before she could see anything and felt him behind her trying to turn her around. She clung to the bed as long as she could laughing all the while. He was much stronger than she and the struggle didn't last long. She put her hands over her eyes and heard him chuckle.

"What are you scared you will see? Have you not seen a man before?" He asked entertained by her bashfulness.

"I have. I'm just not sure if I could take seeing you yet. I might be blinded." she said jokingly.

He let out a deep laugh. "Fine I will spare your eyes today." He released her and she could fell him get off the bed.

She heard the rustling of clothes behind her before he spoke again.

"It's okay to look now." He said and she opened her eyes slowly making sure it was truly safe.

He was wearing his usual pants and was fastening some of the lower armor on. Still shirtless though. Melissa let her eyes travel up and they stopped at a scar above his heart. How long had it been since she had come here and he had gotten that wound? She got up and walked around him noticing that he had quite a few scars on his back but they weren't anything major. Coming back to his front she placed her hand on the old wound feeling each strong beat below the surface.

"I thought you couldn't look at me without being blinded." He teased.

"I have no problem with what's above the waist." Melissa smiled kissing the spot tenderly.

Was it her imagination or had she felt it skip a beat? She dropped her hand not expecting that kind of reaction.

"You are quite a distraction." Ganon said with a smile before resuming getting dressed by pulling his under shirt on then fastening his breast plate over.

"I don't suppose we could just run away from here and start anew somewhere else could we?" she asked feeling stressed about all the things going on.

He looked confused by that statement. "What has brought this on all of a sudden? Does this have anything to do with what you were talking about earlier?" He asked.

Melissa was still unwilling to discuss it . He just stared at her trying to read her face before shaking his head.

"Oh well. It was worth a try." she sighed sitting at the table with her back to him. She waited for him to finish dressing silently. If he got angry at Nabooro and she decided to leave they wouldn't be able to find the last temple.

"Are you done yet?" She asked turning around as he finished fastening his cape.

"I am almost ready but there was something I had planned to do this morning when I got up. Go to the dining hall and I will join you shortly." He said with a smile as she stood up.

"Okay I guess I can do that." Melissa nodded surprised he was actually going to eat with her today.

He had been pretty busy the past few days and the only time they had gotten together had been at night. Her days seemed quite lonely without him there since everyone, including Chara and Azazel, was giving her a wide birth. If Hiba hadn't been the troupe leader she probably wouldn't have talked to Melissa either.

Melissa had been skipping breakfast most days and spent the extra time to practice magic or visit Trinexx. Trinexx seemed to miss him as much as she did but her company seemed to cheer the horse up a little. She guessed she wouldn't be skipping today though.

"See you in a bit I guess." she said walking to the door glancing back at him apprehensive about leaving hoping he had really meant what he said about joining her.

He nodded encouragingly and she guessed she couldn't stall forever. She opened the door and made her way to the dining hall. The hall went quiet as soon as she entered as usual and once again like the first day after the engagement she was unsure of where to sit. The chair she had dreaded to sit in before stood next to Ganon's and she wondered if that was where they expected her to sit. She had decided the first day that Ganon hadn't come with her that she would rather eat with everyone else.

She looked for anyone she recognized with no luck and felt foolish just standing there with everyone staring at her. Searching for an empty spot she found one in between two girls who looked rather uncomfortable with her being in between them. Now that she had found a spot she had lost her appetite but she forced herself to eat anyways. After a while chatter resumed in the hall and Melissa could catch snippets here and there. Apparently the big news right now was still about Nabooro's return.

"Did you hear? She's back." One said.

"Who?" said another.

"Nabooro." the girl replied.

"When did she get here?" asked another.

"Sometime a few weeks ago." responded another voice.

"Well what does she want?"

"No one knows."

"Maybe she's here to reclaim what is rightfully hers." Melissa recognized this voice.

It belonged to Raiki.

"Hush." she heard another say worriedly and with the long silence that followed Melissa was sure they were looking in her direction to see if she had heard.

Melissa just pretended to be completely unaware.

"Why should I hush?" Raiki said a little more quietly. "I am sure I'm not the only one who is thinking this. She is better suited than the..."

"I think Raiki is just upset her dance was cut short the other night." Another voice snickered cutting Raiki's sentence short. " Plus haven't you always had a crush on the king?"

"I am not and I do not." Raiki said trying to sound adamant.

Melissa wasn't quite convinced and the girls laughed at Raiki's quick defensiveness. So they thought Nabooro would have been a better choice. How many felt this way? The room fell silent again and Melissa turned around to see Ganon walking toward his designated chair but he paused when he didn't see her next to it. He looked around the room and his gaze landed on her. She gave him a sheepish smile knowing he had expected her to sit in the chair beside his but she had just hoped if she sat with the other girls maybe she could just blend in. She had always kept her head down at home and was pretty much the invisible girl when she was in school. She got up and walked to his side.

"From now on you are to sit next to my chair. Is that understood?" He ordered quite loudly making her even more embarrassed.

She felt almost as if he was scolding her like a child who should know better. The silence was broken with snickers. Melissa was sure Raiki was one of them. He offered her his arm so that they could walk to their chairs together but it just felt like a rigid display. He still seemed unwilling to show much emotion in front of everyone else.

They sat down together and a girl promptly brought them food. It was different from what everyone else had been eating. Like the chef had actually put some thought into it. Melissa didn't want to insult who ever it was by not touching it even if she had already eaten so she ate a couple of bites. Ganon noticed her not eating much but said nothing. It was quite silent now that he had joined them.

"So what are your plans for the day?" She asked trying fill the silence.

He finished chewing thoughtfully and swallowed before he spoke.

"I will be going over defense plans with the head guard for when we leave but after that not much. I might hone my skills in my usual spot. I haven't had time to do that in a while." He said with a smile.

Melissa got the impression that it was calming to him.

"Oh... okay." She said kind of disappointed.

She had hoped maybe they could have done something together but she guessed he hardly had time to do things he loved so she wouldn't get in the way.

"After that I don't know. We can take Trinexx for a ride again or go to the market. What do you plan on doing after you see Kona?" He asked her in return.

" I thought I might come and watch you practice. It might be fun to see you in action." She responded but he gave her a funny look and she realized he might have wanted this time alone to himself.

"I'm sorry. You wanted some alone time... I understand... I ..." She started babbling feeling embarrassed for not figuring that out sooner but he put his finger to her lips stopping her.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. I don't mind your company at all. It's just there won't be much for you to do. You will probably get bored." He said making her feel a little better.

" Okay then I'll bring something to occupy my time till your done." Melissa nodded wondering where his usual spot was.

She was sure that Kona would probably know so she would ask her after practice. Melissa thought of which she would prefer to do after he was done. She hadn't been to the market since the hyrulian army occupied the city and there might be a useful item there to take on their trip. Then again it was always fun to take Trin for a ride to the valley of lilies. She had gone their several times when Ganon had been busy to just think. Sometimes it was fun just to go there and sing to Trinexx.

"Could we do both the market and the ride?" Melissa asked.

"I suppose we could." He said already looking tired by the prospect of both but Melissa didn't plan to stay in the market long.

A market meant lots of people and that a lot of eyes would be on them. He wouldn't really be able to relax that way and she just wanted him to be himself. He spent a lot of time trying to uphold his image around his people.

"We can make the market a quick trip. I only want to see if there is anything I might want for the upcoming trip." She said smiling.

"That sounds like a good plan. Maybe we can find you a nice bow to take instead of the training one you have been using." he said thoughtfully.

She was also thinking about finding some archers gloves so she could keep blisters to a minimum. Melissa was now ready to get practice over with so they could have rest of the day together.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and get the lessons over with. See you laters." She said getting up with a smile excited.

She wouldn't let her lessons bring her down today. She had something to look forward to after. She gave him a quick kiss and headed to the target range. Kona wasn't there yet so she decided to go ahead and set up the targets. As she did so she noticed Nabooro on the other side of the range where the horseback archery targets were located.

She had excellent marksmanship. Melissa watched in awe as the woman rode gracefully between the obstacles hitting each target. Melissa could see why the girls thought Nabooro a better choice. Melissa felt she would never be that good. She was still unsure how proficient Ganon wished her to be before they set off again and it left her felling a little overwhelmed.

"Your not done setting up yet?" Kona's stern voice sounded from behind her.

Melissa turned giving her instructor a big smile.

"Sorry I got distracted." Melissa apologized even though she knew that it didn't matter that they weren't up yet.

Usually Kona had everything up before she got there.

"What were you looking at?" Kona asked looking over Melissa's shoulder.

"I was just admiring Nabooro's ability." Melissa aid turning back around to watch as Nabooro made another pass through the course.

"Ah Nabooro. She was the most skilled of us but do you know how she got to be that good?" Kona asked and Melissa knew this was going to turn into another lecture.

"She practiced... A lot." Melissa said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but not just that she dedicated herself to it. She became the best she could be so to help her people to thrive." Kona said serious then turned to study Melissa's expression to see if she was understanding the point she was trying to get across .

Melissa didn't know if the woman was calling her lazy or was trying to encourage her to better herself for the same reason. Melissa wanted to believe it was the second and went back to finishing the set up. Maybe she had been thinking of these lessons the wrong way. Maybe they weren't the waste of time she had thought they were but a way to better herself for her people.


	49. Chapter 49

Melissa thought she had made some progress today hitting the targets quite a few times but as Kona had pointed out there had been no wind. Kona could be a kill joy sometimes and let Melissa go early due to what she called a lack of challenge.

Making it back to her room she snatched what she needed. It took a little searching but she found some ink, a quill, and a few blank pages of paper hidden away in her bed side dresser. Also not knowing if they would be heading straight to the market she grabbed what was left of her rupees and stuffed everything in a satchel.

Kona had told her that his sparing room was past the audience chamber down a corridor to the right but failed to mention how long it would take to get there. Several times she contemplated turning around to see if she missed a door or opening. It would be quite easy to miss something because the hall was completely dark. This was definitely out of the way but she guessed it was to detour people other than him from wanting to use it.

Eventually she found the door she was looking for. The only sign of it's presence was a faint sliver of light near the ground. As she got closer she could hear the clang of steal against steal and wondered if he was practicing with a partner. But who would be brave enough to spar with him?

Placing her torch on an empty slot in the wall she twisted the door handle. Only one of the two fighters stopped to stare at her. Ganon had known she was coming and wasn't even distracted by her entrance. Nabooro on the other hand had lost focus and was panting out of breath. Ganon took the advantage and knocked the sage's legs out from under her causing Nabooro to land on her backside with a thud. She gave him a look of pure malice to which Ganon returned with a cocky smile.

"Uh... did I interrupt something?" Melissa asked worriedly.

After a second Nabooro caught her breath and got back to her feet.

"No I was just about to leave." Nabooro responded throwing her practice swords angrily to the ground before storming out.

Had the sage gotten into an argument with him?

Ganon stood looking in the direction of the door a look of seriousness crossing his face. "Nabooro told me she talked with you this morning and was babbling some nonsense about me letting you go." He paused for a moment before turning to face her. "You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." Melissa said guiltily looking away.

Ganon frowned seeing right through her. He knew she had been keeping things to herself more but said nothing, going back to his practice. He looked deep in thought as he gracefully slashed at the target dummies that stood around the room.

She felt inspired watching him. It almost looked as if he was performing a dance and she smiled pulling out her paper and quill beginning a quick sketches of him. They never turned out like she wanted so she would start over. After a while she stopped tired of wasting paper and just watched him. He was well practiced with the sword and she wondered who had taught him.

After a while he stopped and grabbed a towel to wipe off sweat that beaded his skin. He must be done for now.

"So what were you doing?" he asked eying her pile of crumpled up paper.

"Just doodling." She responded starting to pick up her mess.

She didn't really like people looking at her stuff but he snatched and opened one of the papers before she could even protest.

"Is this how you see me?" he asked amused holding the one page she really hadn't wanted him to see.

She had taken some artistic liberties here and there. Drawing him at rest, he reclined back in his robes which were slightly open revealing his chest. His hair draped over his shoulders and she had given him that peaceful look she always loved when he slept. Some might call it fan girl vision and Melissa blushed looking away embarrassed.

He reached for another but she sent a well placed fireball into the pile reducing her sketches to ashes.

"Why did you do that?" he protested tamping out the fire.

"Because they didn't do you any justice. Why else do you think I crumpled them up?" She said trying to hide her embarrassment behind mock irritation.

She grabbed for the remaining paper but he held it above her head. Since he was holding it she couldn't set it a flame. She jumped for instead but could only manage to grab onto his arm. Trying to pull it down she put her whole weight into it. This only made him lift his arm higher.

Her feet dangled off the ground and she hung there for a minute staring him down before giving up. Letting go she dropped to the floor. He smirked folding the paper before tucking it away.

"Fine Keep it. What do I care." Melissa responded pretending she didn't care.

She went back to cleaning up her mess. She was flattered that he liked it but she was determined to find a way to get it back. Hopefully before he decided to show it to someone.

They left after Ganon had finished putting his armor back on. They had been back for a while now but she had yet to make a trip to the bustling streets of the market. Even with the Hylian's that had been kicked out it was still busy. Vendors and shoppers alike bowed to their king as they passed. There were all sorts of wares being sold. A range of things from fine silks, clothes, jewelry, weapons, and fine crafts filled the stalls. Everything was expertly made and most had an enchantment or two upon them. Such as spells to make the dishes shatter proof or a sword from rusting. The only thing she saw a scarcity of was food.

"There are some pretty nice things here. Have you tried opening up trade with the surrounding cities? There are talented craftsmen here. The Gerudo are known as thieves but with the quality of these items I don't see the need for thievery. I bet all this would sell well in Hyrule." Melissa said observing all the items.

"We have tried before but it never ends well. The hylians tend to harass our venders especially their men. Because the venders are gerudo the guards do nothing to stop it. " Ganon responded a look of anger crossing his face.

"There has to be a way. Maybe we need an ambassador? Someone who could look after the needs of those who are in foreign cities. If we could establish commerce it might help with our relations between the hylian."Melissa insisted unsure what they gerudo had tried before.

Ganon rolled his eyes. Melissa knew how he felt about this subject. She had been talking often to him about finding ways to bring peace. They needed to mend the wrongs that had been done over the years but that was easier said than done. Ganon held a lot of resentment towards the hylians and never really liked talking about it.

Since becoming king of these sands he had prayed to the goddesses to ease his peoples sufferings only to be met with no reply. He then turned to his neighbors who only treated them with distrust and took advantage of the gerudo's need to survive. The Hylians would hike prices for no reason and the gerudo had no choice but to pay or steal what they needed. Melissa could see his side but at the same time he had done things equally bad, if not worse, to the hylians.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Melissa said folding her arms stopping to face him. "I am serious about this."

"Come on your making a scene." He smirked making her realize she was being watched.

Being watched by so many made her nervous. Should she back down or make a stand? Of course showing an interest in bettering the life of her people would make a better impression than timidly backing down.

"I am not making a scene. You know the main thing I want is for our people to know peace and be self sufficient. I am not going to give up on this no matter how many times you scoff at the subject and don't think you can use my usual shyness to shut me up." Melissa replied a little more harshly than she had meant to.

She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. He looked a little stunned but shook it off fairly fast. Hooking his arm around her waist he began leading her on.

"I am glad you have found your voice but this conversation can wait. We are here to relax." Ganon said walking them to a booth near the end of the street once again avoiding the subject. Had quite a knack for that.

There were quite a few bows hanging off the back wall of this shop and Ganon pointed out one that was beautifully carved to look like wings. She liked it a lot but another caught her eye. It almost seemed to be hiding behind the others. It was plainer and looked more practical. It's carvings were subtler and worn looking. It had an ancient feel to it.

"Can I see that one?" Melissa asked the lady behind the counter.

"That one? But wouldn't my lady prefer one of our nicer pieces? This bow is but an antique." The woman said motioning to the more ornate ones.

"No I would like to see that one." Melissa smiled pointing eagerly to the hidden bow.

She just couldn't wait to hold it. The woman bowed and retrieved it from it's place. Once handed over Melissa ran her hand over the wood. She could now see that the carvings were of a long dragon snaking it's way up. The middle grip looked to have been recently wrapped with cloth to make it more comfortable to hold. The wood was worn and would need polishing but Melissa was up for a challenge. She like to repair and salvage old and vintage things. Holding it felt right. Like it was meant to be.

"I like it!" Melissa said excitedly to Ganon.

He looked at the bow skeptically. "You have such strange taste in things." He commented.

"Well I like you don't I." She teased back.

He smiled and Melissa turned back to the shopkeeper.

"How much?" She asked.

"You really want it?" the woman asked puzzled. "I hadn't really planned on selling it. I don't think..."

The woman stopped what she was about to say mid sentence looking behind her to where Ganon was standing. Melissa turned. He gave her a smile like he hadn't been doing anything but she knew better than that.

"Well if it's not for sale then I am sorry I wasted your time. I'll get these finger taps instead." She said handing the bow back to the woman spotting what she needed to finally keep from getting so many blisters.

She dropped more than enough rupees on the counter and proceeded to the next booth leaving Ganon and the vendor behind. She was disappointed the bow had not been for sell but she wasn't going to force the woman to sell it to her. She didn't bother to see if Ganon was following. She knew he would catch up.

She browsed the next few shops finding little things here and there like medical supplies but what she really needed was a cloak. She was constantly commandeering Ganon's cape and she guessed it was about time to get something to keep her warm. She looked around and it was at that point that she realized Ganon was no where to be seen.

Why did he always do this? He could of at least told her he was going somewhere. She was unsure what she should do next.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called from behind her.

Melissa turned to see Azazel coming her way. She was actually glad to see someone she knew and that they were finally talking to her.

"What happened? I missed you at practice. Hiba was worried." Azazel asked coming to a stop beside her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that we will be leaving soon and I think for the time being I need to concentrate on my bow lessons." Melissa explained guiltily. "I don't seem to be making any progress and am surprised Kona has had the patience to put up with me." Melissa said with a frown.

"It's okay. You didn't miss much today. The troop will understand. So cheer up?" Azazel said with a smile trying to to make her feel better. "So are you shopping all alone?"

Melissa looked down. "Well I was here with Ganondorf but he seems to have ditched me. He just disappears without a word and doesn't tell me where he's going. We were supposed to go for a ride after this but I guess he forgot."

"I am sure something must have come up." Azazel shrugged.

It was a possibility but he had done this more than once to her. For now Melissa guessed she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So what ya shopping for?" Azazel asked grabbing her bag. She shifted through it nosily and frowned disappointed. "This is nothing more than herbs, salves, and bandages. The only thing close to clothes are these gloves."

"Clothes? Why would I be buying clothes?" Melissa asked.

"Well you know... the girls noticed you seem to wear the same few outfits all the time. Plus it's fun to shop for new clothes." Azazel said with smirk.

"Well I was going to go look for a cloak..." Melissa trailed off embarrassed. "I do have other clothes it's just they are a little fancy for the things I usually have to do. If you want to help me find something new to wear I wouldn't mind."

Azazel squealed with excitement. "I know just the place!" Her friend said giddily grabbing her arm dragging her off.

Melissa was glad to have Azazel with her but still missed Chara. Chara had been with her from the beginning so naturally it upset her that her friend would avoid her because of something as silly as an engagement.

Azazel brought her to a shop she had somehow missed on her stroll through. Melissa let the girl behind the counter to dress her up in whatever Azazel picked. It didn't matter where a girl was from they still loved to shop for outfits. Melissa had never really been one of those girls so she wasn't as enthused as Azazel.

Azazel managed to talk her into two new outfits that were thankfully simple. One blue with a red pattern around the waist and a traditional two piece that was black. The black one would be quite hot so she would wear it at night. She also found a nice black cloak that had the same spell as Ganon's cape. Purchasing these items depleted he bag of rupees a good bit. She had maybe enough to pay for food and such on the upcoming trip. That is if they were able to stop anywhere.

The shopkeeper bowed to her as they left. The only thing she needed now was a bow. Maybe she should bite the bullet and get one of the fancy ones. Nah! She could just bring her training bow. She was pretty used to it now so it would be good enough.

Since Ganon hadn't reappeared Azazel was going to go for a ride with her instead. Heading towards the stables she noticed guards running around. One guard ran their way and as the woman approached butterflies filled Melissa's stomach. Had something happened? Was this why Ganon had disappeared?

"My lady." The guard bowed. "I have been informed to take you back to your room."

"What's going on?" Melissa asked hoping nothing bad had happened.

"There is reports of an assassin that has infiltrated our valley. Our Lord is on her trail and ordered me to keep you safe." The guard replied.

An assassin? How had they gotten in? Had Agahnim gotten to one of the hylian villagers who helped them get supplies? The guard had said she. So the assassin was a woman?

"Please come this way." the guard said motioning for her to follow.

When Azazel went to follow the guard stopped her pointing the spear head of her pole-arm at her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Melissa demanded upset at how the guard was treating her friend.

"I have orders to protect you my lady. She could be the assassin." The guard said not lowering her weapon at all.

"Azazel's not an assassin. She's my friend." Melissa protested.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. What were you two about to do before I found you?" the guard asked.

"Well we were about to go for a ride but I don't see how that matters." Melissa said upset.

"A ride where you would have been left all alone with her? You would be defenseless." The guard pointed out.

Melissa didn't want to distrust her friend but this question brought a little doubt to her mind. Could Agahnim have convinced a gerudo to betray her people? If she thought about it Azazel had been nice to her from the first day but what if it had been to get close to her. She had been alone with Azazel before and she had never done anything but she had just shown up out of nowhere after Ganon had disappeared. She had avoided her till now. All of a sudden it was as if she had forgotten about Melissa's engagement that had made her avoid Melissa in the first place.

Could her friend really be a assassin? She didn't know what to think now. Maybe Melissa was a little naive but she just couldn't think of Azazel as that way. Really and truly how did she know this guard wasn't the real assassin? She apparently didn't know Melissa very well if she thought she would be defenseless. There was only one way to figure this out. She already had a plan formulating in her head.

Melissa pushed the guards weapon away from Azazel.

"My Lady!" The guard said alarmed as Melissa went back to Azazel.

"Just hold on I want to give something to my friend. Then we can go." Melissa responded and the guard gave a relieved look.

Pulling out a random item from her bag she handed Azazel a jar of salves.

"Find him. Tell him what is going on. I have a bad feeling about this." Melissa whispered pretending to give her friend a hug goodbye.

Azazel didn't respond. If Azazel was truly her friend she would find Ganon and Melissa would know she wasn't the assassin. If it was the guard she hoped magic would be enough to deal with her.

"Ok we can go." Melissa replied walking in the direction of her room.


	50. Chapter 50

The closer to her room she got the fewer people she saw. The guard followed behind her silently and it was making her a little uneasy. Maybe she should have stayed with Azazel. Approaching her door Melissa opened it and the guard followed her in insisting that it was to make sure no one was hiding in her room. Melissa looked around the room and saw no one.

"All clear." Melissa smiled turning back to the guard who now had the spear pointed at her.

"Not quite my lady." the woman said removing the cloth that had covered her face revealing a rather wicked grin.

Melissa had thought this would happen. She knew Azazel was her friend. She just hoped she would find Ganon for her. Well since the assassin had decided to reveal herself Melissa guessed she would let the woman believe she had the upper hand. Maybe she could get some information out of her.

"Are you not Gerudo? Why would you betray your people?" Melissa asked faking a little fear as she backed closer to her plant still sitting in the window.

"Ha! You think me one of you filthy thieves? Well I guess this is quite a marvelous spell." The woman responded pulling down the top of her shirt a little revealing a black crystal embedded in her skin. It looked a cross between the one that had been on the centipede's body and the the curse spike that had been put on Ganon.

Melissa felt a little better that who ever this person was, she wasn't one of her people.

"Who are you? Are you going to kill me?" Melissa asked still inching closer to the window.

"I just might. But right now I need you as bait." The woman said with a sneer.

Bait? So the woman wanted Ganon to find them. Melissa automatically felt bad for telling Azazel to get him. This was going exactly as the assassin wanted. How strong was this woman If she thought she could take on Ganon? Would Melissa be able to do anything if she was?

"Stop backing up. We both know you can't escape through the window." The woman said grabbing her arm and shoving her down at the reading table and making her sit.

"How do you know he will even come? He has no clue where I am." Melissa asked trying to distract the woman who now sat on the opposite side of the table with her back to the window.

"Do not think I didn't notice you whisper to the girl before. I am sure he is on his way as we speak." she responded.

"You really think you can kill him?" Melissa asked already willing the plant's roots to grow slowly so as not to draw the woman's attention.

"I have you. I don't think he will have a choice but to let me do as I want." the woman laughed.

The roots inched slowly to the woman's feet. Just a little more and Melissa would speed it up. Hopefully she could constrict the assassin before the she knew what was going on.

"I don't think he's that attached to me." Melissa said shaking her head.

"That's not what I've heard, but I guess we will see won't we."The woman said looking towards the door as they both heard foot falls coming closer from the other side.

The door slammed open revealing Ganon, Azazel, a couple guards, and surprisingly Nabooro. This was the moment assassin had been waiting for. The woman sprung to her feet and attempted a jump to the other side of the table to grab Melissa. She didn't quite make it though. Melissa put a little more energy into the spell and the roots sprung up catching the woman in mid air. It wrapped around the woman's waist and arms making her weapon drop to the floor.

"Let me go! The woman screamed kicking out with her feet to which Melissa told the roots to bind as well.

"Are you okay?" Ganon asked coming to her side looking worried.

Melissa smacked him one as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Why did you leave me again without telling me what was going on!" Melissa demanded upset.

"I didn't want you to worry. I sent your friend to keep you company till I returned." He explained.

She was definitely angry with Ganon but what upset her more was the fact Azazel had only stopped avoiding her because it had been on orders. She could only hope that maybe Azazel had enough fun today that she would no longer run in the opposite direction from her. She really needed a friend.

Melissa just shook her head. She had let her mind wander. There were more pressing matters to address at the moment.

"Well because you didn't let me in on all this I ended up as bait. I didn't find out much from her but I don't think she is actually gerudo. She has one of those black crystals in her." Melissa replied grumpily.

Ganon approached the woman and examined her.

"It's a little below her shirt collar." Melissa said trying to help.

The closer he got the more the woman struggled but Melissa had made sure the roots were strong enough to hold. He flicked the collar down a looked at the stone.

"Bring my mothers here." He barked at a guard who bowed before rushing out of the room.

"This is a spell to change appearance. Am I correct?" He asked the assassin. "Who are you?"

The woman gave him death glares. She had apparently given up on braking from the roots and just hung there.

"Who I am is none of your business. All you need know is that I will be the bringer of your demise." the woman spat at him.

"Who sent you then." He demanded seizing the woman by the throat.

"Ag..Ah...NiM..." the woman gurgled as he tightened his grip.

"Ganon?" Melissa whispered to him touching his arm.

He was staring intently at the woman. His expression was of pure malice.

"Ganon please! Your going to crush her wind pipe." Melissa begged fear creeping into her voice.

He loosened his grip turning his head to look at Melissa. When he saw Melissa's expression he let the woman go completely. The assassin coughed and sputtered trying to fill her lungs with air again.

Melissa knew she shouldn't fell bad for the woman, but even with this knowledge of what this woman had come to do she hated to see Ganon get violent like this.

"She doesn't deserve your pity. She was going kill you. You do realize this don't you?" He said putting his hand to the side of her face.

"I know that." Melissa said looking down. "I just don't like seeing you get like that. Besides if you kill her you won't learn anything. She might have some valuable information."

"I wasn't going to kill her yet." He responded.

He frowned when his last comment made her look even more upset. Was he joking with her? She didn't see the humor in taking a person's life.

"How exactly were you expecting me to extract what I want to know?" He asked looking frustrated.

"I know this isn't going to be rainbows and unicorns but don't you think you were getting a little carried away?" Melissa responded defensively.

He just shook his head and Nabooro decided to come closer looking intently at the woman. The sage put her hand to the woman's head which made the assassin's struggling cease as she closed her eyes.

"What is it?" Ganon asked Nabooro.

"There is something familiar about her. I feel an energy similar to that of a sages." Nabooro responded looking puzzled.

At that point Koume and Kotake flew in.

"What's going on?" Koume asked looking wide eyed at the tangle of roots suspending the unconscious woman in the middle of the room.

Ganon proceeded to fill them in and showed them the crystal. The two eyed it and started to discuss between themselves of what needed to be done.

"Well?" Ganon asked impatiently.

They stopped chattering amongst themselves and turned to him.

"It seems to be like the one that was placed on you but the spells are different." Kotake started.

"One is there for transfiguration and the other seems to be similar to a brainwashing spell." Koume explained.

Brainwashing spell? So the woman didn't even know what she was doing. Melissa looked at Ganon happy that she had stopped him from inflicting to much damage on the her.

"Will you be able to remove it?" Nabooro asked intently.

Melissa could see the mention of brainwashing was bothering the sage. She was sure it was because Nabooro had gone through something very similar.

"We believe so." Kotake responded.

Ganon nodded giving his approval for them to do what need to be done and the two witches went straight to work. They each flew to a side of the woman and placed their hands upon her beginning a chant causing the the woman to moan and writhe. She looked in so much pain and Melissa wondered if Ganon had gone through the same thing. The chant seemed to go on for hours and Melissa wished for nothing more than this to stop so that the woman would no longer be in pain. Melissa thought about leaving but if she did would the root spell holding the woman fade? She guessed she had no choice but to witness this.

Melissa, Nabooro, and Azazel sat on the bed while Ganon paced the floor. Nabooro was looking a little sick and Melissa wondered if she should say something to her.

"You know you don't have to stay if this is bothering you." Melissa whispered to her.

"You think me unable to endure this?" Nabooro asked arching her eyebrow giving her an irritated look.

Had she offended the sage? Melissa hadn't meant to and wanted so desperately to mend this mistake right away.

"No! No! Not at all. I just meant I would leave if I could. I don't like to see anyone suffer. This is just a little much for me." Melissa stammered trying to explain.

"Then why don't you leave if you can't stomach this?" Nabooro scoffed.

This was apparently bothering the sage more than she was letting on.

"Uh... well you see the roots holding her?" Melissa said looking towards the woman but quickly looked back to Nabooro.

The woman looked in so much pain. Her eyes had been rolling back and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Melissa just couldn't make herself watch.

"What about them?" Nabooro asked still looking towards the woman.

"Well that's my spell. If I leave she might get loose. I don't have a choice you do. That was all I meant." Melissa responded a little quieter.

Nabooro turned back to look at her.

"Your stronger than you look..." Nabooro trailed off commenting more to herself, reassessing her opinions of Melissa.

"Me? Strong? Your much stronger than I will ever be." Melissa said looking down. "I have seen you on the practice courses and have heard what the girls say behind my back. I will never be as good as you." Melissa said upset that no matter what she did her people would always think Nabooro the better choice.

Nabooro shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of something cracking. All eyes went back to the Assassin as the crystal shattered and fell to the floor. A collected gasp went around the room as the woman began instantly reverting to her true form.


	51. Chapter 51

"Impa!" Nabooro cried running to her fellow sage.

The woman had went from dark skinned to very pale and her bright red hair had changed to an almost silvery blond. Her now deep red eyes opened to the sound of her name only to close again from exhaustion. Her ears returned to a point and tattoos reappeared upon her skin. The only one Melissa truly recognized was the traditional tear drop below her eye making it look like the sheikah tribe's symbol.

"This Agahnim is truly a powerful man to be able to brainwash an awakened sage." Melissa heard Koume whisper to her sister.

The fact that the wizard had the power to brainwash at all made Melissa fearful. If he could do it to a sage he could do it to anyone. To her friends and possibly even Ganon. She remembered the travelers had mentioned Impa was missing but when Nabooro had said she was searching for Link and Heather naturally Melissa had thought that was the reason. Had Agahnim caught her on that search and sent her to kill Ganon for him? Who better than a sheikah? Melissa didn't know much about the Sheikah other than they protected the royal family. So they had to be very skilled warriors. When Zelda had posed as a Sheika boy she acted very ninja like as well. So maybe assassination was something a sheika would be good at.

"Please release her!" Nabooro said turning to Melissa with tears in her eyes. "She has suffered enough."

"Oh! Of course! Sorry..." Melissa said snapping from her thoughts.

She loosened the roots and let them slowly lay Impa on the floor before letting them retracting back into her little tree. She was going to have to get a new pot for it because it's sudden growth had caused it to crack and split a little but she would worry about that later.

Nabooro cradled her fellow sages head in her lap.

"So if the wizard got to her does that mean she never found the fairy boy?" Ganon asked.

"We won't know till she wakes." Nabooro responded. "I would like to take her to my room to rest if that is alright with you." She said finally looking up.

Ganon nodded to a few guards and they helped Nabooro lift the woman and left. Ganon then dismissed those who remained including Koume and Kotake. Melissa felt exhausted and wondered if he felt the same. She let herself fall down on the bed and stretched out. She never wanted to witness something like that ever again if she could help it.

With everyone's departure the room went quiet. She guessed he knew as much to say as she. She needed to break the silence that hung heavy in the air.

"Is that what you went through?"Melissa asked looking at Ganon who had sat himself at the table.

"I guess so. More or less." he responded coolly.

Melissa didn't think she would have been able to see him like that. She felt angry at the wizard for causing so much pain to the one she loved. It was just another reason the wizard needed to be stopped.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked rolling on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Do not worry. She will be fine. I am more worried about you." He said standing coming to sit beside her on the bed. "Did she hurt you?"

"No. She just pushed me down on the chair to wait for you." Melissa responded. "You were her official target. Wonder what that stupid wizard is up to. Surely he didn't think Impa would be a match for you." She pondered.

"Do not underestimate a Sheikah. They are a dangerous lot but your right. Alone the sage would not have been able to get the best of me." He said flashing her a cocky grin.

It was nice to see at least one of them could smile after those events. Melissa on the other hand was drained emotionally. She felt for Impa even though she didn't know the woman well.

" Don't you think it's about time we started out again?" she asked. "I know I am still a long ways from being the best with the bow but I can keep practicing on the way."

She worried that if they stayed much longer, with the wizard knowing their location again, more innocent people would get harmed. If they continued their journey maybe it would draw Agahnim's attention from this place. Melissa loved seeing the gerudo and hylian villagers working together everyday. It proved there could be peace and coexistence between the two peoples. If anything the experience the villagers were receiving here now would build a better understanding of their neighbors. She didn't want that to be destroyed.

Ganon looked at her deep in thought.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked not really answering her question.

She hadn't really thought about her injury in a while. She actually had stopped going to see the doctor after his questions had started to get more personal. The question that had broke the camel's back though was when he asked what mating rituals with a Gerudo man were like. She hadn't blushed so much in her life. Nor had she been angrier at someone. She had said nothing to him and left before he had even re-bandaged her.

From then on she changed her own bandages the best she could. It never looked as good as the doctor's wrapping but it always served it's purpose. In addition she had been doing without the salve the doctor put on it because she couldn't reach the wound herself. It didn't hurt, itch, or smell which was the usual sign of an infection. So she hoped it was okay.

She had decided not to tell Ganon about what had happened because the doctor did do a valuable service here but what should she tell Ganon now?

"I can't see it so I have no clue." She finally decided to say giving him a shrug.

"Well what has the doctor been saying?" he asked making her cringe.

He just wasn't going to drop this was he?

"Well um... truthfully I haven't been to see him in a few days." she responded turning on her side so not to see the disapproval now spreading across his face.

"What do you mean you haven't been to see him?" He asked sounding upset. Do you know the risks for a wound like that if not treated properly?"

"Well he was asking questions of a personal nature that were none of his business." she replied trying not to give in and tell him how personal. "His questioning just reached a point that I could no longer handle. I used to have Chara to help keep him in line but since the engagement she has avoided me like the plague." She finally finished.

Surely that would be enough of an answer. She felt him tug at her bandages slowly unwrapping them, so as not to pull at the wound if it was stuck on the wrappings.

"What plague?" he asked sounding confused.

"Huh? Oh sorry that is just an expression where I come from. In what would be considered medieval times around the 1340's-1350's there was a plague that killed off whole villages. It is usually known as the Black Death. First you would get large tumor looking sores, followed by fever, vomiting blood, and blackening of the skin. It was caused by flea bites. I haven't heard of anyone catching it now a days but that is where the expression originated." she said responded never thinking she would be giving him a history lesson of earth.

Finally the last of the bandage came free and she could feel him touching around what she guessed were the edges of the wound.

"That sounds bad." He replied flatly before immediately going to his next question making her wonder if he had even listened to her explanation. "Does this hurt at all?" he asked pushing lightly.

"No I feel fine." she replied.

"Well it looks pretty healed. No infection as far as I see but you really should have told me what had happened." He sighed.

"Well you were busy and I didn't want you to have to worry." She said as he started to re-wrap her shoulder.

"You have been keeping much from me as of late. Do you not think it is time you told me what is going on?" He asked.

Melissa knew he had been noticing this for a while. She had to admit he had been a gentleman waiting for her to decide to tell him but it seemed this last confession had made him a little more than curious about her recent behavior. Should she go ahead and tell on herself? She wanted to be truthful with him.

" I have just been trying to be more independent. I over heard you agreeing with Nabooro that I was a handful and I never meant to burden you." She finally admitted sitting up to see his reaction.

There she had finally said it. Would he be mad at her for following him that night? Upset that she had been eavesdropping?

"Huh? When did I say that?" he asked trying to think back.

Melissa watched as his thoughts slowly clicked into place.

"You followed me that night didn't you?" He asked and she couldn't quite tell if it was anger or frustration creeping into his voice.

"I only did it because I was worried about what was going on. It was like being at Death Mountain all over again. I don't like being left out of things. It is like I am being treated as a child." she admitted looking away.

"I tell you to do things for your protection. You should trust me more. What if it had been the wizard?" he asked crossing his arms again.

" I get this weird feeling when he's around so knew it wasn't him." Melissa said trying to defend herself.

"So all this keeping to yourself was because of my conversation with Nabooro?" He asked shaking his head. "You do know that I meant your recklessness right? I did not say that because you were bothering me with problems you were having." He said putting his hand to the side of her face turning it to look at him.

"I have never had to put up with such disobedience in my life." He chuckled.

"So you keep saying." Melissa replied embarrassed she had made a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Do you still want to go for that ride?" He finally asked after they sat in silence for a minute.

"Yeah I guess but instead of Trinexx I have a better idea." She said with a mischievous grin leaving him to wonder what she was up to.

Grabbing his hand she led him to the roof. He seemed to know what she was up to then and smiled as she changed.

"Your getting better at that." He observed.

Melissa had let the change go enough to cover everything before she took off her clothes.

"**I guess. I still feel weird every time I do this." **she thought to him letting it finish.

She stretched out her wings before bending down to let him on. She felt excited to fly again. As much as she enjoyed the feel of wind beneath her she hadn't really flown that much. She didn't know why but she felt like it would be something she might get addicted to if done to much.

Once aboard she made sure he was holding on before leaping off the building. People below pointed as she flew above. Some who knew nothing about their being a dragon here ran scared to the buildings.

Melissa remembered being hit by the arrow last time she flew and was grateful that this time the guards had been informed not to shoot. She thought of the wound again and was happy it didn't hurt as they went. She circled lazily around their home before heading to their favorite spot. This was very relaxing and helped her forget the whole ordeal with Impa.

"**You know if we got you a..." **he started to think to her but she banked making him lose his concentration.

"**If you are about to say saddle I will drop you here and now." **she joked. "**I'm not a horse. Besides if it were an emergency we wouldn't have time to put it on."**

She could feel him laughing against her.

"**Then I guess I will have to figure the best way to hang on with out." **he responded and she could feel him moving around trying to find a place to brace his feet.

Eventually he found a way to dig his boot under her scales. It wasn't the most comfortable but it didn't hurt. Wrapping her hair in his fist he finally stilled.

"**Roll." **he commanded.

"**What? Are you sure?" **Melissa asked doubtful this would work.

"**I said roll." **he repeated.

Melissa didn't really know if she could roll. She hadn't really tried before.

"**Here goes nothing." **she thought taking a deep breath.


	52. Chapter 52

"That went better than I thought. At least you didn't fall off with my horrible flying skills." Melissa smiled happily skipping down the steps from the roof while he followed chuckling at how silly she was acting.

She couldn't help it. Flying made her fell giddy and excited. Especially with everything he had made her do. He had actually been able to hang on no matter what he had ordered of her and had definitely tested the limits of her flying abilities. They had so much fun it never even crossed their minds to go to the usual spot. Her sides felt a little bruised from where his feet had been digging in but it wasn't anything serious.

They made it halfway down before they ran into Koume and Kotake who had most likely seen them land on the roof and had come to get them. By the looks on their faces Melissa could tell they had news on how Impa was doing.

Melissa didn't think she really needed to be there for the questioning but she followed Ganon anyway. The guest quarters were located in the eastern half of the buildings and it didn't take long to reach from where they were now. Impa was propped up in bed against a rather stiff looking pillow while Nabooro sat in a chair beside the bed. Impa looked to the door as they entered and gave Ganon a rather ugly look.

"I told them to tell you no questions today." Nabooro said getting up to shoo everyone out but Ganon held up his hand stopping her in her tracks.

"I wasn't informed but if she needs to give the wizard more time to plot I will gladly come back another time." He said returning Impa's glares with a smirk.

Melissa wondered if there was an actual story behind the death looks they were giving each other. Melissa wasn't going to pry. She remembered what had happened when she had first asked about Nabooro. She wouldn't go through that again. Maybe she could ask Impa later.

"Let him begin his interrogation. The sooner this is over the sooner I can leave." Impa said raising her head to try and look stronger than they all knew she felt. "So what does the Dark Lord wish to know?"

"Not much. Just if you know any of Agahnim plans and why he sent you to kill me instead of coming himself." Ganon inquired leaning back against the wall looking unfazed by the shadow sage's rude looks.

" I don't remember anything from when I was being controlled. So what ever he was planning and what ever he was trying to accomplish I can not say. Is that all you want to know? Can I leave now?" Impa asked haughtily.

"I am not holding you here. You may leave when ever you feel you are ready." Ganon replied loftily turning to leave.

That was it? That is all he wanted to know? Melissa still had some questions and she guessed since no one else was going to ask she might as well.

"Did you find Link and Heather?" Melissa spoke up from the door.

At first no one heard her because she had spoken so quietly. Why couldn't she be more assertive? It was something she was going to have to get over.

"Did you find them?" She asked a little louder.

All eyes turned to her making her wish she had stayed silent.

"Who is this? Why do I feel like I have met her before?" Impa asked turning to Nabooro.

"This is Melissa. She is like Heather." Nabooro said introducing her officially but left out that Impa had held her hostage.

The sage studied her. Was the sage sizing her up?

" Your his aren't you?" Impa finally said with a sneer.

What did she mean by that and why was she acting this way to her? Melissa was taken aback by this unprovoked anger and decided she didn't want to know anymore. She backed up and ran out the door upset with herself. Impa probably thought her a weakling like everyone else after that display.

She made it back to her room and collapsed on the bed wiping her eyes. Ganon hadn't followed her which was okay because she was tired. After today's ups and downs she needed a rest. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the days events and thankfully she didn't have to wait long before she drifted off.

She woke the next day feeling mostly refreshed. The sun beat through her window and she sat up looking around. How late was it? From how hot her room was it felt to be midday already. Had Ganon let her sleep in? She got up and rushed to put a fresh set of clothes on.

She put on the blue one she had just bought and headed to the door. She just couldn't miss bow practice. If she didn't get better soon they probably would never leave. She rushed to the practice field but Kona wasn't there. She would just have to practice on her own she guessed.

After setting the targets up she grabbed her training bow. There wasn't much of a wind today but maybe it wouldn't matter. After what felt like hours she felt she hadn't done to bad but she was still missing the targets more than she wanted. This had been so much easier on the game. Her fingers were beginning to hurt because she had forgot her finger taps but she continued to practice until one well placed snap of the bow cut her finger.

"owwie!" She said sucking on the tip of her finger.

"Mind if I join you?" Melissa heard a voice say behind her.

She turned to see Nabooro walking up.

"Be my guest but I was just about to quit." Melissa responded not really knowing if she wanted company or not.

"Well then can we talk?" The sage asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Melissa asked leery that this was going to turn into another one of those _You shouldn't be with him _lectures.

"Well I know you wanted to know if Link and Heather was okay and I guess I wanted to apologize for how Impa acted. After what she's been through can you really blame her?" Nabooro asked.

"I know why you sympathize with her but I did nothing to warrant such treatment. She should apologize herself instead of getting someone else to do her dirty work." Melissa sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to stay mad.

"She didn't send me but I know she would apologize if she was well enough to get up. When you left she hadn't expected that reaction. She didn't say it but I could tell she was upset with herself." Nabooro argued trying to plead Impa's case.

" It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. What's the news on Link and Heather?" Melissa asked not wanting to think about the the sheikah anymore.

At the mention of the hero and his guardian a troubled look crossed Nabooro's face.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked now worried.

"Impa thinks they might be in trouble." Nabooro started her face echoing what Melissa felt. "She said she found them and helped them through the Shadow Temple. They found the Triforce piece but she said it disappeared right in front of them."

"All of the ones we have found did the same. One of the statues we collected a piece from told us not to worry. That it had been transferred to a bearer." Melissa told her already knowing the pieces had a habit of doing that.

"To a bearer? Did it say who?" the sage asked but Melissa could only shake her head.

"Sadly the statue had been badly damaged by the wizard while searching for the piece. It ran out of energy before it could tell us. I don't know if that means once all the pieces have been found that we will then have to find this bearer or if the bearer will come to us." Melissa responded seeing another daunting task ahead.

"Well if what Rutulla told me is true I don't think we will have much problems with that." Nabooro said giving her a strange look like she knew something but wasn't sharing. "But back to what Impa said." Nabooro said taking a deep breath. " Once the piece disappeared they were making their way out and ran into the wizard who seemed to have a band of stalfos under his control. She said they fought but he overpowered them all. Link ended up knocked out somewhere in the middle of the battle and while Heather was trying to protect him he slipped this sort of collar on her making her change back. The wizards then gave them to the stalfos while he dealt with Impa. She doesn't know where they took them because the wizard threw a spell at her and she blacked out but she thinks they might still be at the temple."

"What? Does Ganon know?" Melissa asked hoping this would finally make him decide they needed to continue.

"He knows." Nabooro said crossing her arms looking upset. "He plans to leave out within several days. Impa should be good enough to travel by then."

Finally! She wasn't too keen on the Shadow Temple but if this was the news to get them going again she would just have to deal with it. If Heather could make it through surely she could.

"So speaking of Ganon... You haven't seen him anywhere today have you?" Melissa asked wondering what he was up to.

"He's your intended. You don't know where he is?" Nabooro asked sitting down on a crate.

" I haven't seen him since yesterday." Melissa admitted. "I guess he must be busy since we are leaving soon."

"We? No your staying here on this rescue operation. If the wizard is still there it will be too dangerous for you." Nabooro clarified.

"What? Like hell I am. There is no way I'm being left behind. I have been waiting a while now to get back on the road. If Agahnim was able to sneak Impa in here what's to stop him from sending another assassin? It would be just as dangerous here. I already talked to Ganon about this before. Did he really say he was going to leave me behind?" Melissa asked upset.

"I said no such thing." a deep voice spoke up from the shadows.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Nabooro asked turning wide eyed.

"Long enough." Ganon replied idly stepping from the shadows.

Had he been watching her practice? Why had he been hiding?

"Surely you aren't thinking of bringing her with us. You don't realize how bad it will be if the wizard gets a hold of her." Nabooro said jumping up angrily looking ready to argue this to the death.

"What is it that your not telling us?" Ganon demanded and Nabooro stopped realizing he was slowly solving her secret.

Melissa just wished she could figure it out as well.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out." Nabooro said folding her arms against her chest. "If Agahnim controls the guardians he controls the Triforce."

Was that really the big secret? Melissa had figured that out a while ago.

Ganon eyed her suspiciously but let it go.

"She is still coming with me." He responded with a glower challenging her to argue with him.

Nabooro opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"This is not up for discussion." He growled.

Once again Nabooro stormed off upset. That seemed to happen quite a lot with them. Melissa wondered what would have happened if Nabooro had really married him. They didn't seem to ever get along which would have been bad for the gerudo if they really had stayed together. Though Nabooro would make a more suitable queen, maybe fate had a reason for allowing their falling apart to happen.

"Were you there the whole time I was practicing?" Melissa asked embarrassed he had seen her horrible display.

"No I got here around the same time as Nabooro but thought it best to let her go first." He grinned watching Nabooro disappear in the distance.

"Okay then what brings you here?" Melissa asked as she began putting things back up.

"Do I need a reason?" he whispered gruffly in her ear wrapping his arms around her making Melissa jump.

She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck.

"You look nice today." he said holding her tightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked stunned he was showing this much affection in the open.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he continued with a chuckle, kisses moving further down.

How should she respond to that? She knew what he _was_ doing. She guessed a more accurate question was what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

"I have something for you." he said releasing her before walking back to the buildings.

Should she follow? His sudden mood change made her a little suspicious of his motives. There was one motive she could think of but she was pretty confident he respected her enough for it not to be that. Well she had been sure till he turned giving her a playful smile.

"Are you coming?" he called.

Well she could think of worse things to happen to her so with a grin she ran after him.


	53. Chapter 53

The day to leave came sooner than Melissa thought it would. She had just finished packing her stuff. Sitting back down at her bench she made some finishing touches to the bow Ganon had given her.

The day Ganon had wanted her to follow was the day he had surprised her with the bow she had wanted from the market. She had definitely over thought his intentions on the way to her room and when he had given it to her she had almost been disappointed. She had spent most of the walk trying to prepare herself for what might come but her disappointment faded quickly just holding the bow. She had been so excited to start restoring it. She had worried he had pressured the woman to sell it to him but he promised he had done nothing of the sort.

She had worked nonstop on it since he had given it to her making many trips to the market. Where the dragon had worn down she ended up re-carving it. It had also needed a new string and Kona had helped her replace it. Next she stained and polished it. It ended up being the most time consuming process of all because she had to wait for it to dry before applying the next coat. Once finished it had the color of cherry wood.

Now her problem was the grip. The fabric had been stained and didn't really look like it belonged any more. She had decided to remove it and just hope it wasn't a wreck underneath. Working the little knife, that Kona had given her as a present for her upcoming trip, she slipped it under the fabric and sliced all the way up with no resistance.

Pulling it away she gasped. The grip beneath looked to be tarnished gold inlaid with a red stone that seemed similar to what the ghost king's throne had been made of. The stone's shape was the usual Gerudo symbol and on either side of it a triangle was pressed into the metal.

Where had the merchant gotten this bow? Why hide such a beautiful grip? She couldn't help but think there had to be some history behind this weapon's origin. She couldn't wait to show Ganon the finished product. Looking at it now she just knew he would have to take back his comment on her weird taste in things.

She was excited to try it out but after the incident with Impa she had been forbidden to leave her chambers without an escort. Ganon had made her promise to not disobey his command this time and reluctantly she agreed. It made her feel like she was cooped up but understood it was for her protection.

It was still dark out but technically morning. Anticipation of their journey today made it hard for her to sleep anymore so she paced the room restless. Moving to the window she looked out at the desert which expanded as far as the eye could see. The usual guards were on patrol and a few villagers were beginning to emerge from their homes.

The villagers had been sharing accommodations with gerudo families since they had gotten here and it could be quite cramped. Now quite a few makeshift homes had been allowed to be erected on the outskirts. Melissa had noticed during construction that some of the gerudos had even stopped by to show them how to make the buildings sand storm proof. This made her very happy. She didn't know how long the villagers would stay after this was all over but it seemed they had been pretty much accepted into the tribe. She wondered if some might even choose to stay.

She spotted Chara walking back to the the main building and wondered if her friend would ever speak to her again. Every time Melissa had spotted her, she seemed to slip off before she could even get close. Melissa had been hoping Chara would have been over what ever was causing this behavior before she left but it didn't seem like that was going to happen now.

A light knock on the door signaled Ganon was here to see if she was up yet. He swung the door open and spotted her by the window.

"I almost thought you would still be asleep with how late you were up last night." he chuckled seeing the exact opposite.

"I couldn't get my mind to calm itself. Oh!" Melissa exclaimed remembering her bow. "I finished. Wanna see?" She asked with a big smile.

She had been hiding it from him so that he would be surprised at the finished product.

"I guess." he responded with a yawn coming to sit at the table.

She could tell he hadn't slept much either. Retrieving the bow from her items she held it out to him.

"This isn't the same bow. Did you have one made to look like it?" He asked turning it over in his hands.

"What? No! I fixed it myself!" She said a little upset that he didn't think she could. " I re carved and stained it a new color."

He looked at it closely. "You didn't do a half bad job." He smiled.

"Half bad? That's it? All that work I put into it and that's all you can say?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. " I think it looks awesome and just look at the grip. I removed the cloth this morning and that was under it." She just couldn't hide her excitement at this new discovery.

"This is an old design that hasn't been used in a century. The stone is pretty common but the triangles seem out of place. This bow might be quite old. Don't lose it." he said looking serious as he handed it back.

Melissa wondered just how old he was talking about. If it was over a century old then it could have been used during the last king's rule. She almost wanted to go back to the vendor to ask questions but there would be no time for that today.

"So when are we heading out?" Melissa asked coming to sit beside him.

"I believe Nabooro is almost finished so we should meet with her soon at the stables." He said getting up stretching.

Melissa nodded and grabbed her things. She had packed a small satchel with her supplies, the medallion Darunia had given her, and a few articles of clothing in case she needed to change. She also had a quiver of arrows that she would have to tote around now. She wasn't all that thrilled about an extra item to cart around but without arrows she couldn't use the bow. Link always had a crap load of items. Maybe she needed to find one of those magic pouches that she had seen Link use at the Water Temple.

Heading to the stables they walked slowly. Not because they weren't in a hurry but because a lot of the gerudo wanted to give their best wishes for their king's journey. Eventually the gerudo she recognized as the mother who she had helped when they escaped the Spirit Temple approached wishing her king well. Then to Melissa's surprise she turned and bowed to her. Most of the women didn't acknowledge her at all in Ganon's company so to see someone do so threw her off. The woman smiled dropping a pair of small gold hoop earrings into the palm of her hand before retreating as fast as she had came.

"What was that all about?" Melissa asked staring at the hoops confused.

"Those are the earrings a gerudo receives once they are considered an adult. Usually a girls ears are pierced at a coming of age ceremony but yours are already pierced." He looked quite pleased about this gift but she couldn't figure out why. He frowned realizing she was still confused."This means you have been officially accepted to the tribe by the women themselves." Ganon clarified.

"How does one woman giving me a pair of hoops considered the approval of all?" Melissa asked skeptical.

"Well the decision to give these are never made by one person. It takes a majority of the tribe." He explained as they resumed their walk.

So a part of the tribe acknowledged her as one of them. She wonder if Chara had been one of the ones to accept her. She knew Raiki probably had been against it but she could care less what that girl thought of her anymore.

By the time they reached the horses Impa and Nabooro were already there. Nabooro patted her horse's side and Impa didn't seem to want to look Melissa's way. Maybe Nabooro was right. Maybe Impa did feel bad at how she treated her.

She noticed Trinexx was also there waiting. Ganon must have already been here earlier this morning to saddle and pack before he had come to get her. He strode to the horse and with one swift move mounted.

"Are you ready?" he asked holding his hand out to help her mount.

The time had finally come to leave. She didn't even have to think about it. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her onto the horse. She held onto him tightly as they took off towards the valley entrance.

He didn't even slow down as they neared making the guard panic to open the gateway quickly. Once through he really let Trinexx go. They sped over the rocky terrain and Melissa wondered if the sage's horses were even able to keep up.

She tried to turn around several times but at this speed it was a little difficult. By her third attempt she almost fell off so Ganon grabbed her arm and held her firmly to him to keep her from being reckless any further. She didn't protest and leaned against him happily to be this close to him.

Making it to Hyrule field they went the opposite direction that they had went last time. They passed many small villages and it seemed the ones closest to the desert had been badly damaged. Agahnim's doing no doubt and he was probably blaming it on Ganon if not the whole gerudo tribe. The wanted posters that had been posted of them were already going to make it difficult and Melissa figured the wizard had done this to keep them from being able to stop anywhere on their way. Ganon might still be able to use his cover as Armos to sneak around in unless Agahnim had posted wanted posters of that form to. Then there were the rumors of Impa's disappearance. Her popping up in a random town might draw attention of the wizard. She wondered if the sages had thought of this yet. All in all this would be a journey that called for stealth.

They camped the night without any major problems. Impa still pretended she didn't see her but was very hostile towards Ganon. He had made dinner as usual and when he handed Impa a plate she knocked it from his hands saying she wouldn't eat anything she hadn't cooked herself. After that she pulled out her own supplies and made something for herself. Melissa wondered how long the sage would keep this up. It was not only rude but Impa had wasted perfectly good food. She knew the sage mistrusted him but this was going just a little too far.

Ganon looked quite livid with Impa and Melissa tried coming over to calm him but Ganon flashed her a look letting her know to leave him be. Why wouldn't Nabooro do something about her fellow sage?

The next morning they were back on the road before the sun had even rose. The plan was to make as much progress today as they could. Kakariko Village was still a ways off from what Melissa could tell on Nabooro's map and that was exactly where the Shadow Temple was located.

If Impa's hunch was correct about Link and Heather being locked up at the temple, then the two had been there quite a while. She could only speculate if the hero and his guardian were alright. Surely if the wizard saw fit to lock them up that meant they were still alive.

Then there was the collar Impa had spoke of. It worried her. Agahnim had apparently found away to suppress the dragons. Would the wizard have a collar waiting for her as well?

She squeezed Ganon's waist for comfort. She would be okay. As long as Ganon was there with her she would be fine. He had made that promise to her after all.


	54. Chapter 54

"Woman, I have had it up to here with your nonsense!" Melissa heard Ganon yelling.

She opened her eyes startled, but soon realized she had fallen asleep in the later half of their ride today. She couldn't remember what her dream had been about, other than Jimmy being in it, as well as this weird feeling of being watched.

The feeling was very similar to that of when Agahnim had invaded her dreams. She had actually forgotten about the wizards scary ability to invade her mind, but this feeling brought the fear crashing back down on her. Melissa put her hand to the necklace around her neck, only to remembered the pendant to ward off the wizard had been replaced with the engagement necklace. Would Agahnim come after her in her sleep again?

She sat up and looked around. It seemed tonight they were to camp in an abandoned village. Like so many of the others, someone had set fire to most of the buildings. Somehow a stone church had survived with minimal damage. The roof had been burned a little and most of it's stain glass windows had been broken, but it still stood. The rest of the town hadn't been so lucky. The chard houses and shops were either collapsed or hollowed out shells.

How many burned villages did this make now? Six? Seven?

"Nonsense? After what you did to the people of this land over the years? If I wasn't under orders." Impa fumed.

"If you weren't under orders, you would do what?" Ganon growled menacingly.

They were at it again. Melissa looked to Nabooro, but the sage just sat by the fire tending to what must be dinner. How could she just ignore them?

Melissa just wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She got up and walked towards the church, hoping the distance would put her out of ear shot. It was the same every night. Anything Ganon did, could and would set Impa off and so Melissa would try to intervene, only Ganon would give her a look and she would be forced to drop it. This frustrated her to no end.

No one seemed to notice her leave, and if Ganon did realize, he might worry and search for her. That in its self would probably end the fight tonight, which suited her fine. The church was further than she had thought, so what she had figured to be a small church was much bigger. It's large gray stones were blackened in areas from smoke damage and it's door, which was elaborately carved with a scene of the three goddesses surrounding the Triforce, was cracked open.

She peeked in and saw that moonlight was leaking through the holes in the roof. It lighted the inside well enough that she could see no one laid in wait, so she squeezed through crack and proceeded to walk down the center aisle. It was lined with pews that seemed to be made with the same stone as the building.

Looking forward, she approached the front where a statue of the three goddesses stood. Was it their doing that she was here? Did she even believe they were real, much less actual goddesses? She sat down on the front pew. Her parents had raised her christian and she still wanted to believe in what she had been taught, but none of it could explain what she was going through now. The more she thought on this the more confused she became. After a while, she gave up unsure what to think. The Church had a peaceful feeling and she just sat there humming to herself. Her thoughts drifted to Jimmy and how he was doing. She felt a little guilty, but did not regret her choice to stay. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps.

"There you are!" Melissa heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Impa walking her way, with her arms crossed. She looked relieved and that made Melissa curious if the sage actually cared what happened to her.

"Everyone is looking for you. Your..." The sage took a small pause to think of what she wanted to call Ganon. "...master is upset that you ran off." She finally said, being surprisingly civil.

"Oh? So now you want to talk to me?" Melissa asked bitterly.

Impa frowned looking a little guilty at that jab.

"First let us get something straight! He is not my master. He treats me as an equal."

"Does he really?" Impa questioned skeptically raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, he does." Melissa returned angrily.

Melissa was unsure if it was the complete truth. He did treat her with love and respect most of the time, but he was king. Truthfully she would always be a station below him, but then he had never treated her that way.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Impa spoke.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you back at the fortress. I took my anger out on you, when I realized who you were with." The sage began.

"Just because I'm his, doesn't mean I am evil. Actually neither is Ganondorf. He can seem rough, callus, and cold, but if you could just see past the mask he wears to uphold his reputation, you would know he isn't a bad man. He had his reasons for doing what has been done. It doesn't excuse his actions, but if you would just take the time to notice, you would see he is trying to change." Melissa pleaded.

Impa scoffed.

"I have never seen someone speak so passionately about a cutthroat murderer before. The villain we chase now is no different than the man you are defending. You might as well sympathize with the wizard." Impa shook her head. "Nabooro said you were different and naive. You better wake up before Ganon gets tired of toying with you."

"He isn't toying with me!" Melissa said trying to control her anger.

"You can't truly believe he loves you?" Impa jabbed again.

Melissa felt on the verge of tears. This was not how she had hoped the conversation would go. She had to find someway to get the sage to see reason.

"He has done so much for me. More than you will ever know."Melissa tried again, only to be silenced when the church door swung open, slamming hard against the wall.

The noise echoed loudly through the building making the two of them jump. Ganon looked a mix of anger and worry, but as his gaze fell on her a look of relief joined in. He sauntered to the front where they now stood and she could see him dawn his mask. Did he really feel he must hide his emotions from Impa?

"What do you think you are doing walking off like that?" He demanded. "Never leave without telling me where you are going! Is that clear?"

She was definitely in trouble again. He had now resorted to giving her orders and this just made Melissa more upset.

"Well maybe you would have noticed me getting up if you two weren't bickering all the time."Melissa said defensively. "The church looked like a peaceful enough place and it wasn't that far away. I am just tired of the fighting. You two don't have to like each other or even become the best of friends, but you will have to work together. If you act this way at the temple you will only get us killed." Melissa now said to both of them, finally voicing her opinion on there silly behavior.

"Just try and get along. That is all ask." She begged, but the two just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look our goals are the same. I don't know all of what was done in the past, but you need to put your anger aside for the moment. He's not going to poison your dinner and if you haven't noticed he has shown quite a bit of patience towards your rude behavior. He has done nothing as of late to earn such hostility, but the same can not be said of you." Melissa directed this towards Impa.

She was done trying to be a diplomat. The sage would either see reason tonight or she would do something more drastic.

She then turned towards Ganon continuing. "Please! I beg you! Resolve your differences. You do remember our talks of peace don't you?"

Melissa hadn't planned for the conversation to go this way, but now her thoughts were out in the open. Melissa half expected Ganon to roll his eyes like usual at her last comment only he didn't. He looked at Melissa eyes softening. He knew this meant a lot to her. Impa on the other hand looked like the thought was absurd.

"Please!" Melissa pleaded again with the sage. " There can be coexistence between Hylians and the Gerudo. I have seen it."

The sage looked at Ganon, who now studied her, gauging her reaction. She didn't look convinced at all.

"If it makes you feel better you can hate each other again when it's all done. We are on a rescue mission to save Link and Heather for heaven's sake. This hostility only puts everyone in danger." Melissa tried one last time.

"I guess I can for Link, but do not think this is permanent. As soon as we free the hero and his guardian, it will be as if this conversation never happened." Impa said glaring at Ganon.

"Well shake on it." Melissa insisted after Ganon and Impa just continued eying each other wearily.

Neither looked too keen on the idea, but Ganon was the first to extend his hand. Melissa had to keep from giggling, as Impa grimaced at his touch. To make it official Melissa put her hand over theirs and made them promise all the drama was over. They both reluctantly shook.

It was done! Hopefully now the trip would be more relaxed. Impa released his hand as quick as she could with a shudder. She was the first to head back to camp. Ganon and Melissa stayed behind for a minute.

"Thank you for doing that." Melissa finally said staring at the statue again.

Ganon just shook his head.

"Why do I always find myself doing things I don't really think will work?" He finally responded with a sigh, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I would hope it was because you love me." Melissa grinned.

He chuckled at that.

"Well if there has been any doubt of that, let me put it to rest." He whispered in her ear before turning her roughly around to face him.

He kissed he passionately before releasing her lips.

"Now, I want you to make me a promise. It is only fair." He smiled.

"What kind of promise?" Melissa asked unsure.

"Promise me you will not to be too reckless on this trip. That you will tell me where you are going if you have to leave my sight for any reason." He responded giving her a kiss at each request.

He looked at her so tenderly. He would never act this way in public, but she didn't care. It only made these moments that much sweeter.

"You really want to know every time I have to go to the bathroom?" Melissa joked.

He gave her a serious look.

"I only want you safe. We have known each other only a short while, and I hope to spend a lifetime with you. You have become more to me than you will know." He responded, putting his hand to the side of her face.

He lifted her head till he could gaze directly into her eyes. This of course made her blush. She meant more to him than even she would know? She had heard him say this before, but it was nice to hear it again. This statement rang out in her mind causing her to feel happier than she had in a long while.

"I promise I will try." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Try?" He smirked.

"That's the best I can do." She grinned back. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked changing the subject, as they walked hand in hand back to camp.


	55. Chapter 55

Three days had passed and Impa stayed true to her promise. She still seemed perturbed by Ganon's presence, but she no longer started fights. She even started eating meals with them, no longer cooking a separate dinner. Nabooro took notice of the change, but whether Impa told her the reason, Melissa didn't know. They now stood on a hill, as the sun was setting, overlooking Kakariko Village.

"What have they done?" Impa asked mortified at the state of her village.

It looked almost as bad as the last village they had passed, only there were still people here. An attempt to repair had been halted because Agahnim had apparently taken over the city with monsters. Stalfos guards patrolled the streets and people skirted around them giving the skeletons a wide birth. Melissa was surprised the villagers were brave enough to come out with such horrors walking about, but the monsters didn't seem to have any interest in the villagers. Melissa figured they were more of a deterrent for a rescue mission, as well as to keep the inhabitants from rebelling.

"It's going to be difficult to sneak in with all those monsters patrolling the streets." Ganon observed.

"You want to sneak in? Why not just face them head on?" Nabooro questioned unsheathing her twin blades, with a wicked smile.

"Because, we don't know how many there are. Be sure there are more than the handful you see in the village." Ganon replied.

There seemed to be something else on his mind though.

"Do you sense him?" He whispered to Melissa.

He must of meant Agahnim. She reached out and to her relief felt nothing.

"All clear." she whispered back.

"That's good." he said with a meager smile.

Even with that smile, he had looked a little disappointed at her news. Melissa shook her head. He really did want a fight, but he was either being cautious for her or had wanted to take the wizard by surprise.

Nabooro frowned noticing the exchange between the two.

"We need to disguise ourselves." Ganon said a little louder, now to everyone.

"And why would I need to disguise myself in my own village?" Impa replied sounding a little cross.

Melissa gave the sage a look and Impa scowled remembering her promise.

"Fine whatever." the sage grumbled.

Ganon smirked as he dismounted, but the sage didn't notice.

"Did you pack something with which to disguise yourself?" Ganon asked, holding out his hand to help Melissa down.

"Well I bought a cloak and I brought your spare clothes." Melissa answered with a nod, before taking his hand to disembark.

"Good girl." he grinned ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" she protested, furiously trying to straighten it back out.

Opening her bag, he rummaged through till he found his clothes. He gave her a teasing wink, before turning to walk to the nearest group of trees. She watched Ganon longingly as he disappear, almost wishing to follow. What was she doing? She needed to keep her head in the game. Ganon would probably find it amusing, but she didn't need to be distracted at a time like this.

"You okay?" Nabooro asked when Melissa just stood staring in the direction he had vanished.

Melissa blushed and quickly turned to rummage through her bag. She didn't want either sage to see her embarrassment. She pulled out her cloak. It didn't feel cold enough to be wearing something like this yet, but it was the only thing she had to cover her face. She put it on and pulled the hood up. Nabooro and Impa donned similar garments. Hopefully no one would be curious enough to try and peek at their faces.

Ganon returned shortly and packed his armor away. Impa and Nabooro both looked shocked at his new appearance. Melissa thought, Nabooro being gerudo, would have known he could do this, but her mouth hung open. Ganon just ignored them coming to Melissa.

"It suits you." he smiled adjusting her hood till her face was completely hidden.

"It suits me because no one can see me?" she asked confused.

"That's not what I meant." he frowned. " I... It..." He scratched his head trying to think of what to say.

He was just trying to give a compliment and she had made it more complicated than need be. She grabbed his face and gave him a small peck.

"Thank you." she said shyly glad her face was still covered.

He looked confused, but smiled after a second.

"Are you going to leave your hair like that?" Melissa asked, realizing he still wore his head piece.

"I guess not, but my hair will only get in the way if a fight arises." He responded taking it down hesitantly.

"I can fix that." Melissa smiled pulling out a hair tie from her bag.

She walked behind him and brushed her fingers through his hair, before proceeding to braid it. She was quite proud of how it had turned out. "That's a good style for you." Melissa giggled as he turned around.

"Then why do you laugh at me?" He asked folding his arms with a skeptical look.

Nabooro coughed and Melissa couldn't tell if it was to cover a laugh of her own or to get his attention.

"So what's the plan?" the sage smirked when he glared at her. "Should we wait till the sun goes down completely?"

Impa shook her head. "If the plan is to sneak, it would be best to do it before the sun is down completely. Stalfos can't see well in light, but in the dark, even these cloaks wouldn't fool them."

Impa knew a lot about these creatures. Even their weaknesses. Well she wasn't the Shadow Temple sage for nothing.

"Well the sun isn't going to last for much longer. Do you think we can make it to the temple before it sets?" Melissa asked, not seeing anything that resembled a temple in the village below.

"The entrance is near the back of the village, in a drained well. It might be best to wait till morning." Impa replied as she pointed at a spot near the graveyard.

"Then I guess we should camp." Ganon said thoughtfully.

"I know a place we can stay for the night. We should be able to make it there with no problem and it has running water. I don't know about anyone else but I could use a bath. Plus there are warm beds." Impa said looking tired of camping.

Melissa and Nabooro both perked up at that news. She knew she could really use a bath. Ganon on the other hand didn't look thrilled.

"Please can we go there! Please! Please!" Melissa pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "You already went through the trouble of getting changed. It would be a waist if we didn't."

Nabooro smirked. "Well I can at least be clean when we face the undead."

"When did you become so soft Nabooro?" Ganon asked jokingly.

" There's nothing wrong with a little hygiene. You should try it some time. It might make you a little more bearable." Nabooro poked back.

"My hygiene is fine." He grumbled to himself, making Melissa laugh.

He glared at her making Melissa feel guilty. She had to admit he did keep pretty clean. It was just harder to do so when traveling.

"Looks like your out numbered." Impa grinned, happy with her win.

"Women!" Ganon exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Fine lead the way." He sighed throwing his hands in the air.

They mounted and now Impa took the lead. Melissa was quite nervous as they approached the village entrance. She held tight to Ganon as she peaked out from under her hood. A rather big Stalfos stood at the entrance. It was covered in armor and Melissa wondered if it was really necessary. Had the creature died in it? Surely there were no vital organs that had need of protection.

It turned it's head as they passed and the noise of it sounded like the grinding of gravel. Though its eye sockets were empty something made them glow red. It was quite unnerving. Melissa shut her eyes and held her breath just waiting to be caught, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she peaked around Ganon. They had made it in.

"One down." Nabooro whispered under her breath, as the horses trotted slowly so not to draw attention.

Melissa didn't want to think about how many they were going to see, as well as the monsters that would be in wait for them at the temple.

A hush hung over the town. Birds refused to sing, there was no sound of children at play, and even the sounds of daily life were muted somehow. Melissa noticed a lot of people watched them pass from windows. So there were some too scared to come out.

"How much further?" Ganon asked in a hushed tone.

"The house is just around the corner." Impa whispered back as another Stalfos passed by them.

This seemed way too easy. She could tell the rest of the party seemed to feel the same way. Then again, maybe the wizard was just that confident in his recent spells, that he didn't think they would make it this far so soon.

Impa stopped at an unassuming looking building that looked to barely have survived the destruction. It had one of those doors with a small window. Dismounting Impa knocked three times on the door. The window cover slid open revealing a pair of green eyes.

"Who's there and what is your business?" A male's voice asked.

Impa tilled her hood back a little so that who ever was at the door could see her face.

"It's you! Hold on just a second." The man said excitedly shutting the window.

The door swung open and a man who looked to be in his 40's stepped out. He had short blond hair and a mustache. He looked familiar, but Melissa couldn't quite place him. He hugged Impa like they were old friends. He then noticed her companions.

"I have questions, but they can wait till you and your friends are settled." The man whispered.

"I will be in as soon as we put the horses up. Just have the back door open." Impa replied pulling her hood back up.

"Wait!" Ganon called, as the man went to go back in. "Please take her with you."

Ganon grabbed Melissa's arm before she could even protest. Lifting her up he set her on the ground, handing her bag to her. He could see that she was upset that he was leaving her with a stranger, even if it was for a few minutes.

"It is safer this way." Ganon said giving her a stern look.

Melissa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the man putting his hand on her shoulder. It made her uncomfortable.

"She will be safe with me." the man said before steering her back to the building.

Melissa could only glance back as she was being led away. Ganon gave her a reassuring smile before the man shut the door and bolted it shut.

Inside looked cozier than she would have thought. There seemed to be one main room with a few walls that served as vague separators. A stair case in the corner went to an upper layer. On the far wall a fire place was lit giving the place a homey feel. By the fire place was a table and around it three others sat.

The first to catch her eye was woman in armor. She had jet black hair that seemed to be in pigtails and her brownish red eyes held an intensity in them. On the woman's right was a young bookish looking man with messy brown hair and glasses. He was thumbing through a book unaware of the new company. On the the left an older gentleman who looked to be wearing a weird green and tan jumpsuit. He leaned back in his chair watching as they approached. Why did this seem so familiar?

"Please, sit." her guide encouraged pulling out a chair.

Melissa stood there hesitantly.

"My name is Rusl. What's yours?" the man smiled encouragingly.

She knew that name. He was the character from Ordon Village. So the others must be the characters who were part of the resistance against Zant in "Twilight Princess." Melissa slid her hood back and bowed introducing herself. She felt a little better now that she had figured out who these people were.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Rusl bowed back. "This is Auru, Ashei, and Shad." the man gestured to each in order so she could know who was who.

" Hi." Melissa said with a shy wave.

Auru nodded, Ashei studied her, and Shad didn't even remove his nose from the book in front of his face. Well this felt awkward.

"So, you are traveling with Impa? We thought her missing or worse. What happened?" Rusl started.

"She was with Impa?" Ashei asked standing up quickly.

"She should be in the barn by now." Rusl said scratching his head.

And with that information the girl shot out of the room through a back door.

"I swear that girl sometimes." Auru said shaking his head.

"Uh... what was that all about?" Melissa asked confused.

"Oh that? Impa saved little Ashei's life and since then they have been really close friends. When Impa went missing no one was more worried than her." Rusl explained.

Melissa stared at the door the girl had disappeared through hoping Ganon would walk through at any moment. She knew he could handle a stalfos no problem, but it didn't make her worry less.

"So, do you know what happened? Last we had saw of Impa she was going to escort a couple kids through the temple. The thing is she never returned and a day later the Igos Du Ikana invaded."

"I think it is best Impa told you her story. Wait... what are the Igos Du Ikana?" Melissa asked not recognizing the name.

"Actually it's more of a who. Igos is the king of the stalfos you see patrolling our streets."Shad finally spoke up. The boy snapped his book shut and Melissa could tell she was in for a history lesson. "Igos Du Ikana is an ancient king cursed to roam the land along with his army."

"Why was he cursed?" Melissa asked curious.

"Well the story isn't too specific, but they say he was a king that went quite mad." Auru spoke up. "He began to invade neighboring kingdoms, killing anyone who stood in his way. Women, children, innocent, and guilty alike. It didn't matter. The goddesses tried to intervene, but the king struck up a deal with a dark power. No one knows it's name anymore, but it even rivaled the power triforce. Igos and his soldiers are now what you see today. They can not die, but they no longer live. No one knows what drove him to do such acts."

"At least no one alive anyway." Shad finished for Auru. "Some say it was common greed. Others say it was a women."

At that Impa walked in all smiles. She was closely followed by Ashei and Nabooro, but where was Ganon?

"Impa!" Auru said getting up to greet the sage.

"I take it you have held the fort down." The sage smiled.

"We have done the best we can. The monsters say they are not going to impede our daily life as long as we do as they say." Auru said crossing his arms.

"I don't see Renado. Has anyone been hurt?" Impa asked looking worried.

"Renado is fine. He was injured in the initial invasion, but his daughter Luda is taking care of him." Ashei spoke up. "Some of the villagers tried to help him and were also wounded. Dr. Borville has been looking after them. He says they will make a full recovery."

Impa nodded. "I have much to tell you, but right now my friends are in need of a good meal and if possible a warm bath."

"Of course!" Rusl said. "Romani! Cremia!" he called.

A young child and a girl that looked about Melissa's age came out of what looked to be a kitchen area. Both had long red hair and looked to be sisters.

"Yes sir?" asked the little girl arriving first.

"Ah, Romani could you please run some water and fill the tub?" Rusl asked sweetly.

"Okay!" the girl said all smiles, before running off.

Rusl then turned to who must be Cremia. "We are going to have a few extra mouths to feed tonight."

The girl frowned. "Well I guess there will be enough. As long as Auru doesn't go back for seconds we should be good."

"A man has to eat." Auru said in defense.

Most of the group laughed, but Melissa was more worried by Ganon's absence.

"Where is he?" Melissa whispered coming to stand next to Nabooro.

"Huh? Oh! He's out scouting the area. He said for me to tell you to stay put and that he would be back shortly." Nabooro answered back dismissively.

Stay put? That would be no problem. With those walking skeletons outside, she would be too scared to go anywhere without back up.

"Bath is ready!" Romani said coming back down the stairs. "Who's first?"

"You want to go first?" Melissa asked Nabooro eying the back door, hoping for any sign of Ganon returning.

"Nah, you go first. I want to help Impa fill them in on what has been happening." Nabooro smiled, before pushing Melissa towards the little girl.

"This way please." the girl said grabbing her hand, leading her up the stairs.


	56. Chapter 56

Melissa reclined back in the tub. Now this was a proper bathroom. It even had a working toilet. Out of every modern day convenience she could think of, indoor plumbing was one of the things she missed the most. There hadn't been any in the desert and that left Melissa wondering. With a running waterfall so close to the valley, why hadn't the gerudo tried to harness it? She might just bring it up to Ganon later, though he would probably just laugh.

The water was warm and it soothed her aches. If only she could get her mind to relax, but that seemed to be an impossible task. The more she tried to empty her mind, the more she thought of the cursed king. She tried to rack her brain. If she had heard of him mentioned in any of the games, she just couldn't remember now.

Melissa finished bathing quicker than she thought she would. She really could have stayed in the warm water all night, but it would be rude to hog the bathroom. Plus she really wanted to see if Ganon had returned yet.

Once dried, Melissa quickly put on a fresh set of clothes and made her way back to the main floor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ganon leaning against the wall. He was eating what looked to be a bowl of soup. The room was quiet and everyone but Nabooro and Impa were staring at him. When he spotted Melissa, he waved, making everyone turn to look at her now. The looks she received were of fear and awe, but why? What had changed in the 15 minutes she had been gone? Melissa came to a stop just short of the table, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Melissa whispered to Nabooro who stood beside her.

"Well it's not everyday they get to see an evil king and his pet dragon." Nabooro teased.

" I am not a pet!" Melissa growled louder than she had meant to.

Most of the group jumped causing Ganon to laugh softly under his breath. He was apparently amused, but that only made her more upset. The comment wasn't funny at all, not to mention it hadn't been the sage's place to tell these people who she was. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Shad was watching her intently, and she could tell he had a lot of questions. Unable to help it, she cringed when he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, your one of the Legendary Guardians." Shad began.

Melissa froze. She already felt out of place as it was, and this man was going to make it worse.

"I thought you would be a little more... I don't know... grander?" Shad continued unaware of the annoyance beginning to build in her.

She was doing her best to keep it contained. She didn't really want to blow up at anyone if she could help it, but she could already feel the heat creeping into her face. Melissa just prayed she wasn't turning red from it.

"Shad! Just shut up! Can't you see your bothering her?" Ashei commented sharply with a look of worry on her face.

The boy looked quite put off, but it didn't deter his next question.

"So can we see?" Shad started again after a few seconds of silence.

"Shad!" Auru said smacking the boys head.

"Hey! I'm only asking. You all know you want to see." Shad said readjusting his glasses.

"One of these days your curiosity is going to get you in trouble." Rusl said sternly before turning to Melissa. " I am so sorry. He meant no disrespect. It's just... well he's always been like this. Why last week I caught him trying to chat up one of those monsters out there."

" Yeah! Mr. Shad is book smart, but doesn't have a lot of common sense sometimes." Romani chirped.

"Romani! You know better than to say things like that. Tell Mr. Shad your sorry." Cremia said looking at her sister upset.

Melissa almost smiled at the thought of Shad trying to talk to a stalfos.

"So what happened? Did the stalfos actually talk to you?" Melissa asked Shad surprised she was actually curious.

"Huh? Oh, well no, but he might have if Rusl hadn't dragged me off." Shad responded sounding a little perturbed.

"Boy, that monster was grabbing it's sword hilt." Rusl interjected. "I did you a favor."

"See! No common sense." Romani repeated, to which Cremia gave her a harsh look.

Melissa had to laugh. They were like some weird dysfunctional family and that one action seemed to break the tension completely. Melissa finally sat down and was passed a bowl, which she accepted gratefully. It tasted pretty good and she finished it fairly quick.

After they had finished dinner Melissa helped Cremia clean off the table. Auru sat in front of the fire reciting a bedtime story to Romani and Shad, who was pouring over another book, kept correcting Auru when he found a mistake in the old man's telling. Then in the other half of the room Rusl and Ashei were talking with Nabooro about some sort of distraction they were going to pull off tomorrow.

Melissa let her eyes search the room and frowned realizing Ganon had disappeared. Where had he gone now? She asked Cremia about it, but the girl only told her that she had seen him go out the back door. Had he gone back to the barn to tend to the horses?

Melissa looked around once more. No one was looking her way so she opened the back door a crack. She could see the barn was close by. Should she see if he was truly there?

"And where do you think your going young lady?" Melissa heard Rusl behind her.

She turned thinking she had been caught, only to find the man trying to scoot Romani off to bed. That would probably be her to if they saw her at the door. Well, it was now or never. Melissa slipped through the door and closed it behind her silently. She made sure to look both ways before making a run for the barn. She expected to be caught at any minute, but luck seemed to be with her, as she reached the old wooden structure's door no worse for ware.

The barn was bigger than it looked. Most of its stalls were empty, but there were a few horses in here besides the ones they had come on. Melissa looked around. She couldn't see Ganon, but she could hear him. Melissa smiled. He seemed to be humming "The Ballad of the Goddess." That seemed an odd choice for him, but at this point she didn't care. He was singing! She had to stifle a girlish squee of excitement as she made her way past stalls. If he knew she was there he might stop and she didn't want that. She really enjoyed hearing him sing. It was something he had only done for her once. So this was a rare treat. From where she now stood, she could see Trinexx bobbing his head happily at a stall further down. That was probably where he was.

"I think she's spoiled you ." she heard him speak to Trinexx, as she snuck stealthily up, finding the stall door open.

His back was to her as he brushed the horse's main and she resisted the urge to glomp him. He would think her an attacker so that definitely wouldn't go well.

"Where is your cloak?" Ganon spoke again, not even stopping what he was doing.

"I was careful." Melissa replied startled. "Wait how did you know I was here and without a cloak?"

He turned. "It was just a hunch." He chuckled.

Did he know her that well? She looked down embarrassed.

"You know you could have blown our cover. There are posters of you all over this town. One slip up and you will ruin our element of surprise." He said looking more serious now.

"Well you could have already done that?" Melissa countered. "What if Agahnim has already put up new posters? You weren't wearing a cloak at all as we entered. I can't be the only one to think it was way too easy to get in."

"Well I scouted the area and saw no signs of a trap, but I guess we will just have to see tomorrow." He said with a grin, patting Trin's side.

Was it her imagination or did he look hopeful for a battle?

"Speaking of tomorrow... what _is_ the plan exactly?" Melissa asked a little curious.

She had missed out on that conversation because of her bath. No one had filled her in yet and that kind of bothered her. Maybe it had just slipped his mind?

Ganon opened his mouth to speak, but then narrowed his eyes. Melissa froze realizing she could hear footsteps moving around the building, but that wasn't the sound that bothered her the most. The foot fall was accompanied by a rattling and grinding noise. Ganon quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into Trinexx's stall.

"Keep down and stay here." Ganon hissed, pushing her to a crouching position.

He looked quite furious, but said nothing as he closed the stall behind him. He began to cautiously walk toward the front of the barn. Melissa didn't like this, but as scared as she was, she was sure those skeletons were no match for a dragon. Why did he want her to hide? If this was her fault surely she could help fix what she had done.

"Wait! You don't have to hide me! I could help." Melissa called to him quietly, already on her feet again, ready for a fight.

"I said stay there. If they see you, any chance of sneaking into the temple will be gone. That is if you haven't already ruined it." He responded looking perturbed.

Melissa let herself drop back down to the floor upset with herself. Burying her face in her hands, she tried to hold back tears. She had disappointed him and that fact stung hard. It had been a long while since he had looked at her like that. She had given him her word to try and not be careless and so far she was doing a terrible job. Had she ruined it for everyone? She had been so sure no one had seen her run into the barn. Maybe the stalfos were just doing a routine sweep. She sat there for what seemed like hours. She could no longer hear anything. No foot steps. No rattling. Nothing. She waited a few more seconds. Where was Ganon? Surely if the coast was clear he would have returned by now.

Melissa decided to risk a peek over the stall. Trinexx seemed to be pawing nervously at the ground, but that didn't necessarily mean something bad was in the barn. The horse could just be picking up on her emotions. She looked both directions and saw no monsters. Nor did she see Ganondorf. That of course worried her. Should she stay put or go take a look outside? Curiosity won over her nervousness and so she quietly flipped the latch to the stall open. Pushing on the door, she cringed as it let out a low creak. Hopefully, if there was anyone near, they hadn't heard it. Trinexx put his head on her shoulder as she peered in the direction Ganon had disappeared.

"I know he told me to stay Trin, but how long am I really supposed to wait?" She whispered, rubbing the horse's nose.

Trinexx snorted in reply, but Melissa couldn't decide if that meant the horse thought she should stay put, or if he was sympathizing with her.

"Well I will only look out and see if the coast is clear." she said trying to justify this blatant violation of Ganon's order.

She closed the stall behind her and crept forward hearing no signs of movement other than her own. Just a few more steps and she would be to the door. Had Ganon gone outside? Why hadn't he returned yet? Stopping at the door, she stared out in shock. It was dark out, but she could still see the man standing in the yard between her and the house. It was the one person she had never thought she would see again. Jimmy! Jimmy was here in Hyrule!

She tried to call out to him, but for some reason she just couldn't seem to get anything past her lips. Her former fiancé looked around one last time before walking off. "Wait! Don't go!" she thought desperately, but he had already disappeared around the side of the house. She took off completely ignoring her decision to just peek out the door.

How long had he been here? Did he know the danger he was in? She had remembered Nabooro speaking of Zelda's dragon being a hyperactive boy, so he couldn't possibly be a guardian. She turned the corner just in time to see him walk down another alley. Where was he going in such a hurry? That shuffling grinding noise seemed to be real close now, but he seem completely unaware of it. She was sure that meant a stalfos was close. She sped up in a panic, trying to reach Jimmy before the monster did. She knew this was reckless and exactly what she had promised she wouldn't do, but she couldn't just let Jimmy walk to his doom.

She approached the last alley she had seen him walk down and peeked around the corner in each direction. Once satisfied it was safe she sped off . Ganon was so going to kill her when he found her gone. Of course that was if the monsters didn't get her first. Hopefully Ganon would understand once he saw who she was bringing back. She tried to calm herself by occupying her mind. It wasn't too hard with all the useless questions and theories that now seemed to be popping up in her head.

When she did catch up what exactly would she say to him? Would he be understanding of what had happened to her? Would he think her a monster? Then she realized he had no clue she was now engaged to another man. What would he do when he found out? Would she even be able to tell him? She was sure Ganon wouldn't hide the truth from Jimmy. He might even flaunt it in front of him so that Jimmy would know Melissa was now off limits. If Jimmy still accepted her, would he be heart broken?

Her heart sank. This was what she had been trying to avoid all along. Why had she let herself fall for Ganon? Why had she convinced herself it was okay to give up on home and her old life? Was she still technically engaged to Jimmy since she had been unable to officially call off their engagement? If that was true was she now engaged to two men? Would she have to pick between the two of them? Could she? She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she had walked into a dead end. She looked around not seeing anyone. She was sure he had come this way. There were even footprints in the path in front of her.

"Jimmy?" she called softly. "Where are you?"

She was met with silence. She looked back the way she had come, but there was no evidence of him leaving this area. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

"Jimmy?" She tried again, but froze as she felt something cold and heavy slip around her neck.

She heard a snap, then felt a jolt, like an electric shock. The pain from it made her vision swim. She turned dizzily trying to focus on what seemed to be several figures now behind her. What was going on? She reached up to her neck and, as her hand touched what felt like metal, she received another nasty shock. She fell to the ground writhing. Melissa gasped finding it hard to breath. The grinding rattling noise was really close now. Melissa tried to get up, but all her energy seemed to be draining at an alarming rate. She could no longer keep her eyes open and fought the urge to sleep with no avail. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of being lifted into the air. Ganon was not going to be happy with her at all.


	57. Chapter 57

Hello all! Sorry it took so long to write this. Was having some serious writers block. This chapter wasn't quite what I had been going for when I started out, but I guess it didn't turn out too bad. I might edit it a little later. ^_^; Anyways enjoy.

Melissa woke with a groan, staring at the dark ceiling above her. Her head throbbed as if someone had hit her with a 2x4. What had happened? She remembered seeing Jimmy, chasing after him, and then having something placed around her neck, but everything after seemed to be a blur.

She kept seeing flashes of memory. The most that she remembered was houses passing by swiftly. Who had been carrying her and where had she been taken exactly? She put her hand to her throat absentmindedly, Trying to recall, only to receive a nasty shock. A scream escaped her lips as she writhed in pain.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." she heard a voice sound from somewhere in the room. " The other girl has yet to wake up, after her last attempt to remove that collar." The voice sounded hollow with a sort of echo to it.

She turned her head slowly, trying to find the source. The room was dark, but even in the pitch black, she could see a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room. It's eyes glowed bright red. Melissa didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant. Fearfully, she reached for any magic she could use to fend off the creature, only to find, her usual energy gone and the dragon within faint.

"That's right. You are now powerless. So I suggest you do as your told." The stalfos laughed at her wide eyed shock.

Melissa tried to get up and back away, as the monster started to come closer, only to find her legs had been shackled to the floor.

"Come, come, don't be like that. I do not plan to cause you harm. That is, as long as you behave." She heard it chiding her.

How did this creature think she was going to act? She was trapped in a room with an undead monster, and no means of protection. Of course she was going to freak out. It didn't matter if it was acting civilized or not.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." Melissa spat pulling at her chains, trying to put up a brave front, but the monster just chuckled.

" He said you were a lot like her, but I never imagined you would have her boldness as well. Maybe Agahnim will leave you to me, instead of that other brat." it spoke, still closing the gap between them.

"Wait... what?" Melissa stammered, stopping her efforts to break free.

The stalfos came to a stop. At first she thought it was because the monster was thinking on how to answer her, but instead, it lit a candle that stood on a nearby stand. The light only made the creature more frighting and she instantly wished the skeleton had left them in darkness.

It looked much like the ones they had passed on the way into the village, except its clothes were a little more intact and its armor also seemed to be well polished. Another minor difference was that this stalfos seemed to be wearing a sort of head circlet and bangles. Somehow the bangles seemed to stay on, even though they were now way bigger than its skeletal wrists and ankles. She realized looking at the circlet that this just might be king Igos.

"I speak of Ziya." It responded, bringing her attention back to the conversation. "Do you not even know from who you are descended?"

Of course Melissa had no clue who Ziya was. Descended? Did that mean the woman it spoke of was her many great grandmother?

"You look a lot like her, you know." It continued coming closer. "Your much paler, but I see her in your face."

She put her hand to her face feeling self-conscious. The old ghost had told her that as well.

"I know who she is." Melissa responded defensively trying to hide her embarrassment.

" That is good to hear. There is few alive who remember her now. If I had known the evil that fool of a monarch was capable of, I would have found a way to make her choose me instead." The monster said with a growl.

This statement made Melissa wonder if the rumors, of the king becoming what he was over a woman, were true. Had Ziya been this woman?

"Whoa! Wait a minute." Melissa said stopping the skeleton there. "Are you talking about King Midas? What did the king do that was evil?"

"Everything!" The skeleton roared, making her jump.

"Well could you be a little more specific?" Melissa asked hoping this wouldn't further irritate the stalfos, who looked on the verge of a meltdown. "I have spoke with the kings ghost and heard his story, but he didn't tell me much about her."

Melissa was a little more than curious. She knew what ever this monster would tell her might be a lie, but she really had no idea who her great grandmother was. She had asked Koume and Kotake once, thinking that surely they would know something. The two witches were over 400 years old after all, but to her disappointment, she always received the same vague answers. She knew the former queen was a kind woman. That she had put, not only her own peoples well being over her own, but the whole of Hyrule as well. But that seemed all anyone could tell her.

The monster crossed it's arms and gave her what looked to be a regarding look. At least that is what she thought it was. It was kind of hard to tell emotions on something that had no face or eyes.

"You would listen to my story?" It asked curious.

She nodded, not wanting to seem too eager, but what ever the stalfos could tell her might help her better understand what she needed to do as a guardian.

"Very well then. I guess I should start from the beginning." It said sitting down uncomfortably close to her. "Before I was born, the kingdom of Ikana was a fairly prosperous land. Like any kingdom on this world, it was not out of the ordinary for a Gerudo woman to show up now and then. Most came on what they called a coming of age pilgrimage. Ziya's mother was no different, but something unexpected happened. The woman fell for a local blacksmith in the capital city. Usually gerudo would come, pick a man, sleep with them, and then return to where they came from. So what Ziya's mother did was unheard of. She chose to stay and married the Ikanian blacksmith. Ziya was born maybe a year or two after. Then when Ziya was only 6, her mother passed away, so she spent a lot of time helping her father in the shop."

Melissa listened intently already being sucked into the story.

"The day we met, I had been in need of a new sword and a close friend had recommended her father's smithy. She enchanted me from the moment I laid eyes on her. From that day I made visits, finding any reason I could to come and see her. She was coy at first, but the more I came the closer we got. Soon we were as thick as thieves. I would bring her to the castle, or we would go to market, but what she seemed to enjoy most was the observatory near Termina. Some nights she would climb out her window and we would go to there just to watch the stars." The stalfos paused with a sigh.

Melissa smiled to herself. She had done something like that once, when she and Jimmy had first started going out. It had been Valentine's Day and her parents had forbidden her to have contact with him. She had snuck out the garage, into the cold of a February night, just to see him. This wasn't quite as bold as her grandmother, but it reminded her of herself a little.

"Eventually I had worked up the courage to ask for her hand. I had planned to propose to her at the Observatory, only nothing went as plan. I reached the smithy just in time to see a group of gerudo women and that fool Midas talking to her father. I remember the look on Ziya's face. She seemed upset and so I came rushing in, but that only seemed to upset her more. So, confused, I left planing to come back that night as usual. Only she did not climb out the window that night. I thought perhaps she was just tired, but when I came to the smithy the next day she was not there." anger was clearly in the stalfos voice now.

"I asked her father where she was off to and he told me the man had taken her. That she "**Belonged**" to them. Can you believe that! This people, who had ignored her and her mother for years, now thought Ziya was their possession. It made me so angry. I stormed out unable to listen to anymore. I was going to get her back if it was the last thing I did, only I had never left my kingdom before. I knew of the gerudo, but not from where they hailed. So grabbing a map, I charged off blindly. If I had told my father where I was off to he might have tried to stop me or worse, he would have sent body guards, who would only slow me down. I spent many months searching for the land the gerudo called home, getting lost quite frequently. Running out of supplies and money, I starved myself some days just to keep me from having to stop the search. One would think having a map would have made this place easier to find, but it was as if some magical force was preventing me from reaching her. Eventually I collapsed. That was when I met Agahnim. At the time he seemed a simple wizard, but as we both know he is much greater." it almost looked as if the monster was smiling at his last comment.

Melissa didn't comment to that. There was nothing great about that man. The stalfos just laughed, seeing the sour look crossing her face.

"I see we disagree, but I am not here to convince you. You will see in time, the beauty of my master's plan. Now where were we? Ah, yes... Agahnim had found me. He nursed me back to health and even pointed me in the right direction. I wanted to repay him, but he told me he needed nothing at the time. Though there would come a time when he might have need of me. So, I thanked him and went on my way again. This time I found the gerudo's land without any problems. What ever had blocked me before seemed to have gone, but that did not end my troubles. You see, the gerudo nation being filled of almost entirely women, were distrustful of men. I couldn't even get past the gate to the capital city. It was by chance that I ran into a gerudo that recognized me from Ikana on her pilgrimage. If she hadn't vouched for me I would have never been able to enter."

Had the wizard cunningly blocked him so as to have this man indebted to him, or had it been a spell cast by the gerudo to keep out unwanted guests? She couldn't quite decide.

"Once in, I took off straight to the castle. It was a grand thing, as big as Hyrule and Ikana's castle's combined, but I didn't let that distract me. I was going to demand Ziya's release. I didn't know why they had taken her, but I could only think she was being punished for her mother leaving the tribe. I knew if I was caught, I would probably be thrown out of the city and then any chance of rescue would be for naught. So, I carefully snuck through a side window. I did pretty well avoiding guards and almost made it to the throne room, before being spotted. I would have never thought women would get the best of me, but they had me on the flat of my back before I could even blink."

Melissa stifled a laugh. He wasn't the first man to think that and she didn't know why, but the thought of this cocky man being thrown on his ass seemed comical. The stalfos didn't seem to share her sentiment. He eyed her for a second before continuing.

"I woke in a dungeon while they were to decide what to do with me. I tried to look around through the tiny window on my door, thinking Ziya might be in a cell like I, but it was impossible to see anything. So I called her name. That of course got the jailer's attention. I learned from that women what really had happened to my Ziya. She was no captive in a dungeon, but instead a prisoner to an arranged marriage. I swore then and there I would get her out. I am... as you probably have guessed by now, King Igos Du Ikana." The monster paused to let that sink in, but Melissa had already guessed as much.

"I thought that, surely, being the future king of a kingdom would give me just as much claim to her. Besides I had spent more time with her. This other man wouldn't know her at all. If I could just get an audience with the king, and somehow persuade him to let Ziya make her own choice, surely we would both be going home together before the sun set. At least that was what I had convinced myself.

Instead when she was faced with the decision, she chose that bastard! She claimed she had fallen for him. That there was more at work here than I would understand. That this was her destiny. She told me to go home. That I would find a woman better suited to be queen of Ikana. To me, this sounded like a bunch of brainwashing. I had heard the two witches of the court specialized in that magic. So I challenged Midas to a duel to the death, but the coward would not fight me. Instead I was kicked out. Dropped off on the border with a few supplies with which to make it back with.

For a few days I tried to get back in, but it was impossible. The only way would be with an army of my own. So, I made the journey home again. When I arrived I found my country in disarray. In my absence my father had died and the court had selfishly tried to take over. I was so angry. It was this gerudo king's fault that I had missed that time with my father. So with a heavy heart I took the throne.

I know my people were looking to me to right the wrongs the court had committed. To bring the kingdom back to prosperity, but I was so full of rage. My first decree was of war. I would get my revenge and win back my beloved Ziya. All my hopes and dreams rested on the outcome of what is now known as the "Great War of Ikana."

Ziya came once to try and convince me to stop, but like a fool I turned her away. I told myself that she would see me when this had all ended and not a second before, but I was a fool for not letting her in. I won many battles, but my kingdom only suffered more. It got to the point even my loyal knights tried to convince me to stop, but I could only see red." Igos stopped, as if he was remembering a horrible memory, but shook it off.

"My first life ended on those battle fields not having even faced the gerudo king. I laid in a pool of my own blood. My knights all slain. I thought of Ziya and how I would never see her again. That I would never get my revenge, but then as if by magic Agahnim appeared. He promised that he could give me the power to take what was mine. I should have let myself die there, but I selfishly agreed. When I woke the next day I felt better than I ever had before and to my surprise my knights were alive again as well. Agahnim was nowhere to be seen though and I knew with a spell as strong as this, a hefty payment was sure to be involved.

After our initial shock wore off we patched ourselves up and made our way back home to restock. The first night of the journey we found that we were no longer hungry. By the second week we noticed our wounds would not heal. Some thought we were cursed and tried to end their lives for a second time, only to find they could not die.

Upon returning home we locked ourselves away in the castle, sending away all who once inhabited it's stoney halls. We began to look no better than re-dead, and if my people were to see us, a panic might ensue. So I watched my people leave the land slowly. They knew the kingdom was doomed and to my sadness there was nothing I could do. Eventually Ikana faded into obscurity. Forgotten by all, as we waited, till one day the wizard showed up once more. He apologized for my condition. Apparently the spell had some how gone awry, but he assured me he would find a way to fix it. He then told me news of my Ziya. I learned that the bastered king had sent her to another world just to save his own skin. After that news I refused to hide any longer. I would live my unnatural life regaining what I had lost if it was the last thing I did.

It hasn't gone quite as planned, but the wizard has recently given me some promising news. He believes he has found a way to control the triforce. That I will be one of his followers to receive a piece, and with it I will be able to reverse the curse upon me and my men. I have a chance start over." Igos finished sounding much happier.

Melissa couldn't help but feel that her own story was on the way to becoming much like Ziya's. Was this how her life was destined to play out as well? She looked to Igos who now studied her. She found that she pitied him instead of the fear she had been feeling. She was sure Agahnim wasn't sorry about the king's condition in the least. Everything the wizard had done up to now had probably been a set up. She just couldn't quite figure out how creating a stalfos army fit into the wizards plans. There had to be more to the story that Igos just wasn't saying.

He mentioned the wizard promising him a piece of the triforce. That had to be a lie. Even if Agahnim gained control of the triforce, the dead could not possess a piece. She knew that just from the comment Midas had made when she had asked him to send her home. The king seemed so hopeful for a new start and she couldn't bring herself to be the barer of bad news.

Melissa brought her thoughts back to Jimmy. If Agahnim got to Jimmy, would he become her king Igos? She couldn't let that happen. She needed to find him and somehow keep him safe. She turned back to Igos. She hated to change subjects without even discussing the story she had been told, but she had to know if he was okay.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Who?" Igos responded sounding confused.

"The guy I was chasing before you caught me." she clarified, making the stalfos tilt his head to the side.

"There was no one there but you, silly girl." The skeleton replied.

" No! I was following someone and I know you had to have captured him. Please, if you would only let me see him. I would give my word not to put up a struggle." Melissa lied at the last part hoping that maybe, if she promised to be a good girl, that she would be allowed to see Jimmy.

If she had been caught, surely he had as well. Why else had he not come to her when she had called? Unless, he knew the stalfos were there and he had been hiding, but that didn't sound like him at all. Jimmy wasn't one to leave someone high and dry. The only answer that made sense was that he had been captured before she could reach him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind though, a little nagging thought tugged at her. What if they had used him as bait, knowing she was here? Could he have been a trap? But then how had they known Melissa was associated with Jimmy? Ganon, as far as she knew, was the only person who knew what he looked like.

"Not struggle huh?" The Igos laughed finding humor in that. " Nothing you could do now would be considered a struggle. Especially with that collar doing it's job."

Melissa looked down disappointed. She had nothing to bargain with.

"You should be happy he is not in this dungeon." The stalfos continued. "You I need. Him... well, not so much."

She looked away sad. She should be happy Jimmy hadn't been caught. Maybe Ganon would find him in his search for her. Then again, Ganon might not feel obligated to help someone who had been and might still be competition. Ganon had changed, but she knew him well enough to know he would keep anything from interfering with his plans. That was, if this last insubordination hadn't made him change his mind about wanting her.

"Ah, there you are Captain Keeta!" the Igos spoke, pulling her from her thoughts.

She hadn't even noticed the door swinging open. In the hallway stood two stalfos. One was small with worn leather padding for armor. The other, was much larger and she recognized him as the guard that had stood at the town's entrance.

"We have intruders. Two women and a man. I recognize them from this after noon." the bigger one spoke in a deep voice.

Melissa's heart leapt at that news knowing exactly who these intruders were. Igos stood up quickly and looked at Melissa.

"It seems the incarnation of my woes has come to steal you away again, but I will not let this happen again." the stalfos spoke sounding quite mad. "Keeta! Take our guest here to a safer location. I shall join you when I have dispatched of our pests."With that Igos left.

This monster was delusional. He was now treating her as if she was Ziya herself, and that worried her a little.


	58. Chapter 58

"Don't make me activate your collar." Keeta growled, as Melissa struggled.

Usually she would comply, but she had become quite sick. They had blindfolded her eyes and bound her hands just before Keeta slung her over his boney shoulder. The shoulder blade was now digging into her stomach, and if that wasn't enough, she was bombarded with the worst smell she could imagine. Igos hadn't been so bad, but these two reeked of death and decay.

"I can't help it. This is so uncomfortable. If you would just let me walk..." She started, but had to stop to keep herself from gagging.

"Do I look like some mindless re-dead? I will not have you slow us down." the stalfos responded coldly, continuing to move swiftly forward.

"Well you sure smell like one." she mumbled to herself, earning a swift blow to the head.

When she regained consciousness again, she found herself in another cell. It wasn't a closed off room like the last one had been. Instead she was surrounded by metal bars. She rubbed her head, sitting herself up.

"You're awake!" a girl's voice exclaimed behind her.

After being attack hugged, she turned her head to see Heather crying into her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked, a little thrown off by the girls behavior.

Heather looked up at her like a lost puppy for a second, before gushing out the gist of what she already knew.

"It's... it's been Terrible! We... we got captured. Link... he tried to fend off an entire army of stalfos. Th...They just came from out of no where and that wizard... he seemed to be leading them. They knocked Link out, put this collar on me, and Impa... the wizard... he... he stabbed her! I..." Heather stuttered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Impa is fine." Melissa shushed, looking to Captain Keeta sitting by the far wall.

If Heather kept this up he might come over to investigate and she would rather the skeleton and it's rotten smell stay put.

"I saw the wizard stab her in the chest with some weird black stone spike. How could she be fine after that?" Heather sniffled, gaining a little composer.

"Well..." Melissa paused trying to think of how to explain it. "Ganon was also stabbed with one of those, but it doesn't kill like you think. The spikes seem to work like a spell, brain washing, transforming, or what ever Agahnim wants. When removed they don't seem to leave a wound, so Impa wasn't physically hurt at all. She, Nabooro, and Ganon are probably on their way to rescue us as we speak."

Heather looked quite relieved at that news and Melissa wished she could feel the same. Ganon was going to let her have it when he found her and waiting for the inevitable only made her antsy. Trying to distract her mind, she studied the cell again.

"Where is Link?" Melissa asked, realizing the hero was no where to be seen.

Melissa followed Heather's gaze to the cell beside them.

"He hasn't moved since they brought us here. I can't tell if he's okay." She replied looking on the verge of tears again.

Melissa peered into the cell. He looked bruised up, and there was a gash down his right arm. Considering how long he had been here with an untreated wound, she wouldn't be surprised if he had an infection. What troubled her most was the fact that he had never woken up. That meant the hero probably had a head concussion. She could see he was still breathing so that was a good sign, but she knew Link wouldn't survive much longer if not looked after properly.

"So, how did you get caught?" Heather asked pulling her attention back.

"I... well... can you keep a secret?" Melissa asked not sure she wanted this information getting back to Ganon quite yet.

"Why would the means by which you were caught need to be a secret?" Heather frowned sitting back.

"Just promise." Melissa sighed, trying not to be agitated.

"Okay, okay I promise." Heather snapped. "Now what is the secret?"

Melissa shook her head. She hadn't expected Heather to be civil for long, but the girl could at least try.

"What?" Heather demanded, seeing the hesitancy on Melissa's face.

"Well, I saw someone I recognized from home." Melissa answered reluctantly.

"Oh? Who?" she asked, looking very interested.

"Well of all people, I saw my fiancé...or would that be ex- fiancé?" Melissa replied unsure.

"Ex?" Heather repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Melissa wasn't about to spill all the details. She could only imagine what the girl would say if she knew who Melissa was now engaged to. Better to keep that to herself for now.

"It's kinda complicated. Anyways, I blindly rushed after him and lost track of where I was going. I ended up at a dead end and that's when I was caught." Melissa looked down.

"...and you want to keep this a secret why?" Heather asked, giving her a suspicious look.

" If you could have seen the look he gave me before pushing me into that stall, you wouldn't be asking me that. He was furious that I might have blown our cover. Now think. What would he do if he knew Jimmy was the reason I broke my promise." Melissa replied upset, putting her head in her hands. "He has been so patient with my stupidity so far, but there is no way I'm getting out of this without some form of punishment."

"Well sitting in this cell won't accomplish anything. If we could escape, and he sees a rescue isn't needed, maybe you won't be in trouble. Only problem is we have no magic or weapon to accomplish this goal." Heather said, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to get this stupid collar off." Melissa mumbled frustrated.

"You and me both. Believe me when I say, I have tried everything, but every time you fight it, the shocks get stronger." Heather huffed.

Had it been stronger the last time she had been shocked? She thought it had felt about the same as the first, but then she had no clue how many times Heather had attempted to remove her collar.

"Do you see that?" Heather whispered, pointing to Link's utility belt.

" The idiots forgot to take it off him when they brought us here. I have tried to reach him, but my arms don't seem to be long enough. Your arms, on the other hand, look a little longer than mine. If we could just get the magic pouch that carries all his weapons we might be able to get out of here." Heather responded, sounding hopeful.

"I guess I can try." Melissa said looking to Keeta, who seemed to be preoccupying himself with a game of cards

Maybe Heather was right. Maybe, if she could prove she wasn't the helpless girl everyone thought she was, Ganon would forgive her a little. Confident the stalfos was looking the other way, Melissa approached the bars. She reached for the hero, but found he was just barely out of reach.

"Don't give up. You almost have him." Heather encouraged, making Melissa stretch till it hurt.

She wasn't ready to give up, but this seemed hopeless. If only she had her magic, but then a thought occurred to her. After her last shock she remembered felling a draining sensation, but wouldn't all that energy be gone with the first shock? If the collar was supposed to leave her powerless, why had her energy returned?

Going on a hunch she reached for the energy that allowed her to use magic. To her surprise she could feel it again faintly. It might be enough to do something simple, but would the collar shock her if she tried to call on it?

Melissa shook her head. What was there to think about? If she could get just one spell out it would be worth it, but what element to use? She didn't think she would be able to sustain a flame long and hot enough to melt any bars, so that was out of the question. She looked to the stone floor. If only it had been dirt, maybe she could have used the ground to move Link closer.

"What are you doing now?" Heather asked, watching Melissa just sit there.

"Hold on. I'm thinking." Melissa retorted not meaning to sound so angry, but she couldn't help it.

She need to think of an element she could use, but was finding it hard to concentrate. Heather's talking only seemed to make it worse which frustrated her more.

"Think!" Melissa mumbled to herself. "Earth and fire are a no go. So what does that leave me? Light? Water? Shadow?"

There didn't seem to be much light or water to work with. There did seem to be plenty of shadow, but she no longer had the energy to control it. Dang it! What could she use?

"Heather? Name some elements for me." Melissa asked drawing a blank.

" I don't know what good it will do, but there is fire, water, earth, air, light, and shadow." Heather responded back haughtily.

Air? Why hadn't she thought of that before? Air was all around them and was never in short supply. This could be perfect! Now if she could just find the element's energy, she might be able to levitate something.

She felt for what she thought could be the air's energy. "Gather beneath him and bring him closer." she whispered hopeful, but nothing happened.

"Please tell me you're not trying to do magic?" Heather scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than that. Do you think the wizard would have made it that easy?"

But Melissa didn't want to hear it. She just kept pulling on the energy with all her will till she felt a surge rush through her. The room flashed white and that was when her collar kicked in. She tried to hold in the scream without much luck. Heather was right. This was much worse than last time.

"What's going on!" Keeta roared, before Melissa felt someone drag her away from the bars.

"You're a fool." Heather whispered. "You know that right?"

Melissa could only groan in response, as the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard.

"Ha! You thought you could break your collar did you?" Keeta jeered. "It must have given you quite a shock! I've never seen it light the whole room up before. Well serves you right. Maybe you'll think twice next time."

After Keeta's jabs gained him no reaction, he retreated back to his card game disappointed. Melissa didn't notice though. Her only thoughts were if the spell had worked or not. Her eyes eventually focused enough to see Link against the bars, but the pouch was nowhere to be seen. That of course made her frown. All that pain had been for nothing.

"Don't look so disappointed."She heard Heather laugh softly.

Turning her head back, she saw Heather pulling out a metal gauntlet from the bag she had thought was missing. The girl must have grabbed it when she had pulled her away.

"This..." Heather whispered, holding up the item with a half smile. "... is the Titan's Mitt. With it I can probably bend the bars. Not to mention it will give us a little edge against monsters."

"Do you think you can lead us out of here?" Melissa asked wondering if they were just going to be wandering aimlessly.

"That monster of a captain didn't realize my blindfold had slipped till we got down here, so I think I can pretty much retrace back to where they caught us. The only problem is from there we need the lens of truth. Impa had used it before to get us to the triforce statue, but I think the wizard took it from her. There are quite a few invisible traps, so we will just have to be extra careful." Heather admitted.

Melissa remembered the shadow temple from the game. It had a lot of walls, pitfalls, and floor spikes that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. One wrong move and it would be game over, only this was no longer a game. There would be no retry, or start over from save.

"It will be okay. I remember where a fair amount of traps are. We can avoid most of them easily." Heather tried to reassure her.

Melissa really didn't like the sound of this, but what choice did she have? It was either follow the girl and most likely help carry Link, or show Ganon how much of a coward she was, by staying in the dungeon.

"Maybe if I had a weapon I would feel a little better about this." Melissa replied, feeling like she had no choice.

If she had to do this she wanted to at least be able to defend herself.

"There wouldn't happen to be something in there that I could use would there? Perhaps a bow. I'm not the best and I don't know if it will be any good against a stalfos, but it's the only thing I have been allowed to train with." Melissa replied slowly sitting herself up.

" Actually I think there is." Heather said, rummaging some more, before pulling out Link's bow. "You can leave the skeletons to me. There will be other creatures to deal with that could use your expertise. Re-dead and gibdo are pretty much like zombies. One well placed shot to the head can take them down."

Melissa accepted it, really wishing she could avoid seeing one of those creatures again. Her main concern was whether she would be accurate enough to hit one in the head.

"Are you ready?" Heather whispered slipping her hand into the mitt, which seemed to activate the blue jewel on top with a pale glow.

Melissa nodded saying a silent prayer that every thing would work out.

"Alright cross your fingers. " Heather said, before placing her hands on the bars.


	59. Chapter 59

It didn't matter how quietly Heather tried to be, the slightest noise of the bars bending alerted Keeta to their escape.

"What's going on back there?" he roared, throwing his cards down. "I swear, if you two don't start behaving I'm going to..." but the stalfos didn't even get a chance to turn around because, as soon as Heather had been able to squeeze through the bars, she rocketed towards the skeleton.

With a high placed roundhouse kick, the monster's head flew across the room hitting the wall with a crack. This left Keeta's body walking around blindly before collapsing into a pile of bones. Melissa had to admit the girl knew how defend herself well. Just one blow and the skeleton was down. Melissa didn't want to admit it, but it kind of made her jealous.

"Ouch." Keeta's head remarked sounding a little sarcastic, as Heather kicked it face up. " I'm curious, now that you've decapitated me, what will you do? You can't kill me and I don't plan to let you leave."

"Oh, and how exactly are you going to stop us? You going to bite my ankles off or something?" Heather laughed.

"I just might." The skull responded sounding very serious.

"Heather... um, don't you think we should be getting Link out instead of taunting the stalfos?" Melissa said trying to get the girl back on track.

Heather stomped on the skull causing it to shatter.

"Let's see you stop me now." she spat before coming back to Link's cell all smiles.

"What did you do?" Melissa asked appalled. "We could have just piled him in a cell. There was no need to smash his head in."

"Why are you upset? He was just a monster and deserved what he got. One would think you felt sorry for it." Heather replied teasingly.

"... he... they..." Melissa struggled for words.

"You do feel sorry for it!" Heather cried astonished.

"Well, I..." Melissa started embarrassed.

Her feelings on this matter were a little mixed after having heard the explanation of how the stalfos had came into being. She didn't particularly care for Keeta, especially after the skeleton had knocked her out, but Heather's actions had seemed a little extreme.

Before this, Keeta had probably been a good man, just following the orders of his king. Only that had gotten him trapped in a curse he hadn't agreed to in the first place. If Keeta had a family before the curse, they had probably left him. He was now feared and treated as a monster. Could Melissa really blame the creature for his cruelness?

"How could you feel sorry for that skeleton after what they have done to us? Are you really that dense or just plain mad. Oh wait, I forgot you have a soft spot for evil things." Heather laughed.

" Just grab Link and let's go already." Melissa growled defensively.

She couldn't help the way she felt. Maybe if King Igos's hadn't shared his story, Melissa could have gone on blissfully ignorant. But now, knowing what she did, made it hard not to see the stalfos as more than monsters.

" Shesh, it was just a joke. You don't have to get all bent out of shape." Heather replied nonchalantly, as she passed.

Within seconds she made her way into Link's cell, swinging him over her shoulder. Melissa was really starting to worry about him. Even being moved didn't elicit a response from the unconscious hero. She could only hope, that once they got him out, the doctor Ashei had mentioned could do something for him.

Melissa turned around startled to the sound of rattling. Her gaze immediately drifted to the pile of bones, but they still sat in the same place, unmoving. Had it just been her imagination?

"What is it?" Heather asked, beginning her walk to the front of the room.

"I'm not really sure. I heard a strange noise, but it stopped ." Melissa replied, staying where she was, watching the door in case the noise had been another stalfos.

"This place makes a lot of noises. Doesn't mean it was a monster. Believe me. Impa told me what this place is capable of. This temple is not like any you have visited before. It literally feeds off the fear and frustration of anyone stupid enough to wander in. It will try and trick you by throwing sounds. Leading you in circles till you are totally lost. So if your going to be this jumpy, you should just wait to be rescued. I have enough to worry about and I certainly don't need to be looking over my shoulder every five minutes to see if your still there."Heather said going off on some tangent, stopping beside Keeta's remains.

"I'm not jumpy. I'm being cautious."Melissa argued, wondering if the temple fed off of anger as well, because she was definitely starting to feel a little more than perturbed.

Melissa almost decided to let the girl have it till she heard the rattling noise again. Heather seemed to be oblivious though, and as the bones began to shake slightly at her feet, Melissa felt no compulsion to warn the girl. Instead she just smiled as the girl kept going off on how Melissa wasn't suited for a quest. That she and Ganon should have just left this up to her and Link. By the time Heather had moved on to bragging about how efficient a team Link and she were, the captain's arm grabbed her ankle causing the girl to let out a surprised cry.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" she shrieked flailing about before she finally remembered she was wearing the Titian's Mitt.

She yanked the arm off and threw it into a cell. The impact against the ground seemed to phase it for a few minutes, but it eventually got up and began to creep it's way back to the bars. Luckily it didn't seem to be able to figure out how to squeeze through. Instead it just kept flinging its self at where Heather was.

"I do believe it is after you personally ." Melissa said hiding a smirk.

"You! You were just going to let it get me! With no warning or anything?" Heather shouted accusingly.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Melissa replied feigning ignorance, but Heather wasn't buying it.

"Just you wait." Heather growled taking an angry stance, looking as if she wanted to fight, but the bones began to move once more.

"This can wait till we are somewhere safer." Melissa said, knowing it was only a matter of time before Keeta would pull himself together.

Melissa definitely didn't want to be here when that happened and if there was any question as to whether the skeleton could find them without a head, all Melissa had to do was look back to the arm. The way it seemed to track Heather on the other side of the bars sent chills down her spine.

Heather stared at her for a moment then back to the shaking bones before nodding. Before Melissa knew it they were out of the prison running down the corridors. She noticed as they went that the halls seemed to have a fun house effect. Twisting and turning every which way, they made her feel off balance, but none of this seemed to bother Heather. If anything she seemed to speed up. Unable to keep up, Melissa tried calling to her, but the girl kept going. Was this the girls way of getting back? Was Heather intentionally leaving her behind to get lost?

Melissa franticly tried to catch up, but it got to the point where she could no longer see which way Heather had gone. This was bad because the halls were starting to split off more. At this point she could only guess on which way to take. She almost wished she could hear that mysterious voice that guided her on occasion. It had helped her in the other temples, so why not now?

Concentrating, she strained to hear if it was there, only to be surprised to hear a girls scream. Not in her head of course, but with her ears instead. Had Heather finally found trouble? Heck! She wouldn't be surprised if the girl had run straight into a trap.

With that thought in mind, Melissa moved more cautiously, following the sounds of desperate shouting. It eventually lead her to a high ceilinged room where she noticed Link sprawled out on the floor. It almost looked as if he had been thrown. The only question now was where had Heather disappeared to? Her eyes searched every inch of the room, but the girl's cries were echoing about making her hard to pin point. It wasn't till Melissa looked up, that she finally spotted her dangling from the grip of what could only be a Wall Master.

It looked like a giant gnarled hand that had been cut off at the wrist. Its skin was wrinkled and beyond pale with a tinge of blue. To Melissa it gave off the appearance of a limb that had been deprived of oxygen for a while.

She knew in the games, wall masters that usually grabbed Link would carry him back to the entrance of a dungeon, but she doubted that was where the monster was taking Heather. Melissa squinted after the hand as it drifted further up. Were those spikes lining the ceiling? She couldn't quite tell because it was covered in shadows, but as the hand drifted further up, Heather's shouts for help became more desperate.

Something needed to be done and soon, but how to take the monster out. She remembered she had used either a sword or Din's Fire in the game, but all she had now was Link's bow and possibly a torch off the wall. The torch would require the hand to be a lot closer though. Well, maybe if she annoyed the monster enough with a volley of arrows, she could lure it close enough to set it on fire? She was unsure this plan would work, but it was all she could think of at the moment.

Taking aim she loosed an arrow, which sank into the creature's thumb. To her amazement the creature somehow let out a groan and plummeted a few feet, before dropping a screaming Heather the rest of the way. If this hadn't been a serious situation, Melissa probably would have sat there wondering how a creature with no mouth or lungs, could make a noise at all, but she didn't have time for such quandaries.

"It sure took you long enough." Heather complained pushing herself off the ground.

"Your lucky I was able to find you at all." Melissa muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Heather said with a frown, but there was no time for Melissa to repeat herself.

The hand that had been shaking angrily was now swooping back down to reclaim it's prey.

"Here!" Melissa called, throwing the closest torch she could reach to her.

The girl grabbed it and promptly thrust upwards, as the wall master came down on her with an unearthly speed. Melissa was unsure if it had been intentional or not, but with a combination of the bracelet and gravity, the torch went straight through it. The fire spread quickly, causing it to fly spastically around the room. It kept hitting against the walls before finally falling into a chard heap.

With the monster destroyed, Melissa offered her hand to Heather, who had been knocked off balance in the monster's commotion. To her surprise the girl accepted it.

"Thank you." she said quietly, which made Melissa drop her to the floor again.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Heather demanded angrily.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to... it's just ... I... well... that's just not something I would expect to hear you say to me. It kinda caught me off guard." Melissa stammered apologeticly.

"And why would you think that?" She asked folding her arms.

"Well... don't you hate me?" Melissa responded.

Heather just sat there for a minute unmoving.

"Hate you?"Heather said, looking up. " You have it all wrong. I dislike Ganon and I might feel a little intimidated by you, but I don't hate you."

That statement left Melissa even more baffled.

"I don't understand. How in the world could I intimidate you?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

" I don't know... you were the first one to figure the whole dragon thing out. You can do magic. Something I have yet to figure out. I guess I feel like I need to prove myself, but it always comes out sounding bossy or arrogant." Heather admitted looking almost embarrassed.

Melissa was surprised by this. She had never thought that the girl may have been acting out because of her insecurities. Why had it taken her this long to realize? Heather pushed herself up off the floor apparently done with sharing, but Melissa felt she needed to let the girl know she wasn't the only one who had worries and doubts. Maybe they could find some common ground if she shared a little of her's as well. Heather picked Link up once again and moved forward a few steps before Melissa thought of exactly what she wanted to say.

"You shouldn't have to worry about impressing anyone. Least of all me." Melissa started causing Heather to halt.

The girl turned looking angry. "I know what your doing. You feel sorry for me. Poor little Heather can't keep up. Well I don't want to hear it." The girl snapped at her.

"No, wait! That isn't what I was trying to say at all. Look, most of my skills are pathetic as they come. If you don't believe me I know a few gerudo you can ask. I might know a little magic, but am still learning the rules behind it. I am sure if you had the right teacher you could learn it as well, but even if you don't learn any that's okay. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. For instance, your skill at karate. That is something I can't do. I can't handle a sword or fight hand to hand. I can barely use a bow. It bothers me that I haven't been able to really help Ganon like I should. I mean, what's the point of being a guardian if the one person you're supposed to protect does all the fighting and tells you to hide?" Melissa exclaimed hoping the girl would at least listen a little.

Heather face softened as she seemed to contemplate that, so Melissa took that as a sign that she could continue.

"I read something in a scroll once that said we are not only here to protect our bearers, but to balance them as well. You think you feel intimidated? How do you think I feel having a bearer who is practically a master at everything? What is there for me to balance out? " Melissa explained, not sure if she should have shared that last part.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you." Heather said with a frown. "I didn't realize you were having just as hard a time. You just seemed to know what was going on and what to do at the temples, while I was in the dark. I just figured..." Heather trailed off.

"Can we just start over?" Melissa asked abruptly.

"What?" Heather blinked.

"Can we start over?" Melissa repeated this time holding her hand out.

Heather eyed her for a second, but took it with a nod.

"Just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with your partner." She said causing Melissa to laugh.

"That's fine. I didn't really expect you to. So should we continue?" She asked looking around realizing for the first time that she didn't see any doors or hallways, other than the way they had came.

Heather seemed to notice her confusion and smiled. "You do remember where we are right?"

With that the girl took off to the far right wall and placed her hand on it as if she were searching for something.

"There you are!" The girl smiled triumphantly. "This is why I said we really needed the lens of truth." She said showing Melissa that the wall wasn't as solid as she had believed. "It will probably be more dangerous from here on. Just stick close and we should make it out alive."

Melissa didn't like the sound of that. What could be more dangerous than what they had already faced? She would just have to place her faith in the girl and hope she knew what she was doing this time.

I am so sorry this took so long to write. I kept going back and re writing everything a million times, so I hope the chapter reads better. I wanted Melissa and Heather to finally come to an understanding in this chapter and Ganon should be back by the next.

Also Contest update. I have the shirt design sketched out now. All it needs is to be colored. It will take a little while due to the large resolution size so you guys have a good head start. The contest will be held on a deviant art group I recently created. Will let you know more in the next chapter.


End file.
